My Partner
by choRyeoni
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook adalah sepasang bodyguard bertugas untuk menjaga Lee Sungmin sang klien. emmh, baca aja deh ya. hehe/ Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung/ RnR/ GS
1. Chapter 1

**My Partner**

**Cast: **

**Kim Ryeowook as Yeoja **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Namja **

**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja **

**Kim Yesung as Namja**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance, Crime **

**Disclaimer: serius ini hanyalah fiktif semata **

**Selamat Membaca**

**~o~**

"Kyu…" Ryeowook berteriak sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang memukuli sansak didepannya. Keringat mengucur deras dari surai di dahinya. Sejenak dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yeoja yang memanggilnya barusan.

"hmmh… ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"kita dipanggil Big Boss. Cepat mandi sana" kata yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan sebotol minuman dan sehelai handuk kecil.

Dengan handuk itu Kyuhyun menyeka keringat yang masih mengucur di dahinya. Kemudian dia meminum minuman yang diberikan Ryeowook padanya.

"memang mau apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyuruh kita menemuninya?" tanya Kyuhyun cuek.

"iisshh, hati-hati kalau bicara. Cepat kamu mandi dulu…" perintah Ryeowook sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menuju kamar mandi.

"oke oke… kamu tunggu dulu disana ya. Kita ketemu Big Boss bersama-sama. ok?" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"ne… mandi yang bersih" ingat Ryeowook.

"umm, walaupun tidak bersih, aku masih ganteng kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ryeowook.

"iissh dasar jorok" Ryeowook mendecih, kemudian berlalu menuju ke sebuah kursi, disana terdapat tas Kyuhyun. Perlahan, Ryeowook mengacak isinya mencari sesuatu. Dia sudah terbiasa melakukan hal dan Ryeowook adalah sepasang sahabat yang sangat akrab, tidak ada rahasia diantara keduanya.

Setelah mengacak-acak isi tas Kyuhyun, akhirnya Ryeowook menemukan barang ia cari. Handphone. Ryeowook membuka galeri foto dan melihat-lihat isinya. Sebagian besar berisi selca mereka berdua. Melihat foto dengan ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang lucu membuatnya menahan tawa.

"Kyunnie… Kyunnie…" sambil menunggu Kyuhyun selesai dia terus memperhatikan foto-foto di handphone tersebut.

**~o~**

"apa ini Boss?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengambil berkas yang diberikan ke tangannya. Mereka berdua berada di kantor duduk menghadap sang Big Boss. Mereka mengenakan pakaian formal. Kyuhyun dengan stelan jas berwarna hitam, dan Ryeowook mengenakan blazer ungu.

"itu adalah klien baru kalian. Tugas kalian, menjaga putri Tuan Lee hingga dia pulang ke Korea"

"menjaga? Memangnya dia anak kecil?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kyunnie…" Ryeowook sedikit menyikut lengan Kyuhyun.

"well, biar aku jelaskan. Tuan Lee adalah pengusaha di bidang advertisement, putrinya bernama Lee Sungmin. Sudah sejak lama dia menjadi incaran para penculik yang ingin menjatuhkan perusahaan ayahnya. Lusa, Tn. Lee akan pergi ke Hongkong selama satu bulan. Dan dia sangat mencemaskan putrinya, makanya dia meminta bantuanku untuk menjaga putrinya itu. Bagaimana? Kalian setuju?" tanya Big Boss. "aku percaya dengan pelatihan yang telah kalian terima selama ini, kalian pasti bisa menjalankan tugas ini dengan baik" lanjut sang Big Boss.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tampak berpikir. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang.

"aku ... setuju" Kyuhyun melirik Ryeowook.

"ne. aku juga setuju Boss" Ryeowook menimpali sambil tersenyum.

**~o~**

Ting tong

Beberapa kali Ryeowook menekan bel rumah, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang membukakan pintu.

Ting tong

Setelah lima kali barulah pintu terbuka. Seorang namja dengan pakaian formal kini berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"permisi... kami dari Sapphire Blue Agency, kami dikirim untuk menjaga Nona Lee Sungmin. Aku adalah Kim Ryewook dan ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun" Ryeowook menjelaskan sambil sedikit tersenyum. Tangannya memperlihatkan tanda pengenal mereka berdua.

"aah, jadi kalian orangnya? Kajja masuklah" perintah namja itu dingin. Dia memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, membuat Ryeowook sedikit risih.

"ekhm…" Kyuhyun berdehem.

"aah iya silahkan…" namja yang bernama Yesung itu mempersilahkan keduanya masuk. Yesung adalah manajer pribadi Lee Sungmin. Dia termasuk orang kepercayaan Tn. Lee.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ruangan dengan meja makan yang besar, namun hanya satu orang yang duduk disana. Seorang yeoja manis, tengah menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang. Dia adalah Lee Sungmin.

"permisi Nona, mereka dari Sapphire Blue Agency yang ditugaskan oleh Tn. Lee untuk menjaga anda" kata Yesung hormat.

Sejenak, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dua orang yang ditunjuk oleh Yesung.

"hmmh. Membosankan. Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja. Aku tidak butuh bodyguard atau penjaga atau pengasuh. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi" cecar Sungmin, kemudian dia melanjutkan acara sarapannya.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook saling pandang, kemudian menatap Yesung. Namja itu seolah mengerti kemudian Yesung mendekati Sungmin, lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"aah jadi begitu" Sungmin tersenyum.

Dia beranjak dari kursi lalu mendekati Ryeowook. dia menatap mata Ryeowook tajam. Kemudian dia beralih pada Kyuhyun.

"hmmh, aku tidak suka pakaianmu. Ini terlalu formal. Aku ingin kamu berpakaian casual saja" kata Sungmin sambil menggerak-gerakan jas yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

"emhh, apa aku juga harus berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"siapa yang berbicara padamu?" Sungmin mendelik. Dari caranya bicara pada Ryeowook dapat diketahui bahwa dia tidak menyukai Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Hatinya sedikit sakit. Tapi ini adalah resiko dari pekerjaan yang dia ambil. Sekuat tenaga dia mencoba menahan perasaan hatinya. Yesung melirik Ryeowook yang sedikit menunduk.

"mulai besok tidak perlu berpakaian seribet ini. Aku suka yang simple dan fresh. Jadi tidak perlu berlebihan. Ok" Sungmin mengedipkan matanya pada Kyuhyun.

"aah.. i..iya baiklah…" Kyuhyun gugup.

"kenapa? tenang saja, aku tidak akan menggigitmu..., hari ini pulang saja. kamu bekerja mulai besok" dengan nada yang ramah, Sungmin berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"baiklah. Besok kami akan kembali…" Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum.

"kami?" Sungmin menatap Ryeowook sekilas. "aku tidak menyukainya. Sebaiknya kamu sendiri saja yang bekerja"

"tapi…" Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook khawatir.

"ekhm. Maaf nona, ini adalah perintah langsung dari Tn. Lee, sebaiknya anda menurutinya" ingat Yesung.

"hmmh. Baiklah. Kamu tadi sudah dengar kan apa yang aku bicarakan dengan dia. Jangan membuatku malu berjalan denganmu" kata Sungmin kasar.

"emmh.. baiklah Nona…" ryeowook menganggukan kepala.

Melihatnya Yesung sedikit tersenyum. Sementara Kyuhyun menatap cemas pada Ryeowook.

**~o~**

"dia kasar sekali. Sudah beberapa kali aku bertemu dengan klien-klien aneh, tapi baru sekali bertemu dengan orang yang terang-terangan bilang tidak suka padaku" Ryeowook memanyunkan bibirnya.

Saat ini mereka duduk di tepi danau. Sesekali Ryeowook melemparkan batu ke permukaan air danau itu.

"sudahlah Wookie, para yeoja kan memang seperti itu. Kalau ketemu dengan namja ganteng sepertiku, mereka pasti akan berkelakuan baik, tapi kalau ketemu yeoja yang imutnya sama, maka mereka cenderung tidak saling menyukai" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Yaaak, apa maksudmu hah?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"jadi menurutmu aku dan Nona Lee itu sama. hmmh. Maaf ya, jika dibandingkan, aku lebih imut dari pada dia. Kamu jangan bicara sembarangan. Aah dan tadi kamu bilang apa? Kamu ganteng? Hmmh, mungkin orang itu melihatmu dengan mata kaki. Orang sepertimu ganteng apanya?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melotot.

"aigooo, teryata kamu bisa marah juga ya Wookie… jujur saja bilang, kalau aku memang ganteng" Kyuhyun menyentil ujung hidung Ryeowook.

"Kyunnie… sudahlah. Hari ini moodku sedang buruk. Jangan bercanda denganku" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibir imutnya.

"ya sudah kalau begitu. Kamu sendiri saja disini. Hati-hati lho nanti ada yang menemani kamu disini. Tempat ini kan sedikit angker" Kyuhyun berniat menakut-nakuti Ryeowook. dia beranjak, meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri. Tapi sebenarnya Kyuhyun hanya mendatangi seorang penjual permen kapas.

"ya… ya … ya pergilah. Tinggalkan saja aku sendiri…" Ryeowook semakin kesal.

Hampir sepuluh menit Ryeowook duduk termenung di pinggir danau. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakangnya muncul sesuatu berwarna pink.

"eh?" Ryeowook menoleh kaget.

"ini" Kyuhyun menyerahkan permen kapas berukuran besar pada Ryeowook..

"Kyunnie…"

"ambil saja. lihat, sekarang mood kamu sudah membaik kan?" tanya Kyuhyun senang.

"gomawo…" Ryeowook tersenyum sambil mengambil permen kapas dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"aaiisshh terkadang aku heran. Bagaimana bisa yeoja seimut kamu bisa bekerja sebagai bodyguard? Ckckc" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala.

"sudah ayo makan bersama" sesekali Ryeowook menyuapkan permen kapas itu pada Kyuhyun.

Hari itu mereka akhiri dengan bermain di tepi danau. Menyaksikan anak-anak yang saling berkejaran. Dan melihat para ahjussi yang berlomba memancing ikan di danau.

**~o~**

Dilain tempat seorang namja tengah mengerutkan alisnya kesal. Punggungnya bersandar pada sebuah kursi, sedangkan kakinya naik keatas meja. Tampak dia sedang berpikir keras.

"kenapa? kenapa harus ada pengganggu untuk rencanaku. Aku harus mengubah semuanya. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan sebaik ini. Aku harus menyingkirkan mereka terlebih dulu" namja itu mengeluarkan smirknya.

**To Be Continue**

RnR please ^^

~gamsahamnida~


	2. Chapter 2

**My Partner**

**Main Cast: **

**Kim Ryeowook as Yeoja **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Namja **

**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja **

**Kim Yesung as Namja**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance, Crime **

**Disclaimer: serius ini hanyalah fiktif semata **

**Selamat Membaca**

**~o~**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menjalankan tugasnya sebagai bodyguard Sungmin. Beberapa kali Ryeowook tampak menghembuskan nafasnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang berada di balik kemudi sesekali mengerlingkan pandangannya kearah Ryeowook.

"kamu kenapa Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tetap memperhatikan jalan.

"aku hanya merasa sedikit gugup saja. Kamu tahu kan Kyunnie, bagaimana sikap Nona Lee itu padaku" Ryeowook mengepal-ngepalkan telapak tangannya.

"haha… gwenchanha… tidak biasanya kamu seperti ini. Tenang saja, aku yakin dia bisa menerimamu, mungkin… hanya butuh sedikit waktu saja…" kata Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook.

"hummh, kamu bisa berkata begitu, kamu kan tidak merasakan bagaimana peka-nya perasaan seorang perempuan" kata Ryeowook sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"aaah ternyata benar, kamu iri juga pada keimutan Nona Lee. Iya kan?" Kyuhyun tertawa sambil mengacak poni Ryeowook gemas.

"aiishh, sudah kubilang aku tidak iri padanya. Hanya saja sikapnya itu, membuatku ingin… memukulnya…" jawab Ryeowook sambil melotot, lalu tangannya sibuk merapikan poni yang diacak Kyuhyun tadi.

"iya… iya… nona manis. Sekarang senyumlah dulu. Hari pertama bekerja harus semangat dong, jangan diawali dengan rasa pesimis begitu" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"hmmh. entah perasaanku saja atau apa,… sepertinya kamu sangat senang menjadi bodyguard-nya Nona Lee?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"aaah aniyo, itu hanya perasaanmu saja Wookie…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kaku.

"awas saja, kalau kamu sampai menyukai klien kita…" Ryeowook mengancam sambil telunjuknya lurus mengarah ke hidung Kyuhyun.

"kamu…. Memangnya kamu mau apa Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun, membagi perhatiaannya pada jalan di hadapannya dan pada Ryeowook yang menunjuk dirinya.

"aku akan melaporkanmu pada Big Boss" jawab Ryeowook santai.

"andweee… andweee.. aku tidak mau merasakan kekejaman Big Boss…" Kyuhyun bergidik.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum senang.

**~o~**

"ini jadwal kalian…" kata Yesung sambil menyerahkan sehelai kertas yang berisi jadwal kegiatan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap kata yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.

"dan demi keselamatan Nona Lee, kalian diperbolehkan untuk tinggal di rumah ini. Eemmh, kejahatan bisa datang kapan saja dan dimana saja kan?" tanya Yesung sambil memperhatikan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"iya Tuan, kami mengerti" sahut Ryeowook.

"aah, jangan memanggilku tuan, panggil saja aku Manajer Kim, aku adalah manajer pribadi Nona Lee Sungmin. Kalau kalian butuh apa-apa hubungi saja aku" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum ramah.

"tentu saja Manajer Kim. Mohon bantuannya selama kami bekerja disini" sekali lagi Ryeowook yang menyahuti perkataan Yesung. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun menatap sebal pada Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"_sejak kapan Wookie jadi seramah ini pada namja asing yang baru dikenalnya_" celoteh Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"baik, sebelum memulai kegiatan kalian hari ini, apakah ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" tanya Yesung.

"aku hanya ingin menanyakan, kenapa waktu istirahatnya sangat sebentar? Masa kami hanya diberi waktu satu jam saja untuk beristirahat? Ini sedikit tidak manusiawi" kata Kyuhyun protes. Ryeowook melirik Kyuhyun.

"jadi, maumu bagaimana?" tanya Yesung.

"dua jam, setiap pagi dan sore" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"itu terlalu lama. Bukankah kamu disini untuk bekerja?" tanya Yesung dingin.

"lakukan saja sesuai dengan keinginannya. Kenapa harus repot-repot segala?" kata seorang yeoja dari ambang pintu, tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding dekat pintu dan matanya dengan teliti memperhatikan kuku jarinya.

"Nona Lee…" Yesung tersenyum, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menganggukan kepala sebagai tanda sapaan.

"oke, kalian sudah melihat jadwalnya kan? Emmmh, nanti jam sembilan temani aku ke kantor" perintah Sungmin.

"baik Nona Lee…" Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun menjawab bersamaan.

Setelah itu, Sungmin beranjak ke kamarnya.

"baiklah, karena Nona Lee sendiri yang sudah menyetujui, maka lakukan tugas kalian dengan baik. Sekarang waktunya aku berangkat ke kantor. Ini, jika kalian membutuhkan bantuanku, hubungi saja nomor yang ada di kartu itu" ujar Yesung berlalu sambil menyerahkan secarik kartu nama ke tangan Ryeowook.

"ne, terima kasih Manajer Kim…" Ryeowook tersenyum, Yesung hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun hanya mendelik kesal.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, jadi masih banyak waktu untuk mempelajari jadwal kegiatan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Mereka menunggu Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu, dekat dengan tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Sungmi berada.

**~o~**

Setiba di kantor, Yesung langsung di sambut oleh Donghae. Donghae adalah asistennya di kantor. Seandainya Yesung sedang disibukkan dengan kegiatan Sungmin di rumah, maka Donghae yang akan menghandle tugas Yesung di kantor.

"annyeong Hyung… gawat. terjadi sesuatu yang buruk" kata Donghae, tanpa menunggu Yesung duduk terlebih dulu, raut wajahnya memancarkan rasa khawatir.

"mwo? Memang ada kejadian apa?" tanya Yesung, tangan kanannya meletakkan tas diatas meja kerja.

"para pemegang saham, nanti siang akan melakukan rapat darurat. Mereka ingin mengganti posisi Presdir Lee dengan Tuan Park. Bagaimana ini Hyung…" tanya Donghae cemas. Pasalnya, saat ini Tn. Lee tengah berada di Hongkong, dan seandainya ingin melakukan pergantian jabatan, maka seharusnya Sungmin-lah yang menggantikan posisi ayahnya. Karena Tn. Lee adalah pemilik dari 65% saham di perusahaan ini, dan bukannya Tn. Park.

"hmmh, berani sekali mereka. Menjalankan rencana licik ketika Presdir tidak ada" Yesung menyeringai. "kamu tenang saja Hae, hal ini masih bisa aku tangani" Yesung menepuk bahu Donghae.

"sekarang, persiapkan saja untuk presentasi nanti. Katanya nanti siang, Nona Lee akan datang kemari"

"benarkah? Itu berita bagus. Seandainya Tn. Lee melihat ini, beliau pasti akan bangga putri satu-satunya bisa juga diandalkan" Donghae tersenyum sambil meninggalkan Yesung.

Setelah Donghae menghilang di balik pintu, Yesung berdiri di samping jendela. menatap jalan raya yang sudah diramaikan dengan lalu lalang kendaraan. Tangan kanannya menenteng cangkir yang berisi cappuccino kesukaannya.

"Tn. Park? Apa hebatnya dia? Hah Ini menggelikan…" Yesung kembali menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian. Dengan pelan, yesung menyeruput cappuccinonya.

**~o~**

Sungmin mematut diri di cermin. Saat ini, dia tengah mencoba beberapa pakaian yang akan ia kenakan ketika ke kantor nanti. Blazer hijau muda dengan motif kotak-kotak, Sungmin menggelengkan kepala. Akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada blouse berwarna putih polos diatas lutut, dipadukan dengan blazer warna cream yang yang lebih pendek dari blouse didalamnya.

Setelah merasa penampilannya sudah pas, maka Sungmin meninggalkan kamar, dan menuju tempat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook saat ini berada. Ketika dia menuruni tangga, mata Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya menatap Sungmin. Mungkin dalam pandangan Kyuhyun, ia seolah melihat bidadari yang turun dari khayangan.

"berlebihan" bisik Ryeowook, menatap tidak suka pada Kyuhyun. Karena merasa kesal, Ryeowook mencubit paha Kyuhyun, hingga namja itu berteriak kesakitan.

"aaawwwhh… appoo… apa yang kamu lakukan Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada marah.

"salah sendiri memperhatikan orang sampai seperti itu" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun mengusap-usap pahanya yang terasa sakit, sambil matanya dan mata Ryeowook saling memberi deathglare.

"wae? Ada masalah?" tanya Sungmin melihat dua pasang bodyguard yang saling menatap dengan tatapan saling bunuh.

"aniya. Apakah mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"ne…" Sungmin mengangguk sambil berlalu menuju ke depan rumah, menghampiri mobil mercy berwarna merah keluaran terbaru yang terparkir disana. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kyuhyun sudah berada di balik kemudi, sedangkan Ryeowook dan Sungmin masih berada di luar. Ryeowook lalu membukakan pintu belakang, mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk kedalamnya.

"kau pikir aku mau duduk disana?" tanya Sungmin ketus.

Ryeowook hanya mendesah sambil membuka pintu depan.

"begitu dong…" ucap Sungmin sambil masuk kedalam mobil.

"_ooh Tuhan, berikan aku sedikit kekuatan untuk menghajar yeoja ini_" bisik Ryeowook dalam hati. Tanpa menunggu waktu, Ryeowook juga memasuki mobil. Perlahan mobil melaju meninggalkan rumah Sungmin.

Suasana dalam mobil sangat membosankan. Sesekali Sungmin mengerlingkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang fokus menyetir. Sedangkan Ryeowook yang duduk di jok belakang, hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"umm, sudah berapa lama kamu bekerja menjadi bodyguard?" tanya Sungmin ramah pada Kyuhyun.

"sekitar lima tahun. Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas.

"aniyo, aku hanya bertanya saja… umm, apa selama ini kamu bertugas sendiri?" tanya Sungmin.

"tentu saja tidak. Ryeowook selalu menjadi rekanku, dalam menjalankan setiap tugas" Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Ryeowook melalui kaca spion.

"jinjja? Jadi sejak awal, dia selalu bersamamu?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya. Ada sedikit rasa tidak rela dari nada suaranya.

"iya. Memangnya kenapa Nona Lee?"

"hmmh, aku hanya penasaran, orang sekecil dia bisa melakukan apa? Melihat perawakannya yang kecil begitu, aku jadi ragu kalau dia seorang bodyguard yang handal" jelas Sungmin sambil menatap tidak suka pada Ryeowook.

Mendengar pendapat Sungmin tentang dirinya, membuat Ryeowook menatap kearah luar. Rasanya dia ingin menutup telinganya agar tidak mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang terlalu kasar.

"hahaha… anda jangan salah Nona Lee. Biarpun dia kecil begitu, tapi kalau sudah marah, gedungpun bisa dia robohkan. Hahaha" Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak.

"Kyunnie… jangan berlebihan seperti itu…" Ryeowook memandang kesal pada kyuhyun.

"benarkah dia seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

"sudahlah Nona Lee, anda jangan mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia hanya terlalu melebihkan saja" kata Ryeowook sabar.

"hmmh. Sudahlah, lagipula aku bisa melihat sendiri ko, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang sepertimu?" perkataan Sungmin sangat meremehkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya. Sambil tangannya meremas ujung blazer yang dia kenakan.

"_kalau bukan karena Kyuhyun aku tidak mau menjadi bodyguard orang ini_…" dengan kesal Ryeowook menatap keluar jendela, sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap khawatir pada Ryeowook.

**~o~**

Setiba di kantor, Sungmin langsung memasuki ruang kerjanya. Setelah diberitahu Donghae, Yesung langsung menemui Sungmin.

"ini adalah berkas yang akan anda presentasikan nanti. Cobalah pelajari dulu, mungkin ada yang kurang paham." Perintah Yesung sambil memberikan berkas pada Sungmin.

Sungmin membaca kata demi kata. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan bisnis yang dikelola Appanya, namun karena Yesung terus memaksanya untuk datang kekantor selama Tn. Lee di Hongkong, akhirnya Sungmin mau menginjakan kakinya di kantor.

Sekitar jam sebelas, para pemegang saham sudah hadir mengisi kursinya masing-masing di ruang rapat. Sungmin merasa heran, kenapa hanya pemegang saham yang hadir di rapat ini. Yesung dan Sungmin masih berdiri di luar ruang rapat. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berada di belakangnya.

"anda jangan khawatir Nona, aku selalu berada disampingmu" kata Yesung sedikit menenangkan Sungmin.

"tapi… kenapa hampir seluruh pemegang saham datang ke rapat ini? Bukankah ini hanya rapat biasa untuk membuat produk yang baru?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"sebenarnya... ah, dengar, anda tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun. Nanti, presentasikanlah apa yang sudah dibaca tadi dengan tenang. Jangan terlihat gugup. Mereka hanya akan mencari kelemahanmu saja. Anda mengerti kan?" tanya Yesung sambil tangannya menggenggam bahu Sungmin, memberikan ketenangan untuk Sungmin.

"aah… ara… aku mengerti…" Sungmin menganggukan kepala, sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"bagus. Ayo kita segera masuk…" ajak Yesung.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memperhatikan apa yang dibicarakan Yesung dan Sungmin. Mereka hanya diperbolehkan menunggu diluar ruangan hingga rapat usai. Sepeninggal Yesung dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook duduk di kursi yang tersedia disana.

"sepertinya Manajer Kim sangat perhatian ya dengan Nona Lee…" Ryeowook menyikut pelan tangan Kyuhyun.

"…." Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, hanya mendelikkan matanya pada Ryeowook.

"hahaha… kamu cemburu kan pada Manajer Kim?" tawa Ryeowook.

"sudahlah hentikan Wookie… jangan membicarakan Manajer Kim didepanku…" ucap Kyuhyun ketus.

"hahaha…." Ryeowook hanya tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya, agar suaranya tidak terlalu kencang.

Sementara itu di ruang rapat.

Sungmin dengan setenang mungkin mempresentasikan semua yang ada di berkas yang ada di hadapannya. Namun, para pemegang saham hanya menatap dengan pandangan yang merendahkan Sungmin. Mereka tampak tidak serius menyimak apa yang disampaikan Sungmin. Tn. Park malah terlihat santai sambil mempermainkan handphonenya.

"sudahlah cukup. Hentikan presentasimu Nona Lee" ucap Tn. Park sambil meletakkan handphonenya di meja. Semua orang yang hadir disana menatap Tn. Park.

"kalian lihat sendiri kan? Bagaimana mungkin orang sepertinya akan meneruskan posisi Presdir Lee?" tanya Tn. Park mencoba mempengaruhi para anggota rapat yang hadir.

"apa maksud anda Tn. Park?" tanya Yesung dingin.

"orang yang hanya mengandalkan hubungan keluarga untuk menjalankan bisnis ini, tanpa dibarengi dengan kemampuan yang memadai. Aku tidak yakin perusahaan ini akan terus berjalan. Sebaiknya pikir ulang untuk menggantikan posisi Presdir Lee dengan putrinya ini…" Tn. Park menyeringai.

Sungmin hanya menatap getir pada para anggota rapat. Sama sekali mulutnya terkunci, tidak bisa mengeluarkan pembelaan sedikitpun.

"seharusnya anda berkaca Tn. Park!" kata Yesung dingin. Semua mata kini tertuju pada perdebatan Tn. Park dan Yesung.

"apa maksudmu Manajer Kim?" tanya Tn. Park tidak suka.

"memangnya Anda masuk di perusahaan ini atas hasil kerja kerasmu. Tolong pikir sekali lagi. kalau Presdir Lee tidak memberikan sedikit kebaikannya padamu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib anda saat ini" Tn. Park terbelalak mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"apakah masih perlu aku lanjutkan?" Yesung menantang, seringaian jelas terlihat dari bibirnya.

Terdengar suara riuh dari para anggota rapat yang saling berbisik. Satu per satu mereka menginggalkan ruang rapat sambil sedikit menganggukan kepala pada Sungmin. Sekarang yang tinggal hanya Tn. Park, Yesung dan Sungmin.

"berani sekali kau Manajer Kim. Berkata seperti itu didepan para pemegang saham" geram Tn. Park.

"anda sendiri yang salah. Merencanakan sesuatu yang licik ketika Presdir Lee tidak ada disini. Lagipula… aku hanya menyampaikan suatu fakta, tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan didalamnya kan? Anda lihat sendiri tadi, apa yang disampaikan Nona Lee adalah untuk kemajuan perusahaan ini, tapi anda menutup mata, karena anda ingin menguasai perusahaan ini sendirian" Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sungmin hanya menatap kagum pada Yesung.

"lihat saja nanti. Aku akan membalas apa yang sudah kau lakukan hari ini padaku. Perusahaan ini pasti akan kumiliki" ancam Tn. Park

"aniya… selama aku masih hidup, kau hanya akan bermimpi mendapatkan perusahaan ini" tukas Yesung mantap.

"Sialan…." Tn. Park berlalu sambil menahan amarahnya.

Sungmin duduk lemas dikursinya. Ternyata selama ini banyak sekali yang menginginkan perusahaan Appanya.

"tenanglah Nona, jangan khawatirkan apa yang sudah dikatakan Tn. Park. Aku yakin dia hanya menggertak saja" kata Yesung sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang berada di atas meja. Walaupun dia mencoba menenangkan Sungmin, namun raut wajah Yesung tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya juga.

**To Be Continue**

**~o~**

*bagaimana? Mengecewakan kah?*

*hehe, author korban K-drama, jadinya kayak begini deh*

*oh iya banyak yang nanya, tentang yang dibisikin yesung ke Sungmin. Miaaan author nggak bisa ngasih tau, soalnya Yesungnya juga bisik-bisik jadinya nggak kedengeran. Hehehe *plaaakk*

*gamsahamnida buat yang udah review:

**Cloudlovekyusung:** yaaah jangan ngambek dong, hehe. Maunya Yesung falling in love nya sama siapa? ^^

**Fiewook:** tebak ajah lah ya siapa yang jahatnya. Hehe… aku juga gk sanggup menangani sungmin yang emang kesel banget sama wook. Kkkk

**Cloud prince**: annyeong jugaa. Waaah gomawo, mudah-mudahan chap ini tidak mengecewakan yah. ^^ *ngarep. Yesung sama Wookie? emmh, liat kedepannya aja deh. Gkgkgk

**Kyute Evilmagnae**: yups yang chap 1 emang bru prolog aja. Mudah-mudahan suka ya sama chap ini. ^^

**Bluerose**: gomawo ^^/ Kyuwook atau Yewook ya? masih mikir-mikir #plaaakk

**Nuryewookie:** yups, kemarin Cuma prolog aja. Gimana chap ini udah panjang kan? Gomawoo kalo suka ^^. Ortunya Kyuwook ada di rumah masing-masing, mereka nggak aku masukin ke dalam cerita. ^^

**Santysomnia**: gomawo, niyh udah lanjut. Hehe. Sekali-kali si Wook-pa harus dapat peran yang menantang yah. Gkgkgkgk

**Kim sooyeon:** sip. Ini udah lanjut.

**Dwihae**: gomawo ^^. Ni udah update nya pke halilintar. Hihi

**Thiefhanie**: iya tuh gk tau kenapa Min gk suka bnget sma wook. Kkkk Kyuwook atau Yewook? Masih dalam tahap pemikiran. *buagh…

**Kim Ryokie**: mian kalo tiap hari mah gk kan bisaaa.. ^^

**Niisaa9:** yups aq juga kasian sama wookie. gomawo ^^

**GiraffeEgg KyuWook**: senengnya bisa bikin moment kyuwook yg sosweet. Hehe. Waduh, saya nggak bisa bikin rated M. kkkkk

**Yoon HyunWoon**: kita lihat aja ya nanti ^^/

**Ryeo ryeo ryeong**: namja itu masih menjadi misteri. Wahahaha, Oke, ni udah lanjut.

**Ryeohaeme**: TBC dong eonni, klo oneshoot bkal panjaaang. Kkkk mudah-mudahan ni ff nggak mengecewakan yah ^^/

**Miku**: do u wanna partner? noooh ada changmin, khusus buat miku. Hehehe. Kenapa ngasih semangatnya pake sapu lidi?. *pundung di pojok kamar.

**Guest**: ni udah lanjut.

**Ryeofha2125:** ini udah lanjut ^^/ tebak-tebakan misterius tuh. Huhuhu

**Dheek enha**: ini udah niyh, udah lanjut. Smoga memuaskan yah^^.

*adakah yang belum kesebut?*

*review lagi ya reader sayang ^o^*

*oke deh, mungkin ada yang mau tebak-tebakan untuk chap berikutnya, author persilahkan*

*mungkin juga ada kritik, saran dan masukan? Author terima ko^^*

~see u~


	3. Chapter 3

**My Partner**

**Main Cast: **

**Kim Ryeowook as Yeoja **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Namja **

**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja **

**Kim Yesung as Namja**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance, Crime **

**Disclaimer: serius ini hanyalah fiktif semata **

**Selamat Membaca**

**~o~**

Malam itu sepulang dari kantor, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook disibukkan dengan kamera CCTV yang baru. Mereka memasangnya untuk mengawasi keselamatan Sungmin. Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun yang memasang kamera di kamarnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook dibiarkan memasang kamera di bagian atap rumah yang sering digunakan Sungmin sebagai tempat bersantai jika malam sedang cerah.

CCTV sudah terpasang. Ryeowook menghubungkan agar rekaman dari CCTV itu dapat terlihat dari handphone canggihnya. Sambil duduk di tangga yang dia gunakan untuk memasang kamera, Ryeowook memeriksa setiap ruangan yang telah dipasangi CCTV itu. Ruang tamu, ruang makan, dapur, teras rumah, taman, bagian atap, Ryeowook dapat melihat dirinya sendiri dari layar handphonenya, "Kyuhyun ada dimana ya? Kenapa tidak terlihat?" tanya Ryeowook pelan.

Ketika jarinya menggeser lembut layar handphone untuk mengecek kamar Sungmin, tiba-tiba dadanya sedikit berdebar.

"aku harap, mereka tidak sedang berduaan" harap Ryeowook cemas.

Dan seeeeettt gambar di handphonenya berganti menjadi kamar pribadi Sungmin. Kemudian dengan sedikit tersenyum Ryeowook membuang nafas lega.

"syukurlah" bisiknya sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil membolak-balik majalah yang ada di tangannya. Kemudian beberapa menit kemudian, dia membaringkan tubuhnya lalu tertidur.

"kamu dimana Kyunnie?" tanya Ryeowook pelan.

Tap Tap Tap

Ryeowook mendengar suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga. Seorang namja sambil tersenyum tengah menghampirinya. Ryeowook tersenyum samar melihat kedatangan namja itu.

"wae? Kamu menunggu Kyuhyun?" tanya namja itu.

"eh? Emmh… aaah tidak ko Manajer Kim" jawab Ryeowook tersenyum sambil mengibaskan telapak tangannya, merasa tidak enak hati mendengar pertanyaan Yesung.

"lalu kenapa kamu seperti kecewa melihat aku yang datang?" Yesung masih menggoda Ryeowook.

"sudah dibilang aku tidak menunggu siapapun. Hehe.." Ryeowook hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil memperlihatkan giginya yang putih.

"kamu ini. Apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Yesung sambil mendongakkan kepala, karena posisi Ryeowook masih berada di atas tangga.

"mwo? Tentu saja tidak. Anggota satu agensi dilarang pacaran" Ryeowook memberi alasan, namun wajahnya sedikit merona. Perubahan wajah Ryeowook dapat terlihat jelas oleh Yesung.

"aaah begitu ya. Kalau begitu, sekarang turunlah, ini makanlah dulu…" perintah Yesung sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kotak ditangannya. Kemudian berjalan menuju bangku yang ada disana.

Perlahan Ryeowook menuruni tangga. Namun entah karena licin atau apa, tiba-tiba kakinya terpeleset dan jatuh.

"aaahhhhh…" teriak Ryeowook.

Mendengar teriakan Ryeowook, Yesung segera membalikkan badan, dan tanpa membuang waktu dia segera menghampiri Ryeowook yang kini tengah terduduk sambil memegang pergelangan kakinya. Ryewook meringis merasakan sakit di sekitar pergelangan kakinya itu.

"kamu tidak apa-apa Ryeowook-ssi?" tanya Yesung cemas. Segera dia membantu Ryeowook untuk bangun.

"aaawww… sakit sekali…" ringis Ryeowook sambil berpegangan pada tangan Yesung.

"ayo biar aku bantu" Yesung meletakkan tangan kiri Ryeowook di pundaknya, lalu memapahnya untuk duduk di kursi. Sementara tangan kanan Ryeowook memegang erat bagian depan jas yang dipakai Yesung.

"apa sakit sekali ya? Kamu mau aku gendong?" tawar Yesung sambil menatap Ryeowook.

"aaah tidak perlu, seperti ini saja" Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya, jalannya sedikit terseok.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di bangku. Ryeowook duduk sambil memijat-mijat kakinya.

"sini, biar aku periksa" kata Yesung sambil berjongkok di depan Ryeowook.

Perlahan dia membuka sepatu Ryeowook.

"eeehh… kau mau apa Manajer Kim?" tanya Ryeowook kaget.

"jangan kaget begitu, aku hanya ingin memeriksa saja" jawab Yesung santai.

Dengan teliti, Yesung memeriksa pergelangan kaki Ryeowook.

"aaah ini tidak apa-apa. Hanya terkilir saja. kamu tahan sebentar ya" Yesung tersenyum.

Ryeowook kaget, apa maksudnya "tahan sebentar?"

"aaaawwww" belum sempat menyelesaikan pemikiran tentang perkataan Yesung, Ryeowook langsung berteriak kesakitan. Yesung memutar pergelangan kaki Ryeowook agar urat-uratnya kembali ketempat semula.

"oke, sudah selesai. masih terasa sakit?" tanya Yesung menatap cemas Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mencoba menggerakkan kakinya.

"eeh, sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi…" Ryeowook tersenyum senang.

"apa kubilang, sakitnya hanya sebentar kan?"

"iya…" Ryeowook mengangguk sambil memutar-mutar kakinya yang sudah membaik.

"naah, sekarang kita makan ya!" pinta Yesung.

"emmh baiklah"

Yesung membuka kotak makanan. Sederet sushi tampak rapi mengisi kotak itu. Yesung menyerahkan sumpit ke tangan Ryeowook. Mereka makan bersama, sambil sesekali saling bercanda tawa.

Di lain tempat , seseorang menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka dari balik layar monitor yang berjajar. Dia hanya melihat sebagian ketika Yesung memapah Ryeowook hingga selesai makan.

"apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Apa Wookie tidak tahu, aku menunggunya untuk makan bersama?" tanyanya geram.

Namja itu adalah Kyuhyun. Dia baru saja selesai mengecek sambungan CCTVnya yang baru. Selain alat itu terhubung dengan handphonenya dan handphone Ryeowook, juga terhubung ke ruang monitoring. Perlahan Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan perasaan kesal.

**~o~**

Setelah Yesung pulang, Ryeowook segera mencari Kyuhyun. Dicarinya partner kerjanya itu di setiap ruangan tapi dia tidak menemukannya.

"_apa mungkin Kyuhyun sudah tidur?"_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Segera Ryeowook menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya.

Tok tok tok

Dengan pelan, Ryeowook mengetuk pintu kamar.

"Kyunnie…?" panggil Ryeowook dari luar.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ryeowook memutar kenop pintu, tapi pintu dalam keadaan terkunci.

"Kyunnie… kamu sudah tidur?" tanya Ryeowook.

"_hmmh, Kyuhyun pasti kelelahan. Ya sudah_" bisiknya dalam hati "jaljayyo Kyu…" kata Ryeowook pelan.

Dengan lemas, ditinggalkannya pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan memasuki kamarnya sendiri. Dibaringkan tubunya di atas kasur yang empuk.

"tumben Kyuhyun tidur begitu saja. Aiiissh setidaknya, dia mengucapkan "selamat malam" atau "selamat tidur". Hmmh, dia jadi aneh" Ryeowook berkata dengan pelan.

**~o~**

Pagi itu, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Sungmin sarapan bersama. Sesekali Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum. Dan Kyuhyun balas tersenyum pada Sungmin. Sedangkan Ryeowook? dia hanya menundukkan pandangannya ke makanan yang berada di hadapannya. Ryeowook hanya makan sedikit, melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membuatnya tidak berselera makan.

Keanehan lain yang terjadi di pagi itu adalah, Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin. Ryeowook hanya melongo, biasanya dia yang selalu membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin.

"_ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?"_ tanya Ryeowook dalam hati.

Suasana dalam mobil terasa seperti kemarin,sangat membosankan. Ryeowook hanya menatap gedung-gedung yang tinggi dibalik kaca jendela. sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mereka asyik membicarakan berbagai hal. Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa bahwa disana ada Ryeowook.

Akhirnya kebosanan Ryeowook berakhir ketika mobil telah sampai di kantor. Sungmin berjalan dengan anggun diiringi Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook di belakangnya. Beberapa karyawan yang bertatap muka dengan Sungmin menganggukan kepala tanda hormat.

"selamat pagi Nona Lee" sapa Yesung ketika mereka tengah menunggu lift.

"aah Manajer Kim… selamat pagi" Sungmin tersenyum membalas sapaan Yesung.

Sejenak Yesung melirik Kyuhyun dan tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

"bagaimana? Sekarang sudah sembuh kan?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"hmmmh. Gamsamnida, berkat Manajer Kim, kakiku sudah sembuh sekarang" jawab Ryeowook lembut.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dan Ryeowook bergantian.

"memang kamu kenapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada tidak suka.

"aaah bukan apa-apa Nona Lee…" Ryeowook tersenyum samar.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Ryeowook, Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lift yang sudah terbuka. Mereka memasuki lift. Yesung dan Sungmin berada di belakang Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. sesekali Kyuhyun melirik Ryeowook.

"_memang apa yang sudah terjadi pada Ryeowook? apakah semalam aku salah lihat?"_ begitu kata hati Kyuhyun.

**~o~**

_Kyuhyun kenapa? setidaknya tanyakanlah hal yang sudah menimpaku. Apakah dia lebih mementingkan keselamatan Nona Lee Sungmin itu? Tingkahnya jadi aneh belakangan ini. Semalam dia tidak mengucapkan apapun padaku. Bahkan tadi ketika sarapan, dia tidak menyapaku. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padanya? Atau mungkin dia menyukai kliennya sendiri. Oh Tuhan, jangan biarkan itu terjadi. Entah mengapa hatiku tidak rela jika Kyuhyun harus menyukai Sungmin._

**~o~**

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya perlahan, kepalanya sedikit ditundukan.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, tepat di lantai yang mereka tuju.

Tapi, Ryeowook masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya, sepertinya dia sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"Yaak… kamu tidak mau keluar?" tanya Sungmin galak.

Ryeowook tersentak. Ketika kepalanya mendongak, pintu lift sudah terbuka.

"mianhe Nona… silahkan…"

"hah, Appaku tidak membayarmu untuk melamun. Kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik" Sungmin mendelik.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Ryeowook, sedangkan Yesung yang mengikuti Sungmin hanya menepuk bahu Ryeowook pelan memberikan sedikit semangat sambil tersenyum.

**~o~**

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menunggu di depan ruang rapat. Setelah insiden dengan kemarin, dewan direksi mengadakan rapat dadakan untuk melihat bagaimana kemampuan Sungmin dalam menghadapi masalah yang terjadi dari dalam perusahaan. Dengan bantuan Yesung, Sungmin dapat memimpin rapat dengan baik.

Di luar ruangan, Ryeowook duduk di kursi. Sementara Kyuhyun berdiri di samping jendela. mereka masih belum bertegur sapa. Ryeowook melirik Kyuhyun, tapi namja itu masih asik memperhatikan lalu lalang kendaraan.

Ryeowook hanya menunduk memperhatikan keramik lantai yang bermotif bunga yang samar terlihat, dia masih merasa enggan untuk menyapa Kyuhyun.

"memangnya semalam, apa yang terjadi padamu Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk disamping Ryeowook, raut wajahnya menyiratkan rasa khawatir.

Seketika itu juga Ryeowook mendongakan kepala menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Namun, tiba-tiba mata Ryeowook berkaca-kaca.

"eeeh, kamu kenapa Wookie?" Kyuhyun kaget melihat Ryeowook yang hampir menangis.

"kamu jahat Kyu…" kata Ryeowook sambil sedikit menjauh dari samping Kyuhyun.

"eeh, wae?" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"semalam, kakiku terkilir, aku kesakitan Kyunnie… tapi, ketika aku ke kamarmu, pintunya terkunci dan sepertinya kamu sudah tidur. Bahkan tadi pagipun… jangankan menanyakan keadaanku, tersenyum padaku saja tidak. Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan padamu?" Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan perasaannya.

"ooh, jadi begitu" kata Kyuhyun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "mianhe Wookie, aku tidak tahu apapun. Aku pikir kamuu…" Kyuhyun tidak meneruskan perkataannya.

"aku apa?" tanya Ryeowook cepat.

"aaah aniyo. Tapi sekarang kakimu sudah sembuh kan? Kakimu yang sebelah mana yang sakit? Hmmh?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencoba berjongkok untuk melihat kaki Ryeowook.

"aaaiisshh Kyunnie… kamu apa-apaan? Sudahlah, sekarang kakiku sudah sembuh. Beruntung semalam ada Manajer Kim, dia yang menolongku" jelas Ryeowook.

"ooohh…" Kyuhyun manggut-manggut, sekarang dia sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi semalam, lalu dia tersenyum simpul.

"Yaaak, kenapa kamu tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook

"aaah tidak Wookie, aku hanya sedang merasa senang saja sekarang" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"kamu ini. Jangan bilang, kalau kamu senang karena bisa dekat dengan Nona Lee" Ryeowook sedikit melotot.

"aaah bukan itu ko… bogoshipo Wookie…" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada manja, sambil mencubit pipi Ryeowook gemas.

"aah aah Appo… Kyunnie…" ryeowook meringis menahan sakit di pipinya.

"huh, dasar cengeng" Kyuhyun tertawa sambil menyentil hidung Ryeowook.

"dasar. Aku membencimu Kyuhyun…" Ryeowook menangkupkan tangan di pipinya sendiri. Wajahnya terasa sedikit panas jika sedang bercanda dengan Kyuhyun. Hatinya sekarang sudah lega, karena ternyata Kyuhyun tidak marah ataupun membenci dirinya. Bagaimanapun galaknya Sungmin pada Ryeowook tapi dia bisa bertahan karena ada Kyuhyun yang selalu bersamanya.

**~o~**

Sepulang dari kantor, Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun membawanya belanja di mall. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook lakukan selain menuruti permintaan Sungmin.

Tiba di mall, dengan wajah gembira Sungmin melihat-lihat setiap toko di dalamnya. Dengan santai, Sungmin memilih baju. Tapi ada yang aneh. Sungmin memilih baju untuk laki-laki.

"_jangan-jangan…"_ Ryeowook mulai curiga.

Sungmin membawa sepotong kemeja berwarna hijau toska yang lembut dengan motif kotak-kotak. Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu mencocokannya di badan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuu… coba baju ini. Lihat! ini sangat cocok untukmu" pinta Sungmin dengan nada yang manja.

"eh?" Kyuhyun bingung.

"cobalah dulu, kalau kamu suka, aku akan membelikannya untukmu" kata Sungmin.

"aah… mianhe Nona… tapi saya tidak bisa menerimanya" sesal Kyuhyun.

"lho, kenapa?" Sungmin tampak kecewa

"maaf, tapi Big Boss sudah melarang kami menerima barang pemberian dari klien. Saya sangat menyesal. Mianhe…" kata Kyuhyun.

"emmh, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan bilang pada Bossmu. Atau kamu bisa pakai setelah nanti tugasmu selesai. bagaimana? Mau yaaa…" mohon Sungmin manja.

"mianhe Nona, aku tidak bisa" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"hmmh, ya sudah" dengan kesal, Sungmin menyimpan kembali baju yang dia bawa. Kemudian dia memilih pakaian untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun melirik Ryeowook yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. Dengan tatapan mata, mereka berkomunikasi.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya seolah berkata "bagaimana?"

Dan Ryeowook sedikit melotot seperti menjawab "bagaimana apanya?"

"itu… alasanku bagus kan?" kata Kyuhyun sambil melirik Sungmin yang masih memilih pakaian.

"huh. Awas saja kalau kamu berani menerima pemberiannya" Ryeowook menatap galak pada Kyuhyun. Setelah itu Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun sambil menahan senyumnya.

Setelah Sungmin memilih beberapa baju lalu dia mencocokannya di cermin kemudian mencobanya di kamar pas.

Ketika Sungmin memasuki kamar pas, tiba-tiba seorang lelaki memasuki kamar pas di sebelahnya. Sikapnya sedikit mencurigakan. Tanpa mengambil baju, dia masuk begitu saja. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sejak tadi memperhatikan ada yang tidak beres segera mendekati kamar. Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di pintu yang dimasuki lelaki tadi, sedangkan Ryeowook berdiri di depan pintu yang dimasuki Sungmin. Sebisa mungkin mereka bersikap biasa saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menempelkan telinganya ke pintu dan terdengar suara yang sedikit aneh. Seperti suara orang yang sedang memasangkan peluru.

Ceklek ceklek

Kyuhyun sedikit mengangguk kepada Ryeowook. dan Ryeowookpun mengerti. Dengan menggunakan jepit rambutnya, Ryeowook dengan mudah bisa membuka pintu kamar Sungmin.

"aah Yaaa. Apa yang kamu…hhmmpphh…" teriak Sungmin, beruntung dia masih mengenakan bajunya.

"ssstt… sebaiknya anda jangan berteriak Nona!" perintah Ryeowook sambil membekap mulut Sungmin, dengan suara yang pelan.

"ada apa hah?" tanya Sungmin sambil melotot.

"dengar, anda jangan banyak bicara dulu" perintah Ryeowook, lalu satu persatu Ryeowook mulai membuka kancing blazernya.

"apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Sungmin sambil melotot dan tangannya menutupi dadanya.

"anda jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Kemarilah" Ryeowook memakaikan blazernya pada Sungmin, sementara dirinya hanya memakai kemeja saja.

"Blazer ini sudah dilengkapi dengan bahan anti peluru, anda pakai saja. Sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi, sebaiknya anda bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja. Mengerti?"

"memang ada apa?"

"nanti saya ceritakan. Kaja" Ryeowook menarik Sungmin keluar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih berada di depan pintu. Tiba-tiba beberapa detik setelah Sungmin dan Ryeowook keluar.

"Dorr…" suara tembakan terdengar dari dalam kamar pas.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook saling pandang. Para pengunjung toko berlarian setelah mendengar suara tembakan. Suasana sedikit kacau. Kamar pas yang tadi digunakan Sungmin mengeluarkan debu dan asap. Terdengar suara dinding yang roboh.

"dasar pabbo" Kyuhyun menyeringai, lalu kakinya menendang pintu hingga terbuka.

Lelaki yang berada di dalam terlonjak kaget melihat Kyuhyun. Dinding yang menjadi pembatas antara kamar itu dan kamar yang tadi Sungmin pakai sudah jebol. Seandainya Sungmin masih berada di dalam, sudah pasti dia akan cedera.

Buuaagghh…

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama, Kyuhyun segera memukul hidung lelaki itu. Darah segar mengucur deras dari hidungnya. Tangannya segera memegangi hidungnya yang terasa sakit.

"kamu pikir, kamu sedang apa hah?" tanya Kyuhyun geram.

"kamu … siapa?..." tanya lelaki itu terbata, wajahnya sangat ketakutan.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencengkram kerah baju lelaki itu.

"lepaskan aku bodoh…" perintah lelaki itu.

"berani sekali kamu bilang aku bodoh" Kyuhyun meraih tangan lelaki itu dan memutarnya hingga punggung.

"aaarrgghh…"teriak lelaki itu kesakitan.

"sekali lagi aku tanya, siapa yang menyuruhmu?" Kyuhyun semakin mengencangkan pegangannya.

"aaarrgghh… baik aku akan katakan…tapi… lepaskan dulu… aarrrggghhh" teriaknya lagi

"banyak bicara. Siapa hah?" Kyuhyun memepetkan tubuh lelaki itu ke dinding.

"tuan… tuan… park…"

"Tuan Park?" Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, sepertinya dia pernah mendengar nama itu. Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Lelaki itu hanya mengusap pergelangan tangannya dan sedikit menunduk. Tapi tiba-tiba dia meraih pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"aiisshh masih berani kamu…" ucap Kyuhyun , tanpa segan, dia langsung menendang tangan orang itu, hingga pistolnya terlempar. Setelah itu mereka saling pukul. Hampir sepuluh menit, barulah Kyuhyun keluar, jasnya sedikit acak-acakan dan Ryeowook terlihat cemas.

"kamu tidak apa-apa Kyunnie?" tanya Ryeowook.

"aku tidak apa-apa. Kaja, disini berbahaya untuk Nona Lee" Kyuhyun meraih lengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengikuti.

Mereka bertiga meninggalkan tempat itu. Sungmin berjalan sambil tangannya memegang erat lengan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bersikap waspada dengan keadaan sekelilingnya.

Ketika tiba di basement dan akan memasuki mobil, Sungmin mengingat sesuatu.

"tasku, masih ada di toko itu…" kata Sungmin. Dia memandang silih berganti pada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"aiish,… benarkah? Tidak bisakah anda beli yang baru saja" tanya Kyuhyun.

"dengar, didalamnya ada data perusahaan yang sangat penting. Data itu tidak boleh hilang" Sungmin berkata dengan tatapan memohon.

"baiklah. Biar aku ambilkan" kata Kyuhyun.

"biar aku saja Kyunnie. Kalian tunggu aku disini. Aku akan segera kembali. Oke" Ryeowook berjalan cepat menuju toko yang tadi dikunjungi. Menurut Ryeowook lebih aman meninggalkan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun.

Hampir sepuluh menit Ryeowook sudah kembali ke basement, dia mencari-cari keberadaan mobil Sungmin. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, namun mobilnya sudah tidak ada.

Dddrrrttt… ddddrrrtttt…

Handphonenya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk.

"Kyunnie"

Itulah nama yang tercantum di layar handphonenya.

"yeobseyo Kyunnie… kamu dimana?" tanya Ryeowook

"_Wookie, mianhe, Nona Lee memaksaku untuk segera membawanya pulang. Kamu tidak apa-apa kan kalau menggunakan taksi saja?" _tanya Kyuhyun di seberang telpon.

"oh. Ne. gwenchanha" jawab Ryeowook pendek.

"_mianhe Wookie…"_ suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat menyesal.

"emmh…" Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepala, walaupun dia yakin Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihatnya. Suasana hatinya berubah seketika. Perlahan Ryeowook menggigit bibir, matanya berkaca-kaca.

**To Be Continue**

*bagaimana reader? Mian, kalo yang part berkelahinya sedikit aneh. Hehe*

*gamsahamnida untuk yang sudah menyempatkan menulis review, author jadi semangat kalau udah baca review dari reviewer sekalian. ^^*

*yang mau tebak-tebakan untuk chap depan author tunggu yah!*

Gamsahamnida untuk yang mereview di chap kemarin:

**Coudlovekyusung**: hehe, nggak pa2 ko klo mau ngomongin Yesung, aq jga suka ko sma dia. Jangan galau-galauan lagi yah, kalo penasaran siapa yang peran jahatnya baca aja kelanjutannya ntar. Kkkkk. Huwaaa itu kritikan apa? Viis.. aq bsen bkin yg panjang2 jdinya chap2nya aq pendek2in dh biar readernya penasaran. Hahahaha. #plaaakkk… gomawo yah ^^/ tapi chap ini udah panjang kan?

**Yoon hyunwoon:** siapa yg rahasia-rahasiaan chingu? Hehe

**Fiewook:** thaannkss.. hehe. Kyuwook atau Yewook yah? liat aja ntar dah. Aq jga kasian sma wook. Kalau udah selesai nulis ni ff biasanya aku pelukin dia biar gk sakit hati sma sungmin. Wkwkwkwk #ngaco ah.

**Kim ryokie:** oke, ini udah lanjut. Liat ntar aja ya ^^/

**Niisaa9:** marahnya biasanya suka poutin bibir sambil dieeeem aja di pojok kamar. what? Hehe.. tanyain dh k wookienya langsung.

**Cloud prince**: naaah itu yang dibisikin Yesung ke Sungmin. Hehe.. demi kelangsungan hidup ni ff, sungmin mau nerima Kyuwook. Tenang aja, Kyuwook selalu berjaga ko, untuk keselamatan Sungmin. Wehehe.. gomawo yaaa… ^^/

**Kyute evilmagnae**: yups ceburin ke kolam ikan, biar ketemu sama Hae. Ekekeke… tenang-tenang *kasih minum. Nyante aja yah.. ^^

**Santysomnia:** okee ini udah lanjut. Aq jga sebel deh sama Sungmin, dia minta dikasih pelajaran (satu tambah satu berapa?) hahaha… couplenya liat aja ntar yaah. Gomawooo ^^/

**Miku bini chang:** ckckck saking cinta mati sama changmin, namanya pun dibawa-bawa. Kkkkk huhuhu, aq jdi bingung harus ngcouplein siapa. Mikuuuu klo mau cipok-cipokan sma suaminya di kamar aja, jangan disini. Hehehe.. nado saranghaeee…. Mmuuuaacchh

**zaAra evilkyu**: liat ntar aja yah ^^/

**kim sooyeon:** hehe… ni udah ada yewook momentnya.. ^^/

**thiefhanie**: saya korban k-drama, jadinya begini dh. Ni udh dilanjut. Hehe..

**ryeofha2125**: ok ni udah lanjut. ada couplenya ko. Temukan aja ntar. Hehe ^^/

**piiepi158:** annyeong juga adik cantik. Wkwkwk.. aq jga kesel bngt sma kyu, udh ada wook tapi liat-liat ke sungmin. Huhu.. Kyuwook atau Yewook, gimana ntar aja dh. Hehehe..

**ryeo ryeo ryeong:** oke ini udah lanjut. Hmmh, tebak lagi aja deh.. ^^

**blurose**: huhuhu Yesung kan emang pintar… waaah susah bkin minwook baikan tuh. Tpi ntar deh author usahain yah. gomawo ^^

**rochan**: udah jangan bte-btean mending lanjutin baca chap ini yah. hehe… ^^/

**jovita**: waaahh segiempat? Bkn ko, ini cinta tak bersegi. Hehe.. Yaaak jangan maksa-maksa.

**Vinos hyunell**: gomawo ^^, ini udah lanjut.

**Cho ryeona**: issh jangan membenci sungmin dong… kasian masa anak imut gitu harus dibenci. Kkkkkk. Siwon gk jadi datang, dia lagi sibuk. Hihihihi… (ehm, jdi gk enak niyh, gegara ff ini, kmu jdi ngrepotin temenmu) ^^/

**Ryeo2119**: Sungminnya susah dibilangin. Hehe… orang jahantnya? Baca aja deh chap2 depan… gomawo ^^

**Sushimakipark**: gimana kalau akhirnya harus kyuwook? Hehe… aduh susah harus bkin semenarik K-drama yang asli mah. Hehe.. gomawo udah review ne.

*ayo-ayo kasih review lagi ya reader sayang*

*see u*


	4. Chapter 4

**My Partner**

**Main Cast: **

**Kim Ryeowook as Yeoja **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Namja **

**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja **

**Kim Yesung as Namja**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance, Crime **

**Disclaimer: serius ini hanyalah fiktif semata **

**Selamat Membaca**

**~o~**

_Tepat ketika Ryeowook masih mencari mobil Sungmin, suara sirine mobil polisi sayup-sayup mulai terdengar. Beberapa petugas dengan sigap menuju TKP untuk meringkus pelaku penembakan. Ternyata sesaat setelah terdengar suara tembakan, seorang petugas toko melaporkan peristiwa itu ke polisi. Ryeowook masih dapat melihat bagaiamana pelaku itu digiring memasuki mobil polisi. Sementara dirinya memanggil taksi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang._

**~o~**

Taksi yang ditumpangi Ryeowook telah terparkir di halaman rumah Sungmin. Bersamaan dengan kedatangannya masuklah juga sebuah sedan warna hitam ke pekarangan rumah. Tak lama pemilik sedan itu keluar dari mobilnya dan menatap Ryeowook dengan heran.

"Ryeowook-ssi, kenapa kamu sendirian? Mana Nona Lee dan partnermu itu?"

"aah mereka… mereka sudah tiba lebih dulu. kaja" Ryeowook mengajak namja itu agar segera masuk, tangan kanan Ryeowook memegan tas mewah milik Sungmin. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka segera menemui Sungmin.

Diruang tamu, tampak Sungmin yang masih shock ditemani Kyuhyun. Tangan Sungmin memegang segelas airputih dan Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya.

"Nona Lee… apakah anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yesung cemas sambil memegang bahu Sungmin.

"ne. aku tidak apa-apa Manajer Kim. Beruntung tadi Kyuhyun menyelamatkanku. Kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang aku sudah mati" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Ryeowook dia masih berdiri tak jauh dari kursi yang mereka duduki. Dia merasa malas untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Apalagi setelah mendengar perkataan Sungmin barusan, membuatnya semakin malas saja. Ryeowook menyimpan tas Sungmin diatas meja, tanpa sedikitpun ucapan terima kasih dari Sungmin.

"bukan hanya aku Nona, tapi Ryeowook juga yang telah menyelamatkamu. Bahkan dia rela memakaikan jas miliknya untuk melindungimu" ingat Kyuhyun

Yesung memperhatikan baju yang dikenakan Sungmin, dan memang benar dia memakai blazer Ryeowook, sementara Ryeowook dia hanya mengenakan kemeja biasa.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya menundukan kepala. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook sekilas, sebelum yeoja itu meninggalkan ruangan.

"aku permisi dulu, nanti jam tujuh aku akan kembali" pamit Kyuhyun.

Sebelum Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, Sungmin memegang tangannya.

"kamu mau kemana?"

"aku perlu menghirup udara segar. Permisi" Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan Yesung dan Sungmin.

"kenapa tidak bilang kalau Ryeowook juga telah menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Yesung setelah melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah.

"wae? Aku tidak menyukai yeoja itu, untuk apa aku menyebut namanya" kata Sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"hmmh, ingat, dia bahkan rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi melindungi anda"

"lalu, itu masalah untukku?" Sungmin berhenti sejenak. "sudah menjadi tugasnya kan untuk melindungiku?"tanya Sungmin sengit. Yesung hanya menganggukan kepala.

"ya… itu memang sudah menjadi resikonya. Tapi jangan bilang kalau kalian tadi meninggalkannya?" kata Yesung lagi.

"emm, aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi padaku, yaa terpaksa aku meminta Kyuhyun meninggalkannya" bela Sungmin. Yesung menggelengkan kepala mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

**~o~**

Ryeowook duduk di sebuah taman. Jemarinya masih sibuk mengusap pipinya yang basah oleh lelehan airmata. Dia sudah mencoba bertahan agar tidak menangis. Namun airmatanya keluar begitu saja.

"tadaaaa…." Sebuah kotak es krim kini berada di hadapannya.

Ryeowook mendongak, lalu mencoba tersenyum.

"Kyunnie…"

"yaaak… uljima…" Kyuhyun kaget mendapati Ryeowook yang sedang menangis, Kyuhyun segera berlutut di depan Ryeowook lalu menghapus airmata yang masih mengalir di pipi Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Kyu… sudahlah…" Ryeowook menghindari jemari Kyuhyun, dia merasa tidak enak diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Kyuhyun.

"aku tahu kamu pasti akan kemari, jadi buang semua sedihmu. Makanlah…" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menyerahkan kotak es krim tersebut, Ryeowook menerimanya sambil mengangguk.

"tapi, bagaimana kamu bisa tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"aaah Wookie… memang kita sudah berapa saling mengenal? Hmmh? Aku cukup tahu dimana tempatmu untuk melarikan diri" kata Kyuhyun sambil duduk disamping Ryeowook, tangannya direntangkan diatas sandaran kursi.

"hmmh, memang sudah lama. tapi aku yakin kamu belum mengerti aku sepenuhnya" jawab Ryeowook sambil membuka kotak es krim itu, lalu mengambil sesendok dan disuapkan kedalam mulutnya.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu apa kamu juga sudah memahami aku Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Ryeowook.

"emh, tentu saja" angguk Ryeowook semangat.

"mana buktinya?"

"bukti? Emmm… sekarang coba buka mulutmu!" perintah Ryeowook.

"eh?"

"ayo cepat buka mulutmu!" perintahnya lagi.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba Ryeowook menyuapkan sesendok penuh es krim kedalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget, dengan cepat dia segera melumerkan es krim itu lalu menelannya.

"apa maksudnya itu Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"sudah kubilang kan aku memahamimu Kyu. Ketika kamu membuka mulutmu, kamu ingin memakan makanan yang ada padaku kan?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu.

"aiisshh… aku serius Wookie…" Kyuhyun gemas, dipejamkan matanya sambil bibirnya terkatup gemas, tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepala yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal.

"hmmh, aku memang serius ko" jawab Ryeowook cuek sambil melanjutkan makan es krimnya.

"ya… ya… ya. Sebaiknya kamu teruskan saja makanmu!" kata Kyuhyun. Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit senja, tangannya kembali terentang di sandaran bangku.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum saja. sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menyuapi Kyuhyun es krim itu. Karena Kyuhyun tidak suka makanan manis, dia jarang berbagi makanan dengan partnernya itu. Ryeowook menoleh kearah kirinya tempat Kyuhyun terduduk. Terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari namja yang ada disampingnya.

"apa Kyuhyun tidur?" Ryeowook memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun, lalu merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping.

Dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang menengadah, membuat Ryeowook ingin sekali menyandarkan dirinya di dada Kyuhyun. Tapi keinginannya itu segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Ryeowook kembali memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun. Walaupun matanya terpejam tapi tidak mengurangi sedikitpun ketampanan namja itu. Keningnya, pipinya, hidungnya, bibirnya, Ryeowook asik menelisik tiap senti wajah Kyuhyun dengan matanya.

"kamu memang tampan Kyunnie" secara tidak sadar Ryeowook bergumam sendiri.

Sedang asyik memperhatikan Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba suara dering handphonenya membuyarkan semuanya. Ryeowook segera duduk lagi dengan posisi biasa.

"emmh…" Kyuhyun bergumam.

"Kyunnie… bangunlah. Ada yang menelponmu" kata Ryeowook sambil mengguncangkan tangan Kyuhyun.

Dengan malas, Kyuhyun membuka mata, lalu merogoh saku celana dan langsung menerima panggilan di handphonenya.

"yeobseyo…" sapa Kyuhyun lemas.

"_Kyu~~~ kamu masih ada dimana?" _tanya yeoja yang diseberang telpon manja.

"ah. Nona Lee?" Kyuhyun langsung sadar ketika mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya.

Mendengar nama Lee sudah dapat Ryeowook pastikan bahwa panggilan itu dari Sungmin.

"_kenapa harus mengganggu aku dan Kyuhyun sih? Nanti juga kita akan pulang_" cerca Ryeowook dalam hati.

"iya Nona, sebentar lagi kami akan kembali ke rumah" kata Kyuhyun masih bercakap-cakap dengan Sungmin.

"_apa kamu sedang bersama Ryeowook_?" tanya Sungmin.

"ne, aku sedang bersamanya sekarang" jawab Kyuhyun sambil melirik Ryeowook.

"_cepatlah kemari!"_ perintah Sungmin tegas, setelah itu dia menutup telponnya.

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

"sudahlah Nona manis, jangan cemburu seperti itu. Kalau sudah selesai, kita pulang yuk" goda Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook.

Bluusshh

Wajah Ryeowook merona. Namun sayang, karena cahaya senja, membuat Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihat perubahan rona wajah Ryeowook.

"mwo? Aku… aku… siapa yang cemburu hah?" jawab Ryeowook tergagap sambil menjauhkan kepalanya dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"hmmh… lalu kapan kamu akan cemburu kalau aku dekat dengan Nona Lee?" goda Kyuhyun lagi.

"iisshh Kyu. Kamu bicara apa? Ayo kita pulang saja!" ajak Ryeowook sambil membereskan kotak es krimnya.

"tunggu. Lihatlah dulu matahari terbenam itu. Sangat cantik" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Ryeowook yang mau pergi, membuat Ryeowook duduk kembali. Mereka berdua menikmati detik-detik matahari yang kembali ke peraduannya.

"ngomong-ngomong, aku sangat bangga padamu Wookie" ucap Kyuhyun.

"bangga? Bangga kenapa?" Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"kamu mau mempertaruhkan nyawamu sendiri demi Nona Lee. Bagaimanapun juga itu ide yang sangat membahayakan dirimu" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"emmh, itu sudah menjadi tugas kita kan? Melindungi klien dengan cara apapun" Ryeowook menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"gomawo…" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"gomawo? Untuk apa?" Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"emmh… ya… terima kasih saja…" Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku.

"Kyunnie… kamu… jangan bilang kamu mewakili Lee Sungmin berterima kasih padaku?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada kesal.

"mwo?" Kyuhyun terperangah, dia kaget, karena bukan itu maksudnya.

"aissh, yeoja itu. Seharusnya kalau mau berterima kasih gunakan mulutnya sendiri, jangan minta diwakilkan segala" Ryeowook emosi. "kaja, kita pulang saja" Ryeowook menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar penuturan Ryeowook hanya bisa mengelus dada dengan gemas, kapan Ryeowooknya akan peka dengan yang dia katakan.

"itu bukan permintaan Nona Lee, Wookie, aku sendiri yang berterima kasih padamu…" kata Kyuhyun, sambil tangannya masih terus ditarik oleh Ryeowook.

"jinja?" Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius.

"iya, itu memang benar. Nona Lee tidak pernah menyuruhku untuk berterima kasih padamu" angguk Kyuhyun.

"hmmh, dasar. Kalau begitu sama saja. sudah diselamatkan, jangankan berterima kasih, memberi sedikit senyumpun tidak. Aissh… aku jadi kesal sendiri" gerutu Ryeowook.

"jadi, kamu ingin dia berterima kasih padamu, begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum geli. "kalau begitu biar aku sampaikan padanya nanti" kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan lebih cepat dari Ryeowook.

"Yaak, Kyunniee… jangan macam-macam. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Awas kalau kamu bilang pada Nona Lee" teriak Ryeowook sambil mengejar Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun mempercepat jalannya sambil terus menggoda Ryeowook. hati Kyuhyun sudah lega, melihat Ryeowook sudah kembali seperti sedia kala.

**~o~**

Siang itu, manajer Kim dan Kyuhyun dipanggil pihak kepolisian untuk mengungkapkan siapa dalang dari penembakan yang menimpa Sungmin kemarin. Kyuhyun dan Yesung berangkat bersama. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam. Sedangkan Sungmin, saat ini dia tengah berada di salon dan ditemani Ryeowook. Walaupun enggan, tapi Ryeowook menyanggupi karena Kyuhyun diminta menjadi saksi di kantor polisi. Dirinya berpikir bahwa tidak mungkin dia ikut ke kantor polisi juga, sementara tidak ada yang menjaga Sungmin.

"beruntung sekali ada kalian berdua, sehingga Nona Lee masih terselamatkan" kata Yesung membuka pembicaraan, dirinya berada di balik kemudi saat ini.

"yaa… itu memang sudah menjadi tugasku dan Ryeowook untuk menjaganya"Kyuhyun menatap bosan jalan yang ada dihadapannya.

"sepertinya… kamu tidak begitu menyukaiku Kyuhyun-ssi. kenapa? kamu marah karena aku dekat dengan Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung begitu saja.

"mwo? Kenapa aku harus marah?" Kyuhyun menatap tidak suka pada Yesung. Mendengar Ryeowook yang membicarakan Yesung saja sudah membuatnya gerah, apalagi sekarang, dia harus satu mobil dengan namja "saingan"nya ini.

"jadi benar, kalian tidak sedang pacaran?" Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"aku dan Ryeowook memang dekat. Tapi… dia bukan pacarku. Yaaa… Walaupun kemungkinan itu selalu ada" jawab Kyuhyun dengan berat.

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Yesung hanya menggendikan bahu. Dari jawabannya saja sudah diketahui bahwa Kyuhyun menyukai Ryeowook. Namun, dia ingat perkataan Ryeowook tempo hari bahwa anggota satu agensi dilarang berpacaran.

"oh ya, mengenai penembakan itu, kau tahu siapa yang menyuruhnya mencelakai Nona Lee?" Yesung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"yah. kemarin dia mengaku bahwa yang menyuruhnya adalah Tuan Park. Apa kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Kyuhyun. Mendengar nama Tuan Park, reflek Yesung menginjak remnya mendadak.

"Yaaak, kamu mau membunuhku hah?" teriak Kyuhyun dengan kaget.

"Tn. Park katamu?" nada bicara Yesung serius dan matanya menatap lurus wajah Kyuhyun.

"iya. Wae? Kamu mengenalnya?" Kyuhyun penasaran.

"kurang ajar. Rupanya dia tidak main-main" dengan geram, Yesung kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"memangnya dia siapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"dia adalah orang yang ingin merebut perusahaan . bahkan dia menentang Nona Lee untuk meneruskan perusahaan Appanya. Aku hanya tidak menyangka dia menggunakan cara ini sebagai perlawanan"

"dia sangat berbahaya. Kalau dibiarkan bisa jadi nyawamu juga berada dalam bahaya" ingat Kyuhyun.

"ya memang. Aku termasuk orang yang melawannya, mungkin saja sekarangpun dia sedang merencanakan kematianku" Yesung menyeringai.

"berhati-hatilah… jangan main-main dengan nyawamu sendiri" kata Kyuhyun, sementara itu Yesung hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

**~o~**

Hampir empat jam Ryeowook menunggui Sungmin dengan bosan. Sudah tiga buah majalah ia lalap habis untuk mengisi kebosanannya. Dari cermin dapat terlihat Sungmin tersenyum puas dapat mengerjai Ryeowook, membuatnya mati kebosanan adalah tujuannya hari ini.

"_asik juga mengerjai anak ini. Lihat saja sampai kapan kamu bisa bertahan_" kata hati Sungmin.

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Kemudian Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih nyaman dengan manicure yang masih belum selesai.

"Nona, apakah masih lama?" tanya Ryeowook

"hah. Apa kamu tidak bisa melihat? aku masih belum selesai. kamu tunggu saja disana" kata Sungmin cuek sambil menyuruh Ryeowook kembali duduk. "atau kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa pulang duluan" tawar Sungmin.

Ryeowook hanya mendelikan matanya bosan. Dia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Beberapa kali Ryeowook menguap, karena mengantuk.

Ddrrttt dddrrrtt

Handphonenya bergetar, menandakan sebuah sms yang masuk.

Kyuhyun:

"_kamu dimana Wookie? apakah sedang bersama dengan ?" _

Begitulah isi dari sms yang dikirimkan Kyuhyun.

Dengan segera Ryeowook membalas smsnya.

"_Kyunniee.. aku bosan sekali. Aku sekarang masih berada di salon. Aku tidak tahu perawatan macam apa yang dia lakukan. Kamu tahu, aku sampai berakar menunggunya disini…"_

Tak lama, sebuah balasan masuk

"_hahaha… cupcupcup… yeoja kan memang begitu. Melakukan perawatan hingga berjam-jam lamanya. Sebaiknya kamu juga ikut perawatan Wookie, biar tambah cantik ^^…"_

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya setelah membaca isi sms dari Kyuhyun. Dengan gemas, dia mengetik

" _Yaaak dasar. Kamu malah membuatku tambah kesal saja Kyunnie. Sudahlah. Bagaimana pemeriksaannya?"_

"_pemerikasaannya berjalan lancar. Hanya memerlukan bukti untuk menjerat orang itu_"

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook yang asyik smsan. Dia mempoutkan mulutnya tidak suka.

"segera selesaikan saja ya…" perintahnya pada pegawai salon.

Sungmin mengambil handphone miliknya kemudian mendial seseorang.

"Kyuuu… aku sudah selesai. kamu bisa menjemputku disalon?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang manja.

Ryeowook mendengar Sungmin yang menelpon Kyuhyun. Dia mendecih tidak suka.

"_kenapa harus selalu mengganggu aku dan Kyuhyun sih? Apa maunya Nona manja ini? Iisshh aku bisa gila_" umpat Ryeowook dalam hati. Tangannya bersedekap di dada dan punggungnya bersandar di kursi. Sungmin yang melihat raut wajah Ryeowook tersenyum puas.

**~o~**

Kyuhyun sudah tiba di salon, sesuai dengan keinginan Sungmin yang meminta menjemputnya disana. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat raut wajah bosan Ryeowook.

"gwenchanha?" tanya Kyuhyun sebelum Ryeowook memasuki mobil.

"emmh…" Ryeowook hanya mengangguk saja.

Hampir lima belas menit mereka diperjalanan. Sungmin memohon agar dirinya diijinkan keluar sendirian. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun sahabatnya.

"jebal Kyu, kamu cukup antarkan aku kerumahnya saja setelah itu kamu bisa pulang. Ya boleh ya…" Sungmin memasang wajah imutnya agar diberikan ijin oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mian Nona, tapi anda tidak bisa bepergian seorang diri. Minimal salah satu diantara kami yang menemani anda" jawab Kyuhyun.

"ayolah Kyu, lagipula cuma sebentar. Tidak akan lama. hanya satu jam saja. janji" paksa Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"nona, apakah tidak ingat kejadian kemarin? Lebih baik lagi jika anda membatasi untuk keluar rumah. Keadaannya saat ini masih belum memungkinkan" Ryeowook menjelaskan.

"aku tidak bicara padamu. Lagipula ini hak-ku, aku mau pergi kemanapun ya terserah aku dong" Sungmin sengit. "hentikan mobilnya sekarang!" perintah Sungmin kasar, tapi Kyuhyun masih menyetir mobilnya.

"aku bilang, hentikan sekarang, kalau tidak aku akan loncat" ancam Sungmin.

"ah iya baik baik Nona" Kyuhyun segera menepikan mobilnya.

Sungmin keluar, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin.

"Nona, saya mohon jangan seperti ini. Kembalilah, ke mobil, keadaannya masih belum aman, terlalu berbahaya untuk anda" Ryeowook berteriak karena jalanan yang ramai oleh kendaraan bermotor. Baju mereka sedikit basah karena disebelah kanannya terdapat air mancur yang tertiup angin.

"oke, aku akan kembali. Tapi aku minta hanya Kyuhyun yang mengantarku ke acara itu." Pinta Sungmin.

"mwo? Sebaiknya Ryeowook juga ikut Nona" pinta Kyuhyun.

"aniyo… tinggalkan aku disini, atau aku hanya pergi denganmu" Sungmin tersenyum puas.

"sudahlah Kyunnie. Turuti saja kemauannya. Aku bisa istirahat sejenak di rumah" bisik Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang ada disebelahnya, kemudian dengan enggan Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu saya yang akan mengantar anda. Naiklah" ajak Kyuhyun dengan malas. Sungmin tersenyum senang.

Sungmin berjalan menuju mobil. kebetulan karena posisi Ryeowook menghalangi Sungmin, dengan tangan kanannya Sungmin mendorong tubuh Ryeowook untuk bergeser memberinya jalan.

Tapi kemudian

"byuuurrr…"

Entah karena tenaganya terlalu kuat atau kaki Ryeowook yang tidak seimbang menyebabkan tubuhnya jatuh kolam air mancur.

Tubuh Ryeowook basah kuyup, dirinya masih berada didalam kolam. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya kaget, segera dia membantu Ryeowook.

"Nona, apakah harus seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun emosi. "Wookie, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang sudah keluar dari kolam.

"aku, aku tidak sengaja…" Sungmin tampak kaget atas apa yang dia lakukan, segera dia memasuki mobil.

"sudahlah Kyunnie. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku merasa tidak seimbang saja… aku bisa mengeringkan bajuku dulu disini, nanti aku bisa naik taksi ko, tenang saja" kata Ryeowook mencoba tegar, wajah dan bibirnya menjadi pucat karena dingin.

"tapi Wookie…" belum selesai Kyuhyun dengan ucapannya sudah terdengar bunyi klakson mobil.

"yeoja itu…" Kyuhyun geram.

"pergilah. Mungkin acaranya akan segera dimulai. Aku tidak apa-apa Kyunnie… tidak perlu khawatir" bibirnya sedikit gemetar lalu Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Dengan enggan Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan Ryeowook.

"segeralah pulang, biar aku pesankan taksi untukmu" kata Kyuhyun sebelum memasuki mobil.

"tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri. Sana. Pergilah!" paksa Ryeowook.

Perlahan mobil itu meninggalkan Ryeowook,sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak tega meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri, tapi bagaimanapun juga tugasnya sebagai pengawal, mengharuskannya melakukan ini.

"_mianhe Wookie_" bisik Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sementara itu Ryeowook yang sedari tadi menahan airmatanya, hanya bisa menundukkan badannya sambil memeluk lututnya. Bahunya bergetar, seiring dengan airmata yang mengucur deras dipipinya. Beberapa orang yang melewatinya hanya melihatnya sekilas. Mereka merasa aneh melihat seorang yeoja dengan tubuh basah kuyup menangis sambil memeluk lututnya.

**To Be Continue**

**~o~**

Huwaaa senengnya banyak yang ngreview, gomawo yaa.. mian updatenya kelamaan. Sebenarnya ni ff udah selesai ditulis beberapa hari yang lalu, tapiii… kendalanya ada di pulsa inetnya yang blm terisi. Hehe *jadi curhat ni*

Oke, untuk yang KMS jeongmal mianhe, ff ini bukanlah tntang kyumin. Sekali lagi mianhe. *bow

*gomawo yang udah ngasih review:

**Yoon hyunwoon:** udah tau kan skrng pairnya siapa? ^^

**Vinos hyunell:** nggak ko, wooknya gk tertembak. Hehe.. mian klo kpendekan. Chap ini bgmn? Mian jga updetnya lama. hehee..

**Guest:** gomawo chingu, klo bsa tulis dong namanya. Yaah.. ^^

**Jovita:** wkwkwk biarpun dipaksa update, tpi keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Wew. Sini gk usah sma yesung, aku aja yang melintirin hati kmu biar hilang tuh cintanya k wook. Hehe..

**Jas merah:** weiisshh tenang tenang… kkkk. Aq jga sebel ni harus bkin Ming yg kyk gni. Huhft.

**Guest:** ni udah lanjut.

**Nataliakim8624:** kapan yaaa? Kapan-kapan aja deh. Hehe..

**Ryeo ryeo ryeong:** ini udah lanjut. Aduuuh jangan sampe kebawa-bawa gtu dung. Ksian umin. Hehehe…

**Deena:** yups mereka emang cocok, tapi yewook juga cocok ko. ^^

**Fiewook:** gomawo. Wakakaka… fans yang baik, klo biasnya tersakiti, jadi ikut ngerasa sakit juga. Hehe…

**Guest:** nado saranghae.. tapi namamu siapa sayang? Hehe..

**Wonnie:** ni udah lanjut.

**Cho ryeona:** buahahah masih curiga ni sma yesung? Yups, bagi mereka cinta sangat sulit diucapkan, hanya bisa dicurahkan melalui perhatian dan rasa cemburu. Eeeaaa..

**Dwihae**: emmh…. Ini kyuwooknya gmn? Udah bnyak?

**Dewi :** yang pasti ini bukan kyumin.

**Cloud prince:** hehe… mian ya klo updateny klmaan. Handphone jenis itu gk dijual say, khusus buat misi mereka. *plaakk. Iya nii susah bnget bkin umin sadar sma kebaikan wookie. ckckck… tenang aja tuh wookienya selamt ko, gk terjadi apa2. Gomawo yaaa ^^.

**Cloudlovekyusung:** eits jangan maen cubit-cubitan. Sakit yeee. Heuheu. eeeh kta siapa itu gk berguna, berguna buat meningkatkn imajinasiku lagi. hehe… masih bkin penasaran nggak chap ini? ^^

**Ryeofha2125:** iya ni udah lanjut. Gomawo yaa udah suka sma ff ini ryeofha yang baik ^^

**Piiepi158:** gk bsa, umin dan wook adalah milikku. Hehee.. wook gk mau pamer jadinya dia naek taksi ajah. Hehe..

**Kimryeosomniaelfishi:** annyeong…. Kyuwook atau yewook ya? Liat ntar aja. Heuheu.

**Ryeohaeme:** aaah eonni… jangan getok2 Ming, kasian. Hihihi..

**Raiaryeong9:** gomawo… nggak ko, gk terjadi apa2 sma wook. ^^

**Lavenclouds:** waaah ada YWS yg mendukung KWS. Gomawo yaaa..

**Array'ryeowook always:** ohohoho…. Liat ntar aja yaaa.. ok..

**Niisaa9:** masih dipertanyakan ni perasaan Yesung buat wook. Ni udah dilanjut ^^

**zaAra eviLKyu:** huweee aq jdi nggak enak. Mian ini bukan kyumin say… mian ya mian …

**minku odawara:** yups, kyu-nya cemburu. Antara sengaja dan nggak… nado saranghae miku chan. Nggak apa2 bini changnya gk usah dibawa2. Okey. Hehee..

**thiefhanie:** nado saranghaeyo thiefhanie… hehe.. gk pa2 baca kalo sempet aja ya.

**Rochan:** kenapa masih curiga aja sma Ye? Iya setuju aq jga ksel sma Ming ini.

**Santysomnia:** siph ini udah lanjut. Gomawo ya santy…

**Ryeo2119:** hehe mian updatenya kelamaan ya.. gomawo yaa..

**Hanazawa kay:** tebak doong ^^/ apakah masih penasaran?

**ryeoNa:** iya ni udah lanjut. ^^

**devi AF:** hehe..berasa nemu harta karun kah? Hahaha *becanda. Gomawo udah suka sma ff ini. Mian, klo updatenya lama. ^^

**dhia bintang**: hmmh, alasannya, takut mengganggu keprofesionalitasan mereka. Kkk.

**Ryeongkyulove**: hehe… gimana ntar ya. Kyuwook ataupun yewook aq harap nggak ngecewain.

Ada yang belum kesebut?

Ditunggu lagi ya reviewnya, readerdeul dan reviewer tersayang. ^^/

See u

Saranghaeyo…


	5. Chapter 5

**My Partner**

**Main Cast: **

**Kim Ryeowook as Yeoja **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Namja **

**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja **

**Kim Yesung as Namja**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance, Crime **

**Disclaimer: serius ini hanyalah fiktif semata **

**Selamat Membaca**

**~o~**

_Ryeowook masih menangis sambil memeluk lututnya. Tetesan air masih keluar dari ujung baju dan celananya. Beberapa orang yang melewatinya hanya meliriknya dengan pandangan kasihan. _

_Tak jauh dari sana, tampak sebuah sedan hitam yang melaju pelan. Pengemudinya merasa heran melihat yeoja yang sepertinya ia kenali berlutut di pinggir jalan. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera menghentikan laju mobilnya. Kemudian dia menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih terisak. _

**~o~**

Seeet..

Namja itu menyampirkan jasnya di bahu Ryeowook yang masih bergetar. Sontak Ryeowook kaget menatap namja yang berada di belakangnya kini.

"manajer Kim?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mata yang masih merah.

"kamu kenapa Ryeowook-ssi? Kenapa keadaanmu seperti ini?" tanya Yesung heran.

"aku… hiks…" Ryeowook tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Airmata kembali mengalir di pipinya.

"eeeh… sssttt… gwenchanha…!" Yesung segera berlutut, lalu mengusap pipi Ryeowook lembut.

Ryeowook melihat Yesung sekilas, tiba-tiba dia memeluk namja itu. Yesung yang kaget hanya membelalakan matanya. Tapi tak berapa lama tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu Ryeowook pelan.

"hiks…" Ryeowook kembali menangis, entah kenapa berada di pelukan Yesung membuat dirinya merasakan sedikit kenyamanan.

"gwenchanha… apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Nona Lee?" tanya Yesung lembut sambil mengusap rambut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Yesung mengerti apa yang dialami Ryeowook hari ini, pasti karena ulah Sungmin. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa Sungmin sangat membenci Ryeowook. Padahal, Ryeowook sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya. Hampir sepuluh menit, Ryeowook menangis dalam pelukan Yesung. Saat ini airmatanya sedikit mengering.

"mianhe manajer Kim…" Ryeowook sepertinya baru menyadari apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Yesung.

"tak apa…. Menangislah, jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman" Yesung tersenyum.

"aah… mianhe, karena aku, bajumu jadi basah seperti ini" Ryeowook kaget melihat kemeja Yesung menjadi kebasahan.

"tenang saja, ini bukan masalah besar" jawab Yesung sambil mengusap kemejanya.

Ryeowook hanya tertunduk, merasa malu pada Yesung.

"sudahlah, jangan merasa tidak enak seperti itu. Kaja!" Yesung tersenyum melihat Ryeowook yang menunduk malu. Kemudian dia membantu Ryeowook untuk berdiri. Yesung melihat bibir Ryeowook yang pucat, lalu meminta Ryeowook untuk menunggu di pinggir kolam air mancur.

"kamu tunggu dulu disini sebentar ya!" pinta Yesung, lalu dia meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri.

Setelah melihat Yesung berlalu dari hadapannya, Ryeowook tertegun sendiri. Tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi merona.

"aigooo kenapa aku tadi memeluknya? Omo… ini sangat memalukan" kata Ryeowook pelan sambil menutupkan telapak tangannya di wajahnya yang terasa panas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yesung datang kembali menghampiri Ryeowook, ditangannya membawa dua gelas cappuccino.

"ini, minumlah! Lumayan untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin" kata Yesung sambil menyerahkan segelas cappuccino ke tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook masih malu memikirkan apa yang telah dia lakukan tadi. Dia hanya menerimanya sambil menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menatap Yesung.

"gomawo Manajer Kim" kata Ryeowook pelan.

"heey kenapa masih murung seperti itu? Senyumlah!" pinta Yesung.

Ryeowook melirik Yesung sekilas lalu tersenyum lembut. Yesung hanya terkekeh melihat Ryeowook. Hampir lima belas menit mereka duduk di pinggir kolam, sambil meminum cappucinonya Ryeowook menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Udara sore menghantarkan semilir angin yang menyegarkan. Namun, Ryeowook sedikit menggigil kedinginan, tangan kanan dan kirinya saling bertautan erat agar suhu tubuhnya menghangat.

"iisshh… mianhe, seharusnya kita segera pulang. Lihat, kamu sudah kedinginan seperti ini. Mianhe Ryeowook-ssi" Yesung kaget melihat Ryeowook yang nampak pucat.

"aaah gwenchanha Manajer Kim. Aku baik-baik saja" Ryeowook tersenyum.

"kaja, biar aku antar pulang" kata Yesung sambil berjalan menuju mobil, dan Ryeowook mengikuti dari belakang. Yesung lalu membukakan pintu untuk Ryeowook setelah itu diapun memasuki mobil dan mulai menstarter mobilnya. Sebelum menjalankan mobilnya dia menyalakan penghangat agar Ryeowook tidak kedinginan. Hampir lima belas menit mereka di perjalanan dan Ryeowook merasa heran karena jalan yang ditempuh saat ini bukanlah jalan menuju ke rumah Sungmin.

"kita mau kemana Manajer Kim?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Yesung.

"jangan khawatir begitu. Kalau langsung menuju rumah Nona Lee itu terlalu lama. Mampir saja dulu ke rumahku, lima menit lagi kita sampai" kata Yesung lembut.

Tak berapa lama, sedan itu memasuki sebuah pekarangan yang luas. Memang rumahnya tidak sebesar rumah Sungmin, namun keadaan disini cukup asri. Rumah yang terdiri dari dua lantai itu berdiri kokoh dengan dihiasi oleh dua buah pilar besar. Warna catnya yang putih, membuatnya tampak anggun berada diantara pepohonan yang berwarna hijau. Di luar rumah, sebuah taman bunga yang terdiri dari beberapa jenis bunga tertata rapi. Kebetulan bunga mawar saat itu tengah berbunga sehingga mempercantik warna taman itu. Beberapa anak tangga tersusun rapi menuju beranda. Sebuah kolam ikan juga terlihat menghiasi sisi kanan rumahnya.

"ayo, masuklah" perintah Yesung.

Ryeowook yang masih tertegun melihat keindahan taman itu hanya tersenyum kaku mendapati Yesung yang memanggilnya.

"tamanmu indah sekali, aku jadi kerasan berada disini" kata Ryeowook berbasa-basi.

"dulu eomma sangat menyukai berbagai jenis bunga, makanya aku menanamnya dan eomma yang merawatnya. Tapi sekarang karena eomma dan appa telah meninggal, jadi aku menyerahkan tugas untuk merawat taman itu pada tukang kebun kami"

"aah begitu. Mianhe, aku tidak bermaksud…"

"tidak apa-apa. Lagipula itu sudah lama berlalu" tukas Yesung ramah.

Mereka berdua memasuki rumah. Desain yang sederhana namun terlihat pas, membuat Ryeowook merasa nyaman berada di sana.

"tunggulah dulu sebentar" Yesung berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengucurkan air hangat di kamar mandinya. Kemudian dia menuju dapur, setelah itu dia kembali bersama dengan seorang Ahjumma, dari penampilannya dapat diketahui bahwa dia adalah pembantu disana.

"Ryeowook-ssi, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Mandilah dulu, dan berikan baju basahmu pada Ahjumma, biar ahjumma yang mencucikannya…" perintah Yesung.

"mwo? Aaah tidak perlu, aku… aku jadi merasa tidak enak" Ryeowook tersenyum kaku.

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Mari, biar saya antar" kata Ahjumma itu mengantar Ryeowook ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Yesung.

"tidak usah canggung, anggap saja rumah sendiri…" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

**~o~**

Saat ini Ryeowook berada di kamar mandi. Air hangat sudah tersedia di bathub, sementara itu, sang Ahjumma menunggu baju Ryeowook dari luar. Setelah mengenakan bathrobe, Ryeowook membuka kembali pintu kamar mandi, sambil tersenyum pada Ahjumma.

"mianhe, saya jadi merepotkan Ahjumma…"

"tidak apa-apa, sudah menjadi tugasku disini" kata Ahjumma, setelah menerima pakaian Ryeowook kemudian dia meninggalkan Ryeowook untuk mencucinya.

Hampir lima belas menit Ryeowook berada di kamar mandi. Saat ini tubuhnya sudah terasa segar dan tidak kedinginan lagi. dia melihat sebuah kemeja dan celana panjang terlipat rapi di ranjang.

"_hmmh, apa aku harus mengenakan pakaian ini?"_ pikir Ryeowook sambil menatap baju itu.

Matanya berkeliling melihat setiap penjuru kamar.

"kamar yang nyaman" bisik Ryeowook.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertumbuk pada sebuah foto yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Foto seorang namja dan yeoja yang tersenyum lepas sambil menempelkan kedua pipinya, Wajah ceria mereka terlihat menghadap kearah kamera.

"bukankah ini…" Ryeowook tampak berpikir.

**~o~**

Ceklek…

Pintu kamar terbuka, Yesung masih duduk di sofanya yang tadi. Melihat Ryeowook yang memakai bajunya yang kebersaran, dia hanya tersenyum.

"apa aku terlihat aneh?" tanya Ryeowook.

"hehe… aniyo. mian, aku tidak punya baju yeoja, jadi selagi menunggu pakaianmu kering, pakai saja dulu yang ada ne!" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ryeowook lalu menghampiri Yesung lalu duduk di sofa yang berbeda. Ryeowook sudah tidak terlihat canggung lagi sekarang. Rambut basahnya sengaja di gerai begitu saja, membuatnya terlihat sangat menggoda. Yesung menatap Ryeowook lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Tuan Kim, makan malamnya sudah siap" kata Ahjumma yang sudah berdiri di samping Yesung.

"aah terima kasih Ahjumma" Yesung menganggukan kepala, kemudian mengajak Ryeowook untuk makan bersama.

"sungguh, hari ini aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu Manajer Kim. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak padamu" kata Ryeowook sebelum menyuapkan makanannya.

"wae? Aku tidak merasa sudah direpotkan olehmu. Makanlah yang banyak, dari tadi kamu belum makan kan?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"oh iya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu…" kata Ryeowook seolah baru mengingat hal penting.

"apa?" tanya Yesung sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi.

"foto di kamarmu… itu…." Ryeowook ragu.

"hmmh, foto itu. Itu adalah fotoku bersama dengan Nona Lee… kenapa?" tanya Yesung.

"iya… emmh… maksudku, di foto itu, kalian berdua tampak sangat dekat. Tapi, kalau aku perhatikan sekarang, sepertinya kalian berdua seperti menjaga jarak…" jelas Ryeowook hati-hati.

"menjaga jarak? hahaha itu hanya pemikiranmu saja. dulu kami memang sangat dekat, yaaa hubungan antara hobae dan sunbae. Begitulah…" Yesung enggan menjelaskan secara rinci.

"ooh begitu ya" Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"mengenai sikap Nona Lee, aku harap kamu bisa memakluminya" pinta Yesung.

"hmmh?" Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"kamu tahu kan, orang kaya sepertinya tidak memiliki teman. Jadi mohon maafkanlah dia. Dia hanya merasa kesepian sehingga sikapnya menjadi manja begitu"

"aaah, aku mengerti sekarang." Ryeowook tersenyum.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan makan sambil bercanda. Ryewook dapat tertawa lepas sekarang. Setelah menunggu hampir satu jam, akhirnya baju Ryeowookpun sudah bersih dan rapi kembali. Jam sepuluh malam, Yesung mengantar Ryeowook pulang.

"gomawo Manajer Kim, mian, aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu" kata Ryeowook sebelum turun dari mobil.

"tidak apa. Sudah cepat tidur ya, besok kamu harus kembali bekerja kan?"

"ne. selamat malam. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Hati-hati di jalan" Ryeowook menutup pintu mobil.

"jaljayo, semoga mimpi indah ya. Bye…" Yesung melambaikan tangannya sambil menjalankan mobil. Ryeowook balas melambaikan tangannya. Setelah mobil Yesung tidak terlihat lagi Ryeowook memasuki rumah. Tapi sebelum kakinya melangkah masuk suara seseorang mengagetkannya.

"ekhm… waaaw aku melihat sepertinya ada yang sedang bahagia sekarang…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap langit malam.

"Kyunnie… kamu belum tidur?" tanya Ryeowook kaget.

"kamu terlihat sangat bahagia sekali Wookie diantar pulang oleh Manajer Kim itu" kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang tertekuk.

"heey, kamu kenapa? marah?" tanya Ryeowook senang, berharap itulah jawaban Kyuhyun.

"aniyo. Aku tidak marah. Hanya saja dari tadi aku mencemaskanmu, sampai jam segini kamu belum pulang. Handphonemu juga tidak aktif, kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu bagaimana?" Kyuhyun sedikit sengit.

"mianhe, tadi handphoneku lowbat, jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu. Ayolah masuk yuk, sekarang sudah malam" ajak Ryeowook.

Krrriiuukkkk

Terdengar suara perut Kyuhyun yang keroncongan. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sama-sama melihat kearah perut Kyuhyun.

"kamu belum makan Kyunnie?" tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"belum. Aku cemas menunggumu bagaimana mungkin aku bisa makan?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aigoo… mianhe, aku tidak tahu kamu menungguku Kyunnie. Ya sudah kamu tunggu saja di atap, aku akan membuatkan mie untukmu. Ok" kata Ryeowook segera beranjak ke dapur. Lalu memasak sebungkus mi ramen berukuran besar.

"_hmmh, Wookie pabbo. Kyuhyun menunggumu, tapi kamu malah enak-enakan makan malam bersama manajer kim. Mianhe Kyunnie_" bisik hati Ryeowook.

Semangkuk mi ramen sudah siap terhidang. Dengan hati-hati Ryeowook membawanya ke atap untuk diberikan pada Kyuhyun.

"ini. Makanlah" kata Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan semangkuk mie.

"waaa… gomawo ya. Dari tadi aku sudah kelaparan" Kyuhyun menerima mangkuk mie dengan mata berbinar. Dengan lahap dia memakan mie ramen tersebut.

"lain kali, jangan biarkan perutmu kelaparan seperti tadi. Kalau nanti kamu sakit, bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melotot.

"hehe… aku kan ingin makan bersama denganmu. Oh iya, ayo kita habiskan berdua saja" pinta Kyuhyun.

"tidak Kyunnie, aku sudah makan tadi. Kamu makanlah sendiri"

"mwo? Kamu sudah makan? Emmh… dengan manajer Kim?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"hhmmh…. Memang dengan siapa lagi?" jawab Ryeowook sambil mengangguk.

"aissh… Wookie… kamu ini…" Kyuhyun gemas bercampur kesal.

"wae? Tadi sambil menunggu bajuku kering dicuci, yaa aku makan malam dulu bersamanya. Sudah ah, aku ngantuk. Aku tidur duluan ya. Jaljayyo" kata Ryeowook sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Wookie tunggu…" teriak Kyuhyun, tapi Ryeowook dengan santai meninggalkannya.

"_iissh Kim Ryeowook… mwo? menunggu bajunya kering dicuci? Sambil menunggu dia pakai baju siapa? Ryeowookie_…" ratap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Mie yang baru habis setengahnya sudah membuat Kyuhyun kekenyangan karena perasaannya sendiri pada Ryeowook.

**~o~**

Pagi itu menjadi pagi yang sibuk di kantor. Hari ini ada rapat dengan klien dari Busan. Kyuhyun mengambil berkas yang tertinggal di rumah Sungmin. Hal ini Membuat Ryeowook ditinggal berdua dengan Sungmin.

Jam sepuluh suasana kantor sedikit lengang karena pegawai sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Sungmin dan Ryeowook tampak sedang menunggu lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai 18 tempat diadakannya rapat itu. Tak jauh dari sana Yesung menghampiri keduanya.

"Nona Lee, bagaimana untuk rapat hari ini? Apakah sudah siap?" tanya Yesung ramah.

"tentu saja Manajer Kim. Apalagi kali ini adalah klien kita yang sangat penting" jawab Sungmin.

Ting

Lift terbuka mereka bertigapun memasukinya. Yesung masih memeriksa beberapa berkas. Tiba-tiba dia menekan tombol, menyebabkan pintu lift yang masih belum tertutup sempurna kembali terbuka. Sungmin menatapnya heran.

"ada berkas yang tertinggal. Kalian duluan saja" kata Yesung sambil keluar dari lift.

Tak lama setelah Yesung keluar dan pintu lift tertutup seorang cleaning service memasang tanda di bagian depan lift "LIFT RUSAK"

Sementara itu Sungmin dan Ryeowook masih berada di dalam lift tidak mengetahui apapun yang sedang terjadi di luar.

Sungmin bersikap sangat canggung pada Ryeowook. sesekali matanya melirik Ryeowook namun yeoja itu tetap mengarahkan pandangannya pada sepatu yang ia kenakan.

"kemariinn itu…. Aku tidak sengaja membuatmu jatuh" kata Sungmin pelan.

"ye…" Ryeowook mendongakan kepala, merasa kaget karena Sungmin mau berbicara padanya.

"aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak… aku sama sekali tidak berniat seperti itu…" Sungmin masih belum berani menatap Ryeowook.

"gwenchanha Nona, aku mengerti. Lagipula aku tidak menganggapmu melakukannya dengan sengaja" Ryeowook tersenyum senang.

"benarkah? Emmh, kamu pasti marah kan padaku?" Sungmin menatap mata Ryeowook.

"awalnya memang iya. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. tidak usah anda pikirkan kejadian kemarin" Ryeowook lembut.

"aku… minta maaf…" kata Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"ye?"

"mianhe atas kelakuanku selama ini…" sesal Sungmin.

"gwenchana Nona… tidak usah minta maaf begitu. Bagiku mendengarmu mau berbicara denganku saja itu sudah cukup" kata Ryeowook senang.

"benarkah?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

Ryeowook menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum tulus.

"gomawo…" Sungmin berniat memeluk Ryeowook namun tiba-tiba

BRRRAAKKKK

Lift berhenti berjalan lalu sedikit bergetar, bagian atapnya sedikit terbuka.

"ada apa ini?" tanya Sungmin cemas.

"tenanglah Nona, mungkin ada sedikit kerusakan" kata Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan.

Saat ini lift berhenti tepat di lantai 15, Getaran anehnya masih terasa. Beberapa kali suara mesin yang saling bertumbukan terdengar jelas. Ryeowook menekan tombol di lift agar pintunya terbuka, namun sayang berkali-kali dia mencoba, tetap saja tidak bisa.

"biar… aku hubungi manajer Kim…" kata Sungmin dengan jemarinya yang gemetar dia mencoba menelpon Yesung, namun sama sekali tidak ada signal dari dalam lift itu.

"bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa menghubungi manajer Kim?" kata Sungmin panik.

"tenanglah Nona… biar aku coba menghubungi Kyuhyun" kata Ryeowook sambil mengambil handphonenya. Namun sia-sia saja, tak ada sedikitpun signal yang terlihat disana.

"tenang…. Kita jangan panik. Tunggu saja dulu mungkin bantuan akan segera datang" kata Ryeowook.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, duapuluh menit, mereka masih terkurung dalam lift. Keduanya sudah terlihat sangat lemas. Sungmin terduduk lemas di pojok lift dan Ryeowook masih berdiri. Telunjuknya menekan sebuah tombol khusus di jam tangannya memberikan signal darurat pada Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba Ryeowook mencium bau sesuatu. Gas. Ryeowook membelalakkan mata. Dia berpikir bahwa kejadian ini disengaja dengan niat ingin membunuh Sungmin.

"Nona, tutup hidungmu" perintah Ryeowook.

Sungminpun mencium bau gas yang semakin menyengat.

"ini, seperti bau gas" kata Sungmin kaget.

"iya. apakah anda membawa air minum?" tanya Ryeowook, Sungmin menganggukan kepala sambil menyerahkan tasnya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan sapu tangannya lalu membasahinya dengan air tersebut.

"ini, hiruplah. Setidaknya dengan saputangan ini anda masih bisa mendapat sedikit oksigen"

Ryeowook lalu menutup hidungnya dengan kerah baju yang ia kenakan.

"apa yang terjadi Ryeowook? apakah kita akan mati disini?" tanya Sungmin cemas.

"tidak akan. Aku yakin bantuan akan segera datang" tenang Ryeowook, pandangannya sudah berkunang-kunang karena pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis. Sungmin masih duduk di pojok sambil menghirup sapu tangannya.

Bruuukk

Ryeowook terjatuh, keringat mengucur di dahinya.

"Ryeowook, bangun… kim Ryeowook…" Sungmin kaget sambil mengguncangkan bahu Ryeowook.

"eeuuhhh…" Ryeowook kesulitan bernafas.

"ini pakailah dulu" Sungmin segera menutupkan saputangan itu ke hidung Ryeowook. dengan susah payah, Ryeowook mencoba menghirupnya. Lalu dia menggelengkan kepala dan menyuruh Sungmin kembali menghirupnya.

"tidak, aku bisa menahannya. kamu hiruplah dulu" kata Sungmin panik.

Pandangan Ryeowook semakin mengabur, paru-parunya semakin kesulitan menghirup oksigen.

"_Kyunnieee… cepat tolong kami… Kyunnieee… jebaalll_" bisiknya dalam hati. Bersamaan dengan itu, Ryeowook terkulai lemas tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ryeowook, jangan seperti ini. Ayo cepat bangun. Aku mohon… Ryeowook hikss…" Sungmin menangis melihat Ryeowook yang tidak sadarkan diri. Sementara itu dirinyapun semakin lemah. Saputangan basah itu sudah tidak terlalu membantunya untuk mendapatkan udara. Tak berapa lama Sungminpun terkulai jatuh di lantai lift.

**~o~**

"sial… kenapa harus macet segala…." Kata Kyuhyun yang kesal dengan kemacetan yang panjang. Sudah setengah perjalanan menuju rumah Sungmin, tapi dirinya mendapat signal bahaya dari Ryeowook. jam tangan yang ia pakai terus menerus bergetar dan memendarkan cahaya merah.

"Wookie… apa yang terjadi padamu? Kumohon tunggulah…" Kyuhyun semakin kesal. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar mencoba menenangkan diri.

Beberapa kali dirinya mencoba menelpon Ryeowook namun tetap tidak bisa. Dia juga menghubungi nomor Sungmin, namun sama-sama tidak bisa dihubungi. Lalu dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun mendial seseorang.

"_yeobseyo…"_ kata orang di seberang telpon.

"manajer Kim, kau tahu Ryeowook ada dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"_dia, bersama dengan Nona Lee di ruang rapat. Wae?" _tanya Yesung.

"aniyo. Apa benar mereka berada disana?" Kyuhyun ingin memastikan.

"_iya tentu saja. maaf aku sedang sibuk sekarang, sebaiknya kamu hubungi mereka langsung_" kata Yesung sambil menutup telpon.

"hallo… hallo… manajer Kim… tunggu…"

"aaah sial… benarkah mereka di ruang rapat? Tapi kenapa Ryeowook terus menerus mengirim signal ini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Kemacetan yang terjadi semakin panjang. Sekitar dua puluh meter dari tempatnya, terjadi tabrakan beruntun. Mobil Kyuhyun terjebak di tengah jalan, membuatnya tidak bisa memutar arah. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak, sampai akhirnya signal itu berhenti. Tidak ada lagi getaran yang cahaya merah yang berpendar dari jam tangannya. Dengan jantung berdebar, Kyuhyun menatap lekat jam tangannya.

"Wookie…" bisiknya.

**To Be Continue**

Huh hah huh hah, saya kecapean pemirsaaa… heheee

Bagaimana? Silahkan deh yang mau tebak-tebakan. Author seneng klo ada yang mau nebak jalan cerita ini, setidaknya author bisa tahu, apakah pemikiranku itu bisa kalian tebak atau tidak. Hehe…

Gomawo yang udah review, suka nambah semangat sehabis baca review kalian ini. ^^

**Hanazawa kay:** tenang say, ini hanya fiktif ko. Hehe…

**Aidagracilla29:** iyups, wook jadi yeoja disini. Kan biar feelnya lebih berasa. Kyuwook ya?liat ntar aja ya aii. Gomawo ya ^^

**Vic89:** waw pasang line-nya eung. Hehe… tarik nafas-tahan-jangan dibuang lagi. *plaaakkk nggak boleeh umin-nya udah tobat sekarang. Hehe… aq kngen moment yewooknya. ^^

**Vinos hyunell:** hohoho, aq susah bikin kyu jadi evil. Jadi nggak pa2 ya klo kyu jadi orang baik? Hihihi… eeehh biar aq yang bawa wook k KUA, jangan sma umin. ^^

**Kimchi ryeokyu**: cheonma… emmh dari pada diikat trus diceburin kolam, mending dia diikat trus bawa ke ranjang. Ooops. Hahaha… gomawo yaa kimchi, nado saranghae ^^

**Its me:** gk pa2 ko, gomawo udah suka. ^^. Hehe.. wooknya nggak sakit ko, dia kan kuat, waktu kecilnya rajin diimunisasi. *gak nyambung* mudah-mudahan bisa happy end ya.

**Cloudlovekyusung: **hehe, nyengir kuda=nyengir ala siwon? Hahaha… chap ini gimana? Masih kurang? Iya laah author tau ko. Hehe.. gomawo ya, ni udah lari2 biar bisa apdet. (?)

**Yoon hyun woon:** sssttt yang lainnya kan belum pada tau. Hehehe… sini mana bayarannya? Kkkkk

**Jj lover:** hehe, resiko dari peran mereka itu. Hihihihi.

**Choryeosomniafsies**: annyeong haseyo… ^^ emmh, gimana ntar aja deh. Kalo di bilang kyuwook takutnya feelku berubah jadi yewook. Begitupun sebaliknya. Kkkkk. Gomawo ^^

**Piiepi158:** yaaah kamu mah, kalo authornya menderita,ntar siapa dong yang mau melanjutkan ff ini? Klo dihibah ke adik author (baca: wuching) boleh banget itu. Hehehe… masih curiga juga di chap ini? Mian aku bikin suamiku menderita lagi. hehe. Gomawo ya wuching ^^

**Array' ryeowook always**: aaah jangan jitak-jitak umiiin… kasian.. hehe… siph ini udah lanjut lagi. hehe.

**Bluerose**: dipesta apa say? Hehe, ni udah wook dan min tapi yang celakanya. Kkkk

**Fiewook**: ooo, jadi jangan nyakitin wook, tapi sakitin fie-nya aja yah nggak apa2? *plaakkk. Tenaaang noh umin udah tobat sekarang. Dia nggak mau dibenci terus sma reader. Wkwkwk… gomawo ya fiyaaa ^^

**Ryeofha2125**: yups, aku juga sebenernya kasian, tapi gimana dong suratan cerita memangg harus kayak gitu. Hehe. Berdoa aja deh biar mereka bisa bersatu. Ok. ^^

**Ryeo ryeo ryeong**: miaaan aq gk bermaksud bkin kmu nyesek, sedih dan sebagainya. Hehe. Bacanya diresapi ya? Gomawo ya ryeo2ryeong. ^^

**Dwiihae:** yups. Berusaha adil antara kyuwook dan yewook. Gimana yewooknya? Kkkk ^^

**Cloud prince:** biasa aku senyum2 sndiri baca reviewmu. Hahaha gmna sih pngen ngracun pke racun rasa stroberi, ming nggak suka. Klo rasa pumpkin baru dia suka. ^o^ mikir2 lagi sebelum balas dendam sma umin. Aiiisshh sadisnya masa dia mau dicincang buat mkan malm? Nggak enak. Klo kelinci-nya baru deh (kayaknya) enak. ^^. Pngen banget bkin kyu gosong krena panas sma yewook tapi beugh susah. Yeppa nggak butuh bodyguard ko, ka nada authornya yang selalu melindungi. Hihihi.. tapi klo kmu maksa gk pa2 deh sini mana surat lamarannya? ^o^

Aigoo, es krim makanan yang universal, bisa dimakan oleh semua kalangan. Hahaha (aq nggak nyangka ada yang merhatiin detil gini). Yups yeppa emang datang, hampir sma seperti yang kmu harapkan.. gimana yewooknya? Hehe.

Selamat menikmati chap ini ya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Jangn lupa kasih review lagi, nggak pa2 deh mau ngabisin satu halaman pun., aq bosen ko. Gomawo ^^

**Jovita**: belum ko. Eeeeaaaa gombalnya Vita lagi ON. Hehe… iya deh aq jga ngerti ko. Soalnya akupun begitu. Biar bagaimanapun tetep cinta sma Wook. Hehe…

Yaaak jangan teriak-teriak. *berisik. ^^

**Ryeongkyulove**: mudah-mudahan aja ya… ni udah lanjut. Gomawo yaaa ^^

**Eternal evil maknae**: ummm, kapan dong yah? hheehe, nunggu takdir deh. Yang sabar nungguinnya. Hihihi…

**Devi AF:** benarkah keliatannya yesung suka ma sungmin? O_O. aq jga sebenarnya males bkin kyuwook dan orang ketiganya umin, tapi liat kelanjutannya deh.^^

**Rochan**: hohoho benarkah itu? Seberapa misteriusnya kah? Hehe.. iya aku juga sebel, makanya kubuat mereka baikan aja deh. ^^

**Cartwightelfsuju shawol shine**: hehe, masih belum waktunya buat kyu… ok ni udah dilanjut. ^^

**Niisaa9:** hehe, iya nih amankan umin, dari amukan reader. Hihi ^^

**Cho rye ova 7321:** nado saranghae.. emmh ko manggi eonni? orng yang kukenal kah? Hehe… mian. nggak pa2 ko bru bca juga, yg penting suka. ^^

**Ryeo2119:** udah tugasnya kyu ituu.. hehe. Tenang aja wook nggak sendiri ko, ada aku yang menemani *plaakk

**Santysomnia:** blm telat ko, gwenchanha. ^^ klo wook masuk angin, biar aku yang kerokin punggungnya. Hahaha.. ini mereka udah baikan sekarang. Kan kalo di film2 tuh banyak yg rebutan perusahaan. Naah aq terinspirasi dari sana. Kkkk *plaak. Perusahaan yang baru. Usaha bikin terasi aja deh. Hihihi

**Leesooyoungelf:** hehe…mianhe. Ni udah lanjut.

*adakah yang belum kesebut? Bilang ya ke author ^^*

*ditunggu lagi reviewnya*

*gomawo*


	6. Chapter 6

**My Partner**

**Main Cast: **

**Kim Ryeowook as Yeoja **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Namja **

**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja **

**Kim Yesung as Namja**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance, Crime **

**Disclaimer: serius ini hanyalah fiktif semata **

**Selamat Membaca**

**~o~**

Setelah keluar dari lift Yesung tergesa-gesa menuju ruangannya. Dicarinya berkas yang ketinggalan tadi. Yesung mencari-cari dalam setiap folder yang ada di mejanya, namun berkas itu tidak ada. Hampir lima belas menit dia mencari, namun berkas itu belum ditemukannya.

"aiisshh… dimana berkas itu? Kalau tidak ada, kerjasama dengan klien dari Busan itu bisa batal" gerutu Yesung sambil membuka kembali folder-foldernya.

Dddrrrttt…

Handphonenya bergetar.

"siapa lagi yang menelponku? Iissshh sekarang aku sedang sibuk" katanya mencoba mengabaikan panggilan di handphonenya. Namun, handphone miliknya terus bergetar.

"iiisshh… yeobseyo" kata Yesung.

"_manajer Kim, kau tahu Ryeowook ada dimana_?" tanya orang yang di sebrang telpon dengan nada yang bergetar.

"dia, bersama dengan Nona Lee di ruang rapat. Wae?" tanya Yesung.

"_aniyo. Apa benar mereka berada disana?" _dia seolah ingin memastikan.

"iya tentu saja. maaf aku sedang sibuk sekarang, sebaiknya kamu hubungi mereka langsung" kata Yesung sambil menutup telpon.

"mengganggu saja" gerutu Yesung.

Kemudian dia memeriksa laci, disana juga dia tidak menemukan berkas yang ia cari. Dengan kebingungan Yesung menghampiri Donghae yang duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Hae, apa kamu melihat berkas perjanjian kerjasama dengan klien dari Busan? Kalau tidak salah berada dalam map biru" tanya Yesung.

"berkas apa Hyung? aku tidak tahu" jawab Donghae sambil menggeleng.

"aneh. Kemana berkas itu?" Yesung mulai tidak sabar.

Tiba-tiba seorang ahjumma yang bekerja sebagai OB di kantor itu segera menemui Yesung.

"permisi Tuan, tadi anda menjatuhkan dokumen ini" katanya sambil menyerahkan map berwarna biru ke tangan Yesung.

"aissh jinja?" tanya Yesung dengan mata berbinar.

"iya Tuan, maaf, tadi saya tidak langsung memberikannya pada anda"

"gwenchanayo ahjumma. Terima kasih ya" kata Yesung senang.

"ne" sang Ahjumma pun berlalu dari hadapan Yesung.

"apakah itu berkas yang Hyung cari?" tanya Donghae

"benar Hae. Aaah rupanya tadi aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"hati-hati Hyung…"

"emmh" angguk Yesung. "kalau begitu, aku ke ruang rapat sekarang"

"ne Hyung"

Yesung menuju lift yang tadi dia gunakan. Ada dua lift disana. Tapi lift yang satu ternyata rusak.

"aneh, kalau tidak salah, tadi lift ini baik-baik saja" bisik Yesug heran sambil melihat tulisan di hadapannya.

"maaf tuan, liftnya sedang diperbaiki. Silahkan gunakan lift yang ini" kata seorang petugas cleaning service sambil membungkuk pada Yesung.

"iya…" kata Yesung sambil memasuki lift yang satunya, sedikitpun dia tidak merasa curiga.

Sesampainya di ruang rapat, dia heran karena rapat masih belum dimulai. Dia juga tidak melihat keberadaan Sungmin disana.

"manajer Kim, dimana nona Lee?" tanya perwakilan dari perusahaan di Busan.

"apakah dia belum sampai?" Yesung balik bertanya, hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"_dia berada dimana? Kerja sama sepenting ini, kenapa dia mengabaikannya_?" pikir Yesung, dia duduk di kursinya sambil sesekali menatap ambang pintu.

Sepuluh menit, lima belas menit, dua puluh menit, masih belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Sungmin. Yesung mencoba menghubungi nomor Sungmin, namun tidak bisa.

"bagaimana ini manajer Kim? Apa nona Lee tidak akan datang? Dia sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Ini adalah kerjasama besar, kenapa bisa seperti ini." keluh

"emmh, mohon tunggu sebentar lagi Tuan" pinta Yesung.

"tidak bisa. Ini sudah terlalu lama, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Permisi" kata Tuan Han sambil meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"tapi Tuan Han, kerjasama ini?" tanya Yesung.

"lupakanlah. Kami tidak mau bekerja sama dengan orang yang tidak menghargai waktu dan tidak professional" kata Tuan Han dingin.

"Tuan Han, tunggu sebentar" Yesung mencoba menahan kepergian , namun orang itu tidak memperdulikan Yesung.

"aaarrrgghh sial… Sungmin kemana?" Yesung frustrasi sambil memijat keningnya.

Kemudian dia teringat panggilan dari Kyuhyun yang menanyakan keberadaan Sungmin dan Ryeowook. lalu dia teringat lift yang ia gunakan tadi, sekarang sedang diperbaiki.

"pabbo, kenapa aku bisa lupa. Jangan-jangan mereka terjebak di lift?" tanya Yesung sambil segera menghubungi orang yang bertugas memelihara peralatan gedung.

Dia segera berlari menuju lift yang rusak itu. Disana nampak dua orang berseragam sudah berada di depannya. Mereka adalah orang yang ditelpon Yesung.

"Ahjussi, bagaimana? Liftnya sudah bisa terbuka?" tanya Yesung tidak sabar.

"masih kami usahakan Tuan" kata petugas itu.

**~o~**

"Wookie… tunggulah, aku segera sampai" kata Kyuhyun sambil memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan luar biasa, setelah keluar dari kemacetan dia segera menuju kantor, beberapa mobil membunyikan klakson pada Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya mobil itu sampai di perusahaan. Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun memarkir mobilnya. Kemudian dia segera berlari memasuki kantor, dan menemui resepsionis.

"Nona, ruang rapat berada di lantai berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun terburu-buru.

"di lantai 18 dan 20 tuan" jawab resepsionis sambil tersenyum.

"gomawo" tanpa menunggu waktu, dia segera menuju lift dan menunggu beberapa detik sebelum liftnya terbuka. Setelah berada di dalam, dia segera menekan tombol 18 dan 20.

"Wookie…" bisiknya dalam hati, entah mengapa perasaannya sangat tidak enak.

Dikeluarkannya handphone dari saku celananya, dan mengaktifkan GPS.

"_siapa tahu bisa menemukan signal GPS dari handphone Wookie_" begitu pikirnya.

"lantai 15? Dia sedang apa disana?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, melihat signal yang tertangkap oleh handphonenya. Segera Kyuhyun menekan tombol 15.

Ting

Lift sekarang berada di lantai 15. Sinyal yang ada di handpohennya semakin kuat, menandakan Ryeowook berada disana. Namun tidak ada keanehan yang nampak. Hanya saja sebuah tulisan yang menempel di pintu lift mampu membuat Kyuhyun lemas "LIFT RUSAK" signal yang ia terima semakin jelas menandakan bahwa Ryeowook berada di dalam lift.

"Wookie… kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggedor pintu lift.

"Wookie, ini aku… bertahanlah…" teriak Kyuhyun.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kyuhyun segera menelpon Yesung.

"yeobseyo, manajer Kim. Bisakah kau membawa petugas perbaikan ke lantai 15? Ryeowook terjebak di dalam lift" kata Kyuhyun tanpa jeda.

"_mwo? Di lantai 15?"_ tanya Yesung kaget.

"iya cepatlah manajer Kim"

Kyuhyun menunggu dengan sangat cemas. Mencoba menelpon Ryeowook tapi masih tidak bisa di hubungi.

Tak berapa lama, Yesung datang bersama dengan dua orang petugas. Dengan sigap, mereka segera membuka pintu lift. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, bau gas yang sangat menyengat keluar dari dalamnya. Mereka segera menutup hidung masing-masing karena pengap. Dengan mata terbelalak Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang terbaring di lantai dengan keadaan lemas.

"panggil ambulans" perintah Kyuhyun Sambil memasuki lift, direngkuhnya tubuh Ryeowook yang lemah.

"Wookie…. bangunlah Wookie… bertahanlah…. jebal…" Kyuhyun mengguncangkan bahu Ryeowook, namun yeoja itu tidak membuka mata.

Sementara itu Yesungpun melakukan hal yang sama pada Sungmin, namun karena terlalu banyak menghisap gas, kedua gadis itu masih belum sadarkan diri.

**~o~**

Sungmin dan Ryeowook saat ini terbaring lemah di ruang ICU. Kyuhyun dan Yesung menunggui mereka di luar.

"mianhe, seharusnya sejak mendapat telpon darimu, aku segera mencari mereka. Tapi aku malah sibuk mengurusi pekerjaanku" keluh Yesung.

"ini bukan salahmu manajer Kim, aku tahu kamu sangat sibuk. Tapi…aku merasa heran, kenapa bisa tercium gas dari dalam lift itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan alis.

"aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya kejadian ini disengaja. Apakah mungkin… ini… Percobaan pembunuhan?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, mereka berdua hanya saling bertatapan.

Tak lama dokter keluar dari ruang ICU. Yesung dan Kyuhyun segera menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"bagaimana keadaan mereka Dok?" tanya Yesung.

"mudah-mudahan mereka bisa bertahan. Mereka terlalu banyak menghirup gas metana membuat paru-parunya sedikit melemah" terang dokter.

"semoga saja mereka masih bisa diselamatkan" bisik Yesung.

"iya, semoga saja. kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" pamit dokter itu sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung kembali duduk termenung di kursi. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Dari luar, mereka dapat melihat Sungmin dan Ryeowook dengan masker oksigen menutupi hidung mereka.

**~o~**

Selama sepuluh jam, Ryeowook dan Sungmin tidak sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun dan Yesung menunggui mereka di rumah sakit. Di hari itu, Ryeowook dan Sungmin siuman dari pingsannya. Keadaan mereka tampak sangat lemah dengan wajah yang pucat. Di tangan kanan mereka masing-masing tertancap jarum infus yang terus memasukkan cairan kedalam tubuh mereka.

**~o~**

Pagi yang cerah dengan hangatnya sinar matahari yang menerpa kulit para pasien yang berada di taman rumah sakit. Langit yang biru dan sedikit awan putih yang berarak diiringi dengan kicauan burung semakin memperindah suasana pagi itu. Beberapa pasien menggunakan kursi roda, dengan bantuan suster yang mendorong kursinya mengitari taman untuk sekedar menghirup udara pagi yang segar.

Tak jauh di sana tampaklah sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang duduk di kursi taman. Berada di bawah pohon yang rindang membuat mereka tidak begitu terpapar sinar matahari. Tiang infus berada di sisi kiri sang gadis, sedangkan sebuah kursi roda kosong berada di samping kursi taman. Sang pasien merasa enggan untuk menduduki kursi roda itu. Dia lebih senang duduk di kursi ditemani oleh pria yang berada di sampingnya.

"Wookie… ayo kita masuk kedalam saja ya… kamu kan masih belum pulih benar" ajak Kyuhyun.

"aniyo. Didalam sangat pengap. Lebih baik berada di ruang terbuka begini. Lebih segar" kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"haah… ya sudahlah terserah padamu saja" Kyuhyun pasrah.

"ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kamu bisa menemukan aku dan Nona Lee?" tanya Ryeowook.

"peralatan yang kita gunakan sudah canggih kan? Jadi dengan mudah aku bisa menemukanmu" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"apa kamu mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Ryeowook penuh harap.

"te… tentu saja… aku menghkawatirkanmu. Bagaimanapun juga kita sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi partner, kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu… aku… lalu… bagaimana aku bisa melanjutkan tugasku?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi dan sedikit gugup.

"benarkah itu? Emmh… kalau begitu, aku ingin terus dalam bahaya agar kamu terus mengkhawatirkan aku…" goda Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"aisshh… kamu… jangan seperti itu Wookie. kamu ingin membuatku terkena serangan jantung? Kemarin ketika signal bahaya itu berhenti begitu saja… sudah hampir membuatku mati lemas. Apalagi membiarkanmu berada dalam bahaya. Aku bisa mati muda" jelas Kyuhyun sambil menatap kearah depannya.

Chup….

Hanya sekilas sesuatu yang kenyal dan hangat menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun.

"Wookie…" Kyuhyun melirik Ryeowook yang sedang tersenyum, tangannya reflek menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja di cium Ryeowook.

"gomawo. Itu, hanya ungkapan terima kasihku. Gomawo telah menyelamatkan nyawaku" jawab Ryeowook tertunduk malu. Wajahnya merah merona.

"itu sudah menjadi tugasku. Kita harus saling melindungi kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah Ryeowook.

"ne… kamu partner yang baik Kyunnie…" Ryeowook tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja. ekhm… selain tampan, aku juga sangat baik… lihat…" canda Kyuhyun sambil menggerakkan kerah bajunya, sekedar ingin mencairkan suasana.

"ya… ya… ya… mulai lagi dengan kebiasaanmu… agen Cho Kyuhyun dengan kesombongannya" Ryeowook mendelikkan matanya, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"lihat, langitnya sangat cerah ya" kata Kyuhyun menunjuk langit biru.

"hmmh… hari ini, aku sangat senang berada disini" kata Ryeowook sambil memeluk lengan Kyuhyun, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu namja itu.

"aaah manjamu ini masih belum hilang rupanya…" goda Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja tidak akan hilang. Wae? biasanya kamu tidak pernah protes kalau aku begini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melotot.

"iya… tidak usah marah begitu. Ayo… bersandarlah lagi" perintah Kyuhyun dan dengan tersenyum senang, Ryeowook kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

Mereka bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu. Sambil menatap langit yang biru dan menghirup udara pagi yang segar. Ryeowook menikmati suasana ini, matanya terpejam.

"Wookie… aku… ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu…" kata Kyuhyun ragu.

"hhmmh…" gumam Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan, dia berusaha setenang mungkin.

"aku tidak tahu, apakah yang akan terjadi padaku setelah aku mengatakan ini. Mungkin aku akan dikeluarkan dari agensi karena masalah ini. Perasaan ini terlalu rumit untuk dikatakan..." Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak "Wookie… kamu masih mendengarku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"hmmh…" jawab Ryeowook sambil mengangguk, kepalanya masih berada di bahu Kyuhyun.

"sebenarnya… aku punya perasaan lain dengan hubungan kita. Mungkin selama ini, kamu hanya menganggapku hanya sebagai partner sekaligus sahabatmu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, ketika aku melihatmu dekat dengan manajer Kim, hatiku merasa sedikit terbakar. Rasanya aku tidak rela kamu dekat dengan namja lain. Apakah perasaan ini salah? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya kalau aku pikir lagi…, mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu Wookie… belakangan aku meyakinkan hatiku, dan meyakinkan perasaanku. Dan semakin jelas, bahwa aku mencintaimu Wookie… nomu saranghae… apakah kamu juga punya perasaan yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Wookie… bagaimana… apa aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Namun, bukan jawaban yang diperoleh Kyuhyun, hanya dengkuran halus yang terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya. Dengan kaget Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, ditatapnya yeoja yang bersandar di bahunya itu.

"Wookie… kamu tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun putus asa.

"….." hanya helaan nafas Ryeowook yang terdengar.

"aigoo yeoja ini" Kyuhyun menatap kesal pada Ryeowook yang memejamkan matanya. Dengan gemas dia membuang nafasnya, bagaimanapun juga dia sudah mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Ryeowook.

"_kenapa harus seperti ini?" _bisik hati Kyuhyun.

**~o~**

Sungmin masih terduduk di ranjangnya. Setelah kedatangan Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook permisi keluar untuk mencari udara segar.

"apakah kau juga ingin keluar?" tanya Yesung.

"aniyo… aku hanya merasa sedikit lemas saja, aku hanya ingin tiduran disini saja " jawab Sungmin sambil bersandar di bantal.

"ya sudah, sebaiknya istirahat disini saja. apakah ada sesuatu yang mau kau makan? Atau yang lainnya mungkin?" tawar Yesung.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepala, sesekali matanya melirik Yesung.

"kenapa? kelihatannya wajahmu sangat sedih?" tanya Yesung lembut, tangannya meraih tangan Sungmin yang terasa dingin, lalu meremasnya pelan.

"aku… aku hanya merindukan Appa. Rasanya sudah lama Appa pergi ke Hongkong. Bisakah kau menelponnya?" tanya Sungmin.

"hmmh, tidak baik mengganggu urusan bisnis disana. Sebaiknya tunggu hingga yang menelponmu" saran Yesung.

"tapi, saat ini aku ingin bersama Appa…" kata Sungmin pelan.

"gwenchanhayo, masih ada aku disini… kemarilah…" Yesung memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan lembut. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan.

"Apakah Appa tidak merindukanku?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"aku yakin, juga merindukanmu. Ayah mana yang tidak merindukan putrinya yang cantik?" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"manajer Kim…" dengan nada merajuk, Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Diusapnya perlahan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"sudahlah… maklumi saja. kegiatan pasti sangat padat disana, jadi dia jarang memiliki waktu luang untuk menghubungimu" hibur Yesung, dia mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin.

"ne, aku mengerti… entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan Appa…" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum samar.

Suasana menjadi hening, hanya terdengar helaan nafas dari keduanya. Tiba-tiba seorang perawat datang membawakan sarapan untuk Sungmin dan Ryeowook,

"permisi Nona, silahkan anda sarapan dulu, setelah itu minum obat" kata perawat dengan ramah.

"ne, taruh saja dulu disana, nanti aku memakannya" kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"dimana pasien yang satu lagi?" tanya perawat heran.

"dia sedang berjalan-jalan di luar" jawab Sungmin, perawat itu menganggukan kepala.

Tidak berapa lama, perawat itu meninggalkan kamar, dan menuju kamar-kamar yang lainnya untuk memberikan sarapan pada setiap pasien rumah sakit.

Sungmin menatap makanan dengan tidak berselera. Yesung memperhatikan Sungmin lalu dia tersenyum,

"wae? kau tidak mau makan?" tanya Yesung.

"emmh… ayolah aku masih bisa makan dirumah" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yesung

"haha, iya kalau kau sudah pulih, baru bisa makan di rumah. Sekarang, ya harus sarapan dulu disini" kata Yesung sambil mengambil nampan. "biar aku suapi ya!" tawar Yesung sambil mengambil sesendok nasi dan sayur. Sungmin hanya membelalakkan mata.

"ayo, sini. Aaaa buka mulutmu!" perintah Yesung, dan dengan malu-malu Sungmin akhirnya menghabiskan sarapannya disuapi oleh Yesung.

**~o~**

Malam hari, Ryeowook masih terjaga. Entah kenapa perasaannya malam ini sangat tidak tenang. Kyuhyun sudah sejak tadi berjaga di luar. Diliriknya jam dinding, jarumnya menunjukkan angka 1, setelah itu pandangannya teralih pada Sungmin yang tidur di seberang dirinya. Diluar kamar, beberapa pengawal pribadi keluarga Lee, tampak bersiaga di depan pintu.

"hmmh, Nona Lee sepertinya tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku juga ingin tidur, tapi kenapa mataku belum ngantuk… aah dasar insomnia sialan…" gerutu Ryeowook.

Tubuhnya dimiringkan ke sebelah kanan, hingga menghadap ke arah Sungmin.

Ceklek…

Terdengar suara pintu kamar dibuka.

"aah siapa malam-malam begini datang kemari?" pikir Ryeowook, lalu dia pura-pura tertidur, seandainya yang masuk itu perawat, dia tidak ingin terkena omelannya karena tengah malam begini dirinya belum tidur.

Ryeowook dapat melihat sekilas, seseorang dengan pakaian dokter, berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati ranjang mereka. Wajahnya mengenakan masker, sehingga yang terlihat hanya matanya saja.

'ini aneh. Untuk apa dokter itu datang kemari? Aish… kenapa jalannya mengendap-endap begitu? Tappi.. bukankah dokter yang merawat kami adalah seorang perempuan? Kenapa sekarang jadi laki-laki? Mencurigakan… dan untuk apa dia mengenakan masker seperti itu?... biasanya dokter selalu datang bersama dengan suster, kenapa sekarang sendirian? Aneh…' pikir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menajamkan penglihatannya. Dokter itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya. Sebuah suntikan dengan jarum yang runcing, dan larutan berwarna kuning berada didalamnya. Ryeowook kaget karena dokter itu mengarahkan jarum suntik kedalam labu infusan Sungmin.

Sebelum orang itu memasukan suntikan kedalam infusan itu, Ryeowook dengan sigap segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung memukul lengan dokter itu hingga suntikannya terjatuh. Tanpa basa-basi Ryeowook memelintir tangan dokter itu hingga punggungnya. Otomatis membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"aaarrgghh…" teriaknya.

Sedangkan, kaki Ryeowook menendang kaki sang dokter hingga ia jatuh berlutut. Lalu dengan kaki kanannya, Ryeowook menginjak betis orang itu hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak. Wajah sang dokter menempel di dinding kamar.

"kau siapa?" tanya Ryeowook tegas.

**To Be Continue**

Mian, apdetnya kelamaan ya ^^/ viis.. ^^

Aaah chap ini mah nggak ada tebak-tebakannya. Hehe. Semoga aja reader masih penasaran sma chap berikutnya. Hehehe.

Gomawo atas reviewan dari chap sebelumnya:

**Dwihae:** gomawo ya dwihae, ini udah lanjut. Mian, kalo kelamaan. Minwook baik-baik saja ko, kan ada author yang jagain mereka. Hahaa *digeplak.

**Vic89:** haha min segera tobat, takut meliha wedgesmu ching… hehe mian, aq nggk bisa bls pm-mu. Disini saja ya. Silahkan mampir ke kireymidori dot wordpress dot com. Hehehe..

**Choryeosomniafishies:** hahaha, nggak ko,ini bukan kerjaan Yeppa.. penasaran sma Yemin? Tunggulah di chap-chap berikutnya. ^^

**Fiewook:** iya dong, biarpun begitu Min, masih punya hati nurani. Haha.. gimana kyuwook momentnya? Hehe..

**Yoon HyunWoon**: aish galaknya dirimu. Masa tega membiarkan aku menjadi santapan dangkoma? Hahaha. Gimana? Masih curiga juga sma Yesung?

**Guest:** sayang… tulis namanya ya ^^. Gomawo kalau suka. Kyuwook ya? Masih dipikirkan. hehe.

**Ryeo2119:** udah, minwooknya udah diselamatin. Hehe.. masih curiga kah sma Yesung?

**Hanazawa Kay:** emmh, gimana ya? Tanya langsung ke Yeppa aja deh. Hehe…

**Cartwightelfsuju shawolshinee:** gomawo ya. Mian apdetnya telat. Hehe. Gimana nih kyuwook momentnya? Hehe. Aq udah cape bkin minwook musuhan terus, makanya chap kmrin jadi chap sorry-sorry bagi minwook. Hehe. Masih curiga sma Yesung?

**Guest:** aahh tulis namanya, biar enak aq manggilnya. Hehe. Nggak tentu apdet hari apa aja. Mian ya kalau kelamaan..

**Kim ryeokie: **hehe apdetanku hanyut terbawa banjir. Kkkk yang sekarang nyangkut ko say. Gomawo ya ^^

**Aidagracilla29**: gomawo aii. Iya ni, mau komen di WP atau disini sama aja ko. ^^

**Ryeo ryeo ryeong:** masih diselidiki siapa pelaku pengrusakan liftnya. Kkkk. Aq bosen ngliat wook yang menderita makanya aq bkin dia jadi luar biasa. Kkkk. Moga aja banyak yang suka, wook jadi kuat gitu.

**Herlina:** ciyus? Miapah? *plaakk hehe, gomawo ya ching, mian apdetnya telat.

**Yumiewooki**: ne… aq bosan bkin mereka musuhan terus. Hehe.

**Bluerose:** yang menyelamatkan mereka adalah petugas yang ngbenerin lift. *plaakk. Uuuuh setinggi itukah rasa penasaranmu? Hehe… gimana chap ini?

**Jj lover**: minwook selamat. Ada Kyusung yang datang menolong. Hehe.

**Jovita:** miaaan, kmren2 tuh twittnya error, (signal maksudnya) hehe. Gomawo yaa Vita…

**Niisaa9:** kkkk kyknya kalo chap ini minwook masih musuhan, kmu bisa2 terkena darah tinggi ya. Hehe.. viiis. Yesungnya lagi sibuk bnget tuh. Emmh nilai sendiri aja deh, gimana perasaan Yesung. Hehe.

**Cloud prince:** hai my fav reviewer. Kkkkk. Seperti biasanya baca reviewan yg super panjang, dan aku suka. Hehe..

Kemaren Yewook sekarang kyuwook. Cukup adil kan? Hehe. Latihan berpoliandri kalau ntar nikah sma Min dan Wook. Gkgkgkgk *ngayal*. Sini, dengan senang hati biar aku yang ceburin kmu ke kolam yang berisi Donghae (ikan) didalamnya. Kkkk. Aq tiap hari bolak-balik ke rumah Yeppa, udah bosen. Kamarnya adalah secret area, itu khusus buat aq aja. Hehe.

Pistol asli buat nembak tuan park, pistol hati untuk menembak wook. Hehe. Klau wook nggak mau, nembak aku juga boleh. Qqqqq.

Ngeri katanya, baca reviewanmu, bkin Min merinding tujuh hari tujuh malam. Makanya dia tobat. Ko bisa tau itu kerjaan ? pdhal aku ngarepnya kalian akan mengira itu Yesung. *gagal* haha. Mian, jamnya Kyuwook limited edition. Aq aja nyari lagi nggak dapet2. Hihihi. Naah untuk perasaan Yeppa, kamu tebak sendiri aja deh. Akhirnya mau ke siapa Wook atau min. ^^. Aq nggak percaya dh, kan tiap hari hp-nya Yesung aq yg pegang, jadi aq tau siapa aja yg disms Ye. Wehehehe..

Bukan hanya ngos-ngosan, ni jari-jari tanganku udah meringkel-mringkel dan jadi keriting gini. Pijitin doong. *plaakk…*

Gomawo y aching…. Aq tunggu reviewanmu lagi, chap ini bagaimana? Mudah-mudahan suka ya ^^.

**Lio:** iyups, mereka baik-baik aja ko. Tenang aja

**Ryeofha2125**: harusnya seperti apa? Haruskah kayak gitu? Hehe.

**Raiaryeong9:** nih udah ada kyuwook momennya. Bagaimana? Suka?

**umilcloudELF:** hehe… konspirasi apa? Apakah masih curiga sma Ye?

**Santysomnia**: gomawo santy. Eeeh itu apa trio imut? Ko aq nggak diajak juga? *plaak. Haha.. wahaha… itu sih liftnya udah disetting sedemikian rupa biar chap kemarin terjadi. Kkkk. Ayooo.. masih curiga nggak sma Yesung?

**Vinos Hyunell:** hehe… Min kalau udah tobat nggak mau permen dia maunya ayam goreng upin dan ipin. Kkkkk.

**Rochan:** udaaah berhenti sekarang. Hehe… masih curiga kah sma Yesung? Hmmh…

**Thiefhanie fhaa:** hehe, bisa diselametin dong, ka nada petugas yang membukakan pintu lift, kkkk. Gwenchanayo… mian ya apdetnya kelamaan. ^^

**Cloudlovekyusung:** iya aku kasih bodrexin biar reda panasnya. Kkkk *iklan* masa siyh aku udah panjangin itu, klo masih pendek, tinggal tarik2 aja ya. *plakk.. wehehehe, ayo dong tebak biar penasaran. Hihi.. gomawo ya, ni aq sekrang apdetnya sambil terbang menuju wook yang jauh disana. *aaiiihh apa sih?*

*ditunggu lagi ya reviewnya*

*gamsahamnida*


	7. Chapter 7

**My Partner**

**Main Cast: **

**Kim Ryeowook as Yeoja **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Namja **

**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja **

**Kim Yesung as Namja**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance, Crime **

**Disclaimer: serius ini hanyalah fiktif semata **

**Selamat Membaca**

**~o~**

_Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar inap MinWook. Di luar hanya ada empat orang pengawal yang berjaga. _

"_aku keluar dulu sebentar. Kalian jaga kamar ini dengan baik!" pesan Kyuhyun pada salah satu pengawal._

"_baik tuan" kata pengawal itu sambil mengangguk. _

"_ingat kalau ada yang mencurigakan segera laporkan padaku! Dua puluh menit lagi aku kembali" kata Kyuhyun. Setelah itu dia meninggalkan rumah sakit menuju ke sebuah coffee shop terdekat. _

_Di rumah sakit, seseorang dengan pakaian suster membawa empat gelas minuman. Lalu sambil membawa nampan, dia menghampiri para pengawal yang berjaga di depan kamar. Kemudian dia memberikan pengawal, masing-masing satu gelas. _

"_ini dari Tuan Cho, sebelum pergi, dia memintaku memberikan ini untuk kalian" kata "sang suster" _

"_waah gomapseumnida" jawab pengawal tersenyum senang, lalu menyeruput minuman itu. _

"_kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" kata "suster" itu sambil meninggalkan para pengawal yang sedang menikmati minuman mereka. _

"_ne, gomapseumnida" kata pengawal yang lain sambil tersenyum. _

"_haha Tuan Cho, ternyata baik hati juga… lumayan menghilangkan ngantuk" kata salah satu pengawal._

"_iya, entah kenapa malam ini rasanya aku sangat mengantuk sekali. Semoga saja minuman ini akan membantu kita untuk terjaga" jawab temannya. _

_Belum selesai mereka menghabiskan minumannya, satu per satu tubuh mereka ambruk dan terbaring lemas di lantai. _

_Setelah mereka tidak sadarkan diri, seseorang dengan pakaian dokter lengkap dengan maskernya segera menuju pintu kamar. _

"_hah, cepat sekali reaksi dari obat tidur ini" katanya sambil menyeringai. _

**~o~**

"Kau siapa?" tanya Ryeowook masih menahan kepala dokter itu ke dinding.

"bodoh. Tentu saja aku dokter disini. Berani sekali kau melakukan hal ini" kata sang dokter.

"dengar, yang bodoh itu dirimu. Dokter gadungan. Katakan kau siapa!" bentak Ryeowook sambil memelintir lengan dokter itu, sehingga dia berteriak kesakitan.

Walaupun terjadi kegaduhan di kamar inap itu, namun, tak ada satupun yang mendengarnya dari luar. Karena ruangan yang kedap suara, membuat tidak ada seorangpun menyadari apa yang tengah teradi di dalam.

"aaawwhh… lepaskan aku! Aku hanya menjalankan perintah dari bos" kata dokter itu dengan nafas tersengal, tangannya terasa sakit.

"bos? Katakan siapa dia!" perintah Ryeowook.

"aku… aku tidak bisa mengatakannya" kata sang dokter

"pabbo… kau memaksaku menyakitimu hah?" bentak Ryeowook, lalu bersiap untuk memelintirkan lagi tangan dokter itu,

"aah andwee… baik… baik… aku akan mengatakannya… tapi… lepaskan dulu tanganmu!" kata sang dokter akhirnya.

Ryeowook melepaskan pegangan tangannya, sambil dengan posisi berjaga. Sang dokter mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sakit. Namun tanpa disangka sebelumnya, sambil membelakangi Ryeowook dia menyeringai.

"pabboya…" bisiknya.

Dengan cepat dia bangkit berdiri lalu menendang perut Ryeowook hingga jatuh tersungkur. Keadaan Ryeowook yang tidak begitu baik, membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi.

"aarrgghh…" pekik Ryeowook menabrak tiang infus Sungmin, hingga terjatuh.

Sungmin yang mendengar ada keributan di sebelahnya, segera membuka mata.

"tidak semudah itu Nona, kau masih belum berpengalaman" kata sang dokter sambil mendekati Ryeowook yang meringkuk sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ryeowook awas, dibelakangmu" teriak Sungmin yang melihat Ryeowook terkapar di lantai.

Namun, sebelum Ryeowook menengokkan kepalanya, dokter itu keburu memukul pundak Ryeowook sehingga dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Ryeowook… andweee…" teriak Sungmin panik.

Sang dokter melirik Sungmin yang menggigil ketakutan. Dia lalu berjongkok mengambil suntikannya yang terjatuh tadi.

"gwenchanha Nona. Dengan obat ini, kematianmu tidak akan terasa sakit" kata dokter itu sambil menyeringai.

"andweee… kau siapa? kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya Sungmin gemetar.

"baiklah… itu sebagai permintaan terakhirmu, akan aku kabulkan permintaanmu itu. Hmmh… aku diperintah Tuan Park untuk menghilangkan nyawamu. Dia sangat ingin mendapatkan perusahaan ayahmu, sehingga dia menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu" kata dokter itu sambil mempermainkan suntikannya.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"aku tidak akan mati dengan cara seperti ini…" katanya gemetar, lalu dengan segenap keberaniannya, Sungmin melompat dari ranjang segera menuju pintu kamar.

"haha… larilah! Biar aku yang akan mengejarmu. Haha" kata dokter itu sambil tertawa.

Ketika Sungmin membuka pintu, dia menabrak seseorang yang berdiri disana, hingga tubuhnya terjatuh.

"Nona Lee… apa yang terjadi?" tanya orang itu kaget, lalu membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri.

"Kyuu… tolong aku. Dia ingin membunuhku" kata Sungmin sambil bangkit lalu bersembunyi di balik lengan Kyuhyun.

"mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap dokter gadungan itu, sepintas diliriknya Ryeowook yang meringkuk di lantai.

"Kurang ajar. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun geram.

"aish… kenapa kamu sudah kembali?" tanya dokter itu sambil membulatkan tinjunya.

"aku tanya apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Ryeowook? hah?" Kyuhyun emosi, lalu melepaskan pegangan tangan Sungmin. Dihampirinya sang dokter dengan amarah yang menggunung.

Sang dokter masih menyeringai menunggu Kyuhyun sampai padanya. Telapak tangannya sudah membulat sempurna bersiap untuk memukul Kyuhyun. Setelah hampir lima langkah lagi, dokter itu segera mengayunkan tinjunya yang sebelah kanan pada wajah Kyuhyun. Namun, dengan sigap, Kyuhyun menahan lengan sang dokter. Lalu dia memundurkan tubuh sang dokter hingga menempel di dinding.

"kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau akan melakukan ini hah" teriak Kyuhyun lalu meninju pipi kanan sang dokter hingga lebam.

Buagh

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun meninju pipi sebelah kirinya dengan keras.

Kkrrkk

Terdengar suara tulang hidung sang dokter yang patah.

"aaarrgghh…" sang dokter berteriak sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Darah segar mengucur dari hidung, tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk memegangi wajahnya.

"kurang ajar. Hiaaah…" geram sang dokter sambil memutar tubuhnya hingga lepas dari pegangan Kyuhyun. Dengan kakinya ia menendang wajah Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun segera menghindar ke sebelah kanan sehingga tendangan dokter itu hanya mengenai udara.

"masih bisa melawan hah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"ciaaaattt…" dokter itu kembali akan menendang Kyuhyun, dengan sigap Kyuhyun menahan kaki kanan sang dokter hingga ia terjungkal. Diangkatnya tubuh sang dokter hingga punggungnya menempel di dinding.

"dasar bodoh…" dengan lututnya, Kyuhyun menendang perut sang dokter hingga ia semakin menunduk_. _Dengan paksa, Kyuhyun menarik kerah baju sang dokter.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata melotot.

"aku… hhghh.. yang menyuruhku" jawab sang dokter sambil terpejam, perutnya terasa mual setelah di tendang Kyuhyun.

" lagi?" Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, sang dokter mencoba melepaskan diri, namun Kyuhyun segera menendang kakinya, hingga ia tersungkur. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun menarik kedua tangan dokter itu, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Klek

Kedua pergelangan tangan sang dokter kini terkunci sebuah borgol. Dokter itu tidak berdaya, hanya tengkurap di lantai. Kyuhyun lalu menelpon kantor polisi, dan melaporkan keadaan di rumah sakit.

Setelah memastikan keadaan sang dokter sudah tidak berdaya, Kyuhyun lantas berlari menghampiri Ryeowook. Sungminpun menghampiri dengan langkah pelan. Kemudian, Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Ryeowook ke pangkuannya.

"Wookie-ya… bangunlah… Wookie…" kata Kyuhyun sambil memukul pelan pipi Ryeowook. dia merasa cemas karena melihat bekas darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah…" Sungmin berlutut di samping Kyuhyun.

"Wookie… kamu jangan menakutiku… cepat buka matamu" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"eunggh…" rintih Ryeowook, sambil merasakan sakit di perutnya.

"Wookie… buka matamu…" kata Kyuhyun sedikit merasa tenang.

"Kyu…" bisik Ryeowook perlahan. tatapannya masih buram.

"ne… ini aku…" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Ryeowook.

"no…na Lee…" bisik Ryeowook.

"aku baik-baik saja Ryeowook-ah…" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Wookie-ya… syukurlah…" Kyuhyun segera membawa kepala Ryeowook ke dadanya, lalu menciumi rambut Ryeowook. Dengan erat Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Ryeowook yang lemah.

**~o~**

Pagi hari suasana kantor terlihat seperti biasa. Yesung mengurusi berkas perusahaan di ruangannya. Sesekali alisnya mengernyit, menandakan bahwa ia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sial… berkas itu ada dimana?" tanyanya pelan, punggungnya menempel di sandaran kursi, kepalanya menengadah, dan telapak tangannya mengusap wajahnya pelan.

Beberapa detik, dia memperhatikan langit-langit ruangannya sambil mengingat sesuatu. Kemudian dia menekan angka 2 pada telpon yang berada di sebelah kanannya dengan agak lama.

"Hae… masuklah ke ruanganku!" perintah Yesung.

Tak berapa lama, Donghae memasuki ruangan Yesung.

"ada apa Hyung?" tanya Donghae sambil duduk di kursi.

"aku mencari berkas . bukti-bukti penggelapan dana perusahaan ada disana. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan orang itu berkeliaran dengan bebas" kata Yesung.

"berkas penggelapan dana? Jangan khawatir, aku akan mencarinya" kata Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"baguslah. Kupikir kehadiran akan sedikit membantu, tapi ternyata, dia sangat berbahaya" kata Yesung.

"iya Hyung. kita harus menyingkirkannya dengan cepat. Bagaimanapun waktu kita tidak banyak" ingat Donghae.

"kau benar Hae. Aku sudah bosan dengan kehadiran orang-orang yang menghalangi rencanaku. Ingat carikan berkas itu segera. Kalau bisa nanti siang sudah kau dapatkan" perintah Yesung.

"beres Hyung. serahkan padaku. Kalau begitu aku permisi" kata Donghae sambil beranjak dari kursi. "oh iya, apa hari ini kau akan ke rumah sakit?" tanya Donghae sambil memutar kembali badannya menghadap Yesung.

"tentu saja. Aku akan kesana sekarang. Wae?" tanya Yesung.

"aniyo… sampaikan salamku pada Nona Lee" kata Donghae sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yaak… kau ini…" kata Yesung sambil melotot, Donghae hanya terkekeh sambil terburu-buru kembali ke meja kerjanya.

**~o~**

Di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun menyuapi buah untuk Ryeowook. Sambil tersenyum, Sungmin duduk di ranjangnya melihat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Kyu… sudahlah. Aku malu diperhatikan Nona Lee…" rajuk Ryeowook.

"mianhe… aku tidak bermaksud memperhatikan kalian. Lanjutkan saja, gwenchanha" kata Sungmin, lalu membuka-buka sebuah majalah.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook hanya saling tersenyum.

"apa perutmu masih sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"tidak, hanya saja rasa ngilu-nya masih ada" jawab Ryeowook sedikit meringis.

"kurang ajar. Tapi kamu tenang saja Wookie, aku sudah memukul dan menendang perut orang itu. Huh… beraninya dia menyakiti bayi lemah sepertimu" kata Kyuhyun emosi.

"Yaaakkk… apa maksudmu bayi lemah? Hah" Ryeowook melotot.

"aaah aniyo… haha… maksudku bukan begitu…" Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku.

Ryeowook memanyunkan bibirnya.

"aku mau buah lagi. aaaa" kata Ryeowook sambil membuka mulutnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala. Baru saja marah-marah, sekarang, minta disuapi. Kyuhyun lalu mengambil sepotong buah kiwi, lalu menyuapkan kedalam mulut Ryeowook.

"ngomong-ngomong Wookie, kamu harus meningkatkan kemampuan bela dirimu!" kata Kyuhyun.

"kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook masih mengunyah buah.

"dengar, masa semalam kamu bisa kalah oleh penjahat itu. Kamu harus banyak berlatih! Kalau kamu sering berlatih, aku yakin penjahat itu bisa kamu kalahkan" perintah Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

"apa yang kepalamu pikirkan hah?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun pelan. "aku sedang sakit, makanya aku kalah. Huh" lanjut Ryeowook sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"yaaa… tadinya aku pikir, berlatih bersama akan terasa lebih menyenangkan" kata Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepala.

Melihat Kyuhyun, Ryeowook hanya tersenyum.

"ya sudah, kapan-kapan kita berlatih bersama. Ok" kata Ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepala, dengan mata berbinar.

Ketika mereka berbincang masuklah Yesung dengan membawa kue coklat. Melihat Ryeowook yang terbaring dengan wajah pucat, membuat Yesung khawatir.

"lho, Ryeowook kenapa?" tanya Yesung sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sungmin.

"aku tidak apa-apa Manajer Kim" jawab Ryeowook tersenyum.

"bohong. Semalam terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan disini" kata Sungmin, lalu dia menceritakan dari awal hingga akhir kejadian semalam.

"mwo? Perutmu di tendang?" Yesung terbelalak, lalu menghampiri Ryeowook, menelisik wajah Ryeowook dan tangannya berada di rambut Ryeowook. Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan tatapan sebal. Bagaimana mungkin Yesung seperti ini dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"iya. Tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang" kata Ryeowook menenangkan.

"aigoo, kejam sekali orang itu. Lalu para pengawal kemana? Kenapa mereka bisa kecolongan seperti itu?" tanya Yesung geram.

"semalam, aku meninggalkan mereka untuk membeli kopi, tapi ketika aku kembali mereka sudah tidak sadarkan diri, tadi pagi aku menanyakan pada salah satu pengawal apa yang terjadi semalam, rupanya penjahat itu memakai namaku, agar mereka mau menerima minuman yang sudah dicampur obat tidur" jawab Kyuhyun.

"benarkah? Hmmh kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus terjadi" kata Yesung pelan.

Kriiingg…

Handphone Sungmin berbunyi. Yesung melirik Sungmin yang menerima panggilan dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"Appa… bogoshipoyo…"

Yesung tersenyum sekilas, lalu meninggalkan kamar karena handphonenya juga bergetar, ada satu panggilan masuk.

"yeobseyo" sapa Yesung.

"_annyeong Manajer Kim… saat ini bisakah anda dan datang ke kantor polisi. Ada yang harus kami sampaikan tentang Tuan Park_" kata orang di seberang telpon.

"Ne. baiklah, kami akan segera kesana" jawab Yesung.

Setelah itu, dia masuk kembali ke dalam kamar, dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk pergi bersamanya ke kantor polisi. Setelah meninggalkan segenap peraturan pada pengawal, mereka berdua meninggalkan rumah sakit menuju kantor polisi.

**~o~**

Yesung dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk di kursi, berbincang dengan seorang inspektur yang bernama inspektur Shin.

"tadi kami telah mengerahkan pasukan untuk meringkus Tuan Park di rumahnya. Namun, sayang sekali rumah itu kini telah kosong" kata inspektur Shin.

"mworago? Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanya Yesung kaget.

"sepertinya dia sudah mempersiapkan hal ini, sehingga dia dan keluarganya melarikan diri" terang inspektur Shin.

"lalu bagaimana? Tidak ada cara lain untuk menangkapnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"kami sudah menyebarkan foto Tuan Park disetiap kantor polisi. Tenang saja, kami akan bekerja dengan cepat" tenang inspektur Shin.

"iya. Kami mengerti. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya inspektur" kata Yesung sambil bangkit dari duduknya, lalu bersalaman dengan inspektur Shin, setelah Yesung, Kyuhyunpun menjabat tangan inspektur Shin.

"kalau ada informasi apapun, tolong segera beritahu kami" pinta Kyuhyun.

"ya tentu saja" angguk inspektur Shin.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun dan Yesung kembali ke rumah sakit.

**~o~**

Satu minggu telah berlalu. Aktivitas mereka kembali seperti sedia kala. Yesung dan Sungmin saling bekerja sama menjalankan perusahaan. Perusahaan Sungmin, kini telah resmi bekerja sama dengan perusahaan dari Busan yang tempo hari dibatalkan. Keduanya bekerja dengan semangat. Sedangkan nasib Tuan Park masih belum jelas. Dia kini menjadi buronan Korea Selatan.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook duduk di ruangan Sungmin. Terkadang mereka berdua memperhatikan klien mereka yang berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas di meja kerjanya.

"kalian jangan melihatku terus. Kemarilah.. bantu aku" kata Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"aigoo… mianhe Nona, tapi ini adalah pekerjaan anda, jadi kami tidak bisa membantu" kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"huh, jadi pekerjaan kalian hanya akan memperhatikan aku disini saja?" tanya Sungmin sambil melotot.

"haha… baiklah aku bantu, apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri Sungmin. Ryeowook menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang perlahan mendekati Sungmin.

"naah begitu dong. Ini…" Sungmin tersenyum lalu membagi berkas-berkasnya menjadi dua tumpukan. Setengah tumpukan dia berikan pada Kyuhyun.

"lalu, tugasku apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap macam-macam berkas dihadapannya.

"begini, kamu bisa kan menyalin setiap pengeluaran dan penerimaan yang ada di berkas-berkas itu. Hanya itu saja… kamu mau kan Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil beraegyo.

"aah hanya itu. Baiklah, Nona tidak tahu kan kalau aku pintar sekali berhitung. Jadi urusan seperti ini, keciiill" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil sedikit menyombongkan diri.

"kalau Nona tidak tahu, dia selalu dijuluki kalkulator berjalan, karena keahliannya berhitung" timpal Ryeowook dengan nada gemas. Matanya sedikit mendelik.

"jinja? Baiklah, kalkulator-man, aku mengandalkanmu untuk hari ini" canda Sungmin, lalu kembali mengurusi berkas-berkasnya.

Kyuhyun duduk disamping Ryeowook yang cemberut,lalu dengan pelan menyikut tangannya.

"kamu kenapa Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun, Ryeowook hanya menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun.

"wae? apa ada yang salah?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"aniyo… kerjakan saja apa yang Nona Lee perintahkan padamu" jawab Ryeowook pelan.

"haha, ayo bantu aku!" pinta Kyuhyun.

"shireo, kamu kan tadi yang meminta membantu Nona Lee. Kerjakan saja sendiri" kata Ryeowook memberikan deathglarenya pada Kyuhyun.

"aish Wookie-ya kamu jangan kejam begitu… bantu aku yaaa…" pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada manja.

"kamu jelek Kyu kalau seperti itu" kata Ryeowook lalu mengambil satu buah berkas, dan melihat banyak sekali angka.

"bagaimana aku menghitungnya?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"sini…" Kyuhyun mendekatkan duduknya pada Ryeowook.

"hitung dulu semua angka di kolom sebelah kanan. Setelah itu jumlahkan dengan yang di kolom sebelah kiri. Mengerti kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"aaah begitu… Ne, aku mengerti" kata Ryeowook sambil mengangguk. Kemudian mereka mulai menghitung setiap berkas dengan teliti. Sesekali Ryeowook menatap dengan ekor matanya pada namja yang duduk disebelahnya. Lalu dia tersenyum simpul sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya itu.

**~o~**

Dddrrrttt…

Handphone Yesung bergetar. Sebuah panggilan diterimanya.

"yeobseyo" kata Yesung dingin.

"_manajer Kim… bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah puas menyebar fotoku disetiap kantor polisi?_" tanya orang yang berada di seberang telpon.

"apa maumu? Kau tidak takut telpon ini disadap polisi?" tanya Yesung datar.

"_aniyo, kau tidak mungkin melakukannya. Haha… dengar! Aku punya penawaran bagus untukmu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menolaknya" _

"apa itu?" tanya Yesung menyeringai.

"_datanglah ke dermaga besok jam tujuh malam. Aku akan mengatakannya langsung padamu" _

"baiklah. Aku akan kesana"

"_ingat. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan polisi. Jadi aku minta kau datang sendirian. Bagaimana?" _

"aku mengerti" jawab Yesung singkat.

**TBC**

Huwaaaa lama aku nggak apdet. Hehe, mianhe ya reader. Bagaimana masih ingat kan dengan jalan ceritanya? Hehe.

Oke, bagaimana chap ini? Semoga bisa memuaskan reader dan reviewer sekalian. Maaf scene tendang-tendangannya agak aneh ya. Hehe… masih belajar *bow.

Terima kasih banyak, bagi yang selalu meluangkan waktu menuliskan review untuk ff ini.

**Dheek enha**: iya dong keren, suami siapa dulu dong… *plaaak mian kelamaan nunggu kah?

**Vic89**: no no no, lindungi wook dari wedges yang melayang. Kkkk. Haha, kyu ceramahnya kepanjangan makanya wook bobo deh. Mandau? Apakah Mandau itu?

**Aidagracilla29**: hallo aii. Wooknya ngantuk katanya. ^^. Yemin apa yewook ya? Hehe.. ok ni udah lanjut lgi.

**Fiewook:** haha, dia ngantuk cenaaahh… yaaak klo wook mau cium bibir, itu khusus untukku. Weee.

Yuhuuuu maunya dikahwatirin ma wook. Wkwkw. Iya dong, dia kan suamiku, makanya aq bkin keren sekeren kerennya. Haha. Acara nembaknya, gatot. Huhu mian ya kyu ^^

**Hanazawa kay:** waah gomawo ya hanazawa. ^^ bagaimana chap ini? Itu tuh suruhannya rese bnget hah.

**Yumiewooki**: yaaak jangan marahin author. Huweee.. waah gk tau ya, wook kan bisa taekwondo juga loh. Martial artnya berguru ma umin.

**Jovita**: iya, wook kan hanya untukku. Weekwee.. romantis ya… haha. Yak kmu jngan males mikir, digetok ntar. Haha.

**Niisaa9:** haha, kyu ngomongnya kepanjangan, jadi wook berasa di nina-bobo kan. Tidur dh jadinya. Kkk

**Cho ryeosomnia fishies**: emmh, kyu akan selalu menjaga wook, dimanapun mereka berada. Hehe.. emmh, aku kasih saran deh, tiap bca part yemin, coba sambil ngemut gula atau permen, pasti akan berasa sweet. *plaak haha viis.

**Bluerose**: haha, mian ya bkin kmu jadi ikutan deg2n. iya bner, kyu ngomongnya kepanjangan jadi aja bkin wook ngantuk, jadinya tidur deh dia. Kkkk. Semua pertanyaanmu udah terjawab kan di chap ini. Hehe. Reviewnya nggak gaje ko. Beneran. Hehe. Gomawo ya bluerose sudah menyempatkan review. ^^ chap ini bagaimana?

**Wonnie**: yups, ni udah lanjut.

**Haehyuk** baby's: annyeong… ^^ gomawo ya. Emmh, gimana ya, aq kan pernah bilang ini bukan ff kyumin. Paling klo nggak kyuwook, yewook deh. *plaakk. Aq usahain jadi kyuwook. ^^

**Dwiihae:** kyaa kyaa kyaaa.. lucu ya. Aq ngarep ada filmnya kyuwook. Haha. Emmh yemin? Aw aw masih diproses deh. ^^ ok ni udah lanjut, gimana?

**Ryeosomnia:** gomawo. Kyuwook jaya di hati. ^^

**Chartwightelfsuju shawol shine**: aaahh *tutup telinga* no no jangan kisseu aku, aku Cuma mau di kisseu ma wook. Haha. Mian ya, apdetnya telat. Berhubung aq lgi sibuk, dan idenya mendadak hilang. Kkkk. Tapi aq gk kan lupa ko. Beneran. *udah jangn evil smirk mulu, aq takut* wew. Benarkah Yesung nggak jahat? O_o nah loh haha. Gimana chap ini? _ komennya nggak gaje ko. Beneran. ^^

**Cloud prince:** buahahah… ekhm, mian ya, jawaban yg KWS tunggu harus di pending. Hihi, maklum laah wookie kan tukang bobo, *plaak. Ni aq jga abis di bully sama Kyu, seharian harus mijitin pundaknya. Hueee.

Waa, emang ni yeppa gitu orangnya. Lebih mentingkan pekerjaannya. What bukan ikan asap deh, tapi kelinci dan jerapah asap. Haha… *nggak kebayang*

Nggak perlu say,kan ada mak comblang internasional buat mereka *tunjuk diri sendiri* hehe. Hooh nih, umin pengen manggil manajer kim aja, ktnya udah enak manggilnya gitu. Hahaha, Ye nembak Umin? Hmmh, ntaran aja deh. Sana, kamu rayu dulu Ye-nya.

Tau nggak, imutnya ilaaang, yg ada kereen dan coolnya itu looh nggak ketulungan. Omg. ^^/ hoho, udah tau kan gimana nasib dokter gadungan itu. *getokin dokter gadungan*

Eeh nggak apa2. Aq suka ko bcanya. Aku harap reviewan untuk chap ini, rem mu blong. Jadi terus aja nulis tanpa henti. Hahaha. Gomawo ya ^^

**Cloudlovekyusung:** wkwkw, mian apdet yang sekarang aku naik dangkoma,mknya telat. Hehe. Ooh yg foto itu. Emmh, ntaran dh aq certain ya. Yemin? Kkkk akan kupertimbangkan *plak. Hoho, itu wook bobo bneran ya ampuun. jadi buronan, dia nyusahin kepolisian aja. _ gomawo ya ^^/

**Raiaryeong9:** hhe, ni udah di lanjut. Maaf yak lo kyuwook momentnya biasa aja.

**Thiefhanie:** hehe, benarkah?hooh tu dokter gadungan suruhan . ni udah d lnjut,mian ya apdetny telat. Kkkk

**Yoon Hyun Woon:** *buagh…* bohong itu.. kkk. Hubungan antara yemin ya, ntar dh klo mau end aq critain. klo gk bkin penasran kn gk seru dong ^^/ hayooh gimana ni chap ini? Masih adakah rasa penasaranmu? Hehe.

**Vinos hyunelL**: noooo jngn getok2 wook. Hehe. Gomawo yah ^^/

**Rochan:** kkkk kita liat ntar aja dh yewook atau kyuwook. Ok. Aq yakin di chap ini kecurigaanmu ma Ye tumbuh lagi dh. Bener gk? Kkkk

**Leeeunra04:** yups salam kenal juga lee eun ra ^.^

**Devi AF:** cie cie… yg sibuk. Haha. Gk pa2 ko. Mian juga aq telat ngapdet. Ayo belajar yok jdi perempuan tangguh. Gkgkgk

**umilcloudELF:** hehe, masih bljar, susah cin,bkin action. ^^ ayooo kmu curiga lagi kaaan sma yesung? Ngaku! Haha.

**Piiepi158:** YAAAAKKK WUCHING… _ nggk pa2 ko yg pnting baca. Hhe. Naah kecurigaannya ma Ye,makin nambah dh ya?! Wkwkw, itu wooknya kn lgi sakit,jdi gmpang ngantuk. Haha.

**Casanova indah: **udah lanjut ^^

**Ryeo2119: **Ne, ini udah dilanjut,masih nunggu kan? ^^

**Detaayu75:** emmh… antara itu aja deh. Viiis ^^

**Ryeo ryeo ryeong:** wehehe, nasibnya kyu lagi buruk. ditinggal tidur sma wook. Yg jahatnya? . mudah2n minwook bisa berteman ya

**Kim Gyuna:** sengaja. Kan biar reader bertanya-tanya. *plaaak hehe.

**dyahYWS:** gwenchana… iya ni udah lanjut.

*ada yang belum kesebut? Lapor ke author. Ok ^^*

*author tunggu ya reviewannya lagi ^^*

Gamsahamnida

See u.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Partner**

**Main Cast: **

**Kim Ryeowook as Yeoja **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Namja **

**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja **

**Kim Yesung as Namja**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance, Crime **

**Disclaimer: serius ini hanyalah fiktif semata **

**Selamat Membaca**

**~o~**

Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun baru pulang dari kantor. Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya karena merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV.

"Kyu… aku merasa aneh dengan orang yang bernama Tuan Park itu" kata Ryeowook sambil menyaksikan acara TV.

"hmmh. Aneh? Aneh kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun, saat ini dia sedang memeriksa rekaman CCTV di rumah itu melalui handphonenya.

"iya. Kenapa dia begitu ingin menghilangkan nyawa Nona Lee" kata Ryeowook.

"itu karena dia sangat ingin menguasai perusahaan ini. Sehingga dia ingin menyingkirkan pewaris tunggal Tuan Lee, yaitu Nona Lee Sungmin" sebuah suara menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

Sontak Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memalingkan kepala ke asal suara.

"manajer Kim? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"hmmh, ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Nona Lee. Dia dimana?" tanya Yesung.

"aaah, baru saja masuk ke kamarnya. Sepertinya kesehatannya tidak begitu baik hari ini" kata Ryeowook, sementara Kyuhyun masih asik melihat-lihat handphonenya.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan memeriksanya sebentar" kata Yesung sambil berjalan menuju kamar Sungmin.

"tidak perlu" cegah Kyuhyun. Ryeowook dan Yesung menatap Kyuhyun. "saat ini Nona Lee sedang tidur. Biarkan dia istirahat" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana kamu tahu?" tanya Yesung.

"rumah ini punya mata. Termasuk kamar Nona Lee" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan handphonenya.

"sepertinya kau lupa, bukankah dulu kau yang meminta kami memasang CCTV di rumah ini" kata Kyuhyun sambil berlalu dari hadapan Yesung. Karena Kyuhyun merasa haus, maka dia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat jus.

"ha… benar sekali. Kenapa aku bisa lupa" Yesung menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

"duduklah Manajer Kim, kita ngobrol-ngobrol dulu sebentar" ajak Ryeowook.

Yesung berjalan kearah sofa. Lalu duduk di samping Ryeowook, mengisi tempat Kyuhyun tadi.

"aku penasaran dengan Tuan Park itu. Bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci!" pinta Ryeowook.

"haah. Untuk apa kau mengetahuinya? Tidak ada manfaatnya untukmu" kata Yesung.

"aku hanya merasa aneh saja. kenapa dia begitu ingin membunuh Nona Lee"

"begitu. Baiklah, untukmu akan aku ceritakan" Yesung menarik nafas pelan.

"Tuan Park… emmh dari mana aku memulainya ya?" pikir Yesung.

"ayolah Manajer Kim, ceritakan padaku…" paksa Ryeowook, karena dia merasa sangat penasaran akan sosok Tuan Park ini.

"dulu, dia bekerja sebagai seorang office boy di kantor cabang yang berada di NamWon…"

"lalu…"

"dia dulu orang yang sangat baik. Bahkan dia pernah menyelamatkan nyawa Tuan Lee, ketika dikejar oleh para perampok. Untuk melindungi Tuan Lee, bahkan dia rela tertusuk pisau yang dibawa perampok itu"

"jinja?"

"iya. Untuk membalas jasa dan kebaikan Tuan Park, maka Tuan Lee memintanya bekerja di perusahaan. Tapi entah bagaimana, dia berubah jadi seperti sekarang ini. Ingin mengambil alih perusahaan. Entahlah…" Yesung menggeleng.

"aah begitu…" Ryeowook termenung mendengar penuturan Yesung.

"mungkin dia memiliki alasan mengapa sampai melakukan hal ini" lanjut yesung.

"aniyaa… ini salah. Bagaimanapun juga Tuan Lee sudah berbuat baik kepadanya. Tidak seharusnya dia seperti ini. Lalu apakah sudah ada kabar dari kepolisian tentang keberadaan Tuan Park?" tanya Ryeowook.

"emmh.. Belum ada" Yesung ragu sambil menatap Ryeowook.

"pastinya dia akan bersembunyi di tempat paling aman" Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"aah sepertinya ini sudah malam" Yesung melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "aku pulang dulu ya" Yesung beranjak dari duduknya.

"lalu Nona Lee…"

"aku akan menemuinya besok di kantor. Selamat beristirahat ya Ryeowookie…" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum lembut, tangannya dengan iseng mengacak poni rambut Ryeowook.

"Ne, kau juga Manajer Kim. Hati-hati di jalan" balas Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang di balik dapur memandang dengan tatapan membunuh. Dia merasa kesal, mengapa Yesung begitu baik pada Ryeowook. Dan partnernya itu juga terlihat sangat nyaman berada di dekat Yesung.

"huh, berani sekali mereka saling senyum seperti itu" kata Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ryeowook beranjak menuju ke lantai atas. Menghirup udara segar di malam hari sambil menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul tidak ada salahnya juga. Ryeowook lantas pergi ke atap, lalu menyandarkan dirinya di tembok pembatas yang tingginya hingga mencapai dadanya.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar langkah kaki, menaiki tangga. Ryeowook menolehkan kepala melihat siapa yang datang. Setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang, maka yeoja itupun tersenyum manis.

"sedang apa disini sendirian?"

"hmmh, aku menikmati suasana malam disini. Heey, aku tidak sendirian. Kamu datang, untuk menemaniku kan Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook manja.

"ani… kata siapa aku akan menemanimu? Aku hanya ingin menatap bintang malam ini" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam ke wajah Ryeowook.

"hmmh. Jinja. Kalau begitu aku merasa sedikit kecewa" Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya. Angin malam yang berhembus, menggerakkan rambut panjang Ryeowook yang terurai.

"aku sudah bilang kan, aku tidak suka kamu dekat-dekat dengan Manajer Kim" kata Kyuhyun yang kini telah berdiri di samping Ryeowook. matanya menatap lampu-lampu yang saling berkelap kelip.

"wae?" tanya Ryeowook "jangan salah paham, lagipula tadi aku dan Manajer Kim hanya membicarakan tentang Tuan Park. jangan bilang kamu cemburu" Ryeowook mengerlingkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun, mengharap namja di sampingnya akan berkata "_ya, aku cemburu_"

"haah. Untuk apa aku cemburu. Aku hanya merasa dia itu namja yang aneh…" kata Kyuhyun kesal.

"hmmh" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya "tunggu, tadi kamu bilang dia aneh? Aneh apanya Kyunnie? Haah kamu ini" Ryeowook kembali menatap hamparan kota Seoul di malam hari.  
"ya, aku merasa dia sangat mencurigakan. Sepertinya dia ingin merebutmu dariku" kata Kyuhyun pelan.

Reflek Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya.

"apa maksudmu Kyuu...? Dengar, dalam agensi kita, agen Cho Kyuhyun adalah partner dari agen Kim Ryeowook. tidak ada yang bisa merebutku darimu Kyunnie…" Ryeowook menenangkan.

"benarkah?"

"hhmh" angguk Ryeowook, matanya seolah tidak bosan menatap kelipan lampu itu.

"termasuk Manajer Kim?" tanya Kyuhyun semangat.

"iya, termasuk dia"

"bisakah kau tidak dekat-dekat dengannya lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti permintaan.

"wae?" Ryeowook mengerutkan alisnya.

"aku tidak suka. Kalau kamu dekat-dekat dengannya lagi, aku bisa marah" ancam Kyuhyun dingin.

"marah? Haah, aku lebih penasaran melihat kemarahanmu itu Kyu" kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum, tangannya dengan jail meninju perut Kyuhyun pelan.

"emmmh Wookie…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pundak Ryeowook yang membuat yeoja itu menolehkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukan badannya, lalu

Chuuuppp

Bibir Kyuhyun menempel lembut di bibir Ryeowook. mata Ryeowook membulat mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang hanya terpaut beberapa mili dari wajahnya. Dia bahkan dapat merasakan helaan nafas hangat Kyuhyun di hidungnya. Tidak ada gerakan apapun. Bibir mereka hanya saling menempel begitu saja. Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan bibirnya masih menempel indah di bibir mungil Ryeowook. Ryeowookpun sama, dia tersenyum canggung pada Kyuhyun. (_ingat game kissing card? Yang Kyuwook nya jadul itu. Naah senyumnya kayak gitu ya)_. Bibir keduanya masih menempel satu sama lain. Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan ingin tertawa. Kepalanya bergerak hendak melepaskan bibir Ryeowook. Baru saja bibirnya terlepas, tangan Ryeowook menarik kepala Kyuhyun, menyebabkan bibirnya saling menempel kembali. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak, ketika merasakan bibir hangat Ryeowook memagutnya pelan. Kedua tangan Ryeowook meremas rambut Kyuhyun dan mata indahnya terpejam merasakan sensasi hangat di bibirnya. Tangan Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang yeoja mungil dihadapannya lalu mengeratkan pelukannya agar tidak ada lagi jarak yang tercipta antara dirinya dan Ryeowook. pagutan Ryeowook terlepas dan giliran Kyuhyun yang melumat pelan bibir chery didepannya. Lidahnya menyapu permukaan bibir halus itu dengan lembut. Perlahan, Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam bibir Ryeowook yang sedikit terbuka. Lidah mereka saling bertaut, sesekali Kyuhyun menghisap lidah Ryeowook, begitupun sebaliknya. Ryeowook semakin meremas rambut Kyuhyun dan namja itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan debaran jantung Ryeowook yang saat ini berdebar dengan sangat cepat, deru nafasnya dapat terdengar indah di telinganya. Kyuhyun menikmati setiap mili bibir mungil itu dengan lembut dan perlahan, dia tidak ingin cepat-cepat menghentikan kegiatannya. Ryeowook mengalihkan remasannya pada pundak Kyuhyun. Dengan pelan ia mendorong bahu namja itu, namun, Kyuhyun masih memagut bibir Ryeowook.

"enngghh… Kyuu…" bisik Ryeowook tertahan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kyunniee…" Ryeowook mendorong bahu Kyuhyun hingga ciumannya terlepas.

"yaak, kamu mau membunuhku?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mata melotot. Sebisa mungkin dia meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Nafasnya masih menderu.

"aahaha… mianhe Wookie…" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut lalu mendekati Ryeowook dan memegang kedua bahunya.

"ccckk… dari mana kamu belajar ciuman seperti itu?" goda Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

Blusshh

Wajah Ryeowook memerah sempurna. Seandainya dibandingkan dengan buah tomat yang masak, maka wajah Ryeowook lebih merah dari tomat itu.

"eemmmh… Kyunnie…" Ryeowook merengut. "sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi... sudah malam, aku mau tidur" Ryeowook dengan kasar melepaskan pegangan tangan Kyuhyun di bahunya.

"baiklah. Tidur yang nyenyak ya…" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut sambil mengecup kening Ryeowook.

Mata Ryeowook kembali membulat, tubuhnya seolah membeku.

"emmh… jaljayo Kyuuu…" kata Ryeowook pelan, lalu dengan langkah cepat dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

Kyuhyun mengantarkan kepergian Ryeowook dengan tatapan matanya. Perlahan dia tersenyum sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

"Wookie-a… saranghae…" bisiknya sambil tersenyum. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang, bulan purnama menampakkan diri dengan cahanya pucatnya yang redup.

Setelah Ryeowook menutup pintu kamarnya, dia bersandar di pintu. Perlahan jemari lentiknya menyentuh bibir mungilnya.

"pabboya… Wookie, apa yang kamu lakukan tadi? Haaah itu sangat memalukan" Ryeowook merasakan pipinya kembali memanas. Kehangatan bibir Kyuhyun masih terasa di bibir mungilnya. Ryeowook tersenyum sambil menggelengakan kepala. Perlahan dia menutup wajahnya yang terasa panas dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

**~o~**

Seperti biasa, sebelum berangkat ke kantor ketiga orang dirumah Sungmin itu sarapan bersama. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan sikap dua orang bodyguard Sungmin. Yups. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sama-sama tidak saling menyapa. Bahkan jika kebetulan mereka bertemu pandang, keduanya langsung membuang muka.

"ada apa dengan kalian ini? Tidak biasanya saling cuek seperti itu" kata Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Sebelum menjawab, Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook sekilas. Tanpa sengaja kedua pandang itu saling bertemu. Wajah Ryeowook merona, pelan-pelan ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"aaah aniyo. Tidak ada apa-apa ko Nona. Memang kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"hmmh, rumah ini terasa sepi jika kalian tidak saling bicara" kata Sungmin sambil menyuapkan nasi goreng kedalam mulutnya.

"aah Nona bisa saja. Mungkin Ryeowook sedang sariawan, sehingga dia tidak bicara sejak tadi" canda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin reflek menatap Ryeowook.

"benarkah?" pandangan Sungmin menyipit.

"aah tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa ko" geleng Ryeowook sambil tersenyum "dasar Kyuhyun" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya.

"sepertinya ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku" Sungmin menyelidik.

"nanti kalau waktunya sudah tiba Nona akan tahu sendiri ko" kata Kyuhyun pelan, sambil mengerling menggoda Ryeowook.

**~o~**

Sebuah iklan tengah dibuat oleh tim kreatif. Kesibukan hari ini berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya. Sungmin dan Yesung, beberapa kali datang ke lokasi syuting untuk menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana proses pengambilan gambar dilakukan dan mengatur sedemikian rupa agar iklan ini menjadi iklan yang menarik untuk dilihat. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tampak dengan sabar mengikuti kemanapun klien mereka pergi. Jika mereka sedang bosan, mereka mencoba untuk bercanda, untuk sekedar menghilangkan kebosanan.

**~o~**

Sore itu, setelah pulang dari kantor, Ryeowook sengaja jalan-jalan sendiri. Terkadang dia membutuhkan waktu untuk memanjakan dirinya. Sambil menikmati es krim, dia duduk di taman. Ryeowook tersenyum melihat anak-anak kecil yang diasuh oleh ibu dan babysitternya berlarian di taman.

'haah, sejenak melihat senyum mereka membuat hatiku tenang' bisik hati Ryeowook.

Dddrrttt

Sebuah sms masuk kedalam handphonenya.

"Kyunnie"

_"kamu sedang apa sendirian? Mau aku temani? Nona Lee sudah beristirahat di rumah"_

Ryeowook tersenyum sambil membaca sms dari Kyuhyun. Lalu jemarinya mengetik beberapa kata

"_aku menikamati udara sore di taman. Heeey siapa bilang aku sendirian? banyak anak-anak disini. kamu tidak perlu kemari. Sebentar lagi aku pulang_"

Setelah selesai mengetik, Ryeowook menekan tombol "send"

Tak berapa lama, sms balasan kembali masuk ke handphonenya

"kyunnie"

"t_unggu aku disana. Ada yang harus aku katakan padamu. Ingat, kamu harus menungguku!_"

Ryeowook kembali tersenyum, 'memangnya apa yang akan dia katakan? Jangan-jangan?' Ryeowook tergoda memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun. Pernyataan cinta, atau hal lainnya, dia menjadi serba salah. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup tak menentu. Wajahnya berbinar, dan secercah senyum menghiasi wajah mungilnya.

**~o~**

Sudah hampir satu jam, Ryeowook menunggu Kyuhyun di taman itu. Namun, namja yang ia harapkan datang menemuinya, sama sekali belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

'apa Kyuhyun mengerjaiku? Kenapa dia belum datang juga?' pikir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook duduk gelisah menunggu Kyuhyun. Dia mencoba menelpon Kyuhyun, namun nomor namja itu tidak bisa dihubungi.

'baiklah. Aku akan menunggunya. Bukankah tadi Kyuhyun minta aku menunggunya. Mungkin dia pergi ke toko bunga, atau membelikanku hadiah. Entahlah… yang jelas, aku akan menunggunya' tekad Ryeowook.

Sesekali jemarinya bergerak di layar handphone, mengecek keadaan rumah. Namun, tidak ia lihat keberadaan Kyuhyun.

**~o~**

Yesung melirik jam tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 19:00. Perlahan dia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Saat ini dia berada di dermaga untuk menemui Tuan Park. sebuah sedan hitam baru saja memasuki pelataran dermaga, yang bisa dipastikan bahwa pemilik mobil itu adalah Tuan Park. Yesung menarik sudut bibirnya. Sebuah seringaian terbentuk diwajahnya. Yesung membuka pintu lalu keluar dari mobilnya. Dapat dilihat, bahwa Tuan Park pun melakukan hal yang sama. beberapa bodyguard tampak berada di belakang Tuan Park. Akhirnya Yesung datang menghampiri namja itu.

"hahaha… kau datang sendirian?" tanya Tuan Park.

"seperti yang kau lihat Tuan Park". Jawab Yesung sambil membuka lebar tangannya.

"bagus…" Tuan Park manggut-manggut.

"cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu" perintah Yesung.

"aaahh sabarlah Manajer Kim. Lihatlah dulu ini" Tuan Park tersenyum licik sambil menyerahkan dokumen ke tangan Yesung.

"ige mwoya?"

"lihat saja"

Yesung membuka lembaran berkas itu. Dapat dia lihat bahwa itu adalah transkrip dari rekening perusahaan.

"apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Yesung dingin.

"hahaha…" Tuan Park tertawa sebal "kau belum mengerti? Dengar. Itu adalah bukti bahwa beberapa kali dana perusahaan masuk kedalam rekening pribadimu. Penggelapan dana. Hahaha" Tuan Park kembali tertawa terbahak merasa dirinya berada di pihak yang menang.

"lalu apa untungnya semua ini untukmu?" tanya Yesung

"aku tahu, kau juga menginginkan perusahaan itu. Bagaimana kalau kita kerja sama saja. berdua lebih baik dari pada kerja sendirian" ajak Tuan Park. Yesung tampak memikirkan kata-kata Tuan Park.

"sebelumnya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" kata Yesung.

"hmmh apa itu?" Tuan Park menganggukan kepala.

"kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Kenapa kau sangat bernafsu merebut perusahaan Tuan Lee?" tanya Yesung.

"aah itu. Kenapa kau ingin tahu urusan pribadiku? Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu" elak Tuan Park.

"dalam sebuah kerja sama, yang namanya kejujuran itu sangat penting, yang aku tahu, selama ini kau orang yang baik dan setia kepada Tuan Lee. Apa yang menyebabkanmu mengkhianatinya?"

"hahahaha… Tuan Lee. Tuan Lee. Hahaha… aku muak mendengar nama itu. Dulu aku pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya, hingga aku terluka. Kemudian dia mempekerjakanku di perusahaannya ini. Tapi bagaimana perlakuannya terhadapku? Sama sekali dia tidak pernah menilai hasil kerjaku. Bahkan dia memperlakukanku seperti sampah. Diinjak-injak lalu dibuang" Tuan Park tampak menahan emosi.

"orang seperti dia tidak membutuhkan kesetiaan. Orang sepertinya harus diberi pelajaran. Sedikit pengkhianatan mungkin akan membuka matanya" lanjut Tuan Park dingin.

"hmmh, sayang sekali aku tidak tertarik" kata Yesung, yang menyebabkan Tuan Park menatap heran.

"jika aku bekerja sama denganmu, bukan tidak mungkin jika nanti kau akan mengkhianatiku juga. Hmmh, jika aku bisa mendapatkan perusahaan itu seorang diri, kenapa aku harus berbagi?" Yesung menyeringai.

Tuan Park tampak tidak senang mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Hah. Jangan salah, aku bisa melaporkanmu pada polisi, apalagi bukti yang kumiliki sudah cukup untuk menjebloskanmu kedalam penjara" ancam Tuan Park menyeringai.

"apa? Ini? Hanya kertas ini?" dengan nada merendahkan Yesung melambai-lambaikan dokumen yang dipergangnya. "hahahaha, kau jangan bercanda Tuan Park. ini masih kurang, dan sama sekali tidak berguna" Yesung kembali memasang wajah dinginnya. Kemudian dengan pasti, tangannya merobek kertas itu menjadi serpihan kecil. Setelah itu, ia menghamburkan kertas itu di hadapan wajah Tuan Park.

"Kaaauu… berani sekali…" Tuan Park emosi, lalu mendekati Yesung dan meremas kerah bajunya, giginya bergemeretak menahan emosinya.

"tenang dulu Tuan Park, jangan seperti ini. Hahaha" Yesung tertawa mengejek. "kau lihat disana!" Yesung menunjuk ke arah gedung dan jembatan yang ada disekitar dermaga itu.

"apa?"

"mian, karena aku tidak percaya sepenuhnya padamu. Aku telah melaporkanmu pada polisi. Dan sekarang, polisi telah mengepung tempat ini. Jadi jangan macam-macam denganku" Yesung melepaskan cengkraman tangan Tuan Park di lehernya.

"kurang ajar…" Tuan Park memperhatikan sekitarnya, dan dapat ia lihat beberapa orang dengan seragam kepolisian tengah mengarahkan senjata ke arah mereka saat ini.

"jangan pernah mencoba untuk kabur, mereka para penembak jitu. Kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu, sebaiknya ikut mereka ke kantor polisi. Hahahaha" Yesung tertawa penuh kemenangan, dia berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"hah, kau pikir bisa selamat dariku" bisik Tuan Park yang masih bisa didengar oleh telinga Yesung.

Perlahan Tuan Park mengambil sebuah pistol dari balik jasnya, lalu mengarahkan dengan lurus kearah Yesung saat ini.

"Terima kematianmu Manajer Kim" Yesung melirik kearah Tuan Park yang bersiap untuk menarik pelatuknya.

DOORRR

Suara tembakan itu terdengar menggema di sekitar dermaga. Tuan Park tampak memegang tangannya yang kesakitan dan berlumur darah.

"_Tempat ini telah dikepung polisi. Serahkan dirimu sekarang dan jangan coba melarikan diri"_ kata Insperktur Shin melalui pengeras suara. Beberapa personil polisi segera mendatangi Tuan Park dan memborgol pergelangan tangannya. Anak buah Tuan Park yang ada disana juga ikut ditangkap polisi.

"Sialan. Tunggu pembalasanku anak muda. Aku akan menghabisimu" umpat Tuan Park sebelum dimasukan kedalam mobil polisi.

"Tunggu…" tahan Yesung pada petugas, lalu dia mendekati Tuan Park.

"apa kau bilang? Menghabisiku? Haha, dalam mimpi" bisik Yesung sambil menepuk pipi Tuan Park dengan keras. "silahkan" kata Yesung pada petugas.

Inspektur Shin datang menghampiri Yesung.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Inspektur Shin.

"gwenchanha. Beruntung dia tidak sempat menembakku" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"syukurlah. Kalau begitu pulanglah, hari ini sangat melelahkan. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya" Inspektur Shin mengulurkan tangannya, mereka berdua berjabat tangan dengan erat.

"itu menjadi tugasku juga" kata Yesung.

Setelah itu, dia bergegas masuk kedalam mobil.

'baru jam delapan. Hmmh, sepertinya ke rumah Sungmin bukan ide yang buruk' pikir Yesung. Lantas melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman Sungmin.

Selama di perjalanan, Yesung menyeringaikan senyumnya. Membayangkan kembali bagaimana wajah Tuan Park ketika diringkus polisi. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tak terasa, mobil telah memasuki halaman rumah Sungmin. Setiba di disana Yesung segera memarkirkan mobilnya. Namun, ada pemandangan aneh. Dia melihat Ryeowook yang memasuki rumah dengan wajah yang tertekuk. Dengan kaki yang agak menghentak yeoja itu masuk kedalam rumah. Yesung keluar dari mobilnya dan mengikuti Ryeowook dari belakang.

'pabbo, kenapa mau saja dikerjai Kyuhyun…' rutuk Ryeowook dalam hati.

Ryeowook mendapati rumah dalam keadaan sepi, tidak terlihat seorangpun disana. Kyuhyun, Sungmin atau bahkan pembantu sekalipun.

'rumah ini kenapa jadi sangat sepi begini' pikir Ryeowook.

Ketika tiba di ruang tengah, ia melihat pintu menuju taman belakang terbuka lebar. Tanpa ada rasa curiga, kakinya secara otomatis melangkah kesana. diluat terdapat kolam renang yang biasa digunakan oleh Sungmin. Kaki Ryeowook terus melangkah, hingga tanpa terasa Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Badannya seolah membeku melihat pemandangan yang sangat menusuk hatinya. Kepalanya ingin berpaling, namun entah kenapa matanya malah tertuju pada objek yang kini berada beberapa meter di hadapannya. Disana Ryeowook dapat melihat dengan jelas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Lebih tepatnya pada apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan dengan erat memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Tangan kiri yeoja itu melingkar di pundak Kyuhyun sedangkan tangan kanannya memegangi jas yang Kyuhyun kenakan dengan erat. Lalu apa yang membuat hati Ryeowook seolah tertusuk duri? Bibir keduanya saling menempel erat, dan mata mereka terpejam, seolah menikmati apa yang sedang terjadi. Pandangan mata Ryeowook mengabur oleh airmata yang berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, tanpa sadar dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di hatinya.

Kekagetan bukan hanya dirasakan Ryeowook. Yesung yang turut melihat kejadian itu diam membeku di tempatnya. Sesekali dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

'mereka pikir, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?' pikir Yesung.

**To Be Continue**

**~o~**

_apa ini? Ceramah atau ff? kepanjangan ya.. mian. apdetnya ngareeeet pake banget. jeongmal mianhe reader sayang, beneran ni lagi sibuk. Hehe. gimana chap ini? Semoga memuaskan ya. Dan author yakin, momen kyuwooknya, bkin KWS seneng kan? Kan? Kan?. tapi perasaanku bilang chap ini gajenya nggak ketulungan. Setuju nggak? Agak2 aneh gimanaaa gitu. Hoho. *curcol. seperti biasa, author ingin mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang udah nyempetin ngasih review:_

**Hanazawa Kay:** iyups. Hehehe, beruntunglah Kyu cpet balik ke RS. Emmmh, kapan ya? ^^

**Kim Gyuna:** hehe, ayo dong tebak lagi untuk yang sekarang. Ting. Dia nggak akan ngjahatin Wook ko. Kasian makhluk seimut wook klo dijahatin. *plaak

**Vic89:** oowwh, aq baru tau ching ^^. Haha, chap ini gimana? Bukan suap-suapan tapi kisseu-kisseuan. Hihihi.

**Lailatul magfiroh 16:** say, kamu komen ke WP kah? ^^ mian, kalo kmren nggak kesebut. udah ketebak kan yesung kyk gmn?

**Kyungie:** yang jelas ini bukan KyuMin.

**Bluerose:** aaah semua pertanyaanmu udah kejawab belum di chap ini? Kyuwook belum resmi. Hihihi.

**Dwiihae:** iya. Yesung jahat. Huhu (mianhe oppa). emmh, sungmin baik? Yakiiiinnn? Hehe. Oke,ini udah lanjut.

**Ryeofha2125:** gimana moment KW nya? Sweet pake banget kan di chap ini? *plaak. Mianhe, aq lagi sibuk, jadi apdetnya lama. ^^

**Meidi96:** unniiiii… ^^/ PTM – partner tapi mesra. Hehe. Kyaaa jangan elus-elus my Wook. Hanya aku yang boleh ngelus dia. *dibom. Hehe, mian, Yesungie jahat. Awas aja berani bikin perhitungan sama aq, tak laporin eyang loh. Hahaha.

**Dheek enha1:** yups betul. Nggak apa-apa ya dia antagonis juga? Hehe. Gomawo.

**Casanova indah:** oh ya? Benarkah Min dah nggak suka sama Kyu? Hehe. Tenang, dia udah diringkus ko. Hidup bahagia di penjara. Hahaha *ketawa puas.

**Yoon hyunwoon:** udah nggak usah curiga. Di chap ini udah keliatan gimana tuh Yesung. Kkkkk.

**Mita:** annyeong, salam kenal juga Mita. ^^/. Boleh ko, mau komen sebanyak apapun asal yang membangun, dan tidak ngebash. Haha.

**Cloudlovekyusung:** ya aku rebut dulu dong dangkomanya. Hehe. Iya, udah aku kasih tau juga, tapi Kyuwook tetep ngeyel *desigh. Iya dong, keseringan nntn film action jadi gini deh, haha. Smga aja kmu tetep suka sma ceritanya. ^^. Tenang aja tuan park udah hidup bahagia di penjara. *aaah tenang. Kyaaaa kmu suka dangdut ya? Itu ngapain mang-nya ditarik-tarik. Hehe. Oke, selamat menikmati chap ini. ^^

**Cho ryeosomnia fishies:** nyoook kita jadiin dia sate, abis tuh kasiin ke dangkoma. Haha. *sadis. Bukan ko bukan Teuk. Cuma pinjam marganya aja. ^^

**Cartwightelfsuju shawolshinee**: yaah, dari pada nangis guling2 mending kisseu dangkoma aja yah. *pukpuk. Viis. Kyaaa, kamu kurang puas sma KW momennya. Nih udah di tambah. Hehe. Gimana? Yaah aq juga terpaksa nih ngjadiin Yesung orang jahat, demi cerita. Hehe. Mian ya, apdetna lama, sibuuuuk. Bantuin sini ^^/

**Cloud prince:** hehe, mian, tadinya aku juga pengen gitu, pngen wook yang menang, tapi gimana dong cara bikin kyuwook sweet2an, jadinya aku korbankan Wook. Hehe.

Haha, aku jadi malu sendiri kalau inget ada tulisan "Ciaaat" di chap kemaren. Beneran deh. Malu. Haha. Itu kan kata-kata kuno. Wkwkwk.

Gimana ya, sungmin tuh sadar nggak sadar. *plaak.

Eh eh kok kamu inget sama chap 1 sih? Aq pikir udah pada lupa. Haha. Mian ya, feelingmu ada yang bener ada yang nggak. Tau kan yang mana aja yang bener dan yang nggaknya. ^^. Oke, kmu istri yang baik, selalu ngedukung suami salah ataupun bener. Kkkk. Kyaaa, aq mah mending dibantuin masak ma wook aja deh. Kekekeke.

Oya, gimana chap ini? Semua kecemasanmu udah hilang kah? Tadi tuh hampir aja Yesung mau ditembak. Pasti kamu deg2an kan? Hihi.

Mianhe untuk keterlambatan apdetnya, soalnya lagi sibuk. Ni juga nyuri2 waktu. Hehe. Semoga chap ini memuaskan. ^^

**Vinos hyunelL:** mianhe… lama banget apdetnya. Hehe. Kyaaa mereka punya anak? ntar dah kalo udah aq kawinin. ^^

**Fiewook:** nggak ko, Wook baik-baik aja. *ada mantra dari eyang kirey hehe, salah tempat*. Sensi apaan? Nggak ah. Hahaha, chap ini gimana? Semuanya cemburu. Wkwk. Aah aq nggak berbakat jadi orang jail, jadi idenya nggak ada. Chap ini nggak ada tegang-tegang nya ya. Hehe.

**Jovita**: miaaaannn… hehe. Dia mau ngajakin kerjasama, tapi sayang, ditolak sama Yesung. Aah aku juga kangen dia. Hikshiks…

**Kirefa:** annyeong, nggak apa-apa. Hahaha, aq malu inget ada kata "ciaat" haha. Nggak laah, aku juga pengen ni cepet END. Nggak akan kyk cinta fitri ko tenang aja ^^. Ini KW momennya udah ditambah. Seneng kan? Hehe. Ok, salam kenal juga Kirefa.

**Ryeo2119:** Whaaaaatttt yang kmren masih kurang panjang? Yang chap ini, kepanjangan yah? hehe. Terima kasih udah menunggu, itu salah iiih, bukan manajer park, tapi manajer Kim. Hehe.

**Raiaryeong9:** hehe, ayo tebak lagi… mian apdet ngaret ^^. Chap ini gimana?

**dyahYWS:** iya ini udah lanjut. Gimana momentnya udah banyak kan? Gomawo ^^

**ryeo ryeo ryeong:** hooh. Sebel aq jga ma dokternya. Hoho. Udah ketauan kan Yesung gimana? Hehe.

**Detaayu75:** mian, tapi iya. Dia jadi jahat. Hehe.

**Im13elieve:** annyeong Min Mi. apa kita pernah kenalan sebelumnya? Nado bangapta. Kyaaa sekarang bacanya dari komptr jga kah? Hhehe. Aduuh Wook, di chap ini mudah2n nggak bkin kamu kenapa2 ya. ^^ gomawo.

**umilcloudELF:** udah nggak bingung lagi kan sekarang? Yewook? Emmh, mungkin di chap depan. Mungkin ya ^^

**augesteca:** udah kejawab kan? Yesung = jahat. Kyuwook, emmh, liat kedepannya aja dh.

**Niisaa9:** Noooo, Min sama aku ko, hehe. Ok, untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, temukan jawabnnya di chap ini! Gimana? Hehehe.

**Hyosun98:** annyeong… iya betul banget, ni akun FFN punya kirey midori. Hehe. Sekrang udah nggak curiga lagi kan sama Yesung? Udah ketauan ko sekarang. Niih udah banyak ko moment KW-nya. Chap ini gimana? ^^

**Kyuwook baby:** Kyaaa kmu nggak jadi hiatus kan aii? Hehe. Iya aku juga ngenes banget sama yang nendang wook. Hoho. Eits, jangan dekap2 Min, dia milikku juga *smirk.

**Friska Kyuwook:** udah lanjut.

_Haah, ada yang belum kesebut? Mianhamnida. Silahkan lapor ke author. ^^ Oke, seperti biasa, ditunggu reviewannya ya reader sayang yang "kantik dan unyu" hehe. Buat para Siders, kalian nggak bosen apa, baca mulu tapi nggak komen. *pletak. Aq tunggu ya siders yang baik-baik, reviewnya._

***see u***


	9. Chapter 9

**My Partner**

**Main Cast: **

**Kim Ryeowook as Yeoja **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Namja **

**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja **

**Kim Yesung as Namja**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance, Crime **

**Disclaimer: serius ini hanyalah fiktif semata **

**Selamat Membaca**

**~o~**

Kyuhyun duduk di kamarnya sambil memainkan handphonenya. Tidak ada Ryeowook dirumah itu membuatnya kesepian. Karena merasa bosan, kyuhyun mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat untuk Ryeowok.

"kamu sedang apa sendirian? Mau aku temani? Nona Lee sudah beristirahat di rumah"

Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca pesan yang akan ia kirim. Mengharap Ryeowook akan meminta dirinya untuk menemani yeoja itu di sore yang cerah ini. Kemudian dia menekan tombol "send" dan menunggu Ryeowook membalas smsnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, handphonenya bergetar menandakan sms yang masuk.

'Ryeowookie'

"_aku menikamati udara sore di taman. Heeey siapa bilang aku sendirian? banyak anak-anak disini. kamu tidak perlu kemari. Sebentar lagi aku pulang_"

'haaah apa-apaan ini. Aku kan ingin berjalan-jalan dengannya' Kyuhyun sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya. Lalu jemarinya menekan tombol-tombol alfabet di layar handphonenya.

"tunggu aku disana. Ada yang harus aku katakan padamu. Ingat, kamu harus menungguku_!_" setelah itu, dia menekan tombol "send"

'tunggu aku Wookie, ada yang harus aku sampaikan hari ini, aku tidak mau kejadian ketika di rumah sakit terulang lagi. pokoknya, hari ini harus berhasil' tekad Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya, namun dari arah tangga terdengar suara berdebug dan barang pecah.

"aaaarrrhhhh" teriak suara wanita dari bawah tangga. Kyuhyun yang kaget, segera menghampiri asal suara.

"Nona Lee… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget sambil menghampiri Sungmin yang terduduk lemas di lantai. Kaki kanannya tertekuk sambil mengeluarkan darah segar, disampingnya tampak serpihan cangkir yang mengenai kulit kakinya.

"aaww… sakit Kyu…" isak Sungmin sambil mengurut kakinya yang terasa sakit. Sakit akibat terpeleset dan sakit terkena serpihan cangkir.

"apa yang terjadi?

"tadi aku mengambil secangkir teh di dapur. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah terpeleset disini. Dan cangkir sialan ini malah pecah lalu melukai kakiku…" Sungmin kesal.

"ayo aku bantu" Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin berdiri lalu memapah tubuh Sungmin kemudian di dudukkan di sofa.

Dengan telaten, Kyuhyun memeriksa kaki kanan Sungmin yang masih mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"masih ada serpihan cangkir di dalamnya. Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit saja ya" tawar Kyuhyun sambil mendongakkan kepala.

"terserah saja. tapi kakiku sangat sakit Kyu…" Sungmin meringis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"ya, aku tahu. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang saja" ajak Kyuhyun kembali memapah tubuh Sungmin yang tangan kirinya memegangi lengan kanan Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Hampir lima belas menit di perjalanan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tiba di rumah sakit. Sambil menunggu Sungmin yang tengah di obati oleh dokter, Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang berderet di samping ruangan itu. Segera dia mengambil handphonenya, lalu mengetik beberapa kalimat.

"_Mianhe Wookie. aku tidak bisa menemuimu sekarang. Nona Lee tadi terjatuh di tangga, saat ini kami berada di rumah sakit. Segeralah pulang, lalu istirahat. Mianhe…_" Kyuhyun membaca ulang pesan yang akan ia kirim kepada Ryeowook. namun entah konsentrasinya yang kurang atau apa, dia tidak menekan tombol "_send_" malah menekan tombol "_cancel_" dan seolah takdir tidak berpihak padanya, saat itu juga handphonenya tiba-tiba mati karena lowbat. Kyuhyun mengira bahwa sms itu telah sampai pada Ryeowook.

Setelah dua jam berada di rumah sakit, kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah kembali pulang ke rumah. Balutan perban, dengan rapi menghiasi kaki kanan Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa heran melihat rumah dalam keadaan sepi. 'apakah Ryeowook masih belum pulang?' begitu pikirnya.

"Kyu… temani aku duduk di tepi kolam ya. Rasanya sumpek berada di kamar terus" pinta Sungmin.

"baiklah. Kaja…" Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin dan membantunya untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di tepi kolam renang.

"rumah sangat sepi, apakah Ryeowook masih belum pulang?" tanya Sungmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun.

"entahlah. Sepertinya belum" sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu, berharap Ryeowook segera pulang. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat ingin bertemu dengan partnernya itu. Melihat gelagat Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

"kapan kamu akan mengatakan perasaanmu padanya Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum menggoda Kyuhyun.

"aah… itu… eemmmh… sebenarnya kalau tidak ada halangan, hari ini aku akan mengatakannya pada Ryeowook. Tapi, karena terjadi sesuatu pada Nona Lee, aku masih menundanya lagi" kata Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"aaissh… jinja? Mianhe Kyu… aku… aku tidak tahu, kalau hari ini kamu sudah ada janji dengan Ryeowook. kalau tahu sejak tadi,kamu tidak perlu membawaku ke rumah sakit. Mianheyo… jeongmal…" sesal Sungmin.

"aah bukan begitu maksudku… emmh… sebagai penjagamu, aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa klienku. Tidak usah merasa bersalah begitu Nona Lee. Sudahlah, ini bukan kesalahanmu" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil nyengir, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"haah. Benar ya. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Tapi aku janji, aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan Ryeowook, yaaa sebagai permintaan maafku…" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul.

Selama setengah jam, mereka duduk di kursi yang berada di tepi kolam itu. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya, dengan mata yang terpejam. Sementara Sungmin asyik membolak-balik halaman sebuah majalah fashion. Terkadang bibirnya tersenyum melihat model baju yang ada di dalamnya. Perlahan, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun yang tertidur.

"kasihan Kyuhyun, dia terlihat sangat kelelahan. Mianhe Kyu…" bisik Sungmin pelan. Perlahan dia menaruh kembali majalahnya di bawah meja. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Lalu perlahan-lahan dia bangkit dari duduknya. Sedikit gerakan, maka kakinya kembali terasa sakit. Dengan pelan, Sungmin mencoba berdiri, namun karena keseimbangannya yang kurang menyebabkan tubuhnya oleng.

"aah… Kyu… tolong…" kata Sungmin sambil mencoba menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya, namun percuma, kakinya terlalu lemas untuk berdiri dengan sempurna. Ketika tubuhnya semakin oleng ke arah kolam renang. Tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Tangan kanan Sungmin ia pegang dengan erat, sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Sungmin. Reflek, Sungmin mengalungkan tangan kirinya di pundak Kyuhyun. Dan tangan kanannya telah beralih meremas jas Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun condong kearahnya yang menyebabkan wajah tampannya hanya terpaut beberapa senti dari wajah Sungmin. Jarak yang dekat membuat wajah Sungmin bersemu merah. Tidak ia pungkiri bagaimanapun juga, berada sedekat ini dengan namja tampan dan rupawan seperti Kyuhyun membuat detak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun semakin menurunkan wajahnya hingga menghapus jarak diantara keduanya. Bibirnya kini telah menempel dengan lembut di bibir Sungmin. Mata foxy itu terbelalak, mendapati apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkram jas Kyuhyun. Lalu menepuk-nepuk dada namja itu. Kyuhyun seolah sadar, kemudian terperanjat melihat yeoja yang tengah dipeluknya saat ini. Segera dia melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Sungmin. Namun, karena posisi Sungmin yang tidak tepat, membuat pantatnya dengan mulus mendarat di lantai yang dingin.

"aaww… Kyu… sakit…" Sungmin meringis.

"aigoo… mianhe Nona Lee. Aku tidak sengaja" Kyuhyun dengan canggung membantu Sungmin untuk kembali berdiri.

"gwenchanha" kata Sungmin pendek sambil mengelus pantatnya yang terasa sakit, matanya dengan tajam melirik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerti arti tatapan Sungmin, segera ia menundukkan kepala sambil meminta maaf.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf Nona. Kejadian tadi sungguh tidak disengaja. Aku mohon maafkan aku…" Kyuhyun terus menundukkan kepala.

"aku tahu. Lain kali, kamu jangan mengulanginya lagi. untung saja tidak ada Ryeowook, coba kalau dia melihat kejadian tadi, dia bisa salah paham" tegur Sungmin.

"Ne. aku tidak tahu kenapa melakukan hal memalukan seperti tadi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Nona…"

"sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya sekarang, kamu segera beristirahat. Ini sudah malam" kata Sungmin sambil berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun dengan langkah yang pelan karena kaki dan pantatnya yang terasa sakit.

**~o~**

Setelah melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan itu, Ryeowook segera melangkahkan kaki keluar. Dia tidak melihat bagaimana kelanjutan dari kejadian antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, karena matanya terasa panas. Sambil kakinya melangkah, kelopak matanya kini telah mengeluarkan cairan beningnya dengan deras. Ketika sampai di teras, seseorang menggenggam tangannya erat.

"kamu mau kemana?" tanya pemilik suara baritone itu perlahan.

"manajer Kim. Lepaskan! Aku ingin keluar" kata Ryeowook sambil mencoba menyingkirkan genggaman tangan Yesung yang sangat erat.

"baiklah. Biar aku temani…" kata Yesung sambil menarik lengan Ryeoowok menuju mobilnya, lalu Yesung membuka pintu depan,

"masuklah!" perintah Yesung. Dengan ragu, Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"kita mau kemana?"

"aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk menghilangkan kekesalanmu itu. Ayo, masuklah!" kata Yesung sekali lagi.

**~o~**

Ryeowook mencoba menahan tangisnya. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Yesung. Kini mereka tengah berada di tepi Sungai Han. Suasana malam terasa sangat sepi disana. Deretan lampu yang menyinari sepanjang tepi sungai menghiasi tempat itu, sehingga disana tidak terlalu gelap. Yesung meminta Ryeowook untuk keluar.

"untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Ryeowook. Angin dingin yang berhembus, membuatnya reflek mengeratkan kedua lengannya.

"ini tempat yang menyenangkan kalau kamu bisa merasakannya" kata Yesung sambil melepaskan jasnya, lalu memakaikannya pada Ryeowook. Kakinya melangkah mendekati tembok pembatas sungai, yang diikuti oleh Ryeowook dari belakang.

"apa maksudmu Manajer Kim?" tanya Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

Yesung membalikkan badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Ryeowook. Angin malam yang berhembus terasa menusuk kulit tubuhnya, karena Yesung hanya mengenakan kemeja, sementara Ryeowook tampak merasa hangat dengan jas yang kebesaran yang ia kenakan saat ini. Yesung tersenyum, lalu tangannya menggenggam bahu Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatap mata Yesung, walaupun malam hari, ia dapat melihat wajahnya yang terpantul dari bola mata namja yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"dengar, jangan berpura-pura kuat seperti ini. Keluarkan perasaanmu, airmatamu, emosimu. Jika ingin menangis, kamu bisa bersandar padaku" kata Yesung sambil meremas bahu Ryeowook.

"apa maksudmu? Aku tidak apa-apa Manajer Kim" Ryeowook segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tidak mampu menatap mata teduh yang selalu menatapnya dengan lembut itu.

"aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Tidak baik memendam kesedihan. Keluarkan saja. menangislah! Menangislah dengan kencang, hanya ada aku disini. gwenchanha" perintah Yesung masih tetap menatap wajah Ryeowook.

Susah payah Ryeowook menelan ludahnya sebelum ia mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"menangis? Untuk apa aku menangis? Tidak ada yang perlu tangiskan" nafas Ryeowook mulai tidak beraturan, bibirnya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan agak keras, matanya kembali terasa panas dan pandangannya memudar.

"mianhe… kalau tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan tadi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memasuki rumah itu" kata Yesung pelan.

"aniyo… ini bukan kesalahanmu… ini… kesalahanku. Aku… terlalu bodoh… harus… menunggu Kyuhyun di taman itu… Ryeowook babo…" Ryeowook mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata dengan putus-putus. Nafasnya tersengal menahan airmatanya.

Yesung segera membawa Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya. Dadanya terasa basah ketika bahu Ryeowook semakin bergetar. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap rambut Ryeowook.

"hiks… wae… Kyuhyun… hiks… tega padaku?... Hiks" kata Ryeowook di sela tangisnya.

"keluarkan saja semua kekesalanmu Wookie… setelah menangis, pasti akan terasa lebih baik" bisik Yesung, sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Ryeowook pelan.

Ryeowook semakin nyaman menangis didalam pelukan Yesung. Airmatanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Bayangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tadi semakin membuat matanya terus mengeluarkan airmatanya.

**~o~**

Dilain tempat, Kyuhyun menunggu Ryeowook dengan cemas. Ketika mengeluarkan handphonenya, dia baru sadar bahwa handphonenya mati. Segera dia mencharge handphonenya itu. Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan di teras rumah dengan gelisah.

'Wookie ada dimana? Kenapa sudah jam segini masih belum pulang?' kata hati Kyuhyun sambil berkali-kali menatap jam tangannya yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:05pm.

**~o~**

Ryeowook sudah tenang sekarang. Mereka saat ini tengah duduk bersandar di kap mobil. Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya di kaca mobil sambil kedua lengannya ia jadikan bantalan kepalanya. Sedangkan Ryeowook bersandar di sampingnya sambil mengeratkan jas yang ia kenakan. Suasana malam semakin dingin, tapi keduanya belum beranjak dari sana.

Yesung menatap bintang yang bertaburan menghiasi langit malam itu. Benaknya kembali memikirkan Sungmin. Apa yang tadi ia dan Ryeowook lihat bukanlah khayalannya saja. sesekali Yesung menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

'ottokhae?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Ryeowook menengadahkan wajahnya. Telunjuknya bergerak menyambungkan setiap bintang yang terlihat seperti titik yang bercahaya hingga membentuk sebuah huruf.

"apa yang kau lakukan hmmh?" tanya Yesung melihat Ryeowook yang menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya ke kiri dan kanan.

"hmmh, aku sedang menulis nama seseorang dengan bintang-bintang itu" kata Ryeowook sambil menoleh sejenak ke arah Yesung yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"nama seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Yesung yang kembali menatap bintang-bintang yang semakin terlihat terang karena malam yang semakin larut.

"manajer Kim…" kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. Mendengar jawaban Ryeowook, Yesung hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Ryeowook.

"namaku? Wae? kenapa harus namaku?" tanya Yesung.

"karena manajer Kim, orang yang sangat baik. Seumpama bintang, dirimu selalu menyinari orang lain dengan cahayamu" kata Ryeowook tidak yakin.

"haha… sudahlah. Ini sudah malam. Ayo aku antar pulang" kata Yesung sambil turun dari kap mobil, tapi Ryeowook hanya diam saja.

"wae?" tanya Yesung heran sambil menatap wajah Ryeowook.

"aku tidak mau pulang" kata Ryeowook enggan.

"jadi, kamu mau tidur disini saja?" goda manajer Kim.

"aissh aniyo… aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah itu. Rasanya aku belum siap harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun" kata Ryeowook pelan.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu, menginap saja di rumahku. Bagaimana?" tanya Yesung.

"apa tidak akan merepotkan?" tanya Ryeowook merasa tidak enak.

"tentu saja tidak. Ayo!" Yesung membantu Ryeowook turun dari mobil.

**~o~**

Kyuhyun gelisah menunggu Ryeowook. Karena penasaran, dia segera menuju mobilnya. Lalu mengemudikannya hingga tiba di taman tempat Ryeowook menunggunya sore tadi. Namun, ketika tiba disana hanya kegelapan yang menyelimuti tempat itu. Lampu yang terpasang tidak sanggup menyinari seluruh taman.

"Wookie… Kim Ryeowook…" teriak Kyuhyun. Mengharap bahwa Ryeowook masih ada disini.

'pabo… mana mungkin Ryeowook masih berada disini. Apalagi ini sudah malam' pikir Kyuhyun.

Dia mengeluarkan handphonenya yang baru terisi seperempatnya.

"nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif" hanya itulah jawaban yang diterima Kyuhyun setiap memanggil no telpon Ryeowook.

"iish Wookie, kamu dimana? Apa kamu ingin membuatku gila hah?" tanya Kyuhyun frustasi.

**~o~**

"kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali?" tanya Ryeowook ketika mereka memasuki ruang tamu.

"Ahjumma yang waktu itu, dia hanya bekerja sampai jam tujuh malam" kata Yesung sambil berjalan menuju dapur lalu mengambil segelas orange jus untuk Ryeowook.

"gomawo" Ryeowook tersenyum sambil menerima jus itu.

Yesung duduk di sofa disamping Ryeowook.

"emmh, kamu bisa tidur di kamar tamu" kata Yesung. "apa Kyuhyun tidak akan apa-apa kamu menginap disini?" lanjut Yesung.

"ani. Kenapa harus mempedulikan namja itu? Dia saja tidak pernah peduli perasaanku" Ryeowook mendelik, Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa obrolan berarti. Yesung dapat melihat bahwa Ryeowook sudah kelelahan.

"ayo, biar aku antar ke kamar" ajak Yesung sambil bangkit dari duduknya, lalu Ryeowook mengikuti dari belakang.

Kamar tamu berada di lantai satu. Yesung menyalakan lampu kamar.

"tunggu sebentar ya!" pinta Yesung sambil keluar kamar. tak berapa lama dia sudah kembali sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"ini, kamu bisa pakai piyamaku. Emmh mungkin akan terasa agak aneh, tapi lumayan dari pada kamu tidur dengan pakaian formalmu itu" kata Yesung sambil menyerahkan piyama biru muda yang masih terlipat rapi.

"Manajer Kim, sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak padamu. Tapi… bagaimana lagi, aku tidak tahu…"

"eeh… sssttt. Gwenchanha. Kamu tidak perlu memikirkan apapun. Sekarang, istirahatlah. Lihat, malam sudah larut" kata Yesung segera memotong perkataan Ryeowook, tangannya menggenggam bahu Ryeowook.

"gomawoyo…" Ryeowook tersenyum.

"cheonma…""kalau butuh apa-apa kamu bisa ambil sendiri. Tidak perlu merasa canggung. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Ok"

"baiklah…"

Yesung akhirnya meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri di kamar itu. Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Ryeowook merebahkan diri di ranjang yang empuk. Lampu utama sudah dimatikan, penerangan di kamar itu hanya dari lampu sudut yang berada di samping kanan Ryeowook. matanya menatap langit-langit kamar, pikirannya kembali pada Kyuhyun.

'apa maksud Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia menyuruhku menunggunya, sementara dia asyik-asyikan dengan Sungmin. Menyebalkan' pikir Ryeowook. matanya masih enggan untuk terpejam. Tak terasa beberapa jam telah terlewat. Ryeowook hanya berguling-guling di atas kasurnya. Tidak bisa memejamkan mata walaupun hanya sejenak. Ryeowook melirik jam dinding, waktu menunjukkan pukul 02:05.

"aarrgh menyebalkan. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur karena Kyuhyun" bisik Ryeowook kesal.

Kemudian dia bangun dari tidurnya, berniat mengambil segelas air dari dapur. Ketika melewati tangga, dia melihat sebuah kamar dengan lampu yang masih menyala, dengan pintu yang setengah tertutup.

'apa manajer Kim belum tidur?' pikirnya.

Kakinya berbelok menuju tangga. Perlahan dia mendekati kamar itu. Ketika kepalanya melongok ke dalam, dapat ia lihat Yesung yang tengah duduk di kursi sambil memperhatikan layar laptopnya, sesekali alisnya mengernyit. Beberapa tumpukan map terlihat di hadapannya.

Tok tok tok

Sebelum masuk, Ryeowook mengetuk pintu agar tidak membuat Yesung kaget.

Mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk membuat Yesung mendongakkan kepala.

"Manajer Kim, kau belum tidur?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memasuki ruangan, bisa dibilang itu adalah ruang kerjanya di rumah. Sebuah rak buku berdiri di samping kanan meja kerja Yesung, yang berisi deretan buku-buku, kebanyakan buku yang berbau ekonomi. Di samping kiri terdapat dua buah sofa dan meja kecil. Di belakang sofa itu terdapat jendela yang memisahkan ruangan itu dengan balkon.

"kamu sendiri kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah malam Wookie" kata Yesung sambil melirik jam dindingnya.

"yaa perkataanmu juga berlaku untuk dirimu sendiri Manajer Kim. Hehe… kau sedang apa?" tanya Ryeowook melirik tumpukan map yang bertuliskan logo perusahaan Lee Sungmin.

"biasa, masih ada pekerjaan yang belum selesai" perlahan Yesung menurunkan layar laptopnya, sambil menatap Ryeowook. tangannya segera beralih pada salah satu map yang ada di hadapannya.

"kau rajin sekali bekerja… sebaikanya istirahat saja Manajer Kim. Tugasmu bisa dilanjutkan besok kan. Besok kan hari minggu, jadi ada banyak waktu untukmu mengerjakan semua ini" kata Ryeowook sambil duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di sana.

"haha. Kamu ini bisa saja. penderita insomnia, menasehati penderita insomnia yang lainnya. Haha. Tidak akan berhasil" Yesung tertawa sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya, Ryeowook hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"mau aku buatkan sesuatu?" tawar Yesung.

"ani… tidak perlu… lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu. Boleh kan, aku duduk disini, mungkin jika melihatmu bekerja bisa membuatku mengantuk" pinta Ryeowook.

"cckk… tunggu sebentar disini" kata Yesung lalu pergi keluar kamar.

"kau mau kemana Manajer Kim?" tanya Ryeowook

"sebentaar…" kata Yesung dari ambang pintu.

Ryeowook melihat-lihat buku yang berderet. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada tumpukan map di meja kerja Yesung. Tidak ada yang ia mengerti. Matanya tiba-tiba merasa tertarik dengan laptop yang dalam kondisi tertutup.

'memangnya tadi apa yang sedang ia kerjakan? Kenapa menutup laptopnya begitu saja?' pikir Ryeowook. tapi tangannya ia batalkan untuk membuka laptop itu. Tidak baik mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain. Kemudian dia mendekati jendela, lalu membuka jendela yang tingginya hampir dua meter itu. Desiran angin terasa menerpa kulitnya. Ryeowook lalu keluar dan bersandar di balkon, sambil melihat kelipan lampu dari bangunan-bangunan yang berada di kejauhan.

Yesung masuk kembali kedalam ruang kerjanya sambil membawa dua buah cangkir yang masih mengeluarkan asap dari dalamnya. Dia merasa heran melihat jendela yang terbuka lebar. Dia mengambil selimut dari sofa, biasa ia gunakan jika tidur di ruang kerjanya. Tangan kanan dan kirinya membawa cangkir, sedangkan selimutnya tersampir di lengan kirinya.

"udara dingin, nanti kamu bisa masuk angin" kata Yesung sambil menyimpan kedua cangkir itu di pembatas balkon. Kemudian ia merentangkan selimut yang ia bawa, dan menyelimuti pundak Ryeowook, sehingga yeoja itu merasa nyaman.

"aah gomawo…" Ryeowook merasa malu.

"cckk… ini" Yesung memberikan salah satu cangkir pada Ryeowook.

"apa ini?" kata Ryeowook sambil menggenggam cangkir yang terasa hangat dan menjalari jari-jari tangannya yang dingin.

"itu susu jahe… enak diminum ketika dingin begini. Cobalah!" kata Yesung sambil bibirnya menyeruput susu jahe miliknya.

"aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak padamu Manajer Kim" kata Ryeowook, dirinya mengikuti, perlahan menyeruput susu jahenya. Rasa hangat terasa dari tenggorokkan, turun hingga ke dadanya.

"kenapa? aku merasa biasa saja" Yesung menatap Ryeowook lalu tersenyum lembut.

"eemh…" ditatap begitu oleh Yesung membuat Ryeowook sedikit risih, kembali di seruputnya susu jahe yang masih terasa panas itu.

"oh iya, boleh aku tanya sesuatu" kata Ryeowook beberapa saat kemudian.

"apa?"

"emmh, kenapa selama ini kau baik padaku? Sejak pertama kali aku bekerja pada Nona Lee, kau selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik. Kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook, bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin salah paham pada perhatian yang diberikan Yesung untuknya.

"hmmh… kenapa ya? Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa untuk apa memperlakuakn seseorang dengan buruk. begitupun denganmu… tidak ada alasan aku harus berbuat jahat padamu kan" kata Yesung.

"iya…" Ryeowook mengangguk. "tapi, sepertinya kau memperlakukanku terlalu baik… mungkin aku bisa salah paham padamu" kata Ryeowook polos.

"salah paham?" Yesung mengernyitkan alisnya. "haha… tidak tidak. Kamu tidak perlu berpikir seperti itu Wookie… kamu jangan berpikir sejauh itu" kata Yesung sambil menatap Ryeowook.

"benarkah? Hee… aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku harus berpikir seperti ini…" Ryeowook tersenyum samar, pipinya memerah merasa malu dengan pikiran dan perkatannya sendiri.

"tenanglah, aku tahu, yang kamu cintai itu hanya Cho Kyuhyun kan. Teruslah berusaha untuk mendapatkan cintanya…" kata Yesung sambil mengacak poni Ryeowook,

Blush…

Wajah Ryeowook kembali memerah.

"bagaimana… kau tahu aku menyukai Kyuhyun. Haha… dia… dia hanya partnerku. Itu saja" Ryeowook mencoba mengelak.

"semua orang bisa melihatnya. Kalian berdua saling memiliki perasaan cinta, tapi kalian merasa malu atau ragu pada perasaan kalian masing-masing" kata Yesung sambil memandang wajah Ryeowook.

"benarkah seperti itu? Apakah perasaanku padanya terlihat jelas?" tanya Ryeowook.

"tentu saja. aku bisa melihat setiap kali kamu menatap Kyuhyun, maka sekelillingmu dipenuhi oleh bunga yang berwarna-warni. Dan ketika kamu melihat senyumnya, maka serentak bunga-bunga itu semakin bermekaran dan bertambah banyak"

"Manajer Kim, hentikan. Tidak seperti itu. Aku serius" Ryeowook gemas pada perkataan Yesung yang menggodanya.

"tidak seperti itu, lalu seperti apa? Apakah seperti… emmh, kamu berdiri di taman bunga, dan ketika Kyuhyun menatapmu, kamu merasa seperti terbang beralaskan bunga-bunga itu?" Yesung masih belum berhenti menggoda Ryeowook yang wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Kyaaa Manajer Kim, bisa kau hentikan sekarang!" Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya.

"haha… wae? itu memang kenyataannya kan?" Yesung terlihat gembira bisa mengerjai Ryeowook, tangan kanannya mencubit pipi Ryeowook pelan.

"aniyo… kau senang sekali menggodaku. Menyebalkan…" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya.

"haha… mianhe. Mianhe… habisnya, aku gemas sendiri melihat kalian itu…" sesekali dia masih tertawa melihat wajah Ryeowook yang kesal padanya.

"aah sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang. Manajer Kim, menyebalkan" umpat Ryeowook sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Wookie…" panggil Yesung sebelum Ryeowook keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"ada apa lagi?"

"emmh, semoga mimpi indah. Mungkin bermimpi berada di taman bersama Kyuhyun tidak akan terlalu buruk" Yesung masih ingin menggoda Ryeowook.

"yaaa yaaa sudahlah… jaljayo…" Ryeowook segera keluar dari kamar, dari pada menunggu wajahnya kembali merona.

**~o~**

"kamu yakin, kamu akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung. Saat ini mereka berada di dalam mobil, yang terparkir di halaman rumah Sungmin.

"iya, aku harus bisa. Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa menghindari Kyuhyun" kata Ryeowook sambil menatap rumah Sungmin.

"kalau ada apa-apa, kamu bisa menelponku" kata Yesung.

"Ne. jangan khawatir. Terima kasih untuk semuanya" kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia turun dari mobil.

Kebetulan saat itu Sungmin tengah berada di kamarnya, menatap keluar jendela dan melihat Ryeowook yang keluar dari mobil Yesung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun baru saja keluar menuju beranda dan hatinya sangat senang melihat Ryeowook sudah pulang. Namun rasa senangnya itu segera berganti dengan rasa sebal melihat siapa yang mengantar Ryeowook.

Melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di beranda, Yesung segera turun dari mobilnya dan mendekati Ryeowook. tanpa alasan apapun dia memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat, membuat yeoja itu gelagapan.

"Ma…Manajer Kim, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ryeowook kaget.

Kyuhyun menatap sebal pada Ryeowook dan Yesung. Tangannya terkepal menahan marah. Sedangkan Yesung memberikan smirk terbaiknya pada Kyuhyun.

"gwenchanha. Ini hanya pelukan pemberi kekuatan…" Yesung terkekeh sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"pelukan macam apa itu?" Ryeowook sengit.

"sedikit membuat Kyuhyun cemburu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"eh?" Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"sudahlah. Cepat masuk. aku pulang sekarang ya!" Yesung bersiap menjalankan mobilnya.

"baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, gomawoyo…" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya mengantar kepergian mobil Yesung dari hadapannya.

Perlahan dia menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu berbalik hendak memasuki rumah. Ketika melihat beranda, nampak Kyuhyun dengan wajah tertekuk menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, ketika berpapasan sama sekali Ryeowook tidak menyapa Kyuhyun, bahkan hanya melewatinya begitu saja.

"Wookie, kita perlu bicara" kata Kyuhyun dingin.

"aku tidak mau. Aku lelah Kyu, aku hanya ingin beristirahat" Ryeowook menatap wajah Kyuhyun sebentar lalu berjalan menuju tangga.

"Wookie, aku sudah bilang kan jangan dekati namja itu lagi. tapi kenapa kamu malah bersamanya? Apalagi tadi, dia sempat-sempatnya memelukmu. Kamu tahu kan, sudah aku bilang aku bisa marah padamu" cecar Kyuhyun dari belakang Ryeowook.

"itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu Kyu. Kamu mau marah, atau apapun itu, terserah padamu" Ryeowook terus berjalan.

"setidaknya dengarkan dulu kalau aku bicara" Kyuhyun mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ryeowook agar yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"lepaskan. Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun dari bibirmu itu" kata Ryeowook pelan sambil menepis genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Wookie, kamu tidak tahu, semalam aku tidak bisa tidur karena mencemaskanmu, tapi kamu, malah enak-enakan dengan namja itu. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, tapi kenapa sikapmu seperti ini. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Kyuhyun emosi.

"mencemaskanku?" Ryeowook menarik nafasnya pelan. "kamu bahkan tidak tahu alasanku bersamanya Kyu. Yang kamu pedulikan hanyalah dirimu sendiri. Sedikitpun kamu tidak pernah peduli bagaimana perasaanku. Tiga jam aku menunggumu di taman. Mungkin bagimu waktu tiga jam itu tidaklah berharga sama sekali. Kamu tahu, aku merasa seperti orang bodoh menunggu disana. Dan ketika aku pulang, apa yang aku lihat? Hah. Kalau kamu ingin bersama dengan Nona Lee, kamu tidak perlu membodohiku seperti itu. Rasanya sakit Kyu" mata Ryeowook kembali berkaca-kaca, Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Ryeowook yang marah padanya.

"Wookie…" suara Kyuhyun melembut.

"sudahlah… lupakan saja" Ryeowook segera membuka pintu kamarnya, dan sebelum Kyuhyun menahan Ryeowook, pintu kamar itu sudah tertutup rapat. Di dalam, sambil bersandar di depan pintu, aimata Ryeowook mengalir deras, tangisnya sudah tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. sementara itu diluar, Kyuhyun masih mencerna perkataan Ryeowook barusan. 'apa mungkin Ryeowook melihat apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Sungmin?' pikir Kyuhyun.

**To Be Continue**

Tok tok tok…

Annyeong, saya datang. *ditimpuk reder

OMG mianhe, super telat ya ^^. Hehe. Serius lagi sibuk ni saya. Emmh, mudah-mudahan reader nggak pada pundung ya dengan ff ini. Emmh, karena sibuknya, sempet kehilangan feel untuk chap ini. Tapi untungnya sekarang udah nggak lagi. hehe. Mianhe, chap ini sangaaaaaatttt kepanjangan, membosankan, bikin ngantuk, bikin laper, bikin bête, bkin mual, bikin sakit perut, bikin gorengan, bikin minuman, dan bikin macam2 *hadeuh apa sih ini. Hehe. Idenya lagi banyak, banyak yang pengen diceritain. Apa chap ini terlalu bertele-tele? Huhft ini udah dibikin seringkas mungkin, mianhe ya reader. *masukan, kritik dan saran sangat author harapkan* Dan buat para KWS jangan merasa kecewa ne, karena chap ini dipenuhi YW moment. Hehe. Oke deh segitu aja basa-basinya. Oh iya, saengil cukhae untuk uri Angel Voice, semoga suaranya akan selalu kita dengar hingga 10, 20, 30, 40 tahun kedepan. Hehe.

Jeongmal gamsahamnida untuk reviewer setia:

**Kyuwook baby:** hihi… hmmh, yang belum cukup umur, mesti tutup mata. Aii, jangan gigit2 bibir gitu, ntar jadi sariawan loh. Yuuk ah kita jitak Kyu bareng2. *ditendang sparkyu

**Vic89:** Yaaak jangan teriak gituh. Emang, kan sengaja pisahin dulu Kyuwooknya. Kkkk.

**Yoon HyunWoon**: emang. Kyu nyebelin ^^/

**Ryeosun:** timpuk pake sandal se-kampung. Hehe.

**Bluerose:** Oke, jawabanmu ada di chap ini. Hehe. Udah tahu kan ^^.

**Lailatul Magfiroh 16:** silahkan silahkan… ditunggu reviewan di setiap chapnya *ngelunjak kkkk. Haah, WP ku terbengkalai sekarang. Pasti suka kan pas kisseunya itu? Aku juga suka ko *plak. Pertanyaanmu ada jawabannya di chap ini. Selamat membaca aja deh. Thanks ya bebzzz… ^^

**Hanazawa kay:** Yesung ngabisin Min dari dalam? Hmmh kita lihat saja nanti. Hehe. Yaah resiko jadi cast utama, suka dibikin susah dan menderita. Kkkk

**Fiewook:** hehe… iya dong harus bisa. Demi wook, akan kulakukan hal yang gak mungkin pun akan kubuat mungkin. Gkgkgk. *demi cinta. Hihi. Eits, enak aja mau dikisseu ma wook, kisseuan Wook Cuma untukku. Hahaha. Pastilah, hampir semua gitu. Pas awalnya suka, eeeh diakhirnya sebel ma kyumin. Kkkk. Eh Chap ini gimana, Yewooknya gimana?

**Ryeo ryeo ryeong:** haha…. Yang belum cukup umur gk boleh liat. :P yaaaak jangan menimpuk diriku. Tapi kalo ditimpuknya pake Ryeong mah nggak apa-apa. Wkwkw

**Raiareong9:** hati-hati senyum2 sendirian. ^^ kkkk mianhe, yook ah kita getok kyu rame2.

**Cho ryeosomnia fishies:** hehe… aku juga iri ma ciuman kyuwook itu. Huhu… haha, bnyak yang sembunyi pas adegan kisseunya. Kkk. NO NO NO, wook, udah sama author ko, tenang aja. ^^

**dyahYWS:** gomawo, iya ini udah lanjut ^^

**Qxu:** kmu eommanya Wook kah? Hihi, annyeong ibu mertua. *desigh…

**Cartwightelfsuju shawolshinee:** kejadian kyumin itu nggak sengaja ko. Beneran. Hehe. Ne, ntar kalo udah waktunya mereka pasti bersatu tenang aja. Yaak,aku manggil kamu apa? Namamu kepanjangan. Kkkk ^^ mianhe, apdetnya telat.

**Cloud prince:** anyyeong ^^. Nggak ko, kata siapa bibirnya ternoda ma bibir Kyu, kan bibirku lebih dulu ada di bibirnya wook. *di fotonya tapi* hihihi. Dia nggak agresif, cma lebih berani aja. Hehe, sama aja ya. Emang bukan kmu yang ngajarin, tapi aku. Haha *bangga. Boleh,kmu ma jong woon seperti itu, dalam khayalan, dlam mimpi, kkkk.

Haha… ya ampun kmu terobsesi jadi istrinya yesung ya. Dia curhat, ktanya mas kawin yang kmu minta kemahalan, jadi aja dia korupsi buat ngebayar mas kawinnya. Gkgkgk.

Iya yang chap 1 itu Yesung. Oohoho. Haah aku galau, gimana ya caranya bkin dia jadi jahat. Serius dh yang awal tuh Cuma becanda aja tapi, sekarang udah kebablasan. Hehe. Okelah ntar aku certain kenapa Yesung jadi jahat gt.

Emang alasannya kuno, tapi kan, dimana-mana kalau main cast suka "disiksa" dulu, baru ntarnya heppy. *author yang kejam. Naah pertanyaanmu udah kejawab kan di chap ini. Wehehe… siapa tahu suatu saat nanti takdir berpihak pada Yewook ya. ^^ gimana yewooknya. Biarpun kayak gini, mudah2n kmu gk kecewa ya sma moment yewooknya.

Nggak apa-apa, Beneran. Jangan ngerasa nggak enak gitu. Aku seneng aja, bisa ada reviewer serajin kamu. Serius dh. Mianhe, aku masih sibuk banget soalnya. Hiks. Tadinya aku mau hiatus dulu, tapi nggak tega. Aq jga pernah jdi reader, klo bca yang apdetnya lama suka jadi males. Hiks.

Kkkk aku aja yang bikin, ngiri tuh sama kyuwook. Ngarep suatu hari nanti wook akan menciumku seperti itu juga. Hehe. Ok dh gomawo ya. Chap ini jangan lupa dibaca ya ^^/

**Dheek enha1:** gomawo… masih penasaran kah sma yesungnya? ^^

**Hyosun98:** Yaaak ngapain bawa si eyang disini? Hihihi… kirey-chan? Kyknya seru juga. Hehe. Wkwkw, iya nih yesungnya labil. Gimana ya kalau bikin dia full jahat, nggak tega juga. Tapi kalau baik, juga nggak mungkin. Kkkkk. Ini udah lanjut, gimana chap ini?

**Wonnie:** udah lanjut ^^

**Kirefa:** naah klo di chap ini, Yewook yang bnyak dan Kyuwook nyempil. Hehe. Huhuhu, kan harus ada pemisah dulu antara kyuwooknya, kkkk. Mian,aku nggak bisa bkin kyuwook full d chap ini. Iya betul,ini semakin mendekati chap ending, ingin segera berakhir. Hehe. Gomawo ya kirefa ^^/

**umilcloudELF:** haha, nggak nyangka kan…

**alif ryeosomnia:** wkwkwk iri ya ma kisseunya KW itu. Huhu, aq jga. Kkkk ciuman kyumin, alasannya terungkap disini. Hehe. Mian ya telat banget apdetnya. ^^

**ryeo2119:** Ne, ini udah lanjut.

**Jovita:** disini bukan cinta bersegi-segi, tapi lingkaran aja dh. Hehe. Kkkk ayo tebak lagi gimana. Kan biasanya emang gitu kan. Marahan dulu, ntarnya bersatu. Mungkin. Hehe.

**Defi AF:** hohoho… gwenchanha. Kyuhyun dan Yesung abu-abu. Seabu-abu rambutnya Wook _ huhu… di chap ini udah bisa ketebak kan gimana.

**Purebluekyuwook / Mimi:** hehe mian telat sekali ya apdetnya. Aku juga sama nggak suka sama couple itu. Hoho. Mian ya chap ini Kyuwooknya dikkit banget. ^^ gomawo Mimi.

**Dhia bintang**: emang, kyu egois bnget. Huhu.. yewooknya gimana? Suka?

**Dwiihae**: Ne, ini udah dilanjutin. Gomawo ya dwii… ^^

**Ryeonggyulove**: ciuman karena ketidak sengajaan ko itu. Hehe. Iya kah komen di WP juga? ^^ gomawo ya. Aq jdi jarang ngurus WPku, ckckck…

**Sushimakipark:** hehe… emmh pertanyaanmu nanti akan menemukan jawabnnya sendiri, *ketika cerita ini berakhir. Chap ini gimana? Yewooknya puas? Hehe.

**Casanova indah:** ok udah lanjut. Gomawo ya. ^^

**Niisaa9:** owwh… semoga nilai UKK-nya bagus2 ya ^^. Hehe, keren nggak Yesung menggelapkan dana perusahaan? Haha *sarap. Eh itu wook, kalo diitung2, bukan 1 jam ternyata nunggunya. Tiga jam tapi. Hoho.

**Sri:** Ne, ini udah lanjut.

**ivhaRyeosomnia:** udah lanjut.

*ada yang belum kesebut? Silahkan lapor ke author. Hehe*

*ditunggu lagi reviewnya. Membaca review dari kalian, memberikan tambahan semangat untukku*

~gamsahamnida~

~see u~


	10. Chapter 10

**My Partner**

**Main Cast: **

**Kim Ryeowook as Yeoja **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Namja **

**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja **

**Kim Yesung as Namja**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance, Crime **

**Disclaimer: serius ini hanyalah fiktif semata **

**Selamat Membaca**

**~o~**

Kyuhyun termenung di tepi danau. Biasanya ia akan menghabiskan hari minggu disini bersama Ryeowook. Tapi hari ini dia sendirian disana, Kyuhyun menatapi riak air yang tertiup angin.

"Wookie... aku mohon jangan marah. Kejadian itu hanya salah paham saja" bisik Kyuhyun sambil menatapi permukaan air danau, sesekali dia melemparkan batu kepermukaannya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku yakin dia tidak akan semudah itu percaya padaku. Aargh gara-gara mimpi aneh itu, penglihatanku jadi bermasalah. Kyuhyun pabbooo… bagaimana bisa kamu salah mengenali Ryeowook dan Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lalu mengusap wajahnya pelan.

**~o~**

Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tampak tergesa pergi ke kantor. Salahkan saja Sungmin yang kesiangan bangun di pagi ini. Kyuhyun memacu cepat mobil yang ia kendarai agar segera tiba di kantor. Setiba di kantor, Sungmin segera ke lantai 18 untuk menuju ke ruang rapat. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook seperti biasa mengikutinya dari belakang. Di depan ruang rapat, Yesung telah menantikan kedatangan Sungmin.

"Mianhe aku terlambat Manajer Kim…" kata Sungmin.

"gwenchanha. Mereka baru tiba sepuluh menit yang lalu. Anda sudah siap dengan presentasi hari ini kan?" tanya Yesung.

"ya, tentu saja" Sungmin tersenyum.

"baiklah, kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk" ajak Yesung.

"kaja"

Sungmin dan Yesung segera memasuki ruang rapat. Tinggal Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berdua disana. Suasana seketika berubah menjadi canggung. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang berderet rapi di depan ruang rapat. Kyuhyun duduk di sisi sebelah kanan, sedangkan Ryeowook berada di sisi sebelah kiri. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik Ryeowook yang terhalang enam buah kursi kosong disampingnya. Ryeowook tampak menundukkan kepala sambil mempermainkan kakinya di lantai. Dapat Kyuhyun lihat kelopak mata Ryeowook yang agak bengkak.

'pasti semalaman dia menangis' batin Kyuhyun. Dia hanya bisa membuang nafasnya dengan berat.

Suasana sangat hening, bahkan detak jarum jam dinding pun dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Tidak ada suara, hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar. Menit yang berlalu terasa sangat lama bagi kembali melirik Ryeowook, namun yeoja itu masih tidak mengubah posisinya. Bahkan seolah menikmati kesunyian ini dengan masih mempermainkan kakinya di lantai.

Rasanya Kyuhyun sudah berakar karena duduk terus disana. Padahal baru lima belas menit sejak Sungmin masuk kedalam ruang rapat. Namun, suasana yang tidak nyaman membuatnya merasa sangat bosan.

"Woo…" baru saja Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara dengan Ryeowook, yeoja itu malah berdiri kemudian mendekati jendela besar yang memperlihatkan suasana jalan raya di luar sana.

Melihat Ryeowook yang menjauh darinya membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal.

Sambil menatap punggung Ryeowook yang membelakanginya, Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Tanpa terasa setelah berkutat dengan kekesalan dan kebosanan yang mereka rasakan, akhirnya Sungmin selesai dengan rapatnya. Senyuman tidak lepas dari wajah manisnya. Yesung tampak dibelakang Sungmin sambil memegang beberapa map.

"daebak. Presentasi anda hari ini sangat hebat. Selamat, akhirnya tender itu berhasil kita menangkan" Yesung tersenyum puas dengan kinerja Sungmin. Meskipun Sungmin memang atasannya, tapi Yesung tahu bahwa Sungmin sangat tidak tertarik dengan bisnis ayahnya. Namun, melihat bagaimana hari ini Nona-nya mempresentasikan sebuah proyek membuatnya merasa kagum pada kemampuan Sungmin.

"memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu kan… semua ini juga tidak terlepas dari bimbinganmu Manajer Kim. Gomawo…" Sungmin tersenyum malu.

"itu bukan apa-apa. Memang sudah menjadi tugasku juga"

"oh iya, untuk merayakan ini, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" ajak Sungmin.

"aah, mianhe. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Siang nanti aku ada urusan pribadi. Tidak apa-apa kan jika aku menolak?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap mata Sungmin.

"urusan pribadi? Apa?" tiba-tiba raut wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi murung.

"mianhe, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Haha, sebaiknya, sekarang aku traktir secangkir coffee latte untukmu. Kaja…" Yesung berjalan yang diikuti oleh Sungmin.

**~o~**

Dddrrrttt dddrrrttt

Handphone Ryeowook bergetar. Ryeowook meraih handphone yang ada di saku blazernya.

"Manajer Kim"

"_Yaak, sampai kapan kalian tidak akan saling menyapa?_"

Ryeowook mengernyitkan alisnya. Kemudian dengan cepat, jemarinya mengetik beberapa kata.

"apa maksudmu Manajer Kim?" kemudian dia menekan tombol "send"

Tak lama, handphonenya kembali bergetar.

"Manajer Kim"

"_lihat, wajah partnermu itu! Dia sudah mati kebosanan sejak tadi. Kekeke_."

Ryeowook kembali mengetik beberapa kata

"bagaimana kau tahu? Aku hanya sedikit memberinya pelajaran"

Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan Ryeowook yang tengah asyik dengan handphonenya hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya.

'memangnya dia sedang bersms dengan siapa' pikir Kyuhyun, saat ini dia benar-benar mati kutu disamping Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menunggu Yesung memberi sms balasan. Tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan masuk ke handphonenya.

"yeobseyo Manajer Kim…" sapa Ryeowook

Ketika mendengar Ryeowook menyebut nama Manajer Kim, Kyuhyun langsung menatap Ryeowook.

"_haha, sudah, jangan marahan terus. Segera sapa Kyuhyun_" perintah Yesung dari seberang telpon.

"shireo" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas, dan bagaimana mungkin Ryeowook memperlihatkan wajah imutnya selain kepada dirinya.

'iissh apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa terlihat sangat akrab sekali. Hah. Sangat mencurigakan' Kyuhyun gelisah dalam duduknya. Saat ini dia seperti cacing kepanasan. Disatu sisi dia merasa marah karena Ryeowook terlihat begitu senang mendapat telpon dari Manajer Kim, di sisi lain, dia merasa gengsi harus memperlihatkan bagaimana kesal perasaannya saat ini.

"oh iya, ada apa menelponku?" tanya Ryeowook.

"_emmh, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Kamu mau kan?_" tanya Yesung.

"emmh, makan malam? Bagaimana yaaah" Ryeowook tampak berpikir sejenak.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Ryeowook semakin salah tingkah.

'mwo? Makan malam. Semoga saja Wookie menolak' harap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali membanting handphone yang sedang digunakan Ryeowook saat ini. Namun, dia harus bersabar menahan emosinya.

"emmh, baiklah…" Ryeowook menyetujui ajakan Yesung.

Rasanya seperti mendengar petir di siang hari, ketika Ryeowook setuju untuk makan malam bersama Manajer Kim. Karena tidak tahan lagi, Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempat itu, yang diikuti oleh lirikan Ryeowook.

"sepertinya Kyuhyun marah" bisik Ryeowook.

"_mworago? Kamu bicara apa Wookie?_" tanya Yesung.

"aah tidak ada. Pulang kerja, nanti aku tunggu di lobbi bagaimana?" tawar Ryeowook.

"_baiklah_" kata Yesung, Setelah itu panggilan terputus.

Ryeowook duduk kembali di kursinya. Sebenarnya dalam hati kecilnya ia merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, dia terlanjur menyetujui ajakan Yesung untuk makan malam bersama. Setengah hatinya merasa senang jika telah membuat Kyuhyun cemburu dengan sikapnya pada Yesung. Namun disisi lain, dia juga masih ragu pada perasaan Kyuhyun untuknya.

**~o~**

Jam lima sore, Sungmin bersiap untuk pulang.

"kaja Kyu, kita langsung pulang saja. haah, hari ini sangat melelahkan" ajak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, sesekali dia merenggangkan ketegangan yang terasa di lehernya.

"emh permisi Nona Lee. Hari ini, bolehkan aku meminta ijin untuk tidak pulang bersama?" tanya Ryeowook.

"memang, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"dia ada sedikit urusan. Kita pulang berdua saja" Kyuhyun yang menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, dengan nada yang sangat menusuk hati Ryeowook.

"aah, baiklah. Tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam" ingat Sungmin.

"Ne. terima kasih Nona Lee" angguk Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

Setelah kedua orang itu berlalu dari hadapannya, Ryeowook segera menuju lift, berniat menemui Yesung di ruangannya.

Ting

Lift terbuka.

Ryeowook keluar, perlahan dia berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Yesung berada. Kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar suara dua orang pria yang tengah berbincang di dalam ruangan Yesung.

"hyung, selamat ya. Haah akhirnya, cita-citamu selama ini untuk menguasai perusahaan ini akan segera terwujud. Sekali lagi selamat Hyung. Hahaha" terdengar suara Donghae dengan nada sangat gembira.

"gomawo Hae-ya. Ini juga berkat bantuanmu. Hmmh. Lihat saja minggu depan, aku akan menjadi pemilik sah dari perusahaan ini" Yesung memberikan smirk terbaiknya, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi minggu depan.

Ryeowook berdiri di depan pintu. Kehadirannya tidak diketahui oleh Donghae maupun Yesung. Setelah mendengar perkataan Yesung, tubuh Ryeowook seolah membeku ditempatnya. Dia mencoba memahami apa yang dikatakan Yesung barusan. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba hatinya seolah terasa remuk, mengetahui bahwa orang yang dia percayai, dan dia anggap baik selama ini, ternyata memiliki sebuah rencana jahat.

"tepat di hari ulang tahun Nona Lee, semua aset ini akan menjadi milikku. Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi kekalahan dari wajah Presdir Lee nanti. Hahaha. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu waktunya saja Hae-ya" Yesung tertawa keras.

Kaki Ryeowook terasa sangat lemas. 'bagaimana mungkin… manajer Kim… dia…" Ryeowook masih tidak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar.

"kita persiapkan saja semua. Jika masih ada berkas yang masih kurang, segera selesaikan" lanjut Yesung.

Ryeowook masih berdiri didepan pintu, sebelum akhirnya ia sadar, harus segera meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum kehadirannya diketahui oleh Yesung dan Donghae. Ryeowook masuk kembali kedalam lift dan menunggu Yesung di lobbi kantor.

Ryeowook duduk di sofa yang tersedia disana. Dia termenung memikirkan kembali perkataan Yesung. Masih terngiang kembali di telinga Ryeowook, rencana licik namja yang ia anggap baik itu.

"kenapa bisa seperti ini? Manajer Kim, dia adalah orang yang baik. Pasti pendengaranku yang salah. Manajer Kim…" bisik Ryeowook sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Hampir sepuluh menit, akhirnya Manajer Kim menemui Ryeowook di lobbi.

"Wookie, apakah sudah lama menungguku?" kata Yesung sambil menghampiri Ryeowook. Senyum manisnya menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

"belum lama…" Ryeowook menjawab pelan.

"kamu tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat, apa kamu sakit?" tanya Yesung cemas.

"Mianhe, tapiii… bisakah, kau mengantarku pulang? Kepalaku sedikit sakit" pinta Ryeowook, sambil memijat dahinya.

"aah baiklah. Makan malam, bisa ditunda hingga keadaanmu membaik. Sekarang, biar aku antar pulang. Ayo…" Yesung membantu Ryeowook untuk berdiri. Tubuh Ryeowook terasa lemah, bukan karena ia sedang demam atau sakit kepala. Melainkan mengingat perkataan Yesung yang membuatnya lemas seperti ini.

"kamu tunggu dulu disini ya, aku akan mengambil mobil dulu" perintah Manajer Kim, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Ryeowook. Dia menunggu di depan kantor, Yesung berlalu menuju tempat parkir.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah sedan hitam berhenti di hadapan Ryeowook. Dari dalam, Yesung membukakan pintu untuk Ryeowook.

"kaja. Masuklah!"

Dan tanpa membuang waktu, Ryeowookpun masuk kedalam mobil.

"kamu kenapa tiba-tiba bisa sakit Wookie?" tanya Manajer Kim cemas. Saat ini mereka tengah diperjalanan menuju rumah Sungmin.

"aku tidak apa-apa Manajer Kim. Jangan khawatir… aku hanya sedikit sakit kepala" Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum.

"apakah kita perlu ke rumah sakit?" tawar Yesung.

"aah aniyo… istirahat sebentar, nanti akan membaik"

"kalau ada sesuatu, ceritakanlah padaku. Jangan kamu pendam sendirian!" pinta Yesung.

"Ne, aku tahu…" Ryeowook menjawab sambil matanya beralih dari Yesung ke jalan raya di depannya.

Sesekali Ryeowook melirik Yesungyang tengah fokus menyetir. Raut wajahnya yang lembut membuat Ryeowook memikirkan berjuta pertanyaan.

'tidak mungkin. Ini pasti salah paham. Manajer Kim, dia adalah orang yang baik. Tidak mungkin dia punya rencana jahat dan licik seperti itu' bisik hati Ryeowook sambil menatapi wajah Yesung.

"ekhm, aku tidak bertanggung jawab seandainya kamu jatuh cinta padaku" kata Yesung sambil berdehem.

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowook, tiba-tiba dia menjadi salah tingkah.

"haha, sejak tadi kamu menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Ada apa? Jangan bilang kalau kamu jatuh cinta padaku" canda Yesung.

"aah aniyo… tidak seperti itu" Ryeowook segera menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Yesung menginjak rem secara mendadak, yang membuat Ryeowook tersentak kaget, kemudian menatap Yesung.

"katakan ada apa? Tidak seperti biasanya kamu seperti ini. Apa Kyuhyun berulah lagi?" tanya Yesung sambil memegang bahu Ryeowook.

"bukaaan… ini bukan tentang Kyuhyun…" Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala.

"lalu?"

"bisakah kita tidak membahas ini. Aku lelah, aku hanya ingin pulang" suara Ryeowook bergetar. Yesung hanya menatap heran Ryeowook.

"baiklah" jawab Yesung pendek.

Hampir lima belas menit mereka di perjalanan. Tidak ada lagi percakapan antara Yesung dan Ryeowook.

'huhft, mungkin yeoja ini punya masalahnya sendiri' pikir Yesung.

Setiba di pekarangan rumah Sungmin, Ryeowook langsung keluar dari mobil.

"Wookie, seandainya perasaanmu sudah membaik, maukah kamu menghubungiku?" tanya Yesung.

"baiklah…" angguk Ryeowook pelan.

"segeralah beristirahat! Aku pulang dulu" Yesung mencoba tersenyum.

"Ne. gomawo"

Setelah mobil Yesung keluar dari pekarangan, Ryeowook baru memasuki rumah. Di ruang tamu, tampak Kyuhyun tengah berkutat dengan handphonenya. Kebiasaan yang dia lakukan sepulang kerja adalah memeriksa rekaman cctv hari kemarin. Melihat Ryeowook sudah pulang membuat Kyuhyun merasa heran. Bukankah tadi dia akan makan malam bersama Yesung.

"Wookie, kamu sudah pulang?" sapa Kyuhyun terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"iya"

Melihat Ryeowook yang pucat dan lemas membuat Kyuhyun khawatir. Segera dia mendekati Ryeowook.

"kamu tidak apa-apa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat begini?" tanya Kyuhyun, tangan kanannya sudah terangkat hendak menyentuh kening Ryeowook, namun yeoja itu segera menepisnya.

"aku tidak apa-apa" kata Ryeowook tegas, lalu berjalan melewati Kyuhyun. Tapi sebelum menjauh, Kyuhyun segera menahan lengan Ryeowook yang membuat langkah kaki yeoja itu terhenti.

"Big Boss meminta kita menemuinya besok pagi" kata Kyuhyun.

"baiklah… setelah kita mengantar Nona Lee ke kantor, kita langsung temui Big Boss" ucap Ryeowook.

Dengan tidak bertenaga dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya. Di kamar, Ryeowook duduk di ranjangnya sambil termenung. Mengingat kembali apa yang telah ia dengar tadi. Dia masih belum percaya orang yang selama ini memperlakukannya dengan baik ternyata memiliki rencana licik.

"ada apa ini? Kenapa… kenapa Manajer Kim seperti itu? Aku masih tidak percaya…" Ryeowook mengusap wajahnya pelan, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya yang berat.

**~o~**

Seperti yang dikatakan Ryeowook, setelah mereka mengantar Sungmin ke kantor, mereka berdua menuju kantor dimana Big Boss berada. Hanya berdua dalam mobil, membuat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berada dalam keadaan yang canggung. Ryeowook masih belum merasa nyaman berada di dekat Kyuhyun.

"kemarin… bukankah kamu mau makan malam dengan Manajer Kim, kenapa pulang lebih awal?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu, sekedar ingin mencairkan suasana.

"aku kehilangan selera makan" jawab Ryeowook pendek, Kyuhyun melirik Ryeowook sebentar, kemudian fokus kembali pada kemudinya.

"Wookie… aku mau minta maaf tentang kejadian itu…" kata Kyuhyun.

"kejadian apa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap jalanan di luar jendela.

"antara aku dan Nona Lee. Itu… hanyalah salah paham…" Kyuhyun mencoba berbicara setenang mungkin.

"aaah, masalah itu. Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Kyu, aku sudah memikirkannya, untuk apa aku marah padamu… tidak ada gunanya" kata Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

"maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"aku tahu, mungkin karena hubunganmu yang terlalu dekat dengan Nona Lee, menyebabkanmu jatuh hati padanya. Aku… tidak marah, aku hanya sedikit kecewa. Tidak seharusnya kita jatuh cinta pada klien kita sendiri kan, dan yang membuat aku lebih kecewa padamu adalah, ketika aku harus menunggumu di taman selama tiga jam. Tanpa ada pemberitahuan atau telpon. Haaah. Seharusnya kamu katakan dengan jujur, bahwa kamu ingin berduaan dengan Nona Lee, aku bisa mengerti. Tidak perlu membodohiku seperti itu…" terang Ryeowook.

"tunggu, kamu bilang, aku menyukai Nona Lee? Ingin berduaan dengan dia? Dan…kamu menungguku di taman selama tiga jam tanpa ada pemberitahuan… Wookie, kamu bicara apa?" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"sudahlah. Katakan dengan jelas, bahwa memang kamu menyukai Nona Lee kan!" kata Ryeowook dengan nada yang mulai tinggi, seketika itu juga Kyuhyun menginjak rem, menyebabkan mobil terhenti.

"apa maksudmu? Aku tidak menyukai dia…" nada bicara Kyuhyun juga ikut meninggi.

"sudahlah. Perasaanmu tidak bisa tertutupi. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas"kata Ryeowook dingin.

"haah… kamu terlalu mengada-ngada Wookie…"

"Kyuhyun, aku punya mata. Dan aku bisa melihat bagaimana ciumanmu dengan Nona Lee. Dan aku bisa melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, perasaanmu tergambar jelas melalui ciuman itu" jelas Ryeowook kesal.

"sudah kubilang itu hanya salah paham. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menciumnya. Itu… hanyalah kecelakaan" Kyuhyun mencoba membela diri.

"kecelakaan katamu? Lalu kenapa kamu sampai memejamkan mata ketika mencium yeoja itu?" Ryeowook kesal.

"aku tidak tahu… tiba-tiba saja aku… dan Nona Lee… itu sungguh kecelakaan Wookie. aku tidak sengaja menciumnya. Percayalah padaku" Kyuhyun bingung untuk menjelaskan pada Ryeowook.

"tidak sengaja. lalu kenapa kamu tidak datang ketaman. Kenapa kamu membiarkan aku menunggu selama itu. Aku merasa sangat bodoh dihadapanmu Kyuhyun" Ryeowook setengah berteriak.

"aku sudah mengirim sms padamu. Aku sudah memintamu untuk pulang"

"bohong. Tidak ada satupun sms darimu yang memintaku untuk pulang. Kamu jangan beralasan lagi Kyuhyun. Kamu pembohong yang buruk. Jalankan lagi mobilnya. Kamu mau membuat kemacetan disini?" Ryeowook dingin sambil melirik kearah belakang mobil. Disana nampak beberapa mobil yang terhenti karena terhalang mobil Kyuhyun. Terdengar suara klakson dari mobil yang berada tepat di belakang mobil Kyuhyun.

"jebaal, percayalah padaku Wookie. aku… aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Aku bingung bagaimana lagi caranya agar membuatmu percaya. Aku…"

"sudahlah. Big Boss sudah menunggu kita" potong Ryeowook dengan kesal menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

Sebelum menjalankan lagi mobilnya, Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan sedih. Ia tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya Ryeowook. yeoja itu tidak akan semudah itu percaya padanya.

**~o~**

"selamat pagi Boss…" Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menyapa seseorang yang duduk di kursi.

"aah, kalian. Ayo duduklah!" perintah sang Big Boss.

"bagaimana pekerjaan kalian? Apakah ada kesulitan yang kalian hadapi?"

"tidak ada. Selama ini, beberapa masalah bisa kami selesaikan dengan baik" kata Kyuhyun.

"ya. Aku sudah membaca laporan harian kalian. Kinerja kalian memang bisa dibanggakan. Percobaan pembunuhan pada Nona Lee yang bisa kalian atasi dengan baik" sang Big Boss tersenyum puas.

"terima kasih Boss" Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tersenyum.

"ada yang aneh dengan sikap kalian berdua. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" selidik Big Boss.

"aah, tidak ada…" Ryeowook segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"baguslah kalau begitu. Eemh… aku mendapat kabar dari Presdir Lee. Tugas kalian akan berakhir satu minggu dari sekarang. Ketika Presdir Lee kembali ke Korea yang bertepatan dengan ulang tahun putrinya, maka saat itu juga tugas kalian selesai" kata Big Boss.

"benarkah? Tugas kami, hanya seminggu lagi?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang sangat senang.

"iya. Apakah kamu sudah tidak bersemangat menjalani tugasmu kali ini?" tanya Big Boss pada Kyuhyun.

"aah bukan begitu Boss. Hanya saja, aku terlalu bosan, untuk mengikuti seseorang kemanapun ia pergi" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, Big Boss menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ryeowook, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Big Boss pada Ryeowook yang terlihat tidak begitu antusias.

"yaa… aku juga cukup senang Boss. Akhirnya tugas ini akan segera selesai" Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum.

"haha. Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian kembalilah menjalankan tugas hari ini. Aku cukup senang melihat kalian baik-baik saja" kata Big Boss.

"terima kasih Boss. Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu" Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Lain lagi dengan Ryeowook, dia masih terduduk di kursinya.

"Boss… ada yang ingin aku katakan. Bisa kah mengganggu waktumu sebentar?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati.

"baiklah. Memang ada masalah apa?" tanya Big Boss penasaran. Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu menatap Ryeowook.

"tunggulah dulu di mobil. Aku hanya sebentar…" kata Ryeowook sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"baiklah" setelah itu, Kyuhyun menutup pintu, lalu menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di luar.

'apa yang dibicarakan Ryeowook di dalam?' pikir Kyuhyun penasaran.

"ada apa Ryeowook? sepertinya ada masalah serius?" tanya sang Big Boss.

"emmh… ini tentang Manajer Kim…" ucap Ryeowook.

**~o~**

Kyuhyun menunggu Ryeowook di depan mobilnya. Dia bersandar di pintu mobil sambil menatapi langit yang berwarna biru. Hampir lima belas menit, akhirnya Ryeowook nampak keluar dari gedung.

"apa yang kamu bicarakan dengan Big Boss?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"emmh, bukan apa-apa. Oh iya, aku tidak akan ikut bersamamu. Mianhe" kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"apa maksudmu?"

"Boss sudah mengijinkanku untuk menggunakan mobilku sendiri" kata Ryeowook bersemangat.

"mwo? Kenapa begitu?"

"ayolah Kyuhyun, tidak usah banyak tanya. Sampai bertemu di kantor" Ryeowook berlalu menuju garasi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih belum mengerti apapun.

Tak lama, sebuah BMW putih tampak keluar dari garasi, dan dapat Kyuhyun lihat dengan jelas, Ryeowook yang mengemudikannya.

"dia serius dengan ucapannya. Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, matanya mengikuti laju mobil yang semakin menjauhinya.

**To Be Continue**

Annyeong Haseyo yeorobun *sembunyi di punggung Wook.

Bagaimana kabar kalian? *reader: udah nggak usah basa-basi _

Hehe, mianhe, atas keterlambatannya. Berhubung harga BBM yang semakin melonjak naik, makanya ni FF menjadi terabaikan. *apa hubungannya? Ckckck

Akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa feelku untuk Kyuwook jadi berkurang. Makanya hal ini berpengaruh pada cerita kali ini. Sumpah, chap ini gaje kan? Mian, kalau chap ini teramat mengecewakan. *bow

Kali ini, author mau nambahin bonus, hehe, silahkan baca chap berikutnya ya ^^, balasan review, ada di chap sebelah.

See u


	11. Chapter 11

**My Partner**

**Main Cast: **

**Kim Ryeowook as Yeoja **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Namja **

**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja **

**Kim Yesung as Namja**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance, Crime **

**Disclaimer: serius ini hanyalah fiktif semata **

**Selamat Membaca**

**~o~**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Ryeowook memisahkan diri dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Setiap berangkat dan pulang kerja, dia menggunakan mobilnya sendiri mengikuti mobil Sungmin dari belakang. Awalnya, Sungmin merasa heran, namun Ryeowook segera memberi pengertian bahwa ini ia lakukan semata-mata untuk keselamatan Sungmin sendiri. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Ryeowook selama beberapa hari kebelakang. Yang Kyuhyun tahu, Ryeowook kini jadi berubah. Dia lebih suka sendirian dari pada bersamanya.

Ryeowook menggunakan mobilnya sendiri dengan satu tujuan. Ya, dia ingin memastikan bahwa prasangkanya pada Yesung adalah salah. Namun, setelah ia membuntuti Yesung selama beberapa hari ini, Ryeowook merasa kecewa bahwa apa yang dikatakan Yesung tempo hari adalah benar.

Malam itu, Ryeowook duduk di kamarnya. Ia mengamati beberapa foto yang berhasil ia ambil ketika membuntuti Yesung. Dia mencocokkan data di laptopnya dengan foto yang ada di tangannya.

"Manajer Kim serius. Dia ingin menguasai perusahaan ini" bisik Ryeowook tidak percaya. Foto seseorang tampak muncul di layar laptopnya dengan beberapa informasi dibawah foto tersebut.

"semua pemegang saham, telah setuju untuk mengganti Presdir Lee dengan Manajer Kim, lalu bagaimana dengan Nona Lee…" Ryeowook tampak berpikir.

Ryeowook meregangkan bahunya yang terasa kaku. Ketika ia melirik jam dinding, yeoja itu merasa kaget, ternyata waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Ryeowook segera mematikan laptopnya, lalu beranjak ke atas ranjangnya. Walaupun sangat sulit, Ryeowook mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, agar pekerjaannya esok hari tidak terganggu oleh rasa kantuk.

**~o~**

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berada di kantor, menunggui Sungmin yang tengah bekerja. Lusa adalah ulang tahun Sungmin, yang artinya saat itu, tugas mereka akan berakhir. Ryeowook tampak ragu. Dia ingin mengatakan apa yang selama ini ia ketahui tentang Yesung pada Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga menyimpan rahasia dari partnernya sendiri sangat menyulitkan dirinya. Tapi, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Kyuhyun mengetahui semuanya. Akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun.

"akhir-akhir ini kamu sering pulang terlambat Wookie. apa saja yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook. Hubungan mereka tidak seperti dulu, setelah adanya insiden ciuman yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada Sungmin, kini seolah ada jarak antara kedua partner itu.

"itu bukan urusanmu Kyu. Aku hanya memiliki kegiatan tambahan saja…" jawab Ryeowook sambil menggendikan bahunya.

"boleh aku tahu, apa itu?" selidik Kyuhyun.

"sejak kapan aku harus memberitahukan apa yang aku lakukan, padamu?" Ryeowook berkata sangat dingin.

"bukan begitu. Aku kan partnermu. Bagaimanapun juga aku berhak tahu selama itu ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan kita" jelas Kyuhyun.

"emh, tidak sebegitu penting. Nanti juga kamu akan tahu sendiri" kata Ryeowook sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

**~o~**

Sore ini, kembali Ryeowook tidak pulang bersama. Dia beralasan ada satu hal yang harus ia selesaikan. Kyuhyun hanya menatap heran pada Ryeowook.

'sejak kapan Ryeowook merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?' pikir Kyuhyun heran.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. kalau sudah selesai, kamu segera pulang ya!" perintah Sungmin.

"baik Nona, tenang saja. aku hanya sebentar saja" Ryeowook tersenyum.

Setelah mobil Sungmin meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian, dia segera pergi ke tempat parkir dan duduk didalam mobilnya sendiri. Tak lama, dapat Ryeowook lihat Yesung yang masuk kedalam mobil bersama Donghae. Setelah mobil Yesung bergerak, Ryeowook mulai mengikutinya. Sepertinya Yesung tidak menyadari ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mobil Yesung berhenti didepan sebuah café. Setelah mereka turun, Ryeowookpun mengikuti dari belakang dengan jarak yang agak jauh. Dia memesan tempat duduk yang tidak jauh dari Yesung namun berada di tempat yang aman, karena dari arah Yesung, tempat duduk Ryeowook terhalangi oleh sebuah pohon buatan yang agak besar.

Hampir dua puluh menit, Yesung dan Donghae berbincang dengan seseorang di mejanya. Ryeowook segera mengeluarkan kamera untuk mengambil gambar mereka. Dapat Ryeowook dengar walaupun sayup-sayup Yesung menawarkan sebuah kerja sama pada perusahaan orang itu.

"baiklah, keputusan anda akan selalu kami tunggu. Kuharap anda akan berminat pada proyek ini. Sekali lagi, aku menunggu kerja samanya" Yesung dan Donghae tampak berdiri dan bersalaman dengan orang asing yang tidak dikenal Ryeowook. Setelah orang asing itu pergi, Donghae dan Yesung duduk kembali.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku melihat Ryeowook disana" bisik Donghae pada Yesung, wajahnya tampak kaget menyadari keberadaan Ryeowook.

"jinja? Dimana?" tanya Yesung sambil menggerakkan kepalanya mencari sosok Ryeowook.

"ssstt… sepertinya dia sedang mengikutimu" Donghae tersenyum.

"hmh, kamu tenang saja. dia tidak terlalu berbahaya. Biar aku yang mengurusnya, sekarang lebih baik kamu pulang saja"

"mwo? Pulang? Tapi aku belum makaan…" rengek Donghae, terkadang sikapnya akan sangat manja ketika berada didekat Yesung, karena ia sudah menganggap Yesung seperti hyungnya sendiri.

"issh, kamu ini. Sana, belilah makanan diluar…" kata Yesung sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya, lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang ke tangan Donghae.

"bilang saja, Hyung ingin makan berdua bersama yeoja itu kan?" selidik Donghae.

"sudah jangan banyak bicara. Sebelum kita kehilangan dia, cepat pergi sana" paksa Yesung.

"aah baiklah. Aku pulang dulu Hyung" kata Donghae tersenyum sambil menyambar uang yang diberikan padanya.

Yesung memanggil pelayan café, lalu ia memesan dua porsi bulgogi. Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Yesung menelpon seseorang sambil memperhatikan ke arah Ryeowook.

Dddrrtt… dddrrrtt…

Handphone Ryeowook bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk tampak di layar handphonenya. Ryeowook terbelalak melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Segera dia menuju tempat yang agak tersembunyi agar kehadirannya tidak diketahui Yesung. Dengan agak gemetar dia menerima telpon itu. Sebelum berbicara Ryeowook menenangkan dirinya terlebih dulu.

"yeobseyo Manajer Kim…" sapa Ryeowook.

"_hallo Wookie. Bisakah kita makan malam berdua?" _

"makan malam?" tanya Ryeowook kaget.

"_iya. Tempo hari aku pernah mengajakmu makan malam kan, tapi saat itu kamu tidak bisa. Sekarang aku menunggumu di café, kamu harus datang ya_!" perintah Yesung dengan suaranya yang tenang.

"mwo? Tapi… mianhe, saat ini aku sedang bersama Nona Lee. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu sekarang. Nomu mianhe Manajer Kim…" kata Ryeowook mencoba dengan nada yang menyesal.

"_memangnya sekarang kamu ada dimana?"_ tanya Yesung.

"aku… emh… aku berada di rumah…" bohong Ryeowook.

Tiba-tiba musik yang sangat keras terdengar dari panggung mini yang ada di café itu. Ryeowook dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara musik itu dari belakang Yesung. Yang pastinya, Yesung juga dapat mendengar suara musik yang sama dari Ryeowook.

'sial, kenapa harus memutar musik dengan suara sekencang ini?' kesal Ryeowook dalam hati.

"emh, Manajer Kim, mianhe, tapi aku harus segera pergi. Nanti, aku hubungi kembali. Annyeong" dengan terburu-buru Ryeowook menutup telponnya.

Sambil menghembuskan nafasnya, Ryeowook bersandar di dinding sambil memeluk handphonenya. Matanya terpejam, mengharap Yesung tidak menyadari bahwa dia berada di café yang sama. Ketika Ryeowook berbalik akan kembali ke tempat duduknya, tubuh Ryeowook seolah membeku melihat siapa yang ada disana. Yesung dengan handphone yang masih menempel di telinganya menatap tajam Ryeowook. tanpa sadar, handphone Ryeowook jatuh dari genggamannya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas.

"apa-apaan ini? Bukankah tadi kamu bilang sedang berada di rumah?" tanya Yesung dingin tanpa ekspresi. Ia memasukan kembali handphonenya kedalam saku jas.

"M…mmanajer Kim…" Ryeowook sangat kesulitan mengeluarkan suaranya.

Yesung membungkuk, lalu mengambil handphone Ryeowook yang terjatuh. Ia meraih tangan kanan Ryeowook dan menyimpan handphonenya di tangan Ryeowook.

"kaja, temani aku makan" ajak Yesung sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook. Dapat Yesung rasakan bahwa tangan Ryeowook saat ini gemetar hebat.

Yesung menarik sebuah kursi.

"duduklah!" perintah Yesung. Setelah Ryeowook duduk, Yesung pun menempati kembali kursinya.

Suasana terasa sangat tegang bagi Ryeowook. Dia tidak siap menghadapi Yesung saat ini. Alasan apa yang akan ia keluarkan ketika Yesung bertanya padanya nanti. Keadaan saat ini sangat dikuasai oleh Yesung. Tatapan matanya yang tajam terasa mengintimidasi Ryeowook. Tubuh yeoja itu terasa ringan, jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan erat, mencoba mengurangi gemetar yang semakin terlihat jelas. Semuanya tergambar jelas dari perubahan warna kulit wajah Ryeowook yang pucat pasi.

"makanlah!" perintah Yesung masih menatap mata Ryeowook yang tertunduk.

Namun, yeoja itu masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"jika aku bilang makan, berarti kamu harus makan" dengan suara yang agak meninggi Yesung memaksa Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersentak, tangannya segera mengambil sumpit dan siap untuk mengambil makanan yang ada di piringnya. Beberapa kali Ryeowook mencoba mengambil irisan daging, namun selalu gagal. Dapat terdengar suara sumpit yang bergetar mengenai piring yang ada di hadapan Ryeowook, membuat yeoja itu kembali melepaskan sumpit dari genggamannya. Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat Ryeowook yang saat ini sangat ketakutan di hadapannya.

"gwenchanha, makanlah dengan tenang, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padamu" kata Yesung dengan suara yang lembut, tangannya terulur meremas tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepala, menatap mata Yesung yang saat ini sedang menatapnya juga. Sebuah senyuman diberikan namja itu, untuk menenangkan hati Ryeowook.

"makanlah, atau perlu aku suapi?" tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"aah ani… aku bisa sendiri" Ryeowook segera menggelengkan kepala. Lalu mencoba untuk makan walaupun perasaannya tidak menentu.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, kembali Ryeowook merasa suasana yang membuatnya takut. Entahlah, melihat Yesung yang setenang ini, membuat Ryeowook tidak bisa berkutik.

'ayolaah Ryeowook, kamu pasti bisa melawan ketakutanmu' bisik hati Ryeowook.

"baiklah, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini? Bukankah tadi di telpon kamu bilang sedang berada di rumah?" tanya Yesung dengan nada serius.

"emmh… itu… itu…" Ryeowook tidak bisa menatap mata Yesung. Bahkan untuk menyusun sebuah alasan saja otaknya tidak bisa.

"sejak kapan? … kamu mengikuti kegiatanku di luar kantor? Apa yang ingin kamu ketahui Wookie?" tanya Yesung semakin membuat Ryeowook merasa tersudut.

"umm… mianhe sebelumnya… aku…" Ryeowoook masih tertunduk.

"katakanlah semuanya. Aku hanya ingin tahu kejujuranmu. Itu saja. Kamu tahu kan, aku paling benci seseorang yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakangku. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kamu katakan dengan jujur, apa yang ingin kamu tahu dariku!" terang Yesung.

Ryeowook mendongak, dia mencoba menatap mata Yesung. Apakah namja yang berada di hadapannya sejahat yang ia pikir.

"ini… ini tentang Nona Lee dan rencanamu pada perusahaan Lee" kata Ryeowook pelan.

"rencanaku?" Yesung menyipitkan matanya.

"aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Donghae di kantor. Dan aku mendengar bahwa kau ingin mengambil perusahaan Lee, apakah itu benar?" tanya Ryeowook ragu.

"aah itu. Aku punya alasan. Sudah aku bilang, mengapa seseorang berbuat kejahatan, itu pasti karena dia memiliki alasan. Begitupun denganku. Aku sudah merencanakan semua ini sebelum kamu dan Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai bodyguard Nona Lee" kata Yesung tenang sambil menarik sudut bibirnya.

"mwoya? Lalu apa alasanmu? Kau tahu, kau membuatku kecewa" keluh Ryeowook.

"aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Mianhe, jika memang kamu kecewa karena sikapku. Beginilah aku yang sebenarnya" jawab Yesung. "tapi, karena kamu sudah mengetahui rencanaku, aku harap kamu bisa membantuku Ryeowook" lanjut Yesung dengan suara sangat tenang.

"apa? Membantumu?" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"iya. Aku hanya perlu bantuanmu. Kamu dapatkan kembali Kyuhyun dan aku mendapatkan perusahaan itu. Kamu hanya perlu mengikuti rencanaku saja. bagaimana?" tanya Yesung.

"bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan hal ini? Aku bisa mengatakan semua rencanamu pada Nona Lee" ancam Ryeowook.

"tidak perlu bergurau denganku. Aku sangat yakin, bahwa kamu tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang rencanaku ini pada orang lain" ucap Yesung dengan nada yang sangat optimis.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala. Yesung memang orang yang sangat sulit ditebak.

"gwenchanha. Aku tidak membutuhkan jawabanmu sekarang. Jika memang kamu bersedia membantuku, kamu tahu kan bisa menemuiku dimana" Yesung tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

"aku pulang dulu …" Yesung beranjak dari duduknya. Setelah membayar bill, diapun meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian disana.

**~o~**

Ryeowook pulang kerumah dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Dia tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Dirumah itu tidak ia temui Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin. Ryeowook segera menuju kamarnya. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya yang lemah di kasur.

"ottokhae…" bisiknya parau.

Ryeowook bangkit kembali dari tidurnya lalu menyalakan laptop. Dia teliti kembali semua informasi yang dia miliki.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar pintu kamar yang diketuk seseorang dari luar. Ryeowook mendongakkan kepala.

"Wookie, kamu sudah pulang?" tanya suara dari luar. Dia menghampiri pintu, lalu membukanya perlahan. Dapat ia lihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri di luar pintu sambil membawa sebuah nampan.

"boleh aku masuk?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"kaja. masuklah!" angguk Ryeowook, pintu kamar ia biarkan terbuka.

Kyuhyun masuk lalu duduk di tepi ranjang sambil meletakan nampan diatas kasur.

"apa itu?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun sambil melirik nampan yang dibawa oleh namja itu.

"makanlah dulu. yang aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kamu nampak kelelehan. Aku belajar membuat sup ini, semoga saja kamu suka" kata Kyuhyun.

"sup? Sup apa?" tanya Ryeowook ragu.

"sup ayam ginseng. Tenang saja, rasanya pasti enak. Ayo, makanlah!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan sendok ke tangan Ryeowook.

"kenapa kamu jadi perhatian seperti ini?" tanya Ryeowook curiga, dia mengambil sesendok kuah sup lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"hmmh, tidak buruk. rasanya enak" lanjut Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tidak berkata apapun. Dia hanya menatap yeoja dihadapannya dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran. Ryeowook menghentikan makannya ketika ia menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tengah memperhatikannya.

"ada apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook tidak suka.

"katakan apa yang kamu sembunyikan dariku Wookie? tidak biasanya kamu seperti ini…" selidik Kyuhyun.

"apa? Memang aku menyembunyikan apa darimu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"akhir-akhir ini kamu sering pulang telat. Itu membuatku khawatir" kata Kyuhyun.

"tidak ada, aku sudah selesai makan. Keluarlah!" pinta Ryeowook.

"tolong jangan begini Wookie. mungkin kamu memang masih marah padaku, tapi aku mohon kamu harus bersikap profesional, urusan pekerjaan, itu adalah urusan kita berdua"

"dengar, sudah kubilang, tidak ada yang perlu kamu cemaskan. Aku baik-baik saja. dan jangan bicara tentang profesionalitas dihadapanku. Aku benci mendengarnya" kata Ryeowook dingin.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Ryeowook, dia sadar telah salah bicara.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku keluar sekarang. Kamu jangan tidur terlalu malam Wookie!" ingat Kyuhyun.

"arraso…" jawab Ryeowook pendek.

Setelah dia menutup pintu kamar, Ryeowook menyandarkan dirinya di pintu.

'Tuhaan… apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku bingung' Ryeowook menengadahkan kepalanya.

**~o~**

Keesokan harinya di rumah Sungmin tampak sangat sibuk. Berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Pesta ulang tahun yang akan menjadi acara yang sangat penting baik itu untuk Sungmin maupun bagi Yesung. Hari ini, Sungmin tampak ke kantor seperti biasanya. Selama di perjalanan wajah Sungmin tampak tidak seceria biasanya.

"jadi, tugasmu dan Ryeowook akan berakhir besok?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"benar sekali Nona. Presdir Lee sudah menyampaikannya kemarin pada Big Boss" jawab Kyuhyun.

"benarkah? Hmmh, padahal aku baru saja menyukai kalian. Aku merasa seperti punya saudara sendiri jika bersamamu dan Ryeowook" kata Sungmin mencoba tersenyum. "tapi, kebersamaan kita akan segera berakhir. Haaah… aku benci perpisahan" lanjut Sungmin sambil membuang nafas.

"tenang saja, kita masih bisa menjadi teman kan?" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"tapi rasanya berbeda Kyu. Biasanya setiap hari kamu dan Ryeowook akan bersama-sama denganku. Nanti, aku akan sendirian. Aku pasti akan merasa kehilangan" kata Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"kalau merindukan kami, anda bisa menelpon" Kyuhyun menatap kaca spion, dapat terlihat mobil Ryeowook mengikuti dari belakang.

**~o~**

Yesung memasuki ruangan Sungmin. Dapat ia lihat ada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook disana. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun menatap tidak suka, sedangkan Ryeowook menghindari tatapan Yesung.

"ini ada beberapa berkas yang harus ditandatangani" Yesung menyerahkan tiga buah map ke hadapan Sungmin.

"apa ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil melirik Yesung.

"itu adalah berkas perjanjian dengan perusahaan Seogak" ucap Yesung.

"aaah, lalu bagaimana pembuatan produknya?" tanya Sungmin sambil membaca berkas yang berada di tangannya.

"kita akan memulainya besok. Saat ini, kita masih mengimpor semua bahan yang dibutuhkan" jawab Yesung santai.

"aah begitu…" Sungmin mengangguk paham, lalu ia menandatangani semua berkas yang dibawa Yesung tadi.

"oh iya untuk besok, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu" kata Yesung tersenyum lembut. "saengil chukae Nona Lee Sungmin, aku harap semua keinginanmu dapat terwujud".

"aah, gomapseumnida…" Sungmin tersipu.

"apakah ada hadiah spesial yang anda inginkan?" tanya Yesung.

"emmh… tidak ada" jawab Sungmin sambil menatap mata Yesung dalam.

"benarkah? Haah, sangat disayangkan,padahal hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati akan membelikan hadiah untukmu, tapi karena tidak ada yang anda inginkan, yaa sudah, tidak jadi" Yesung menahan tawanya.  
"Manajer Kim…" rengek Sungmin dengan nada manja.

"haha, aku hanya bercanda. Tunggu saja hadiahnya besok. Hmmh"

"baiklah, kalau bukan hadiah yang mahal, aku tidak akan terima" canda Sungmin sambil melotot lucu.

"tentu saja. haha. Kalau begitu aku permisi" yesung berpamitan, sebelum keluar, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ryeowook yang membuat Kyuhyun kepanasan.

**~o~**

Beberapa kali Ryeowook tampak menghembuskan nafasnya. Selama di kantor dia sama sekali tidak fokus pada Sungmin. Saat ini dia berada di tangga darurat, sambil menatap ke arah luar dari balik jendela yang ada disana. Dia tampak hanya melamun sambil sesekali membuang nafas. Paras cantiknya terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat pelik.

'keputusan apa yang harus aku ambil? Ini sangat membingungkanku' pikir Ryeowook sambil memejamkan mata.

**~o~**

Waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul tujuh malam. Suara bel terdengar dari arah pintu rumah Yesung. Namja itu segera beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Setelah melihat siapa tamu yang berkunjung padanya, dia tersenyum sangat manis.

"… aku tahu… kamu pasti datang… Ryeowook-ah" kata Yesung sambil menatap tamunya itu.

**To Be Continue**

Gimana niiihh tambahan chap-nya? Mudah-mudahan dapat mengobati kekecewaan reader semua pada ff ini. Hehe.

Saatnya untuk reader yang mau tebak-tebakan buat chap depan. Kkkk. Siapa tahu bisa nambahin inspirasi buatku. Kkkk.

Oke, author mau balas reviewnya satu-satu. Gamsahamnida buat yang selalu setia ngasih reviewnya, juga yang udah nge-fav dan nge-follow ni ff. terima kasih banyak ^^

**dyahYWS:** hehe… makasih ya ching. Emmh, klo kyuwook ke tahap jadian, ntar dulu aja deh. Kkk.

**Vic89**: buahaha… mereka udah kupancing, dan aku dapat wook. Kkkk.

**Bluerose:**udah tau kan Yesung gimana? #wink. Ni udah lanjut.

**Ryeosun**: oke deeh, tenang aja, aku nggak mungkin ngejelekin kyuwook. Hehe.

**Fiewook**: kyu-nya kan baru bangun tidur jadi nyawanya masih belum kumpul semua, salah liat deh. *pletak. Gimana, kyu udah frustrasi banget belum? Kkkk

**Hanazawa kay**: hihi mian say, lagi kurang aja feelnya, ntar juga balik lagi ko. Ini udah lanjut lagi. hehe.

**Ryeohaeme:** iya unni, kyu salah liat. #desigh. Kkkk ni yesung udah ketauan kan sekarang, terserah unni deh, mau dukung atau nggak. Kkkkk. Mian ya apdetnya kelamaan. Gomawo unni.

**Mon216**: hiks… kenapa baru baca? Abis ini, harus rajin ripiyu ya. Hehe. Gomawo. Semoga pertanyaan di kepalamu udah terjawab semua ya. Kkkkk ^^

**Thiefhanie**: mian, aq gk bisa ngasih sesuatu pas ultah wook. Hehe, ni udah nggak bingung lagi kan tentang Ye. *wink.

**Guest**: ok.

**Lailatul magfiroh**: iya tuh si Kyu emang nyebelin. Dia masih ngelindur pada saat itu. Ckckc. Kalau aq bkin mereka nggak bersatu gimana? Hehe. Viis. Gomawo ya bebz.. ^^

**Casanova indah**: Yesung, jahat. Kkkk. Udah nggak penasaran lagi kan…

**Haechul:** waa, review untuk chap 2. Selamat melanjutkan baca aja ya ^^.

**Raiaryeong9**: hehe, ntahlah aku jadi bingung mau bikin kyuwook momentnya.

**Alif ryeosomnia:** iya aku dukung getokanmu buat Kyu. *desigh. Hehe. Yesung lagi ngerjain "sesuatu" di leppynya. Kkk. Jangan kepo ya.

**Dwiihae:** ne, ini udah lanjut lagi. ayooo dukung KW atau YW?

**Jovita**: kkkk dia ngelindur, kan sebelumnya kyu lagi tiduran tuh. Yang menghalangi Kyuwook bersatu adalah… saya sendiri. Haha. Wook Cuma buatku. Titik. ^^. Mian ya apdetnya telaaat. Hehe.

**Cloud prince**: haai. Hehe. Aigoo, kyu lagi nglindur ching, jadi matanya ngedadak rabun gk bisa bedain antara wook ma min. huhu. Perasaan kyuwook dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh orang lain, mereka nggak saling menyadari aja ya. Min, nggak akan ngelurusin apa-apa, aku jamin itu.

Aah iya dong, keprofesionalan Yesung diturunkan dari authornya kkkk. Sssstttt jangan bilang2 klo Ye lagi nntn film yadong. Buahaha.

Kmu tebak sendiri aja deh ching, aq yakin ko tebakanmu bakalan bener, yang pasti endingnya nggak bakalan kyumin. Mustahil banget soalnya. Kkkk. Huhu, klo yesung dipenjara, kan ada istrinya (kamu) buat nemenin dia. Viis.

Dduuh gimana ya, aku nggak bisa ngurangin balasan reviewnya. Pengennya ngetiik aja buat jawab semua pertanyaan dan pernyataanmu. Hehe. Chap ini gimana? Udah aku kasih bonus, updet 2 chap sekaligus. Hehe. Ok, aq selalu sampein ko salammu buat Jong Woon, tapi dalam mimpi. Ok deh, see u. gomawo ^^

**Ryeonggyulove:** miaan, nggak suka yewook ya. Emmh, ntar deh dipikirn lagi, kyuwook di taman bunga-nya. Hehe.

**Dheek enha:** mian ya kelamaan. Hehe. Ni udah lanjut.

**Cartwightelfsuju shawolshinee:** duuh, jangan timpuk aq lagi ya, krena apdet yang lama. hehe. Huweee, baru kali ini deh ada reader yang marah2 begini macam kamu. Ckckck. Nih aq udh kasih chap bonus. Mudah2n kmu gk marah2 lagi ya. Hehe.

**Ryeo ryeo ryeong**: hihihi, kyknya kyuwook emang gk berjodoh ya. Kkkk.

**Qxu**: mian, aq dapat inspirasinya telah. *plaak. Semoga nggak mengecewakan ya. ^^

**Kim yerin**: mianhe, itu juga ciuman kyumin nggak sengaja ko. Semua Cuma salah paham aja. Kkkk.

**Aulia**: annyeong aulia… hehe, chap ini bkin penasaran juga nggak? Mian apdetnya lama.

**Cho ryeosomnia fishies**: Noo, klo wook disakiti kyu, wooknya buat aku ko. Tenang aja. Hehe #duagh

**Cho babywook**: hehe emmh, jeongmal gomawo chingu… mudah2n nggak kecewa ya sama cerita ni ff. ^^

**Ryeo2119**: ni udah lanjut. Emmh, wooknya keras kepala. Kkk.

**Aidapinky21**: hehe, gomawo ya aii.

**Riyuki**: tenang aja, mudah2n suatu hari mereka bisa baikan ya.

**Kirefa:** iya kyu ngelindur iiih.. hehe. Nggak apa-apa ko bnyak request juga, mian klo nggak bisa ngabulin semua req-nya.

**Hyosun98/arolina**: iya betul banget. kyu masih ngantuk jadi salah liat.

**Niisaa9**: kkkk, mianhe, justru wook liat dengan jelas. Oow.

**Ike aulia**: annyeong ike, salam kenal juga. Ok, deh panggil aq eonni. hihi. Gomawo ya.

**Guest (kasih nama ya chingu):** gomawo yaa. Hmmh, abis ini pokonya harus rajin review. Awas kalo nggk. Hehe.

**Guest (namamu siapa ching):** mian, telat apdetnya. Hehe.

**Ghaldabalqies**: miaanhe, klo castnya bukan wook, aq susah bikinnya. Pling klo yemin Cuma slight aja. Mianhe ya ^^

**Elis**: gomawo ya. Ini udah lanjut.

Oke, Cuma segitu aja? Kalo ada yang nggak keabsen, mianhe, lapor ke author aja ya ^^. Ditunggu lagi ya reviewnya.

Oia, selamat menjalankan ibadah shaum. Mian ya, klo selama ini ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan. Tetap semangat! ^^

**~gamsahamnida~**


	12. Chapter 12

**My Partner**

**Main Cast: **

**Kim Ryeowook as Yeoja **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Namja **

**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja **

**Kim Yesung as Namja**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance, Crime **

**Disclaimer: serius ini hanyalah fiktif semata **

**Selamat Membaca**

**~o~**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah duduk di sofa sambil menata beberapa bunga menjadi buket yang indah.

"oh iya, aku belum melihat Ryeowook, apa dia sudah pulang?" tanya Sungmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun.

"hmmh, entahlah. Terakhir aku hanya melihatnya sekilas di kantor" Kyuhyun menatap pintu kamar Ryeowook yang tertutup.

"ooh begitu, emmh… aku merasa sikapnya aneh belakangan ini. Apa dia ada masalah?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"aku tidak tahu, aku juga merasa begitu. Mungkin dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita berdua. Entahlah" Kyuhyun menggendikan bahunya, Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"kalau kamu melihat Ryeowook, tolong berikan ini padanya. Dia pasti akan terlihat cantik besok jika memakai gaun itu" kata Sungmin sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"apa ini?"

"itu adalah hadiahku untuk Ryeowook. Ingat, kamu harus memberikannya" tegas Sungmin.

"baiklah, aku akan memberikannya, jika aku bertemu dengannya" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengambil kotak tersebut.

"kalau begitu aku tidur sekarang saja. Aku merasa sangat lelah hari ini" pamit Sungmin sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ne, jaljayo, semoga mimpi indah" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

**~o~**

"jadi… apa jawabanmu Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap wajah Ryeowook yang kini duduk di sofa di hadapannya. Dua gelas orange jus sudah tersedia di meja.

"aku sudah membuat keputusan. Aku akan membantu rencanamu" jawab Ryeowook tegas.

"jinja?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook lekat.

"tentu saja. Selama ini, sejak aku dan Kyuhyun bekerja pada Nona Lee, kau adalah orang yang banyak membantuku. Sekarang sudah saatnya aku membalas kebaikanmu itu" terang Ryeowook.

"apa Kyuhyun tahu?" selidik Yesung.

"tentu saja tidak. Kalau dia tahu, mungkin aku sudah di kurung di kamar" Ryeowook mendelik, Yesung hanya tersenyum simpul.

**~o~**

Kyuhyun mengambil kotak yang berada di hadapannya. Setelah Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya, diapun beranjak menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Tapi kemudian, dia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook. Perlahan diketuknya pintu itu, namun tidak terdengar sedikitpun jawaban dari dalam kamar.

"Wookie… kamu sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan masih sambil mengetuk pintu.

Tangannya memutar kenop pintu yang tidak terkunci.

Ceklek…

Pintu terbuka.

Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya kedalam. Hanya ruangan gelap yang Kyuhyun lihat. Kakinya melangkah masuk.

Klik

Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu kamar. Dapat Kyuhyun lihat kerapian kamar Ryeowook yang selalu tertata dengan baik. Dia lalu menaruh kotak yang diberikan Sungmin di atas meja rias. Matanya melirik sebuah figura yang didalamnya berisi foto dirinya dan Ryeowook yang tengah tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, mengingat moment ketika dia bersama Ryeowook. Diusapnya perlahan foto tersebut tepat di pipi Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menatap berkeliling, matanya terpejam seolah merasakan bahwa kini Ryeowook berada disana. Namja jangkung itu menuju jendela lalu membukanya sedikit, sekedar membiarkan angin malam yang dingin menyapa tubuhnya. Kelipan lampu terlihat jelas dari balkon. Kyuhyun menyandarkan dirinya di kusen jendela, sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ryeowook-ah, kamu dimana? Bogoshipo…" bisik Kyuhyun.

Hampir sepuluh menit, Kyuhyun bersandar disana. Tiba-tiba ekor matanya melihat laptop ungu milik Ryeowook yang berada di atas kasur. Kyuhyun lalu duduk di ranjang, kemudian dia mengambil laptop itu lalu menyalakannya. Kyuhyun sudah cukup hapal apa saja isi dari laptop partnernya itu. Toh, selama ini tidak pernah ada yang disembunyikan oleh keduanya. Kyuhyun mengklik folder foto, yang berisi gambar-gambar dirinya dan Ryeowook. Namja itu hanya tersenyum mengingat kembali kenangan antara dirinya dan Ryeowook. Entah mengapa malam ini dia sangat ingin bertemu partnernya itu. Dia ingin memeluk yeoja itu, sekedar untuk menghirup aroma shampoo yang dipakai oleh yeoja mungil itu. Kyuhyun mengklik tanda "x" untuk mengakhiri lamunan masa lalunya. Tapi, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah folder yang baru. Ketika Kyuhyun akan membukanya, folder tersebut telah diproteksi dengan password.

"folder apa ini? Haah… password? Wookie, dia menyimpan rahasia apa dariku?" bisik Kyuhyun. Jemarinya mulai mengetik sesuatu, mencoba menemukan password yang cocok yang dipakai oleh Ryeowook.

Dua kali, Kyuhyun salah memasukan password. Tiba-tiba dia teringat pada tanggal ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"konyol memang, tapi siapa tahu saja…" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan smirknya.

Dan setelah ia mengetik tanggal lahirnya, lalu menekan "enter" akhirnya folder tersebut dapat terbuka.

"Wook-ah, ckckck" Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Namun, setelah melihat apa isi folder itu, senyumnya tiba-tiba menghilang, alisnya berkerut dan jantungnya berdebar dengan keras.

Segera ia mengambil handphonenya lalu menelpon seseorang.

"_yeobseyo…_" tanya sebuah suara dari seberang telepon.

"Big Boss… tugas apa yang sedang Ryeowook lakukan saat ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang bergetar.

**~o~**

Ryeowook berada di kamar tamu. Tubuhnya hanya berguling-guling pelan di atas ranjang. Matanya sedikitpun tidak bisa ia pejamkan sama sekali. Dia melirik jam dinding, waktu menunjukkan pukul 00:25. Ryeowook beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dia berniat membuat secangkir minuman hangat. Ketika di bawah tangga, ia melihat ruang kerja Yesung yang masih menyala, pintunya seperti biasa hanya tertutup setengahnya saja.

Ryeowook pergi kedapur. Dia membuat dua gelas teh manis. Ryeowook melirik kearah belakangnya. Setelah dia merasa aman, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya. Sebungkus kecil serbuk, di taburkan ke dalam salah satu cangkir, setelah itu Ryeowook kembali mengaduk teh tersebut.

Tok tok tok

Ryeowook mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Yesung. Namja yang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa map dihadapannya mendongakkan kepala menatap siapa yang datang.

"Wookie… belum tidur?" tanya Yesung.

"aku tidak bisa tidur. Ketika akan membuat teh, aku melihat ruangan ini masih menyala, akhirnya aku membuat dua cangkir teh manis. Kau mau?" tanya Ryeowook.

"aah taruh saja disana" Yesung mengangguk sambil menunjuk meja yang berada di depan sofa.

"ini sudah larut malam, kenapa masih belum tidur?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Yesung, tangannya menggenggam cangkir yang terasa hangat di ujung jarinya.

"besok adalah hari yang bersejarah untukku. Jadi aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya malam ini!" kata Yesung kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

"hmmh, memang… tapi, minumlah dulu lumayan untuk menghangatkan perutmu Manajer Kim" pinta Ryeowook.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Akhirnya dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu duduk di sofa di depan Ryeowook.

"lalu bagaimana rencanamu itu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook.

"emmh… kita akan lihat besok saja. tugasmu hanya menuruti perintahku. Bagaimana?" kata Yesung masih belum memberitahukan Ryeowook mengenai rencananya pada Sungmin.

"baiklah… besok juga adalah hari terakhir aku bekerja pada Nona Lee, bersamaan dengan Presdir Lee yang kembali dari Hongkong" Ryeowook sedikit termenung.

"ekhm… mianhe Ryewook-ah, tapi masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan, bisakah kamu kembali ke kamarmu?" tanya Yesung tidak enak hati.

"aah tentu saja. maaf jika aku sudah mengganggumu" Ryeowook menaruh cangkir tehnya yang sudah kosong ke meja. "hmmh, tapi tidakkah kau mau mencoba teh manis yang sudah aku buat?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Yesung belum meminum teh buatannya.

"i… iya baik, aku akan meminumnya…" Yesung ragu sambil menatap cangkir di hadapannya.

Ryeowook masih belum keluar dari kamar itu, hingga ia melihat Yesung meminum teh-nya.

"sudah aku minum…" Yesung tersenyum canggung.

"gomawo… kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kamar" Ryeowook berbalik sambil tersenyum pada Yesung.

**~o~**

Kyuhyun termenung di kamarnya. Dia kembali mencerna apa yang dikatakan Big Bossnya tadi di telepon.

"_Ryeowook merasa curiga dengan Manajer Kim, dia memintaku untuk memberinya ijin menyelidiki orang itu. Karena ini masih ada hubungannya dengan klien, maka aku memberinya ijin_"

Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya. Saat ini pikirannya tidak tenang, merasa takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Ryeowooknya.

**~o~**

Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 01.00 pagi, Ryeowook merasa sedikit gelisah. Perlahan, dia berjalan keluar kamarnya, lalu menapaki tangga menuju ruang kerja Yesung. Seperti tadi, pintu ruangan itu hanya terbuka setengahnya saja. Ryeowook melongokkan kepala, dapat ia lihat Yesung yang terbaring di sofa yang berada di sana.

'hmh, sepertinya obat tidur itu sudah mulai bekerja' pikirnya.

Ryeowook melangkah memasuki ruangan. Didekatinya Yesung yang masih terbaring.

"Manajer Kim… kau sudah tidur?" tanya Ryeowook pelan. Namun, tidak ada sedikitpun respon yang diberikan namja itu. Sepertinya saat ini dia memang telah tertidur nyenyak.

Ryeowook tersenyum, lalu beranjak menuju meja kerja namja itu. Laptop yang masih menyala, mempermudah maksud Ryeowook saat itu. Setelah memeriksa isi laptop, Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan.

'kira-kira dimana dia menyimpan brankasnya?' tanya hati Ryeowook.

Ketika sedang menatapi dinding ruangan itu, Ryeowook melihat sebuah lukisan yang nampak miring. Sepertinya tidak terpasang dengan tepat. Ryeowook menghampiri lukisan tersebut.

'sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan lukisan ini' pikir Ryeowook. Tangannya lalu menyentuh bingkai lukisan untuk menggeser letaknya agar sesuai seperti biasanya. Namun, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dibalik lukisan itu. Ryeowook makin menggeser lukisan itu, dan nampaklah dengan jelas sebuah kotak yang berhiaskan kenop dengan angka yang mengelilinginya.

Ryeowook tersenyum, apa yang dia cari, ternyata sangat mudah untuk mendapatkannya. Dia menurunkan lukisan yang agak menghalangi letak brankas itu. Kemudian dengan hati-hati Ryeowook memutar kenop dihadapannya. Perlahan, Ryeowook mendengarkan perbedaan bunyi jarum yang mengarah ke setiap angka yang berbeda. beruntung karena dia dan Kyuhyun pernah diajari cara memecahkan sandi brankas, sehingga untuk membongkar brankas inipun dilakukan dengan mudah, hanya memerlukan sedikit konsentrasi. Ryeowook kembali memutar kenop itu sebanyak empat kali. Setelah itu…

Ceklek

Pintu brankas terbuka sedikit. Ryeowook tidak menyangka akan semudah ini mendapatkan brankas milik Yesung. Tangannya membuka pintu brankas perlahan. tapi, setelah pintu itu terbuka lebar, Ryeowook hanya membulatkan matanya kaget.

"w… wae…? Kenapa kosong?" tanya Ryeowook pelan.

"karena aku sudah mengetahui apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya Ryeowook" suara baritone itu terdengar sangat jelas di belakangnya. Ryeowook hanya mampu mematung, tanpa bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Dirinya terlalu kaget mendengar suara namja yang ia kira tengah tertidur lelap tadi.

**~o~**

Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimanapun juga, saat ini dia merasa sangat mengkhawatirkan Ryeowook. tangannya sejak tadi hanya mempermainkan handphone yang berada di genggamannya saja. Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia pun segera mendial seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya itu.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba menelpon, namun nomor yang ia hubungi tidak aktif. Hal ini membuat Kyuhyun sedikit frustasi.

"Wookie… haah… kamu dimana? Aissh…" gerutu Kyuhyun.

**~o~**

Ryeowook masih mematung di depan pintu brankas. Yesung yang berada di belakangnya perlahan mendekati Ryeowook. Yeoja itu membalikkan badannya menatap Yesung.

"Ma… najer Kim… kau…" kata Ryeowook gemetar sambil memundurkan badannya hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Yesung semakin mendekati Ryeowook, hingga berada tepat di depan Ryeowook. tangan kanannya berada di sisi kiri kepala Ryeowook seolah menghalangi pergerakan yeoja itu. Seringaian muncul dari sudut bibir Yesung. Dia menatap lekat yeoja mungil yang tengah ketakutan di hadapannya itu. Ryeowook hanya mampu menundukkan kepala tidak berani menatap mata Yesung.

"wae? hmmh…" tanya Yesung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook.

"…" Ryeowook semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Dengan telunjuknya, Yesung mengangkat dagu Ryeowook agar ia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah takut Ryeowook.

Dengan susah payah, Ryeowook mencoba menelan ludah. Jantungnya berdegup sangat keras, dan wajahnya sangat pucat.

"jawab aku! Kenapa kamu melakukan ini? Haah, kamu bahkan mencampur sesuatu dalam minuman itu. Cck… jawab aku Ryeowook!"

Degh

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya kaget. Bagaimana mungkin Yesung mengetahuinya mencampurkan "sesuatu" kedalam minumannya.

"ba… bagaimana… kau tahu itu?" tanya Ryeowook gemetar.

"tentu saja aku tahu. Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu di dapur, dan aku melihat kamu memasukkan sesuatu kedalam cangkir yang kamu berikan untukku. Wae?" selidik Yesung dengan mata yang menatap lekat pada wajah Ryeowook.

"Manajer Kim…" Ryeowook mencoba menata kembali keberaniannya.

"kamu ingin mengetahui rencanaku agar kamu bisa menggagalkannya? Hmmh?" terka Yesung.

"mianhe Manajer Kim, tapi… apa yang kau lakukan ini salah. Ini tidak benar. Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai orang yang baik. tolong jangan lukai kepercayaanku padamu Manajer Kim…" terang Ryeowook, jantungnya kini telah kembali berdetak dengan normal.

"kamu siapa Ryeowook? jangan pernah berani menasehatiku. Kamu tidak tahu apapun tentangku"

"aku memang bukan siapa-siapa untukmu. Tapi, hentikan rencanamu itu Manajer Kim, aku tahu Nona Lee dan semua orang-orang di perusahaan Lee percaya padamu. Jangan khianati kepercayaan mereka!" kata Ryeowook mencoba mengingatkan Yesung.

"cck. Menghentikan rencanaku? Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah merancangnya sejak lama" Yesung menurunkan tangannya dari samping kepala Ryeowook. "sebaiknya kamu kembali ke kamar. aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mencampuri urusanku lagi. pergilah!" perintah Yesung pelan.

"tapi Manajer Kim…"

"jangan menguji kesabaranku! Cepat pergi!" kata Yesung dingin.

Ryeowook bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. "ottokhae?" bisiknya pelan.

**~o~**

Hari yang dinantipun kini tiba.

Sore yang cerah seolah memberikan ucapan selamat untuk Sungmin. Suasana di rumah itu sangat ramai. Suara musik terdengar hingga keluar rumah. Karangan bunga yang berisi ucapan ulang tahun untuk Lee Sungmin tampak berderet dari gerbang hingga beranda rumah.

Seorang namja jangkung dengan mengenakan tuxedo hitam tampak gelisah. Dia hanya berjalan bolak-balik di depan beranda rumah. Sesekali ia melirik pintu gerbang yang dibiarkan terbuka.

"Kamu kenapa sejak tadi hanya bolak balik disana?" tanya sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan namja itu.

"Nona Lee… waah anda sangat cantik hari ini. Saengil chukae…" matanya menatap dari atas ke bawah yeoja yang berdiri di hadapannya. Longdress berwarna biru sapir membalut indah tubuhnya. Perpaduan dengan warna kulitnya yang putih mempertegas warna gaun yang ia kenakan. rambutnya hanya tersanggul sederhana namun terlihat elegan. Polesan make up warna peach memberikan kesan segar di wajahnya, dan jangan lupakan senyum yang tercipta di wajahnya semakin mengeluarkan aura kecantikannya.

"gomawo Kyu…" yeoja yang tidak lain adalah Lee Sungmin itu hanya tersipu "emh, kamu sedang apa? Ryeowook belum datang?" lanjut Sungmin.

"justru itu aku masih menunggunya… semalam, dia tidak pulang" jawab Kyuhyun kembali menatap pintu gerbang.

"haah, sayang sekali…. Aku juga menantikan seseorang, namun, masih belum datang" Sungmin menghela nafas. Matanya mengarah ke tempat yang sama seperti yang Kyuhyun lihat.

"nugu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Appa… hari ini Appa pulang dari Hongkong. Tapi sejak tadi, belum ada pemberitahuan lagi" Sungmin tampak cemas.

"tenang saja. Presdir Lee pasti akan segera tiba. Mungkin sebentar lagi" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan kliennya ini. Digenggamnya tangan Sungmin yang terasa dingin.

"sebaiknya anda kembali ke dalam saja, sudah banyak teman-teman anda yang datang kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"haah… iya. Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu ya!" kata Sungmin setelah melirik ruang tamu yang dipenuhi tamu, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

Setelah Sungmin masuk kedalam, tak berapa lama masuklah sebuah sedan hitam ke pekarangan rumah. Dapat Kyuhyun lihat dengan jelas siapa yang berada di dalam sedan tersebut. Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Kim Ryeowook, lihat saja, kamu tidak akan selamat" bisik Kyuhyun sambil menuruni tangga lalu menghampiri mobil Yesung.

Ryeowook dan Yesung bersamaan membuka pintu mobil. Dari jauh, Kyuhyun hanya terpana menatap partnernya yang berada di depan pintu mobil. Silk dress ungu selutut tampak cocok di kenakan yeoja itu. Kakinya yang jenjang dihiasi high heels berwarna lebih tua dari dressnya. Sebuah hairpin menghiasi rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. tangan kanannya menenteng sebuah tas kecil.

Tidak berapa lama, nampaknya Kyuhyun tersadar dari pesona Ryeowook, segera didekatinya yeoja itu.

"Kyuhyun…" bisik Ryeowook. Yesung yang masih berada di samping mobil hanya menatap kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"kita harus bicara Kim Ryeowook" kata Kyuhyun dingin sambil menyambar tangan Ryeowook.

"mwo?... Kyu… tunggu… " Ryeowook tampak kesusahan mengimbangi langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang agak cepat.

"Yaak Cho Kyuhyun…" Yesung agak berteriak mencoba menghentikan Kyuhyun.

"ini bukan urusanmu. Masuk saja kedalam!" perintah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membawa Ryeowook menuju sebuah pohon yang agak jauh dari rumah. Setelah tiba di bawah pohon, Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangannya.

"Yaakkk Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang kamu lakukan hah?" teriak Ryeowook sambil mengusap pergelangan tangan yang tadi di pegang Kyuhyun.

"kamu… ish…" Kyuhun tampak kesal pada Ryeowook. Rasanya ingin memarahi yeoja itu karena telah bertindak ceroboh.

"kenapa?" bentak Ryeowook.

"apa yang kamu lakukan bisa membahayakan nyawamu Wookie… kenapa tidak berunding dulu denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meremas bahu Ryeowook.

Yeoja itu tampak mengerutkan alisnya, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Kyuhyun bicarakan.

"bicaralah yang jelas. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"ini tentang Manajer Kim. Kamu menyelidikinya sendirian kan? Sudah pernah kubilang, urusan pekerjaan adalah urusan kita berdua, tapi kenapa kamu begitu egois melakukannya seorang diri?"

"aah, masalah itu… mianhe" jawab Ryeowook pendek.

"hanya itu? Kamu hanya berkata "mianhe"? Kamu harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya padamu Kyu, saat ini kita harus fokus pada Nona Lee. Nyawanya berada dalam bahaya" ingat Ryeowook.

"mworago?"

"iya, aku tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Manajer Kim pada Nona Lee, tapi aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya, aku takut dia akan mencelakai Nona Lee" kata Ryeowook mengatakan kecemasannya.

"hmmh, begitu. Sedikitpun kita tidak boleh lengah" Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"kalau begitu ayo kita masuk kedalam!" ajak Ryeowook sambil mengambil langkah mendahului Kyuhyun.

"kaja. Tapi tunggu!" sergah namja itu.

"ada apa lagi?" tanya Ryeowook sambil berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun.

"sebaiknya kamu ganti pakaian dulu!" perintah Kyuhyun pelan.

"mwo? Kenapa aku harus mengganti pakaianku?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melotot.

"karena… gaun itu…" Kyuhyun terlihat sedang memikirkan alasan yang tepat.

"ayo cepat jawab! Kenapa aku harus menggantinya?" desak Ryeowook.

"karena gaun yang kamu kenakan itu terlalu pendek" Ryeowook segera melihat bagian bawah gaunnya. 'selutut, tidaklah terlalu pendek' pikir Ryeowook.

"Lihat saja kakimu jadi terlihat semakin pendek begitu" mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook menyipitkan matanya.

"Dan juga haah, apa itu, belahan dadamu sangat rendah" sontak Ryeowook menutupkan tangannya di bagian dadanya, yang menurutnya tidak terlalu rendah itu.

"kalau kamu berpakaian seperti itu, kamu bisa masuk angin" lanjut Kyuhyun mengungkapkan ketidak sukaannya pada penampilan Ryeowook.

"mwo? Iissh…" Ryeowook tampak tidak suka, matanya memberikan deathglare pada namja yang berada di hadapannya.

"memang benar Wookie, sebaiknya kamu segera menggantinya. Gaun itu membuatmu terlihat jadi lebih jelek" jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"Yaak Cho Kyuhyun… issh" tanpa basa basi Ryeowook menginjakkan high heelsnya diatas sepatu Kyuhyun.

"aawwh… appo… apa yang kamu lakukan Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kakinya yang tadi diinjak Ryeowook, rasanya sangat sakit, diinjak dengan sekuat tenaga seperti itu.

"kalau kamu tidak suka, tidak usah menghinaku. Menyebalkan…" Ryeowook mendelikkan matanya.

"iya tapi tidak perlu menginjak kakiku segala Wookie…" Kyuhyun masih meringis.

"rasakan saja... aku sudah berdandan secantik ini, bukannya mendapat pujian, malah mendapat hinaan dari bibir evilmu itu. Mungkin jika aku menginjakmu sekali lagi, kita bisa impas" tawar Ryeowook sambil menyeringai.

"aaah andweee… baiklah aku minta maaf… itu karena aku… aku tidak suka kamu tampil cantik didepan namja lain selain aku…" terang Kyuhyun.

Blusshh…

Walaupun sekilas, tapi Kyuhyun dapat melihat rona merah di pipi Ryeowook.

"sudahlah… sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang!" ajak Ryeowook segera mendahului Kyuhyun. Sambil berjalan, Ryeowook tampak tersipu malu.

**~o~**

Matahari telah terbenam setengah jam yang lalu. Sungmin masih belum ingin memulai acaranya, karena dia masih menunggu kedatangan Presdir Lee.

"Manajer Kim, apakah appa masih belum memberi kabar?" tanya Sungmin sedikit cemas.

"mianhe, tapi belum ada kabar sedikitpun. Sebaiknya kita segera memulai acaranya, lihat para tamu sudah menunggu sejak tadi" saran Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"tapi Appa…" Sungmin sedikit keberatan.

"percayalah Presdir Lee pasti akan datang" tenang Yesung.

Tak berapa lama MC segera membuka acara. Sebuah birthday cake ukuran besar dengan lilin yang menyala sudah berada di hadapan Sungmin. Tamu undangan, menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Nona besar pewaris Lee Corp itu.

"make a wish!" bisik Yesung sebelum Sungmin meniup lilin-lilin itu.

Sungmin memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum. 'Appa… segeralah pulang, aku ingin bertemu denganmu' harap Sungmin. Setelah selesai dengan harapannya, Sungmin segera meniup lilin itu.

"sekarang, lihatlah siapa yang ada disana?" tanya Yesung sambil menunjuk ke samping kanan Sungmin.

"Appa?... Sejak kapan?..." Sungmin tidak percaya doanya terkabulkan secepat itu.

"hahaha… saengil chukae aegya… Appa sangat merindukanmu…" kata Presdir Lee sambil berjalan menghampiri putrinya itu.

"nado…" Sungmin segera memeluk Appa yang sangat ia cintai, yang sejak kematian ibunya, Appanya lah seorang yang membesarkannya.

"tapi… bagaimana bisa Appa berada disini… tadi katanya masih belum ada kabar tentang kepulangan Appa…" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"tanyakan saja pada Manajer Kim, dia yang memintaku memberikan kejutan untukmu" Presdir Lee menatap Yesung yang tengah tersenyum.

"Manajer Kim, jadi… ini semua rencanamu?" tanya Sungmin sedikit kesal.

"Ne, sesekali aku ingin mengerjaimu seperti ini…" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum lembut.

"haah, tapi tidak perlu berbohong seperti itu. Iish menyebalkan" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Acara masih berlangsung dengan meriah. Para tamu tampak menikmati sajian yang ada di sana. Di sebuah meja, duduklah Presdir Lee, Sungmin, Pengacara Wang yang menjadi pengacara keluarga Lee, Yesung dan dua orang staff kantor. Mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tampak memantau apa yang Yesung lakukan. Mereka berdua duduk di meja yang tidak jauh dari meja yang ditempati keluarga Lee.

"Pengacara Wang, seperti yang pernah aku katakan sebelumnya, aku ingin memberikan perusahaan ini pada anakku Lee Sungmin" kata Presdir Lee membuka pembicaraan.

"Appa…" Sungmin menatap ayahnya.

"ini adalah kado terbaik yang bisa Appa berikan untukmu. Uruslah perusahaan ini dengan baik" pesan Presdir Lee.

"tapi… aku tidak menginginkan perusahaan ini… aku…"

"jangan menolak. Appa mendapatkan perusahaan ini dengan kerja keras, jadi kamu harus mempertahankan perusahaan ini dengan baik, aturlah dengan sungguh-sungguh" kata Presdir Lee.

Mendengar ucapan Presdir Lee, Yesung membuang muka. Bibirnya hanya tersenyum sekilas atas perkataan Presdir Lee tadi.

"baiklah, ini dokumen yang pernah anda minta. Silahkan tanda tangan disini" kata pengacara Wang sambil menyerahkan dua lembar kertas.

"tapi aku…" Sungmin ragu.

"Appa yakin, kamu pasti bisa anakku. Appa percaya padamu" yakin Presdir Lee.

Sungmin tampak ragu untuk menandatangani kertas itu. Apakah dia harus menggantikan Appanya mengurus perusahaan ini.

"lakukanlah Nona. Aku yakin pada kemampuan anda" kata Yesung menenangkan Sungmin.

Akhirnya sebuah tanda tangan telah ia bubuhkan diatas kertas itu. Sejak hari ini, dia adalah pemilik sah Lee Corporation. Yesung tersenyum puas melihat Sungmin menandatangani dokumen itu.

Pengacara Wang membereskan berkas-berkas yang berada di atas meja itu.

"baiklah, selamat Nona Lee, anda telah menjadi pemilik sah dari Lee Corporation" Pengacara Wang dan dua staff kantor yang berada disana memberikan selamat pada Sungmin, ayahnya hanya tersenyum bangga pada putrinya ini.

"kalau begitu saya permisi, masih ada urusan yang harus saya selesaikan" pamit Pengacara Wang.

"baiklah. Gomapseumnida atas bantuannya" kata Presdir Lee.

Setelah berpamitan, pengacara Wang meninggalkan rumah Sungmin.

Dari ambang pintu, seorang namja, terlihat memberikan kode pada Yesung. Yesung hanya menganggukan kepala sambil melirik namja itu.

"Nona Lee, maukah menemaniku sebentar. Ada yang harus aku perlihatkan padamu" ajak Yesung.

"Ne, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"ayolah, ini hanya sebentar saja" paksa Yesung sambil mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya.

"Appa…" Sungmin melirik Presdir Lee, sekedar untuk meminta ijin.

"baiklah, silahkan…" katanya pada Yesung.

Yesung menarik tangan Sungmin lalu membawanya keluar rumah. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang sejak tadi memperhatikan, segera mengikuti Yesung. Namun, baru saja langkah pertama, dua orang telah menahan pergerakan mereka.

" jangan bergerak, jika tidak ingin terjadi kekacauan disini" kata namja yang menahan langkah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, sebuah pistol terasa di tempelkan di punggung mereka masing-masing.

"ayo! Berjalanlah senormal mungkin!" perintah orang itu sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun Ryeowook agar berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"siapa kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun. Matanya melirik Ryeowook dengan cemas.

"kalian tidak perlu mengetahui siapa kami. Ayo cepat jalan!" paksa orang itu.

Setelah tiba di depan sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak terpakai mereka berhenti. Disana sudah ada beberapa orang yang menjaga tempat itu.

Kyuhyun memberi kode pada Ryeowook, yeoja itu mengangguk. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memutar tubuh mereka sambil memegangi tangan si pemegang pistol. Dengan tinjunya, mereka memukul wajah masing-masing si penodong hingga mereka tersungkur. Para pengawal yang penjaga yang berada disana segera membantu dua rekan mereka itu. Kyuhyun mencoba menendang perut salah satu pengawal, namun, seseorang memukul pundaknya, hingga ia limbung kemudian terjatuh. Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, dia melihat Ryeowook yang sudah terbaring di lantai.

**~o~**

"bagaimana?" tanya Yesung pada orang yang berada di seberang telpon.

"_kami sudah berhasil mendapatkan Pengacara Wang. Misi A telah selesai dengan baik_" kata orang itu.

"hmh, bagus…" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum licik.

"Manajer Kim, kita mau kemana? Pesta masih belum usai" kata Sungmin sedikit takut melihat gelagat Yesung.

Klik

Yesung mengunci mobil, membuat Sungmin semakin merasa takut.

"nanti juga kau akan tahu kita kemana. Tunggu saja" kata Yesung sambil menyeringai. Mobil masih belum dinyalakan, saat ini mobil masih terparkir agak jauh dari rumah Sungmin.

"bagaimana dengan mereka?" kembali Yesung menghubungi seseorang.

"_mereka sudah dikurung di gudang. Apa kami perlu menghabisinya?" _tanya orang dari seberang telpon.

"tidak perlu. Cukup tahan saja mereka disana!" perintah Yesung.

Sungmin melirik Yesung. Tiba-tiba firasatnya merasakan sesuatu hal yang buruk.

"Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook hanya menghalangi rencanaku saja. Tapi sekarang, mereka sudah aman" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum lembut, seolah mengerti akan kepenasaranan Sungmin.

"mwo? Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka berdua?" Sungmin kaget.

"bukan apa-apa… hanya memberi sedikit waktu untuk beristirahat" Yesung menyeringai sambil menjalankan mobil.

"hentikan mobilnya, aku ingin keluar. Manajer Kim…" Sungmin mencoba membuka pintu mobil.

"diamlah" bentak Yesung, yang membuat Sungmin terdiam. Baru kali ini dirinya dibentak seperti itu. "kalau kau tidak ingin celaka, turuti saja perkataanku!" lanjut Yesung.

**To Be Continue**

Kepanjangan? Mianhe ^^

Gimana chap ini?

Aah aku bingung. Pengen bikin adegan action, tapi gimana ya, aku trauma bikin actionnya. Haha. Kenapa? hmmh, mungkin bagi yang udah baca ff ini pada tau apa yang bikin aku trauma pada adegan itu. Gkgkgk. Nyerah? Nggak laah aku akan berusaha. Doakan aku yang chingudeul. Kkkk. Silahkan, yang mau tebak2an untuk chap berikutnya.

Oia yang chap kemarin, pada kelewat ya yang chap 10 nya. Hehe, mian, harusnya ngasih tau di awal. Mau tanya dong, adakah yang line 89 disini? Hihihi

Oke deh, review mana review? Suer, aq butuh semangat dari kalian untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. ^^

Seperti biasa, saatnya balas review. Gomawo ya reviewer:

**Meyy**: kkkk iya wook udah milih yang terbaik tuh.

**Vic89**: wahahah, nggak jadi berenti jadi adiknya wook kan? Wooknya gk jdi bantuin Ye. Iiii, kamu kipas2 mulu. Kipasin sate kyuwook. *duagh

**Dheek enha1**: hiks, iya pendek yang chap 11 nya, kalo di satuin ma chap 10 kan panjang. Hehe.

**Fiewook**: wkwkwk, sharing denganku baru wook mau. Mianhe, nggak ada donghe di chap ini. Gimana2 kyuwooknya? Kkkkk

**Niisaa9**: betul banget, aq jga gk terlalu suka sama wook yang lemah, yang sering nangis. Hihi..

**Thiefhanie**: ni udah apdet niih… hehe. Kyuwooknya udah agak banyak kan?

**Adelina manru**: haha, emng lagi sibuk2nya siy. Skrng, udah agak nyante. ^^ ni kyuwooknya gimana? Hee. Gomawo ya.

**Lailatul magfiroh**: gimana nih chap ini? Mudah2n gk ngecewain ya. Hehe. Yaelah mau ngejar hingga ke ujung dunia? Jangan bebz, rumahku bukan berada di ujung dunia kok. Kkkk. Gomawo ya ^^

**Ryeonggyulove**: aaah jangan ditunggu tu adegan action. Aku benran trauma bikinnya. Hiks. Hiks…

**dyahYWS**: nggak ko, Wook kan orngnya baik, jadi nggak semudah itu nerima tawaran Yesung. Hehe. Gomawo ne. ^^

**park kyung mi**: kmu line 00? Hoho… nggak ko, pilihan Wook nggak salah.

**Cartwightelfsuju shawolshinee**: hehe, gimana nih kyuwooknya? Ya ampuun apa siyh yang kamu bingungkan? Itu udah jelas, Ye, jahat. Kkk. Jngn marah2 lagi ye, ntar takutnya jadi darah tinggi. Gkgkgk

**Cloud prince**: hehe… jeongmal mianhe. Sibuuukk… skrng cepet kan apdetnya? Gk tau dh buat chap depan, mdh2n bisa cpet jga ya. Hehe. Klo aq, ngarep bnget ni ff bsa jadi film/drama gt. Tapi wook yg jadi cwoknya. Pasti seru ya, ngebayangin vcr ss5 tuuh, wook kan keren bnget. Ye juga. Aah kngen Ye. Hehe.

Kmu ko bisa nebak gitu? Huhu, udah kebaca ya rencanaku? Alasan yesung, di chap depan dh. Ahaha.. kmu suka kyuwook jauhan? Miaan, mreka disini jdi deket lagi. ciuman yewook? Kyknya nggak mungkin dh ching, huhu, mianhe, tapi klo author-wook pasti ada. Mau aku bikinin? *plaak.

Korupsi itu, nggak halal. Wekwek. Klo endingnya yesung dibikin mati gimana? *wink. Siapkan mentalmu dari sekarang naak. Hehe.

**Shinra**: gomawo, ini udah lanjut.

**umilcloudELF**: gomapseumnida. ^^

**hanazawa kay**: tenang aja, tuh udh bener ko keputusan wook-nya. Mianhe, harusnya ngasih pemberitahuannya di awal. Hehe, jadi mundur bacanya. ^^

**my twin**: hiks hiks… komennya Cuma setengah2. Gomawo ya say, udh mampir kesini. Hehe.

**Ike aulia**: kkkk, aq nggak tega bikin kyu tersiksa mulu. Saatnya kyuwook baikan. Kan mau lebaran. *duagh. Hehe. Gwenchanha, masa lalu, biarlah berlalu, kdepannya, yang rajin ya ngasih reviewnya. Kkkk.

**Ryeosun**: moment kyuwooknya gimana niih? Kkkk.

**Guest**: (tulis namamu say) hehe biarpun Cuma numpang review. Kkk gomawo ya.

**Ghaldabalqies**: ni udah apdet… gomawo ya ^^

**Jovita**: no… jangan cincang yesung, kasian. Bulan puasa gini mending nyincang daging aja. Kkk. Hhihiihii, gimana nih, kepenasarananmu udah hilang blum?

**Ryeo ryeo ryeong**: nggak bakalan dong, wook kan bukan orng jahat. ^^. Ni udah lanjut.

**Cho ryeosomnia fishies**: waaaa ye nikahin min? hmmh, aku pikirkan nanti. Hehe. Iya, aq jga kecewa, knpa harus wonkyu ya? Niih kyuwook disini gimana? Gomawo ya ^^

**Kirefa**: kenapa tutup muka? Kkkk emang ada apaan sih? ^^ hmmh, apa hadiahnya? Ayo bilang ! ni udah lanjut. Nggak penasaran lagi kan?

**choiMerry-chan**: kkk, iyaaa pada akhirnya emang gitu.

**Cho babywook**: kyuwooknya gimana? Mungkin chap depan mereka baikan. Hehe. Gomawo ya…

**Ryeo2119**: ni anak, aq bca reviewmu, langsung menyiapkan 3 pentungan. Gkgkg. Pertama, karena kmu panggil jumma. Huaaa, siapa sih jumma mu itu? Nggak ada disini. Pentungan kedua, karena kamu nggak review di chap kemarin2 itu. Pentungan ketiga, karena kmu mau nggetok kepala suamiku (wook) huhuhu…

**Veeclouds**: annyeong, selamat datang. Hehe. Nggak ko, blum telat. Kkkk, menipu reader? Emmh gimana yaa… haha, kmu simpulin sndiri aja dh. Gomawo ya udh review ^^

**Purebluekyuwook – mimi**: nggak pa2 ko, curhat juga. Haha, aku sih kyuwook shipper (setengah) akut, akutnya ke minwook. Gkgkg. Gomawo mimi. ^^

**Hyunra**: ini… kenapa yang galau nyasar kesini? *plaaakkk. Nggak ko aku nggak sejahat itu. Nggak akan kubiarkan wook mengambil jalan yang salah. Ye mah nggak apa2. *pletak. Nih gimana nih, chap ini mudah2n nggak bikin kamu sedih lagi ya? Ahahaaa… soalnya aku membuat ff ini penuh dengan perasaan, jadi yaa harus tersalurkan ke reader semua. Kkk. Gomawo hyunra ^^

**Yoon hyunwoon**: gomawo

**Oktavannya12**: ok, ni udah lanjut lagi ^^.

**Raiaryeong9:** mau minta makan say. Kkkkk. *pletak. Ni kyuwooknya gmna?

Ditunggu lagi ya, reviewannya! Kalau ada yang belum kesebut silahkan kasih tau author!.

Yang udah ngirim PM, mianhe, author belum bisa balas. Huhu, sinyal dan balas dari hp tuh susah bnget. ^^

See u ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**My Partner**

**Main Cast: **

**Kim Ryeowook as Yeoja **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Namja **

**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja **

**Kim Yesung as Namja**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance, Crime **

**Disclaimer: serius ini hanyalah fiktif semata **

**Selamat Membaca**

**~o~**

_Seorang namja berseragam SMA tengah berjalan di trotoar. Pulang ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Baginya, berjalan lebih sehat dari pada harus naik bis, atau mobil ayahnya. Toh jarak yang tidak begitu jauh juga menjadi alasan utama. Dia lebih senang untuk hidup sederhana walaupun dia adalah anak dari seorang presdir. Baginya harta bukanlah jaminan untuk mendapatkan ketulusan dari orang lain terutama teman-temannya. _

_Senyuman manis tidak hilang dari bibirnya, mengingat kembali kejadian di sekolahnya. Ya, tadi pagi, sekolahnya menerima seorang siswi pindahan, namanya Lee Sungmin. Dia duduk di kelas 1b. Ruangan kelasnya tepat berada di bawah kelas namja itu. Menurutnya, siswi itu sangat cantik. Matanya yang bulat, membuat dia merasa kerinduan ketika tidak melihatnya. Gigi kelincinya yang terlihat ketika tersenyum, membuatnya selalu mengingat siswi itu. Penampilannya sederhana, walaupun mengenakan make-up tapi tidak terlalu berlebihan seperti kebanyakan siswi-siswi di sekolahnya. _

_Kaki namja itu terus melangkah menyusuri trotoar. Namun, langkahnya terhenti disebuah halte yang berada di hadapannya. Karena jarak yang dekat, membuatnya dapat mendengar suara yang jelas dari halte itu. Suara isak tangis terdengar dari sana. Namja itu merasa heran dan penasaran. Segera ia mendekati halte itu. Dapat ia lihat seorang gadis dengan seragam SMA yang sama dengan dirinya tengah duduk disana. Bahunya bergetar, suara isakan terdengar dengan jelas. Selain gadis itu, tidak ada orang lain lagi disana. _

_"gwenchanha?" tanya namja itu sambil menyentuh bahu gadis itu. _

_Gadis itu tersentak, dia segera melirik ke arah sampingnya, matanya merah diakibatkan dari tangisannya. _

_"Lee Sungmin? Kenapa? apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya namja itu. Antara senang, kaget dan kasihan bercampur menjadi satu. Senang, karena gadis yang tadi ia bayangkan kini tepat berada di hadapannya. Kaget, karena melihat yeoja itu menangis. Dan kasihan, karena dia hanya sendirian. Mungkin karena hari pertama bersekolah ditempat yang baru menyebabkan dirinya belum memiliki teman yang akrab. _

_Sungmin tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap mata namja yang berada di hadapannya lekat. _

_"aah, aku Yesung. Kim Yesung. Sunbae-mu di sekolah" namja yang bernama Yesung itupun mengulurkan tangannya. _

_"Yesung Sunbae-nim…" Sungmin menerima uluran tangan sunbaenya. _

_"tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan sunbae-nim, panggil saja Oppa…" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum. _

_"Ne, Oppa…" jawab Sungmin pelan. _

_"ngomong-ngomong, kamu sedang apa disini sendirian? Dan kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Yesung cemas. Bagaimanapun dia sudah jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali dia bertemu di sekolah, sehingga saat ini sangat wajar jika ia merasa cemas pada yeoja yang ia cintai ini. _

_"aku… mau pulang, tapi aku tidak tahu harus menggunakan bis yang mana. Sejak tadi, aku menunggu, tidak ada satupun bis yang berhenti disini. Aku mencoba menghubungi rumah, tapi handphoneku mati. Menunggu taksi, tapi tidak ada satupun yang lewat. Akhirnya aku menangis sendirian. Hikkss…" Sungmin kembali menangis. _

_"aaah begitu. Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi… ini…" Yesung menyerahkan saputangan miliknya, Sungmin mengambilnya, lalu ia mengeringkan airmatanya. _

_Yesung tersenyum, namun perlahan senyumnya berubah menjadi tawa kecil. Sungmin menatapnya tidak mengerti. _

_"Oppa… kenapa menertawakan aku seperti itu?" _

_"aniyo, hanya saja apa kamu tidak merasa aneh, kenapa halte ini begitu sepi?" tanya Yesung menahan tawanya. _

_"iya, memang aneh. Sejak tadi hanya aku saja yang menunggu disini" _

_"kamu tidak membaca tulisan di atas itu?" tunjuk Yesung pada sebuah papan pengumuman. _

_"mana?" tanya Sungmin sambil menolehkan kepalanya. Ketika ia membaca pengumuman itu, sontak wajahnya memerah. 'pabboooya….' rutuk Sungmin dalam hati. _

_"halte ini sudah tidak digunakan lagi. sekarang pindah ke depan gedung itu" kata Yesung sambil menunjuk belakang gedung di hadapannya. _

_"pantas saja tidak ada satupun bis yang berhenti disini" Sungmin menyadari kekonyolannya. _

_"ayo, biar aku antar pulang!" ajak Yesung. _

_"tapi… aku tidak tahu harus naik bis apa" _

_"tenang saja, ada aku disini" Yesung menenangkan. _

_Mereka akhirnya berjalan berdua menuju halte yang baru. Sungmin banyak menanyakan nama-nama tempat disana. Karena dia masih belum terlalu mengenal daerah ini dengan baik. mereka menaiki bis yang sama. Yesung merasa senang karena bisa mengantar Sungmin hingga depan rumahnya. Walaupun untuk itu dia harus menempuh jarak lebih jauh menuju rumahnya sendiri tapi hatinya merasa bahagia. _

_Setiap hari, Yesung akan menjemput Sungmin untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Yesung sengaja hanya menggunakan sepeda motornya saja agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Sungmin. Walaupun setiap ia datang ke rumah itu, hanya akan disambut sikap dingin ayahnya Sungmin, tapi Yesung tetap bertahan. _

_Semakin hari hubungan Yesung dan Sungmin semakin dekat. Hubungan mereka saat ini resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih. _

_Hingga hari itu tiba, perpisahan kelas 3. _

_Sungmin merasa sedih ketika harus berpisah dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Begitupun dengan Yesung. Dirinya tidak sampai hati harus meninggalkan kekasih hatinya itu. Yesung memantapkan hatinya mendatangi rumah Sungmin meminta ijin untuk bertunangan dengan yeoja itu. _

_"kau tidak sedang bermimpi kan anak muda?" tanya ayah Sungmin dingin. _

_"tentu saja tidak. Saya sangat mencintai Sungmin, apapun akan saya lakukan untuk kebahagiaannya" kata Yesung sopan. _

_"membahagiakannya? Memangnya apa yang kamu punya? Rumah? Perusahaan? Hmmh?" Yesung mendongak. _

_"maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu hidup bersama Sungmin. Aku tidak ingin putrikku satu-satunya harus hidup miskin dan sengsara bersamamu. Dia telah kujodohkan dengan putra dari seorang pemilik perusahaan terkenal. Sekarang, sebaiknya kamu pulang. Kamu sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Sungmin. Silahkan!" usir ayahnya Sungmin sambil menunjuk pintu rumahnya. _

_Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan ayahnya hanya mampu menangis. Dia berlutut di atas tangga sambil menatap kepergian Yesung. Airmatanya semakin deras mengalir melihat Yesung semakin menjauh dari rumahnya. _

_"Oppa… kkajima…" bisik Sungmin. Dia segera berlari menyusul Yesung. Dipeluknya namja itu dari belakang. _

_"Oppa… mianhe… maafkan perkataan Appa… hiks…" Sungmin menangis di punggung Yesung. Namja itu hanya tersenyum kecut. Dilepaskannya pelukan Sungmin dengan agak kasar. _

_"gwenchanha. Tidak perlu minta maaf. Apa yang dikatakan Appamu memang benar" Yesung kembali meraih tangan Sungmin lalu dipegangnya dengan erat. "Semoga kamu bahagia Lee Sungmin. Selamat tinggal" Yesung melepaskan pegangannya. Lalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang menangis sendirian disana. _

_"Oppa…" bisik Sungmin. _

**~o~**

"eengmh…" Ryeowook menggeliatkan lehernya yang terasa kaku. Pergelangan tangannya pun terasa sakit.

"Wookie… kamu sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah berbisik.

"aah dimana ini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kanan.

"para pengawal itu mengurung kita disini. Tenanglah, aku sedang mencoba melepaskan tali pengikat ini" kata Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook seolah baru menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dia duduk bersandar pada punggung Kyuhyun. Pergelangan tangannya terikat kebelakang saling menempel dengan tangan Kyuhyun. Tali yang terpasang di tangan mereka terikat dengan erat. Ruangan yang mereka tempati sangat kotor dan berdebu, sepertinya sudah lama ruangan itu tidak digunakan.

"Kyu… bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mencoba menolehkan kepalanya.

"tanganku masih terikat. Aaah sial, kenapa kita tadi harus pingsan segala" rutuk Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook dapat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang mencoba membuka ikatan di lengannya. Sangat pelan, karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ikatannya itu. Posisi mereka saat ini masih terduduk dengan punggung yang saling menempel. Ryeowook menarik nafasnya pelan lalu membuangnya. Sedikit merileks-kan sendi-sendi di tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya ke arah belakang, membuat Kyuhyun agak menunduk. Namja itu hanya melirik Ryeowook dengan ekor matanya.

"Bogoshipoyo…" bisik Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"nado. Kamu berhutang penjelasan padaku Wookie" kata Kyuhyun.

"penjelasan apa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"banyak hal yang harus kamu jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kamu dekat dengan manajer Kim, dan kenapa kamu menyelidiki orang itu sendirian…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"lain kali akan kuceritakan" kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. "Yaa, tidak bisakah tanganmu bekerja lebih cepat? Tanganku sudah kesakitan" kata Ryeowook mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"huh, tidak tahu terima kasih. Aku juga sedang berusaha…" kata Kyuhyun kesal sambil terus mencoba membuka ikatan tali itu. Tangannya juga sudah terasa sakit.

"Kyunnie… lihat, ada pecahan kaca" kata Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar sambil melihat kearah samping kanannya.

"kenapa dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya ya?" bisik Kyuhyun.

Mereka saling menggeser posisi duduknya untuk meraih serpihan kaca yang ada disana. Dengan hati-hati, Kyuhyun menggesekan serpihan kaca itu pada tali yang mengekangnya.

"bagaimana rencanamu pada Manajer Kim? Aku yakin rencanamu tidak berhasil" kata Kyuhyun sambil menggerakkan serpihan kaca itu.

"hehe… memang tidak. Kamu tahu Kyu, dia malah memergokiku ketika sedang membuka brankasnya" Ryeowook terkekeh.

"mwo? Tapi kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget sambil menolehkan kepala pada Ryeowook.

"tentu saja tidak. Haah, aku juga sudah mengira dia akan membunuhku, tapi ternyata tidak… dia memang orang yang baik Kyu…" kata Ryeowook menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Yaak, dia mempunyai rencana jahat pada Sungmin dan perusahaannya, kamu masih membelanya?" Kyuhyun emosi.

"haha… kamu marah?" tawa Ryeowook.

"kamu ini… ish…"

"daripada kamu marah-marah seperti itu, sebaiknya cepatlah!" pinta Ryeowook.

"aku masih berusaha Wookie. haah, kamu tidak membantuku sedikitpun juga" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala.

"oh iya, bagaimana kamu tahu aku menyelidiki Manajer Kim?" tanya Ryeowook seolah baru mengingat sesuatu.

"aku memeriksa laptopmu semalam. Lalu menanyakannya pada Big Boss. Dasar ceroboh" umpat Kyuhyun.

"apa? Memeriksa laptopku? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"hah, aku sangat terkesan, kamu menggunakan tanggal lahirku sebagai password. Gomawoyo…" kali ini Kyuhyun yang menggoda Ryeowook.

Blussh

Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"wae? kamu menyukaiku Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Cepat lepaskan tali ini…" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya.

"iya sebentar lagi"

Tak berapa lama

Tes

Tali yang mengikat mereka telah terputus. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sama-sama melepaskan tali itu dari tangan dan tubuhnya masing -masing.

"uuh, tanganku sakit sekali" rengek Ryeowook sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya.

Kyuhyun terbengong melihat Ryeowook. bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja keadaan Ryeowook saat ini. Rambut panjang yang sedikit acak-acakkan, ditambah gaun yang dikenakan Ryeowook menjadi agak lusuh dan bagian bahunya yang terbuka. Kyuhyun harus sekuat mungkin menahan perasaannya pada yeoja mungil dihadapannya ini. Beberapa kali dia menghembuskan nafasnya.

"leherku juga sangat pegal. Uggh…" Ryeowook meregangkan otot lehernya yang terasa kaku. Kyuhyun semakin melotot melihat kelakuan Ryeowook. leher putih dihadapannya terekspos dengan sangat jelas membuatnya kesulitan menelan ludah.

"Kyu, kamu pegal tidak? Ayo, kita harus segera keluar dari sini" ajak Ryeowook, tampaknya yeoja itu tidak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan sangat berpengaruh pada partnernya itu.

"Kyu… kenapa diam saja? bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melihat berkeliling. Hanya ruangan pengap dan ada jendela kecil di bagian atasnya.

Kyuhyun yang termenung, segera menyadari ketika Ryeowook bertanya padanya.

"aah, Wookie, tunggu dulu" Kyuhyun segera melepaskan jasnya, kemudian dia mengibaskan jas itu.

"kamu tidak boleh keluar dengan keadaan seperti itu. Setidaknya pakai jas ini…" kata Kyuhyun sambil memakaikan jasnya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya tersipu malu sambil mengenakan jas itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat penampilan Ryeowook saat ini. Jas yang dipadukan dengan silkdress. Kyuhyun menarik kerah jas itu ke arahnya yang secara otomatis tubuh Ryeowookpun ikut tertarik padanya. Dia menatap mata coklat Ryeowook dengan lekat. Namja itu merendahkan wajahnya kearah wajah Ryeowook.

"jangan bertindak ceroboh lagi!" pinta Kyuhyun.

"ne. arraseo…" angguk Ryeowook, dapat ia lihat bayangan wajahnya di mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekati wajah Ryeowook yang agak mendongak. Semakin lama, kepalanya semakin merendah. Hingga

Chuu…

Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Ryeowook. kemudian namja itu melumat bibir Ryeowook, sesekali menghisapnya pelan. Ryeowook hanya memejamkan mata merasakan kehangatan di bibirnya, diapun balas menghisap bibir Kyuhyun. Tangan Ryeowook meremas bahu Kyuhyun.

"kita tidak ada waktu Kyunnie... Ayo keluar dari sini" bisik Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk.

"saranghae…" kata Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Ryeowook.

"nado… nado saranghae…" jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

**~o~**

Sungmin telah berada di ruang kerja Yesung. Sengaja Yesung membawa Sungmin kerumahnya, karena hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui tempat tinggalnya ini.

"Manajer Kim, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Sungmin takut.

"gwenchanha. Ini tidak akan lama. aku hanya ingin kamu menandatangani ini…" perintah Yesung sambil menyerahkan dua buah map biru kehadapan Sungmin.

"a… apa ini?" tanya Sungmin sedikit gemetar.

"coba kamu lihat saja sendiri!" pinta Yesung.

**~o~**

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memeriksa dengan seksama ruangan tempat mereka saat ini. Sama sekali tidak ada jalan keluar, selain pintu utama dan jendela kecil itu. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya pada jendela di sudut.

"aniyo… jendela itu terlalu kecil" Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"lalu bagaimana lagi? haah… kalau seperti ini, bagaimana kita menyelamatkan Nona Lee?" keluh Kyuhyun.

Ketika mereka tengah kebingungan, suara kunci yang terbuka terdengar dari arah pintu.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka.

Dua orang yang terlihat seperti pengawal, berada di ambang pintu tampak kaget melihat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang telah terlepas dari ikatan.

"haah, keberuntungan ada di pihak kita sekarang" bisik Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

Dua orang itu berniat memanggil teman-temannya yang berada di luar, namun, sebelum suaranya keluar, Kyuhyun lebih dulu menutup mulut orang itu dengan tinjunya.

"aaah…" teriak salah satu dari mereka sambil memegangi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

"kurang ajar…" temannya berusaha membantu, dia melayangkan pukulannya menuju wajah Kyuhyun, namun, niatnya tidak terlaksana karena Ryeowook segera menarik lengan orang itu lalu memutarnya ke belakang, setelah itu, Ryeowook mendorong tubuh si pengawal hingga jatuh.

"gomawo… kaja" kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah keluar, nampaklah sepuluh orang pengawal tengah berkumpul disana. Mereka mengira, yang datang itu adalah rekannya yang tadi.

Para pengawal yang kaget melihat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook segera menyerang mereka, berniat untuk meringkusnya kembali. Namun, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tidak tinggal diam. Mereka balas melawan para pengawal yang datang menyerang. Satu persatu para pengawal itu mulai melayangkan pukulan pada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengahadapi tiga orang pengawal di depannya, beruntung ada sebuah balok kayu disana sehingga mempermudah ia mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya. Para pengawal yang lain menyerang Kyuhyun. Bahkan beberapa kali, pipi Kyuhyun terkena pukulan para pengawal, dan tubuhnya sempat terjungkal akibat dari serangan para pengawal itu. Melihat Kyuhyun yang terbaring di lantai, mereka lantas mengeroyok Kyuhyun. Namun, sebelum sempat jari mereka menyentuh kulit Kyuhyun, Ryeowook segera menghampiri mereka dan dengan balok kayu yang ia pegang, dipukulinya satu persatu pengawal yang akan memukuli Kyuhyun tersebut.

**~o~**

Sungmin membuka map itu, dan matanya terbelalak membaca setiap kalimat yang berada di atas kertas itu.

"pengalihan nama pemilik perusahaan? Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"dengan menandatangani berkas itu, artinya, kamu setuju untuk mengalihkan pemilik Lee Corporation atas namaku. Tidak sulit, kamu hanya perlu menandatangani disini saja" kata Yesung sambil menunjukan dimana Sungmin harus menaruh tanda tangannya.

"kau gila. Aku tidak mungkin memberikan perusahaan ini padamu. Haah. Apa-apaan ini Manajer Kim" bentak Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya sambil menggebrak meja.

"tidak perlu bertingkah kasar seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin memberikan pelajaran pada ayah yang selalu kamu banggakan itu" kata Yesung dingin sambil mendekati Sungmin, hingga yeoja itu kembali duduk.

**~o~**

"Kyu, ayo…" Ryeowook menarik tangan Kyuhyun, lalu mereka segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Setiba di luar, mereka menatap kanan dan kiri mereka. Hanya kegelapan yang mereka lihat. Tidak berapa lama, sebuah mobil hitam memasuki halaman. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bersiaga melihat siapa yang datang. Mereka bersamaan turun dari mobil. Dilihat dari penampilan mereka, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tahu bahwa mereka adalah bagian dari para pengawal yang berjaga di ruangan tadi.

"siapa yang mengijinkan kalian keluar hah?" tanya salah satu pengawal sambil mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jasnya.

"tangkap mereka" perintah orang tersebut pada teman-temannya yang lain.

Keempat orang yang bersamanya tadi segera berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sambil bersiap dengan tinjunya masing-masing. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai melihat para pengawal yang berlari ke arahnya. Ryeowook yang berada di sampingnya pun bersiap menghadapi serangan para pengawal itu.

Kyuhyun dapat menangkis setiap pukulan yang diarahkan padanya. Dia menahan tangan salah satu pengawal, lalu memelintirnya hingga berteriak kesakitan, setelah itu, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhnya kearah teman-temannya yang lain sehingga mereka terjerembab.

Salah satu pengawal bangkit, lalu bersiap menendang perut Kyuhyun, namun, kaki Kyuhyun lebih cekatan menendang tulang kering si pengawal membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Kyuhyun berkonsetrasi pada para pengawal di hadapannya. Sedangkan Ryeowook memperhatikan sang "ketua" yang sedari tadi memegang pistolnya dan melihat anak buahnya yang dihajar habis-habisan oleh Kyuhyun. Tanpa ia sadari, Ryeowook telah berada disampingnya lalu dengan seluruh kekuatannya, Ryeowook meninju pipi "sang ketua" hingga ia terjerembab, setetes darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

"kaau…" geram "sang ketua" sambil menatap Ryeowook marah.

"mianhe, tapi kalian sudah mengganggu waktuku" bisik Ryeowook kesal, sambil kembali meninju hidung orang tersebut hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah dan suara hidungnya yang patah terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Ryeowook menarik kerah jas orang itu, lalu beberapa kali menendangi perutnya hingga namja itu menundukkan tubuhnya, rasa mual terasa sangat jelas di perutnya. Ryeowook mendorong tubuh "sang ketua" hingga terkapar di tanah. Namja itu hanya meringis sambil memegangi perutnya.

Secepat kilat, Ryeowook mengambil pistol yang berada tak jauh dari tubuh "sang ketua". Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun yang masih mengurusi para pengawal yang menyerangnya.

Ryeowook segera masuk kedalam mobil, lalu mulai menstarternya. Mendengar suara mobil, Kyuhyun seolah baru teringat pada Ryeowook. Ketika melihat siapa yang berada di balik kemudi, Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Wookie… kamu mau kemana?" teriaknya masih sambil menghindari pukulan di wajahnya.

"Kyu, kamu urus saja mereka. Aku tidak akan lama" teriak Ryeowook dari dalam mobil.

"mwo…" Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang melajukan mobil meninggalkannya sendiri.

'pabbo… kenapa dia selalu bertindak ceroboh' pikir Kyuhyun.

Perhatiannya kembali pada para pengawal yang masih tidak lelah menyerangnya.

**~o~**

"wae? kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Aku pikir… kau tulus bekerja di perusahaan Appa…" kata Sungmin gemetar.

"aku hanya ingin mengembalikan semua pada tempatnya. Apa yang telah ayahmu lakukan di masa lalu, aku selalu mengingatnya dengan jelas. Dan hal ini sangat membuatku muak. Sekarang, tanda tangan dan semua selesai" paksa Yesung dengan ekspresi wajah yang dingin.

"masa lalu? Jadi kau masih menyimpan dendam pada Appa, karena tidak berhasil bertunangan denganku?" tanya Sungmin sedih.

"masalah pertunangan bisa aku lupakan. Tapi apa kamu mengira ayahmu tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan yang lain? Buka matamu Lee Sungmin, perusahaan ini bukanlah miliknya" tegas Yesung.

"mwo? Maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"ayahmu, merebut perusahaan ini dari tangan ayahku. Kau tahu, apa penyebab kematian orang tuaku? Itu karena ayahmu. Ambisinya pada harta, telah membuatnya gelap mata. Dia menipu ayahku untuk mendapat perusahaan ini. Aku sangat membenci ayahmu Sungmin. Aku sangat membencinya. Setiap malam aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan cara untuk menghancurkan ayahmu. Kau tahu… jika aku tertidur, maka bayangan akan kematian orang tuaku akan terlihat semakin jelas. Bagaimana Appa ketika meregang nyawa, dan aku harus melihat eomma-ku sendiri bunuh diri karena perlakuan ayahmu. Aku harus menelan semuanya. Aku harus menahan semuanya. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membalaskan dendamku. Apakah kau pernah memikirkan hal itu? Pernahkah kau berpikir betapa tersiksanya aku?" sekarang Yesung yang membentak Sungmin. Yeoja itu hanya mampu terdiam mendengar penuturan Yesung. Dari amarah dimatanya, Sungmin tahu bahwa Yesung tidak sedang berbohong. dia menyimpan dendam pada ayahnya sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Sejak perpisahan dengannya ketika SMA dulu, dan sejak ayahnya menjadi Presdir di perusahaan Lee ini.

"Oppa…" bisik Sungmin pelan.

**~o~**

Ryeowook melajukan mobil menuju rumah Yesung. Hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa Yesung akan membawa Sungmin kerumahnya.

"Nona Lee, semoga kau baik-baik saja" harap Ryeowook pelan.

Jarak menuju rumah Yesung cukup memakan waktu. Hampir tiga puluh menit, Ryeowook mnegendarai mobilnya.

Setiba di rumah Yesung, dari jauh, Ryeowook dapat melihat beberapa orang yang berjaga di luar pintu gerbang. Dirinya kemudian memarkirkan mobil agak jauh dari sana.

Perlahan, Ryeowook mendekati pintu gerbang.

'banyak sekali penjaga disini. Bagaimana aku bisa masuk?' tanya Ryeowook dalam hati. Kepalanya mendongak mencari celah agar bisa masuk kedalam pekarangan.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Ryeowook kembali ke tempat mobilnya yang terparkir. Dia menatap tembok pembatas yang tingginya hampir dua meter. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, Ryeowook melepaskan sepatunya, kemudian secepat kilat dia memanjat tembok pembatas itu. Beruntung ketika tiba di dalam pekarangan, tidak ada satupun penjaga disana. Ryeowook mengendap-endap menuju balkon dimana ruang kerja Yesung berada, karena menurutnya, akses masuk kedalam rumah itu lebih mudah jika melalui ruang kerja Yesung. Kembali kesulitan yang sama ia hadapi. Ryeowook menatap tembok balkon sambil berpikir sejenak. Kemudian dia tersenyum samar.

'aku pasti bisa memanjatnya' yakin Ryeowook.

Dengan bantuan sebuah bangku untuk tolakan kakinya, Ryeowook memanjat tembok itu dengan mudah. Bagi orang biasa memang akan sangat sulit, namun, karena kemampuan beladiri yang dimiliki Ryeowook sehingga tembok dengan tinggi empat meter itu dapat dipanjat dengan mudah.

Ryeowook menempelkan tubuhnya di samping jendela. perlahan, dia melirik kedalam ruangan dan dapat Ryeowook lihat Sungmin yang tengah menangis. Sedangkan Yesung berada di hadapan Sungmin sambil mengacung-acungkan map yang dipegangnya.

Ryeowook mencoba membuka pintu jendela yang terkunci dengan hairpin yang dipakainya.

Ceklek

Perlahan pintu jendela itu terbuka dan Ryeowook menyelinap masuk kedalam. Ryeowook mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan senjata untuk melumpuhkan Yesung. Kemudian matanya melihat tongkat baseball di sudut jendela dekat dengan dirinya. Diraihnya pemukul baseball itu. Yesung sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Ryeowook disana. Ryeowook memberikan tanda pada Sungmin agar tidak bertindak mencurigakan.

"cepat tanda tangani ini, maka semua akan selamat. Kamu jangan menguji kesabaranku lagi" paksa Yesung pada Sungmin.

"aniyo. Aku tidak bisa. Appa… Appa telah menitipkan perusahaan ini padaku. Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati kepercayaannya…" Sungmin masih mencoba mempertahankan perusahaan ayahnya ini.

"Tapi ini… euggh…" belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pundaknya tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"menyingkir dari hadapan Nona Lee sekarang juga" kata Ryeowook dingin. Tongkat baseball yang dipegangnya telah menghantam pundak Yesung dengan keras.

"ka…kau… Kim… Ryeowook…" pandangan mata Yesung mengabur, kemudian dia tergolek di lantai tidak sadarkan diri.

Sungmin menatap kaget Yesung dan Ryeowook bergantian.

"Ryeowook-ah…" bisik Sungmin pelan.

"gwenchanha, semua sudah aman. Ayo kita pergi dari sini…" ajak Ryeowook sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

"tapi tunggu sebentar…" Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berjalan mendekati meja kerja Yesung. Dia kemudian menyalakan laptop dan mengambil sebuah flashdisk dari dalam laci. Setelah mengetik sesuatu, Ryeowook lalu memasukkan flashdisknya kedalam laptop. Jemarinya dengan cekatan menekan tombol-tombol di laptop itu.

"kau sedang apa Ryeowook? bagaimana kalau ada yang datang?" tanya Sungmin cemas.

"tenang saja. ini tidak akan lama. aku sedang meng-copy apa saja yang sudah Manajer Kim lakukan pada perusahaanmu" kata Ryeowook masih berfokus pada layar didepannya.

"mwo? Tapi bagaimana kamu tahu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"aku sudah menyelidikinya sendiri. Maaf, seharusnya aku memberitahumu lebih awal" kata Ryeowook sambil menatap Sungmin.

"tidak apa-apa. Ayolah bisakah lebih cepat lagi?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"sudah selesai" kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum, lalu mencabut flashdisk itu dan memasukannya kedalam saku jasnya.

"ayo…" Ryeowook mengajak Sungmin keluar jendela.

"tunggu! Kamu mau menyuruhku lompat dari balkon ini?" tanya Sungmin takut.

"tentu saja. memang mau lewat mana lagi?" Ryeowook balik bertanya.

"tapi…" Sungmin menatap nanar balkon dihadapannya.

"baiklah aku mengerti" Ryeowook kembali masuk kedalam ruang kerja Yesung. Namja itu masih tergeletak belum sadarkan diri.

Ryeowook menyobek gordyn yang menutupi jendela. kemudian dia melilitkan gorden itu di tembok balkon hingga terjuntai kebawah.

"sekarang perhatikan. Ikuti caraku turun. Ok!" perintah Ryeowook. dengan mudah, Ryeowook turun melalui gorden itu.

"ayo cepat!" kata Ryeowook setelah ia tiba dibawah.

"aku takut Ryeowook-ah" kata Sungmin ragu-ragu.

"jangan takut! Ada aku disini. Percayalah kamu tidak akan jatuh" yakin Ryeowook.

Perlahan, Sungmin mulai memegangi gorden dengan tangan gemetar. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas. Perlahan, tubuhnya mulai turun ke bawah, sangat pelan karena tangannya yang memegang gorden dengan erat. Mata Sungmin terpejam, tidak berani melihat kearah bawahnya. Akhirnya kakinya kini telah menginjak tanah dengan selamat. Ryeowook dapat melihat wajah Sungmin yang pucat. Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin sekilas.

"kau sudah selamat Nona Lee… ayo, masih ada pagar yang harus kita panjat lagi" kata Ryeowook sambil mengendap-endap menuju tembok di pekarangan itu.

"mwo? Memanjat pagar?" Sungmin terbelalak. Beruntung para penjaga tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook dan Sungmin disana.

Ryeowook membantu Sungmin untuk menaiki tembok pembatas itu. Walaupun Sungmin sangat takut akan ketinggian, tapi rasa takut tertangkap oleh anak buah Yesung lebih besar, sehingga dia bisa memanjat dengan baik.

Saat Ryeowook memanjat tembok, seorang penjaga memergokinya. Beruntung, yeoja itu segera melompat kearah depannya. Ditariknya tangan Sungmin untuk melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Sang penjaga segera menghubungi temannya yang berjaga di gerbang.

"gadis itu bersama temannya melarikan diri. Cepat tangkap mereka" perintahnya.

Dapat Ryeowook lihat beberapa orang yang berseragam itu mengejar mereka.

"Ryeowook-ah, aku takut" kata Sungmin sambil terengah-engah.

"kita harus cepat. Mereka semakin dekat" kata Ryeowook. kakinya semakin cepat berlari dan tangannya dengan kuat memegangi tangan Sungmin.

"Yaaak… berhenti kalian!" perintah orang yang mengejar MinWook.

"bodoh, tentu saja aku tidak akan berhenti" kata Ryeowook pelan.

Salah seorang penjaga mengarahkan pistolnya, berniat untuk menghentikan langkah Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

Doorrr…

Suara tembakan terdengar dengan jelas.

"aaah…" Sungmin berteriak sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Nona Lee, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"gwenchanha. Aku hanya sangat takut…" kata Sungmin dengan suara bergetar.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jasnya. Dengan lurus dia mengarahkan pada salah satu penjaga.

Satu tembakan kena di salah satu kaki penjaga. Mereka semakin melancarkan tembakannya. Ryeowook dan Sungmin berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari peluru yang menuju kearah mereka.

Tiba disebuah gang, Ryeowook menarik Sungmin untuk masuk kedalamnya. Tanpa bersuara mereka bisa meloloskan diri dari kejaran para pengawal.

Hampir lima menit, mereka bersembunyi di gang tersebut, dan para penjaga telah jauh meninggalkan mereka disana.

"Nona Lee…" Ryeowook terengah-engah.

"apa kita sudah aman sekarang?" tanya Sungmin hampir menangis.

"ya… dengar, berjalanlah menyusuri gang ini. Maka kau akan tiba di jalan raya yang jauh dari para pengejar itu. Dan berikan USB ini pada Kyuhyun…" kata Ryeowook dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal, tangannya yang gemetar memberikan sebuah benda persegi panjang kecil ke tangan Sungmin.

"Ryeowook-ah, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin khawatir, dia mendengar suara Ryeowook yang lemah.

"aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa sangat lelah…" kata Ryeowook.

Seandainya tempat itu terang benderang, maka Sungmin dapat melihat wajah Ryeowook yang pucat. Namun, karena cahaya remang dari bangunan di sampingnya membuat pandangan mereka tidak jelas.

"kalau begitu ayo, kita tinggalkan tempat ini" ajak Sungmin setelah menerima flashdisk dari tangan Ryeowook.

"kau pergilah sendiri. Aku akan berjaga disini. Jangan khawatir, aku masih punya pistol ini" kata Ryeowook sambil menunjukkan pistol ditangannya pada Sungmin.

"tapi…" Sungmin ragu.

"yakinlah Nona…. Ambillah jam tanganku dan tekan tombol ini" Ryeowook melepaskan jam tangannya lalu meminta Sungmin menekan tombol yang berada di ujungnya.

"jika kau menekan tombol ini, maka Kyuhyun akan menemukanmu. Bersembunyilah ditempat yang aman selagi menunggu Kyuhyun tiba"

"Tapi Ryeowook bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Pistol ini akan melindungiku. Cepatlah pergi sudah tidak ada waktu lagi!" perintah Ryeowook.

"baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik" kata Sungmin sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepala. Sungmin lalu berjalan menyusuri gang itu sambil tangannya terus menerus menekan tombol di jam tangan yang Ryeowook berikan padanya.

**~o~**

Setelah menghubungi Inspektur Shin, Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah Sungmin. Disana tampak Presdir Lee yang sangat mencemaskan keselamatan Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba jam tangannya bergetar dan memendarkan cahaya merah. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak dan jantungnya berdesir tidak menentu.

"Ryeowook-ah" bisiknya pelan.

Segera dia mengendarai mobilnya. Dinyalakan GPS untuk mendeteksi dimana Ryeowook berada.

"aku datang Wookie… tunggu aku…" kata Kyuhyun sambil melajukan mobilnya.

**~o~**

Ryeowook bersandar di dinding bangunan itu. Tempat itu agak gelap hanya cahaya remang yang menyinarinya.

"aaahhh…." Ryeowook memejamkan mata merasakan rasa sakit di bahu kirinya. Jas yang ia kenakan telah basah oleh darah yang terus keluar.

Karena sudah tidak tahan berdiri, dia mendudukkan dirinya sambil meringis menahan sakit. Pandangan matanya semakin mengabur akibat dari banyaknya darah yang keluar. Giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Pistol yang sedari tadi di pegangnya sudah jatuh karena tenaganya yang mulai berkurang.

Dari arah kanannya dapat Ryeowook dengar langkah kaki seseorang. Sebuah siluet dengan jelas menghampirinya. Perlahan dia menghampiri Ryeowook yang sudah sangat lemah. Dia berjongkok lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Dari lampu yang tidak begitu terang, Ryeowook dapat mengenali siapa siluet itu.

"Ma…Manajer Kim…" bisik Ryeowook lemah. Punggungnya semakin merapat pada dinding bangunan.

Yesung menyeringai sambil menatap Ryeowook, tangannya mengusap pipi Ryeowook pelan.

"aku pernah bilang, jangan mencampuri urusanku lagi. kenapa kamu begitu memaksakan diri?" tanya Yesung dingin. "inilah akibat yang harus kamu terima" Yesung kembali menyeringai.

**~o~**

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia sudah dapat menemukan lokasi tempat sinyal Ryeowook berada. Kyuhyun berhenti didepan sebuah café yang sudah tutup. Dia mencari sinyal yang terus berpendar dari jam tangannya. Hingga ia tiba disebuah lorong disamping café itu. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara isakan. Kyuhyun terus mendekati ke asal suara.

"Wookie…" tanyanya, orang yang sedang terisak itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" dia segera menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Nona Lee… Ryeowook… dimana Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun heran sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sungmin.

"dia memintaku untuk segera menemuimu. Kyu… aku takut…" Sungmin kembali terisak.

"tenanglah… kau sudah aman sekarang. Ayo!" ajak Kyuhyun mengantarkan Sungmin kedalam mobilnya.

**To Be Continue**

*huaaaaaa… arraseo… author ngerti. Chap paling aneh dan gaje yang pernah saya buat. Hahaha *ketawa nista.

Bagaimana chap ini? Saya sudah bertapa di goa untuk mendapat ilham dan wangsit buat adegan actionnya. Tapi semuanya nihil. Otak saya udah keburu mumet. Dan dengan ini saya menyatakan diri "tidak bisa membuat adegan action" hueeeee *menyedihkan.

Kkkkk apa kabar nih para reader dan reviewer semua? Selamat idul fitri bagi para muslim. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Dan mohon maaf karena apdetnya kelamaan pake banget. maaf banget yaa ^^ chap depan akan menjadi end chap, semoga aja endingnya tidak akan mengecewakan kalian semua ya.

Ok deh, saatnya membalas review yang masuk ^^

**Meyy**: udah tau kan yang terjadi sekarang? Wkwkwk

**Vic89**: hahaha iyuuh ngebayangin Yesung yang bocin gila, aaah sangat menawan. Kkkkk. Gak perlu kok, cukup pake kepolisian kor-sel aja. Haha…

**My Twin**: kyaaa, emang Ye sangat keren. Hihihi. Haah, udah aku dah nyerah sama adegan action *angkat tangan. Serius, aku nggak bisa gomawo ya say atas doanya, semua lancar. Success for u too.

**Dheek enha1**: mianhe lama apdet, semoga nggak mengecewakan ya.

**Lailatul Magfiroh 16**: hihihi makasih udah mau nunggu ff yang apdetnya kelamaan ini. Semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan ya bebz ^^

**Cloud Prince**: andweeee *halangin Wook dari tembakanmu *lebay ^^. Hahaha, cintamu pada Ye, cinta buta. Baca juga dong saay, klo nasibnya Ye baik, dia nggak akan mati. Palingan hidup bahagia di penjara bersamamu hihihi. Apa? Bkin ff Yewook lgi? Aku nggak janji dh, klo sempet ntar aku buatin ya ^^. Chap ini bagaimana? Mengecewakan kah? ^^

**Guest**: udah lanjut. Gomawo y aching ^^

**Cartwightelfsuju shawolshinee**: alasan kenapa Ye jahat banget, udah aku kasih tau. Haha, gimana? Line-ku? Aku 89 hihihi. Kamu?

**dyahYWS**: nggak diapa-apain ko. Ni udah lanjut lagi ^^

**hanazawa kay**: chap ini gimana? Kepanjangan? Gomawo ya Kay

**ryeo ryeo ryeong**: nggak akan doong, aku nggak bakalan tega membiarkan wook-ku diapa-apain ma yesung. Kkkk.

**Dwiihae**: oke oke, ni udah lanjut lagi. kenapa gk review? Huhuhu

**Adelina manru**: hehe, kyuwooknya semakin aku kurangi aja. Mianhe. Bagaimana chap ini? Ini mendekati akhir, jadi rada-rada gaje ya. Hihi.

**Ryeonggulove**: ni udah lanjut. Gomawo ya ^^

**Meidi 96**: unni, bacanya ngebut kah? Hehe. Mian, aku sengaja bikin mereka pingsan dulu, kan biar ada romantis2nya ntar. Hihi. Gomawo ya unni. Saranghae ^^

**Shinra**: Ne, aku juga jatuh cinta lagi ma kopel ini. Hehehe. Ok sebisa mungkin aku kn lestarikan ff mereka. Kkkk.

**FieWook**: ayolaah, dia tuh ngenes banget sma bpaknya Umin. Wkwk. Wooknya yang cantik, hmh, aku tau siapa yang kamu bayangin. Haha. Eh KW momntnya gmn? Haha. Masih nyempil ^^.

**Thiefhanie fha**: nggak ada apa-apa kok saeng. Haha. Iya, tebakanmu bener banget. dia dendam kusuma atmaja sama Appanya Umin. Hehe

**Yoon HyunWoon**: takdir. Haha.

**Cho Ryeosomnia fishies**: oke, ni udah lanjut lagi. kyaaa ngbayangin "BadaWook" yang di BKK, OMG, cantik bnget ya dia *plaak. KW moment di chap ini gmn? Masih nyempil ya. Mianhe ^^

**Raiaryeong9**: mian, apdetnya kehalang sama arus mudik lebaran. Macet dimana-mana. Haha. Udah dikasih tau tuh alasan si yesung knpa jadi jahat. Kkkk.

**ChoiMerry-Chan:** yups betul sekali. Kok bisa tau sih? Ngintip otak author ya? Kkkk.

**Veeclouds**: aq jga sebenernya iklas nggak iklas dh bikin Ye jahat. Hehe. Tapi, ini kebutuhan cerita. Nggak ada lagi dh mmber dengan wajah dingin yang pas jadi penjahat selain Yesung. *duagh *dicincang Clouds. Apa chap ini memuaskan?

**Ike aulia**: ooh, tau banget. kan udah aku kasih tau ke mereka tentang lebaran. Gkgkg.

**Ghaldabalqies**: gomawo ^^ mian kelanjutannya lama banget ya ^^

**Key Yoshi**: hehe, Kyuwook nya gimana nih di chap ini? _

**Kirefa**: No… jangan pake toa, berisik. Hoho. Terserah dh mau manggil apa, yang jelas, aq line 89. Haha. *ketua-an. Kyuwook nggak kenapa2 ko mereka. What what what? Wook itu, suami saya. jangan pitnah okey. Hihi. Hadiahnya ya itu, pengambilan perusahaan. *duagh.

**Jovita**: hehe aseeeek… tenang aja chap depan kepenasarananmu akan hilang. Okreh. Udah tau kan sekarang apa alasan si yesung itu. Wkwk

**Cho babywook**: hahaha, apah? Ke taman bunga? Huhu, itu mah yesung-nya bareng aku kesana. hihi. Gomawo yah, masih penasaran nggak?

**Alif Ryeosomnia**: no, moga aja nggak ada yang mati di ff ini. Semoga aja yah ^^

**Purebluekyuwook / mimi:** oke dh bikin aja sesuai seperti yang kamu pngen. Nggak pa2 kok. ^^aduuh aku nggak enak, beneran dh, kalo mau tamat, ffku emang jadi kepanjangan. Mian ya. Whaat wook mati demi Kyu? Itu yang kamu pikirin ya, tidaak *lebay. Nggak pa2 kok, aku suka baca reviewan yang panjang2, bikin senyum sendiri. Hihihi. Gomawo ya mimi.

**Elis kyuwook**: aah cinta segitiga kah? Hihi, aku nggak terlalu suka konsep yang begitu. *plaak. Mian, apdetnya kena macet abis lebaran soalnya. Weheheh…

**Mufidatul andriani**: yaaak, kamu baca ngebut ya say, dari chap 1-12. Gomawooo ^^ hihi, jadi kamu setuju kalau Ye suka sama Min?

**Niisaa9**: huhu, aku menangis darah. Mian ya, aku nggak bisa bikin adegan action. Mianheyo *bow

**Kim Gyuna**: yups, dendam Nyi Pelet, eh bukan, dendam Kim Yesung. Kkkkk.

Oktavannya12: nggak apa-apa, ok nih udah lanjut lagi ^^

**Ryeosun**: aah, kita se-line dong. *toss YeWooknya sama2 pintar jadi susah buat dibohongi. Hehe. Kamu follow twitterku kah? Siapa namamu? Hehehe…

**Hyunnie**: sepertinya, kamu yang kemarin reviewnya yang galau-galau itu yah. hahaha. *desigh. Idddih, siapa juga yang pinjem otak kmu buat wook, dia pake otakku soalnya. Hehe. Chap depan, ni ff bakal tamat. Semoga aja. Gomawo ya Hyunnie ^^ *jangan2 ntar review pke nama yang bda lagi*

**Guest:** terima kasih udah suka ^^

**Kim RNWook27821**: iya ini udah lanjut lagi. mian kelamaan. ^^

**Ryeo2119**: huh, aku ngusap dada aja dh baca panggilanmu buatku. Baiklah haelmoni, aku nggak akan nggetok kamu kok tenang aja. Huh. *pout hahaha, mianhe haelmoni, aku nggak nyiapin apa2 buat anniv kyuwook. Di chap ini kyuwooknya gimana? Ditunggu lagi reviewnya haelmoni. Gomawoyo ^^ hihihi…

**Kim RyeoSungHyun**: yups, semata-mata itu karena dendam aja kok.

**Dhia bintang:** hehehe, chap ini gimana? Seperti yang pernah yesung bilang, ada alasan kenapa seseorang harus berbuat jahat. Eeeaaa…

**Sushimakipark**: belum say, aku belum nyambangin WP lagi. hiks. Mianhe sayang, aku nggak bisa bikin ini jadi kyumin dan yewook. Nomu mianhe ^^

Huh hah, adakah yang belum kesebut? Author tunggu lagi ya review dan komennya. Review kalian sangat berharga buat author. *plaak. Yaaa untuk meningkatkan semangat dalam menyelesaikan ff ini. Hehe.

Ok deh sampe ketemu di end chap.

See yaa

Saranghaeyo reviewdeul ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**My Partner**

**Main Cast: **

**Kim Ryeowook as Yeoja **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Namja **

**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja **

**Kim Yesung as Namja**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance, Crime **

**Disclaimer: serius ini hanyalah fiktif semata **

**Selamat Membaca**

**~o~**

Kyuhyun mulai menstarter mobilnya. Perlahan mobil itu melaju meninggalkan tempat Sungmin sembunyi tadi.

"Nona Lee,… bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak fokus.

"aku tidak tahu. Dia memaksaku pergi, dia mengatakan pistol ditangannya akan menyelamatkan dirinya" kata Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun memacu mobilnya, namun, secara tiba-tiba dia memutar arah, sehingga mobil itu kembali menuju tempat Sungmin tadi.

"dia ada dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menginjak gas.

"tidak jauh dari sana" Sungmin berpegangan pada jok karena mobil itu melaju dengan sangat kencang.

Setiba ditempat Sungmin tadi, Kyuhyun meminta yeoja itu menunggu didalam mobil.

Kyuhyun memasuki gang dan lorong sesuai yang dikatakan Sungmin. Namja itu menajamkan penglihatannya mencari setiap sudut gang mengharap menemukan Ryeowook disana.

"Wookie… kamu dimana?" kaki Kyuhyun terus melangkah, hingga ia tiba ditempat Ryeowook tadi berada.

Ketika matanya mencari-cari Ryeowook, kakinya terantuk sesuatu. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak melihat sebuah pistol disana.

"Wookie…" tiba-tiba ia memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk akan keselamatan partnernya itu. Tangannya gemetar memegangi pistol yang ia temukan tadi.

**~o~**

Pagi itu, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Presdir Lee dan Inspektur Shin memeriksa isi flashdisk yang dibawa Sungmin kemarin. Presdir Lee menggertakkan giginya merasa tidak percaya bahwa ia telah dikhianati oleh orang kepercayaannya sendiri.

"Inspektur Shin… bagaimanapun juga tangkap Manajer Kim sesegera mungkin. Dia harus mendapatkan balasan atas apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku" geram Presdir Lee.

"kami akan bekerja maksimal. Tunggu saja Presdir Lee…" kata Inspektur Shin menenangkan.

Sungmin hanya menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan sedih. Teringat lagi perkataan Yesung kemarin malam.

'ottokhae?' pikir Sungmin.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun terlihat melamunkan sesuatu. Benaknya masih mempertanyakan dimana Ryeowook berada.

'Wookie…' hanya nama dan wajah yeoja itu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

**~o~**

Tok … Tok … Tok …

Suara detik jarum jam dinding terdengar sangat jelas. Tetesan cairan infus perlahan mengaliri slang kecil yang menghubungkan labu infus ke lengan kanan seorang yeoja. Yeoja manis yang selalu Kyuhyun rindukan, kini tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Dari dalam bajunya dapat terlihat bahu kirinya yang dililit perban. Matanya terpejam, masih belum sadarkan diri.

Seorang namja terduduk disampingnya. Sesekali kepalanya menunduk tiba-tiba karena matanya yang tertidur. Kehadiran suster membangunkan namja itu dari tidurnya.

"maaf menganggu anda" kata suster itu sopan.

"aah gwenchanha" jawab namja itu sambil merenggangkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal. "bagaimana keadaannya?" lanjut namja itu.

"kondisi pasien sudah membaik. Darahnya sudah kembali normal. Beruntung semalam anda langsung membawanya kemari sehingga kondisinya masih belum parah" kata suster itu sambil tersenyum.

"syukurlah kalau begitu" namja itu membuang nafas lega.

"saya permisi dulu. kalau terjadi apa-apa silahkan tekan bel" pamit sang suster.

"ne, gamsahamnida" angguk namja itu sopan.

Setelah suster itu meninggalkannya dengan Ryeowook, kembali dia duduk di kursinya.

Tangannya mengusap rambut Ryeowook pelan.

"mianhe Wookie, aku tidak berniat membuatmu celaka. Nomu mianhe…" bisiknya.

Bola mata Ryeowook bergerak perlahan, lalu kelopak matanya mulai terbuka. Pandangan Ryeowook masih buram. Dia melirik ke kanan dan kirinya. Ketika pandangannya tertumbuk pada objek disebelah kanannya, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar lebih cepat dan matanya membulat.

"manajer Kim…" bisik Ryeowook, suaranya hampir tidak terdengar.

"iya, ini aku. Tidurlah lagi, kamu harus banyak istirahat" kata Yesung lembut.

"dimana ini? Bagaimana bisa…" Ryeowook masih belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"aku membawamu ke rumah sakit. Sejak semalam kamu pingsan, karena luka tembak di bahumu itu" terang Yesung.

"aah, begitu…" Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya. Dirinya mencoba untuk bangkit, namun rasa sakit menahannya.

"aawwh…" Ryeowook meringis.

"sudahlah, baringkan saja" Yesung membantu Ryeowook kembali berbaring.

Setelah berbaring lagi dengan nyaman, Ryeowook menatap mata Yesung dalam.

"wae?" tanya Yesung.

"aku tidak mengerti padamu Manajer Kim. Kau… begitu sulit untuk ditebak" ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"benarkah?" Yesung tersenyum simpul. "mianhe, karena dendamku, harus ada orang yang tidak bersalah menjadi korban. Maafkan aku" Yesung tampak menyesal sambil menggenggam tangan Ryeowook.

"gwenchanha, aku bersyukur jika kau sudah menyadari bahwa yang kau lakukan itu salah. Setidaknya tidak harus ada korban yang berjatuhan lagi" Ryeowook tersenyum. "mianhe, aku sudah memukulmu hingga pingsan" Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya.

"tidak usah dipikirkan. sekarang, fokuskan saja pada kesembuhanmu" Yesung mengusap rambut Ryeowook pelan.

"Kyuhyun… apa Kyuhyun tahu aku disini?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"mian, aku belum memberitahunya" kata Yesung pelan.

"aku mengerti" angguk Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengerti kecemasan Yesung. Jika dia memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa saat ini dia di rumah sakit, maka kemungkinan Kyuhyun akan datang bersama polisi untuk menangkap Yesung. Ryeowook menatap langit-langit kamar itu.

Yesung keluar dari ruangan itu sebentar. Dia mengambil handphonenya lalu menelpon seseorang untuk membebaskan pengacara Wang.

**~o~**

Ddrrrttt ddrrrtt

Handphone Kyuhyun bergetar. Setelah melihat siapa yang menelponnya, dengan geram Kyuhyun menerima panggilan itu.

"Yaak, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal, giginya bergemeretak.

"_dia di rumah sakit. Kemarilah_!" perintah orang diseberang telpon.

Kyuhyun menatap berkeliling. Pandangan mereka mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"aku akan kesana" jawab Kyuhyun pendek.

**~o~**

Yesung masih menemani Ryeowook didalam kamar inap. Hampir satu jam sejak Yesung menelpon Kyuhyun tadi.

"Wookie, aku keluar dulu sebentar. Adakah sesuatu yang kamu inginkan?" tanya Yesung lembut.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook.

"aku akan membeli makanan. Mau sesuatu?"

"aah, tidak ada. Cepatlah kembali!" pinta Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamar Ryeowook.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Mata Yesung membulat menatap orang-orang yang berada dihadapannya.

"sangat ironis. Kau yang meminta bantuanku untuk keselamatan Nona Lee, tapi malah aku sendiri yang harus menangkapmu Manajer Kim" Yesung kaget menatap Inspektur Shin yang telah mengunci borgol di kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"dimana Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin sambil menatap Yesung.

Yesung tidak menjawab hanya menggerakan kepalanya kearah pintu kamar. Segera Kyuhyun memasuki kamar.

Buaaggh…

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi Yesung. Tubuhnya hampir terjengkang, namun tertahan karena ada dinding di belakangnya.

"brengsek. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengkhianati kepercayaanku selama ini hah?" Presdir Lee mencengkram kerah kemeja Yesung, dapat terlihat sudut bibir Yesung yang berdarah akibat pukulan Presdir Lee.

"Appa… sudah hentikan. Tahan emosimu" ingat Sungmin sambil melerai cengkraman tangan ayahnya pada Yesung.

Yesung hanya menatap tajam Presdir Lee. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringaian khasnya.

"ini belum ada apa-apanya. Seharusnya kau menerima lebih dari ini" kata Yesung dingin.

"Manajer Kim…" bisik Sungmin pelan.

"kaja…" Inspektur Shin sedikit mendorong tubuh Yesung untuk menuju mobil polisi yang sudah menunggu di luar rumah sakit.

Yesung berjalan diiringi Inspektur Shin meninggalkan Sungmin dan Presdir Lee. Sungmin menatap kepergian Yesung dengan hati yang terasa sakit. Bagaimana mungkin, sedikitpun Yesung tidak melirik kearahnya. Setetes airmata mengalir di pipinya yang mulus.

Ryeowook tampak kaget melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie… bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar.

"Wook-ah…" Kyuhyun segera memeluk Ryeowook yang membuat yeoja itu meringis.

"kamu kenapa? apa kamu terluka?" tanya Kyuhyun dan disambut anggukan Ryeowook.

"mana? Kenapa?" Kyuhyun mencari-cari dimana luka Ryeowook.

"bahu kiriku… terkena tembakan salah satu pengawal Manajer Kim…" jawab Ryeowook.

"aigoo… tapi kamu baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tangannya membingkai wajah mungil Ryeowook.

"tentu saja. beruntung karena Manajer Kim segera membawaku kemari" jawab Ryeowook sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"orang itu… sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"dia tidak sejahat yang kita kira. Aku yakin itu. Dia memiliki alasan atas semua tindakan yang ia lakukan. Oh, apa kamu tidak bertemu dengannya tadi?" tanya Ryeowook terkesiap, teringat Yesung.

"aku sudah bertemu dengannya" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"baguslah" kata Ryeowook.

"dan Inspektur Shin sudah membawanya ke kantor polisi. Dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya itu" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" Ryeowook terbelalak.

Diluar, Sungmin dan Presdir Lee masih duduk di kursi tunggu di depan ruangan Ryeowook. Sungmin mencegah Appanya masuk, memberikan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook waktu untuk berduaan.

**~o~**

Sudah tiga hari, Yesung berada di balik jeruji besi. Minggu depan, vonis hukuman akan dijatuhkan padanya. Saat ini Yesung tengah duduk sambil menghadapi seseorang di ruang besuk. Tubuhnya ditutupi seragam berwarna abu-abu yang biasa dipakai oleh para narapidana.

"Hyung… seharusnya aku berada disini menemanimu"

"apa yang kamu katakan Hae-ya?" Yesung sengit.

"bukankah aku juga ikut merencanakan semua, tapi kenapa harus kau yang berada disini?" Donghae tampak menyesal.

"tidak. Aku tidak ingin menyeret siapapun untuk menemaniku menerima hukuman yang harus aku tanggung. Semua adalah salahku. Sebaiknya kamu kembali ke Mokpo, hiduplah dengan tenang bersama ibumu!" saran Yesung.

"tapi Hyung…" Donghae menatap wajah Hyungnya.

"aku sudah membuatmu melakukan kejahatan. Maafkan aku! aku tidak bisa menjadi Hyung baik untukmu" Yesung tersenyum simpul. "ambillah uang dari rekening pribadiku. Jangan khawatir, itu adalah uangku, dan kamu bebas menggunakannya untuk kehidupanmu"

"Hyuung…" Donghae tampak keberatan.

"kamu harus mengambilnya, anggap saja itu untuk pesangon yang kamu terima dari pekerjaanmu selama ini" Yesung menenangkan.

"tapi…"

"aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan. Hiduplah dengan baik. urus ibu dan adikmu, jangan sepertiku. Arra?"

"ne Hyung, arraseo" jawab Donghae sambil mengangguk, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"pulanglah!" kata Yesung.

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya, lalu memeluk Yesung dengan erat.

"aku pulang sekarang" pamit Donghae, Yesung hanya mengangguk.

Setelah Donghae meninggalkannya, Yesung kembali kedalam tahanan. Tapi tak lama kemudian, seorang sipir menemuinya lagi.

"ada lagi yang ingin menemuimu" kata sipir itu.

'Donghae? Mau apa lagi dia kembali' pikir Yesung sambil mengikuti sang sipir.

Langkah Yesung terhenti ketika memasuki ruang besuk. Dilihatnya seorang yeoja yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang memasuki ruangan itu, yeoja itu menolehkan kepalanya. Yesung terkesiap melihat siapa yang datang. Sungmin berdiri dihadapannya. tangannya memegang sebuah tas kecil yang berisi kotak makanan.

"kau…" kata Yesung sambil duduk di kursi. Hati Sungmin terasa sakit ketika melihat Yesung. Pipinya yang agak tirus, pakaian narapidana yang dikenakan, dan tangan yang terborgol. Sungmin lalu duduk di kursi di depan Yesung. Dikeluarkannya kotak makanan yang ia bawa.

"makanlah!" perintah Sungmin, sambil meletakkan sumpit disamping makanan itu.

Yesung menatap Sungmin, kemudian menatap makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Hatinya sedikit tersentuh melihat makanan yang dibawa Sungmin. Sejenak, ingatannya kembali pada waktu tujuh tahun lalu. Ketika dirinya dan Sungmin berjalan-jalan, mereka memakan makanan ini bersama. Yesung sangat menyukai makanan ini, apalagi jika Sungmin sendiri yang membuatnya. Dak Gang Jung, Yesung tersenyum miris menatap irisan ayam dan kentang di dalam kotak makanan itu.

"tunggu apa lagi? cepatlah dimakan. Nanti keburu dingin" ingat Sungmin sambil menatap wajah Yesung.

Tatapan keduanya bertemu. Sungmin dapat merasakan perubahan raut wajah Yesung. Raut wajah kesedihan samar terlihat disana. Yesung tersenyum samar, lalu diambilnya sumpit yang berada di samping kotak makanan itu. Sedikit kesusahan karena kedua tangannya yang terborgol. Yesung mengunyah makanan didalam mulutnya dengan pelan. Bagaimanapun juga, tidak semudah itu dia bisa melupakan kenangan antara dirinya dengan yeoja dihadapannya. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu kembali menghampiri ingatannya lagi.

"itu… aku yang membuatnya. bagaimana rasanya?" kata Sungmin mencoba memecahkan kekakuan diantara mereka.

"enak. Gomawo" Yesung menjawab seadanya sambil mengangguk, kemudian dia meletakkan kembali sumpit itu.

"kenapa? kenapa tidak dihabiskan?" Sungmin heran.

"aku sudah kenyang. Seandainya kau datang kemari hanya ingin memberikanku makan, sebaiknya tidak usah kau lakukan lagi" nada dingin terdengar dari suara Yesung.

"mwo?" Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"atau, kau sengaja datang kemari hanya ingin melihat bagaimana nasibku berakhir, Nona Lee?" Yesung menatap tajam yeoja dihadapannya.

"aniya… bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir seperti itu? Daan, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Nona Lee? Panggilan itu sangat memuakkan telingaku" Sungmin menjawab dengan sengit. "tidak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Sungmin, atau Minnie, seperti yang pernah kau lakukan dulu?" Sungmin menatap mata Yesung.

"itu tidak mungkin lagi. saat ini, kita sudah berbeda. aku bukanlah Yesung yang dulu lagi, dan kau juga bukanlah Sungmin yang dulu. Hubungan kita saat ini hanya sebatas pekerjaan, bahkan hubungan itupun kini sudah berakhir…" datar Yesung menerangkan pada Sungmin. "kalau tidak ada lagi urusan, sebaiknya kau pulang. Tidak baik untukmu berada disini" lanjut Yesung dingin.

"kau… orang paling kejam yang pernah kutemui. Semudah itu kau mengatakan sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi diantara kita. Lalu bagaimana dengan hatiku?" Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca.

"maksudmu?" Yesung tidak mengerti.

"selama ini, aku bertahan menghadapi sikapmu padaku. Aku berharap jika suatu hari kau akan berubah, kau akan menjadi Yesungku yang dulu. kau tidak tahu, betapa sakitnya aku, ketika aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan "manajer kim" dan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan "Nona Lee". Hatiku terasa teriris. Apakah begitu sakit hukuman yang harus aku terima karena sikap ayahku padamu? Tapi aku bertahan, selama kau masih ada disisiku, semua akan baik-baik saja. aku yakin itu. Semalam, aku memikirkan semua, aku mencoba mengerti alasanmu melakukan hal ini pada keluargaku. Aku bisa mengerti, seandainya aku berada di posisimu, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Oppa… apakah sudah hilang perasaanmu untukku?" tanya Sungmin sambil mencoba menatap mata Yesung.

Yesung terkesiap, perkataan Sungmin barusan sangat menghancurkan hatinya. Mendengar Sungmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan Oppa, semakin membuat hatinya terluka.

"pulanglah Nona Lee, aku tahu, yang kau katakan itu, karena kau merasa kasihan padaku. Dan aku tidak butuh belas kasihan dan rasa ibamu. Pulanglah!" Yesung bangkit dari duduknya.

"lalu bagaimana denganku?" bisik Sungmin parau dengan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"kau bisa menemukan bahagiamu sendiri, dan itu bukan denganku" sebisa mungkin Yesung menyembunyikan getaran dibalik suaranya. Perlahan dia meninggalkan ruangan besuk itu. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang menangis sendirian disana.

Yesung kembali kedalam ruang tahanan. Hanya ada dia sendirian disana. Yesung duduk terpekur mengingat kembali perkataan Sungmin. Hatinya tercabik melihat yeoja yang sangat ia cintai harus menangis seperti itu. Tidak dapat ia pungkiri, hati kecilnya masih menyimpan perasaan itu. Perasaan cinta dan sayang yang tulus untuk Sungmin. Ayah Sungmin yang melakukan kejahatan, mengapa harus Sungmin yang menanggungnya juga. Yesung meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"kenapa? kenapa aku harus mengorbankan orang yang aku cintai? Apa kesalahannya?" bisik Yesung geram. Aimata keluar dari sela kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

"aaarrghh…" Yesung memukul tembok di depannya dengan sangat keras. Hanya ingin menyalurkan emosinya. Darah mengalir deras dari sela jemari tangannya.

"Maafkan aku Minnie, maafkan aku" bisik Yesung lemah.

**~o~**

Hari itupun tiba. Saat ini pengadilan akan membacakan vonis hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan pada Yesung. Sungmin, Presdir Lee, Pengacara Wang, menghadiri persidangan itu. Dari sudut ruangan dapat terlihat Donghae yang duduk sendirian.

"berdasarkan bukti-bukti yang telah kami terima dan kami pelajari, pengadilan memutuskan bahwa saudara Kim Yesung telah melakukan tindakan kejahatan berupa penipuan dan penggelapan dana di perusahaan Lee Coorporation. Maka dari itu, berdasarkan keterangan jaksa penuntut, pengadilan memutuskan memberikan hukuman…"

"Tunggu…" teriak seseorang memotong pembicaraan hakim. Hakim mengernyitkan alisnya dan semua mata memandang pada orang itu, termasuk Yesung.

"maaf, hakim yang mulia, aku ingin membatalkan semua tuntutan kepada saudara Kim Yesung" katanya mantap.

"Sungmin… apa yang kamu lakukan?" ayahnya yang berada disampingnya segera berdiri kemudian memegang bahu putrinya.

"Mianhe Appa, ini yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku harus menghentikan ini. Yesung Oppa, dia tidak bersalah" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"apa maksudmu? Dia sudah menipu perusahaan kita. Bahkan dia ingin mengambil alih perusahaan itu" ayahnya geram.

"aniyo. Dia hanya ingin mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya. Appa yang sudah merebut perusahaan ini darinya. Appa yang bersalah karena Appa terlalu menginginkan limpahan harta. Appa jahat" Sungmin menahan emosinya.

"Sungmin, apa yang kau katakan? Ini adalah perusahaan Appa. Dia… Kim Yesung, dia adalah seorang penipu" kata Presdir Lee sambil menunjuk Yesung.

"tidak ada satupun kerugian yang diterimaa perusahaan. Tidak ada. Seandainya dia memang penipu, maka mungkin saja perusahaan ini sudah bangkrut sekarang. Apakah Appa menyadari itu?" Sungmin membalikkan badannya lalu menghampiri Hakim yang menatapnya heran.

"saya mohon, orang ini tidak bersalah. Dan saya atas nama pemilik perusahaan Lee Coorporation, mencabut tuntutan yang diajukan padanya" Sungmin berkata dengan nada tegas. Yesung hanya menatap Sungmin nanar.

**~o~**

Deretan meja dan kursi tertata rapi disebuah taman bunga. Karpet merah membentang menuju sebuah gazebo kecil yang telah dihiasi bunga mawar putih. Suasananya sangat asri. Disamping gazebo itu terdapat kolam air mancur kecil yang memperdengarkan gemericik bunyi air. Sepanjang karpet merah itu dihiasi jambangan bunga mawar merah dan pink yang semakin mempercantik tempat itu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, yang artinya sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai. Sebagian tamu undangan sudah hadir di tempat itu. Dari dalam gazebo, terlihat seorang namja tampan memakai tuxedo putih tengah duduk menantikan seseorang yang ia cintai datang kepadanya. Mempelai perempuan yang sebentar lagi akan secara sah menjadi istrinya.

Di lain tempat, seorang yeoja imut ditemani oleh orang tuanya tampak tengah merapikan gaun putih yang membungkus tubuhnya. Gaun yang indah, namun tidak terlalu berlebihan, sangat pas dipakai oleh yeoja itu. Rambut panjangnya hanya digulung sederhana dengan dihiasi hairpin berhiaskan bunga, poni nya dibiarkan tergerai menutupi dahi. Sang ibu yang berada disampingnya tidak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman bahagianya.

"Wookie… nae aegya… hari ini kamu sangat cantik sayang. Chukae…" ibunya memegangi bahu Ryeowook yang tengah duduk didepan meja rias, dari arah belakang.

"gomawo eomma… akhirnya, aku bisa bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai, tanpa terhalangi pekerjaan lagi" Ryeowook memegangi tangan ibunya.

"dengar, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang baik, eomma yakin dia bisa membahagiakanmu" ibunya kembali tersenyum.

"ayo Wookie, kita harus segera ke taman. Acara akan segera dimulai" kata ayahnya Ryeowook sambil membantu putrinya berdiri.

Sang ibu merapikan kerudung tipis yang menutupi wajah putrinya itu. Bersama-sama mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju taman. Sang ibu menempati kursi yang telah disediakan di barisan pertama, sementara Ryeowook dan ayahnya masih berada di ujung karpet merah. Ketika Ryeowook mulai melangkahkan kakinya di atas karpet itu, musik pengiring mulai terdengar, mengiringi langkahnya menuju namja yang akan menjadi suaminya itu.

Ketika mendengar alunan musik, Kyuhyun yang berada didalam gazebo segera keluar. Ditatapnya Ryeowook dengan pandangan takjub. Tidak pernah dirinya melihat Ryeowook secantik ini. Matanya terus menatap kagum pada kecantikan calon istrinya ini.

Ryeowook dan ayahnya sudah tiba didepan altar. Kyuhyun mengambil alih tangan Ryeowook setelah dipersilahkan oleh calon mertuanya. Kini pasangan itu berdiri membelakangi para hadirin, dihadapannya telah berdiri seorang pastur yang akan menikahkan mereka.

Sesekali Kyuhyun mencuri pandang pada makhluk cantik disampingnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Dia masih tidak percaya hari ini akhirnya datang juga. Hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Menikah dengan Ryeowook di sebuah taman bunga. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri menikmati rasa bahagianya. Pastur itu berdehem, yang membuat Kyuhyun tersadar.

"Apakah kau Kim Ryeowook, bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu? Menemaninya dalam suka dan duka hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?" tanya pastur pada Ryeowook.

"iya, saya bersedia" jawab Ryeowook yakin.

"dan kau Cho Kyuhyun, bersedia menerima Kim Ryeowook sebagai istrimu? Menemaninya dalam suka dan duka hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?" sekarang pastur menanyakan sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"iya, saya bersedia" jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

"dengan ini, kalian secara sah sudah menjadi pasangan suami istri. Silahkan kalian bertukar cincin" kata sang pastur. Kyuhyun mengambil cincin yang sudah ia siapkan, memasukannya kedalam jari manis Ryeowook. begitupun dengan yeoja itu, dia memasukkan cincin kedalam jari manis Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau boleh mencium istrimu sekarang" kata sang pastur sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook hingga menghadapnya. Dibukanya kerudung tipis yang menutupi wajah cantik istrinya. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun, terlihat rona merah di pipinya. Namja itu menggenggam bahu Ryeowook lembut, kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"saranghae…" bisik Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"nado saranghae…" wajah Ryeowook kembali merona ketika mengatakannya.

Setelah mendapatkan ucapan dari para tamu, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook duduk-duduk di dalam gazebo. Matahari sore memang tidak terlalu panas, tapi mereka lebih memilih duduk disana, membiarkan para tamu yang tengah menikmati hidangan yang tersaji. Tiba-tiba dua orang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Chukae Ryeowook-ah, selamat menempuh hidup baru" sapa seorang yeoja. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menoleh melihat siapa yang datang.

"Nona Lee, Manajer Kim" Ryeowook menyambut kedatangan Sungmin dan Yesung dengan bahagia. Dipeluknya Sungmin dengan erat. Kemudian dia tersenyum pada Yesung.

"kalian…?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Yesung dan Sungmin bergantian.

"wae? kamu heran aku masih bebas hmh?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap Kyuhyun, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya menatap Sungmin dan Yesung tidak mengerti.

"Minnie, membatalkan tuntutannya, sehingga aku dibebaskan dari penjara. Aku sudah berhenti dari perusahaan Lee Coorp, jadi berhenti memanggilku Manajer Kim lagi" Yesung tersenyum sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"aku dan Yesung Oppa, berniat memulai semua dari awal. Saat ini kami sedang merintis bisnis yang baru. Mungkin lusa kami akan pindah ke Busan" terang Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu… jadi… kalian berdua pacaran?" Kyuhyun masih belum mengerti.

"bisa dibilang begitu" Yesung menatap Sungmin dengan lembut.

"tapi, aku pikir… dulu… kau menyukai Ryeowook" Kata Kyuhyun.

"aniyaa… aku dan Ryeowook tidak ada hubungan apapun. Iya kan Wookie?" tanya Yesung sambil melirik Ryeowook.

"iya itu benar. Kamu saja yang terlalu cemburu buta padaku" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Sudaah… jangan bertengkar. Ini kan hari bahagia kalian" Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"gomawo kalian sudah menyempatkan datang kemari" Ryeowook berterima kasih dengan tulus.

"semoga kalian selalu bahagia" doa Yesung.

**~o~**

Malam itu, Ryeowook telah selesai mandi. Saat ini dia mengenakan piyama panjang berwarna ungu muda yang menutupi mata kakinya. Dia berdiri sambil bersandar di balkon kamar hotel. Tangannya bertumpu di tembok balkon sambil menahan dagunya. Disebelahnya sudah ada secangkir coklat panas untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin di perutnya. Ryeowook menatap kedalam kamar, rupanya Kyuhyun masih belum selesai mandi. Dia kembali menatapi langit malam yang cerah. Jutaan bintang terlihat sangat jelas. Apalagi dari ketinggian lantai 20 seperti ini. Kelipan lampu juga menghiasi pemandangan di bawahnya. Malam yang sangat indah. Tiba-tiba sebuah selimut terasa menutupi bahunya.

"chagiya… disini kan dingin… kamu tidak mau masuk?" kata Kyuhyun yang memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang. Aroma sabun, menguar dengan jelas memenuhi indra penciuman Ryeowook. Piyama dengan warna senada juga dikenakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"ani… aku hanya ingin menikmati malam yang indah ini Kyunnie. Lihat, jarang sekali kita bisa melihat langit dengan kelipan bintang itu?" Ryeowook menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Kyuhyun. Tangannya memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"emmh… kamu puitis sekali…" Kyuhyun mendenguskan nafasnya ditelinga Ryeowook.

"Kyunnie, bahuku sangat pegal, bisa kamu memijatnya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"aigoo, acara tadi memang sangat melelahkan. Sini, untuk istriku tercinta aku akan melakukan dengan senang hati" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mulai memijat bahu Ryeowook.

"aaah… enak sekali Kyu…" Ryeowook menggelinjangkan bahunya yang dipijat oleh Kyuhyun.

"benarkah? Hmh, baguslah kalau begitu" Kyuhyun kembali memijat bahu istrinya itu. Sementara tangan Ryeowook kembali berada di dagunya sambil bertumpu pada tembok balkon, matanya terpejam, menikmati pijatan suaminya.

"Kyu, pijatanmu sangat enak, membuatku mengantuk" kata Ryeowook pelan, masih memejamkan matanya.

"mwo? Kamu ngantuk? Yaak, jangan tidur dulu" kata Kyuhyun menghentikan pijatannya.

"memang kenapa? kelelahan ini membuatku ingin tidur" Ryeowook menatap sekilas Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"baiklah, sini biar aku membuatmu tidak ngantuk lagi" kata Kyuhyun kembali memijat bahu Ryeowook., tapi saat ini, Kyuhyun tidak memijat dengan lembut, bahkan sengaja memijat dengan sangat keras.

"aaw… Kyu, sakit" Ryeowook tersentak, merasakan pundaknya yang sakit.

"hehe, sekarang kamu tidak ngantuk lagi kan?" tanya Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, Ryeowook hanya mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"sudah, sekarang sudah malam, kita masuk saja ya?" ajak Kyuhyun.

"tappii…" belum selesai Ryeowook dengan perkataannya, Kyuhyun sudah menggendongnya masuk kedalam kamar, lalu membaringkan Ryeowook diatas ranjang yang empuk.

Alunan musik yang romantis terdengar mengalun pelan didalam kamar itu. Setelah menutup jendela, Kyuhyun ikut membaringkan dirinya disamping Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tidur menyamping dengan tangan kiri yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu tersenyum. Dia memeluk tubuh suaminya dengan penuh rasa sayang. Disusupkannya wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Wookie, aku mau bertanya sesuatu" kata Kyuhyun. Wajah Ryeowook yang menempel di dadanya sedikit mendongak menatap Kyuhyun.

"tanya apa?"

"emh, kamu ingin punya anak berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Kakinya melingkar posesif memeluk kaki Ryeowook. sedangkan tangan kanannya memainkan anak rambut Ryeowook.

"aku… emmh, cukup dua orang saja. satu laki-laki, dan satu perempuan. Kalau kamu Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook lembut.

"haah, kenapa Cuma dua? Lebih banyak pasti lebih seru. Empat mungkin, atau enam orang, pasti keluarga kita akan jadi ramai nantinya. Apalagi kalau punya anak kembar, pasti lebih menyenangkan" Kyuhyun membayangkan sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"yaaak, aku tidak mau punya anak sebanyak itu" Ryeowook menggeleng.

"eeh, dengar, kata orang tua jaman dulu, banyak anak itu banyak rejeki" Kyuhyun sok menasehati.

"iya, tapi kalau mau sebanyak itu, sebaiknya kita tukar tempat saja. kamu yang hamil dan melahirkan. Mau?" Ryeowook agak melotot.

"hahaha, andwee…"

Ryeowook hanya menarik sudut bibirnya membuat lesung pipinya terlihat.

"naah, kamu juga tidak mau kan?" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ryeowook menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun, menelisiknya dari ujung kening hingga dagunya.

"oh iya Kyunnie, emmhh… sepertinya ada yang berbeda denganmu malam ini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"berbeda? apanya yang berbeda?" tanya Kyuhyun serius.

"kenapa malam ini kamu jadi lebih tampan? Hmmh?" Ryeowook menggoda Kyuhyun.

"jinjayo?" Kyuhyun tersenyum tidak percaya, bagaimanapun ini adalah kali pertama Ryeowook memuji dirinya.

"sungguh kamu sangat tampan. Kalau anak kita laki-laki, aku ingin ketampanannya sama sepertimu" Ryeowook tersenyum malu.

"aigoo, istriku, pintar merayu juga rupanya…" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Ryeowook pelan, sebagai ungkapan rasa bahagianya.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook lekat, begitupun Ryeowook. kepalanya sedikit mendongak menatap suami yang sangat ia cintai. Tangan Ryeowook memeluk punggung Kyuhyun lembut.

Chuuup…

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Ryeowook. istrinya hanya memejamkan mata merasakan kasih sayang yang mengalir melalui ciuman itu. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menatap wajah Ryeowook.

"ayo, kita buat anak sebanyak mungkin" goda Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"aish, Kyunnie…" wajah Ryeowook kembali merona.

Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Ryeowook, memagutnya pelan. Kyuhyun memagut bibir atas dan bawah Ryeowook bergantian. Ryeowook sedikit membuka bibirnya lalu membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun masuk kedalamnya. Lidah mereka saling bertautan, saling menghisap lembut. Kyuhyun mengecapi rasa manis yang terasa dari bibir mungil istrinya tercinta.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, lalu bibirnya menyusuri rahang Ryeowook yang tegas, terus menciuminya hingga tiba di telinga yeoja itu. Kyuhyun mengecupi daun telinga Ryeowook hingga Ryeowook menggelinjangkan kepalanya karena merasa geli yang nikmat.

"nnghhh…" sebuah lenguhan halus terdengar dari bibir Ryeowook, matanya terpejam menikmati apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Ryeowook yang merona. Menurut Kyuhyun wajah Ryeowook menjadi lebih cantik jika sedang seperti sekarang ini. Ditatapnya leher Ryeowook yang putih, wajah Kyuhyun mulai merendah hendak menikmati leher mulus istrinya yang selalu tampak menggoda di mata Kyuhyun. Kepala Ryeowook mendongak merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun di lehernya.

Ketika sedang asyik dengan aktivitasnya, sebuah suara dari arah pintu menghentikan mereka.

Ting Tong …

Bel pintu berbunyi, membuat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan.

Ting Tong …

Kembali suara bel terdengar.

Siapa tamu yang tidak sopan mengganggu acara spesial mereka.

"Kyunnie, sepertinya ada tamu" bisik Ryeowook masih memeluk Kyuhyun.

"iya, mengganggu saja" Kyuhyun terlihat kesal.

"sudah, lihat dulu saja, siapa yang datang" saran Ryeowook lembut.

"baiklah, biar aku buka dulu pintunya" kata Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari ranjang. Sementara itu Ryeowook menuju kamar mandi sekedar untuk merapihkan rambut dan pakaiannya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka, dan nampaklah dua orang yang sudah Kyuhyun kenali berada di depan pintu dengan bibir yang tersenyum lebar. Yesung dan Sungmin. Tanpa dipersilahkan masuk, mereka segera memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Yaak, kalian apa-apaan?" tanya Kyuhyun melotot,

"Mianhe, Mianhe jeongmal. Kami tidak berniat mengganggu kalian. Kami mohon maafkan kami" kata Sungmin sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Kyuhyun, dengar, kami kehilangan tas dan dompet. Sehingga tidak ada sepeser pun uang yang kami miliki. Kami mohon, untuk malam ini, ijinkan kami menginap disini. Jebaaallll" giliran Yesung yang memohon.

"Unni, Oppa… kenapa kalian bisa disini?" tanya Ryeowook yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Wookie… hehe" Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sungmin, Ryeowook mengijinkan kedua orang itu untuk menginap di kamarnya. Dia dan Sungmin tidur di ranjang. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Yesung tidur di lantai, disamping ranjang yang ditempati para yeoja.

Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan Ryeowook. hanya bedanya, Kyuhyun di lantai dan Ryeowook di ranjang. Sungmin dan Yesung terdengar sudah nyenyak tidur.

"Wookie… psst…" bisik Kyuhyun memanggil istrinya yang memejamkan mata.

Perlahan Ryeowook membuka mata, rupanya Ryeowook masih belum tertidur.

"ada apa?" bisik Ryeowook.

"saranghae…" bisik Kyuhyun kembali dengan wajah memelas.

"hhmmh…" Ryeowook tertawa kecil. "nado…mmuach" bisik Ryeowook sambil mencium telapak tangannya lalu meniupkannya kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berpura-pura seolah menangkap ciuman Ryeowook lalu mengambilnya dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di bibirnya sendiri.

"chagiyaaa… lalu kapan kita akan membuat anak-anak kita?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"sudah, tidurlah. Besok masih ada waktu" perintah Ryeowook.

"jaljjayo chagiya… saranghae…" kembali Kyuhyun berbisik.

"nado saranghae" Ryeowook kembali tersenyum menatap lembut suaminya.

**~THE END~**

OMG selesai permirsaaa… haha. *tebar confetti, potong tumpeng, selametan tujuh hari tujuh malam, mandi kembang, tebar menyan, gali kuburan. Wahahaha.

Gimana nih endingnya? Semoga nggak mengecewakan ya. Serius, aq yang bikin part Kyuwook, kenapa aku yang melting ya *duagh. Hihi. *author aneh. Wkwkwk. Emh, sengaja apdet di annivnya Kyuwook, semoga feelnya bisa kerasa ya. Aku bikin ini sambil mencurahkan perasaanku buat mereka *duagh. Happy anniversary Kyuwook. Aku cinta kalian Wook, and Kyunnie ^^

Author ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas partisipasi reader dan reviewer terhadap ff ini. Terima kasih bagi yang selalu menyempatkan review pada setiap chapnya dari awal hingga akhir. *mian tidak bisa disebutkan satu per satu*, terima kasih juga bagi yang udah nge favorite, nge follow ff ini. Aaah rasanya seneng banget dapat respon yang baik dari kalian. Terima kasih atas semangat yang udah kalian kasih buat author, mianhe karena sering telat apdet. (sumpah deh, ini berasa seperti pidato perpisahan aja ya) wkwkwk. Tapi serius deh, bakalan sedih bnget, karena harus berpisah dengan kalian. Hiks. *tissu mana tissu. Bagaimanapun juga membaca review kalian itu sering bikin moodku membaik, semangatku kembali, senyum-senyum sendiri. Dan sekarang, mungkin semua akan selesai ya. Hueeee… *kenapa sih dengan aku ini, malah curcol gaje. Seandainya kalian kangen author, kirim PM aja ne. tapi klo nggak ada yang kangen, hueee *nangis darah deh. *mian lebaynya lagi kumat. Kkkk.

Oke deh saatnya membalas review aja deh ya ^^ (tapii, kenapa review yang masuk nggak sebanyak yang chap kemarin? Hiks)

**RiyantiKWS / ine 95**: hehe, ok deh ineee. ^^ bapaknya Umin mata duitan *plaak. Nggak akan dong, biarpun Ye jahat, tapi dia masih baik hati sama orang yang nggak bersalah seperti wook. Haha. *cuit cuit.

**Vic89**: salah. Siapa bilang Ye mau nyandra Wook? Haha, justru Ye nyelamatin Wook kok. Hihi. Berdoa mulai *alfatihah ^^

**Yoon Hyunwoon**: thank you

**Dheek enha**1: benarkah? Aah saya berbunga-bunga. Hihi. Gomawo yaa ^^

**Hanazawa kay:** iya laah namanya juga main cast pasti aja selalu kena masalah. Wkwkwk. Aigoo, gomawo yaa kalo udah suka. Hihi. *flying

**Ike aulia**: yaak kenapa reviewmu "seperti itu" hihihi. Yesung dipenjara tapi Cuma sebentar aja. Kasian, aku nggak tega. *duagh.

**Oelfha100194:** masa sih? Hehe, aku keseringan baca sinopsis kdrama, jadii, sedikit banyak jadi terpengaruh juga. Kkkk. Nggak akan dong, aku nggak akan membiarkan Wook mati. Hehe.

**Ryeonggulove**: yaah, Wooknya diselamatin ma Yesung. Ekeke.

**Veeclouds**: hehe, gomawo udah suka. Yaak, kenapa main timpuk2 diriku? Huhu, benerkan Ye kueren sekali… kkkk, aku aja jadi suka sama Ye disini. Ckck. Gomawo ya ^^

**Kimchi**: OMG NOOOO, aku nggak mungkin ngerebut kebahagiaanmu dengan Soo man, nih aku udah lanjutin lagi. wkwkw. *kawinin aku ma Wook, sekarang !

**Mufidatul Andriani**: jangan salah paham, Ye kok yang bawa Wook ke RS. Hihihi.

**Elis Kyuwook**: nih, aku nggak lewat tol, via pesawat jet aku apdetnya biar cepet. Kkkk.

**Jovita**: kalo wook mati, yang gila bukan hanya si kyu, aku juga bisa sempoyongan. Buahaha, chap ini gimana? Wkwk.

**Dwiihae**: sama-sama dwi, maafin eonni juga ya, kalo ada salah2 kata ^^. Nih udah lanjut lagi, gimana chap ini?

**Ji in**: ok ni udah lanjut. Huhu, apakah ff ini tersembunyi sehingga baru ditemukan? Wkwk.

**Bluerose**: mian saay, yang nyelamatin Wook bukan Kyu. Hehehe,

**Cho ryeosomnia fishies**: ini, aku apdet dihari spesial KW anniv hehe. Gimana gimana KW momentnya? ^^

**Cloud Prince**: aaah, bogoshipda ^^ wkwkw. Beneran ikut tegang? Hihi. Yups, aku nggak mungkin bikin Ye jahat tanpa ada alasan yang kuat sekuat batu karang itu. *apa sih. Yaak, klo si Umin sempet ngasih ttd nggak akan seru deh kyaknya. Kkkk. Emmh, kalo kyu yang nolongin Min, aah kyknya bakal biasa aja. Kan jarang2 ada pahlawan seorang cwek (wook) hihi, dan klo kyu yg nyelamatin Min, haaah, ceritanya nggak bakal jadi kyk gni. Ckckck. Emang adegn kisseu nya mau dilanjutin kemana lagi iiii? ^^ gimana chap ini? Beneran dh aku harp kmu suka endingnya. Bagian Yemin nya juga. Hahaha, Kyu udah ikut pesantren dan rock n roll makanya dia jadi kuat iman gt. *duagh. Ok dh di tunggu reviewmu di chap akhir ini ^^ see ya.

**Meidi96**: unnie, gimana? Suka KW momentnya? Hehehe. Yaak itu… itu apaaan ngancamnya mau nyunat si Yesung? Omg unnie kejam… haha. *kecup balik Unnie ^^

**FieWook**: yeyeye lalala udah apdet dan ending. Hahaha. Pasti suka kan Kyuwooknya *harus suka *maksa kkkk

**Yulia Cloud**: iya, semuanya menjadi aman tentram dan damai. Hehe. Udah tau kan Kyu sama siapa? kkk gomawo ^^

**Ghalda e balqies**: beneran nggak aneh? Hehe. Senengnya. Eeh, mau ikut naruh ff disini? Gmn caranya say? ^^/

**Cho babywook**: hihi, makasih, suer dh aq seneng bngt. Haha. Wadduh, 10 jempol? Punya siapa aja itu? Kkkk. Pasti dh suka ada yang minta sequel. Emmh, liat ntar aja deh ya. ^^

**Alif ryeosomnia**: kan waktu itu ayahnya umin nggak tau kalau ye anak orang kaya. Penampilan ye nya sederhana gitu. Hehe. Aq nggak bisa bikin ff oneshoot. Hadiah buat anniv KW ya, ending ff ini deh. Nggak apa2 ya?

**Fredee**: ok ni udah lanjut. Makasiih ^^

Mian, seandainya ada yang belum kesebut. Soalnya saya nggak bisa ngedit-ngedit lagi, hiks, pake hp, berabe. Mian ya ^^

Ditunggu lagi review terakhir kalian. Semoga suatu hari bisa ketemu lagi dengan ff-ff yang lain.

Gamsahamnida semua, saranghae

*bow

*mmuaach V ^^


End file.
